Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is sent to her Moms. Phil signed on in Charming, Ca. Bella learns that it's not only Vampires that are dangerous when she meets Jackson Teller, SAMCRO. The Cullens want back in her life, but Jaxs is a part of that now. Things get complicated. They will be in their true form of vampires and bikers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

************I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.**********

**BELLAS POV**

I was being sent to stay with my mom in Arizona for a while. Charlie just couldn't take it anymore. Not that I blame him. To be honest I could n't stand myself. I stopped existing the day that Edward Cullen and his family walked out of my life.

That day changed me forever; I basically lost the will to want to live. I walk around in a daze throughout the day, not even completely sure what is going on around me. I stopped caring about what life held for me when they left. My nights when I could actually sleep, are haunted by him. Dreams or nightmares they have all become the same for me.

Everyone has already given up and abandoned me except three people Charlie, Jacob and Angela. Well I guess there is only two left now.

When I went into the bathroom, I took a hard look in the mirror. What I saw was horrible. I have lost so much weight, my hair was so dull. Not that it really matters anyways; I always wear it in a ponytail. But it was my eyes that scare me. The same ones that use to show so much happiness and love. They are now just black holes of nothing.

I went back to packing and I took a look around to see if I had forgotten anything, then I saw the rocking chair. The same rocking chair where Edward had spent so many nights watching me sleep. I felt like I couldn't breathe and the tears were coming.

I went outside to get some air. I promised myself that I had shed my last tear over someone that didn't love me or never did. But I have broken that promise over and over again.

Jacob came over to see me before I left. He is the only person that I really seem to relate to anymore. He knows my whole truth, along with the sorrows and the burdens that I carry with it. I don't know how I will get through the summer without him. He didn't want me to go but I told him maybe a change in scenery would be what I needed. At least there would not be a constant reminder of Edward ever where I turned.

He hugged me and told me to call him every day while I was gone. He is worried that I will be unprotected without him and another vampire will find me. I told him not to worry unless Arizona stops being sunny, I should be safe.

It's not like I am not coming back. It's only until school starts this fall. Besides I have missed my mom and Phil. This would give me time to spend with them, or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

I was cooking dinner for Charlie, something else that I haven't done much of lately. I wanted to do this for him. I feel horrible for all the hell that I have put him through. He tried his hardest to help me but I could never tell him the truth. So there is no way he would understand.

I could never tell any of the truth or share my secrets with any person other than Jacob. I have been living a lie for over a year now. Keeping up the facade of false pretenses, never knowing where the truth starts and lies end. Pretending that one more lie will justify hiding the truth, just like the Cullens taught me.

The phone rang and it was my mom telling me there was a change in plans. Phil just signed with a ball club in California. She was so happy and excited. They have been waiting for him to get this offer for so long.

She told me that I was to go ahead and go there tomorrow and she would meet me when she had the loose ends tied up there. She had already changed my ticket without even asking me. I would be staying with a friend of hers, Mary Winston, from high school. Charming was where she had spent most of her senior year until Grand Dad had a work transfer and they moved here to Forks, Washington. Shortly after moving she met my dad and they were married, because she was pregnant with me.

It did make me kind of nervous going to a new place where I know no one again. It was like a repeat of Forks all over. But, I have nothing to stay here for anymore.

Charlie was not thrilled about Renee changing plans at the last minute. But, I convinced him that it would be fine. I am going to miss him so much. I have always had to take care of my mom and she liked to pretend that I was her sister instead of her daughter. At least that is what she wanted everyone to believe.

But Charlie is a good dad, a care giver just like me. All the things that he has done for me and the way he has taken care of me, I will never forget it.

Mary met me at the airport. She was very kind to me and settled. Completely the opposite of what Renee is. She seemed to behave more like a real mother should.

She gave me her spare bedroom and told me to make myself at home. I was exhausted from the flight and it was really hot here today. I went and took a shower. I must have dozed off because Mary woke me up knocking on the door. I got dressed and opened it.

"Bella I have to go to work, I work the night shift. I have not had a chance to go to the market yet, so I am going to leave the keys to the truck for you. If you want you can go into town and get something to eat. It's an old fixer upper but, it was cheap."

We went out to the garage; the truck was probably only ten years old. If she considers this old, then she would think mine was from the Stone Age. I told her thank you and that I would take good care of it.

I brushed my hair and put on some makeup trying to hide the bags and dark circles under my eyes. I drove around for a while, this place is similar to Forks in a small town way. I found a place to eat, it was full of families.

The food wasn't bad. I spent time just reading my book and watching happy families interacting with one another. I paid the check and went to leave. I had to park down the street a ways from the restaurant. I had to walk past four men sitting on their motorcycles to get back to the truck.

They all had on matching leather and looked kind of scary. The one got off his bike "Well hello there, I haven't seen you around here before."

He started walking around me "Because honey, I would have remembered." My heart started beating faster and I was trying to walk around him. It reminded me of the night that Edward had saved me.

The one with blond hair got off his bike "Tig, knock it the fuck off, your scaring her."

He smiled at me "Sorry about that, you will have to excuse him because he is mentally retarded."

I walked as fast as I could to get to the truck. I got in and it wouldn't start. I sighed, why does my life have to be one big cluster fuck? The blond one was standing by the truck door "Are you having car trouble?"

I shook my head "I don't really know."

He opened the door and I moved away from him. He looked confused as to why I did that "Relax, I am not gonna to hurt you." He grabbed the lever and popped the hood. The others came over. I got out too; he was trying to help me by seeing what was wrong with the truck.

They thought it might need a new alternator "If you want I can fix it when the garage is open. Is there some body you can call to come and get you?"

I didn't ask Mary for a cell phone number "No, there is no one that I can call. This isn't even my truck, it belongs to Mary Winston.

He smiled "How do you know Mary?" I told him about coming here to stay with her until my mom gets here. He was best friends with Mary's son, Opie.

He walked over to his bike and he looked at me "Are you comin or not?" I just stood there; I wasn't sure about leaving with him. What if he did try to hurt me?

He got on his bike and patted the seat "I know Mary will not be off work until mornin, I can't just leave you here."

I took the helmet he handed me "Put this on and hold on." He told the others to go ahead and go; he would meet them back at the clubhouse. The ride was scary, I was clutching on to his leather for dear life.

As I was watching the pavement zoom by, I swear I saw Edwards face. I heard him in my head saying you promised you wouldn't do anything dangerous. That was totally freaking me out and I wanted to have a panic attack. But I was so scared from this ride that I told myself to wait until I could touch the ground to have a nervous break down.

He wasn't lying about knowing Mary. He never asked for directions and we pulled into her drive way. He shut off the engine "You can let go of me now."

I got off the bike "Sorry about that and thank you for bring me here.

He took out a pack of cigarettes "My names Jaxs, what's yours?" I told him and he got my cell phone number. He was going to tow Mary's truck and fix for her at no charge. He said once it was fixed he would call me. Then he would send someone to pick me up to come and get it.

I was walking to the house when Jaxs yelled "Hey."

I turned around and he pointed to his head "I am gonna need that back."

What a dork I must have looked like. I took the helmet off and handed it back to him. He started his bike "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I kept telling myself that I wasn't tired and after spending the last three hours thinking about what happened tonight. I still have Edward in my head. I was afraid to close my eyes. I was doing anything not to fall asleep.

I did some of Mary's house work; it was the least that I could do for her letting me stay with her. She had a photo album out on her desk, it was opened. As I flipped through it, it contained the same three couples; Piney and Mary, JT and Gemma and Clay and Renee.

My mother looked so young and beautiful. She never mentioned having a boyfriend named Clay. But then again she has had so many, that maybe he meant nothing to her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. This story will contain my favorite hot boys. I know that Jaxs is (Jax) but this is my way of making him special. I am a silly girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************  
**BELLAS POV**

When I woke up I could smell bacon cooking. I showered and got dressed. Mary had made breakfast. Food usually had no appeal to me but it smelled so good. She told me to set down and thanked me for what I had done around the house.

I told her what had happened with her truck and she had a horrified look on her face "Bella, you need to be careful about being around Jaxs or any of them for that matter. If you knew all the things that they have done to my son and my family you would think twice." She cleared the table and I was trying to talk to her about what she had told me about Jaxs. But she kept changing the subject. So I figured that it was best left alone.

Mary went to run some errands before going to work and I was sitting on the back deck reading enjoying the sun. Forks wasn't exactly the place to have a lot of hot sunny days.

My cell rang and it was Jaxs telling me the truck was done. He was sending someone to come and get me. A tow truck pulled up to the curb in front of the house. A young guy came to the door "Are you Bella? I'm Half Sac and Jaxs sent me. I need to take you to the garage for a pickup." He was really nice and kind of funny. I felt comfortable around him. An emotion that I haven't had in so long, maybe coming here was a good thing.

Half Sac was always referring to himself as their grunt boy, whatever that means. He said if didn't take his lunch break before going back to the garage that he wouldn't get to eat. He asked me if I wanted to go with him. We sat and talked for a long time. I couldn't believe someone who had majored in Philosophy would end up being a mechanic. But he insisted that he loved this life and wouldn't change a thing.

His girlfriend that he called his old lady, Cherry, was going to be out of town for the next couple of days. "Since you don't know anybody Bella we could just hang out as friends if you want to? There is a movie that I've been wanting to see but Cherry told me it was dumb and she wasn't going, so if you want we can go see it tonight?"

He was being so kind to me "Thank you, I would love to go."

When we walked into the garage, Mary was there on the other side of it yelling at Jaxs "I don't want anything from you people. I will pay for it. Leave me the hell alone and stay away from Bella too. I would hate to think what would happen to her if one of you sick bastards got your claws in her. She would be on the same path as her mother."

Jaxs was trying to defend his actions "I was just trying to help. You don't have to be pissy about it. Fine if you want to pay, go see Gemma. I really don't give a fuck. But, I wasn't just going to leave her there with no way to get home." Then he walked off.

Half Sac started laughing "You've only been here a day and already causing trouble. You'll fit in just fine. Come on I'll take you on a tour." He took me inside the clubhouse. There were a lot of guys that were staring at me and making comments.

Half Sac grabbed my hand "I'll protect you, they are pretty much harmless."

I looked at him "Pretty much?"

At the bar Jaxs was talking to an old guy that was smoking a cigar. When he saw us he walked over "Hey, grunt get back to work."

Half Sac let go of my hand "I'll see you tonight Bella. I will pick you up after work."

Jaxs told him as he walked away "I don't see how your gonna do that when you have to work late tonight."

Half Sac turned around "Why would I have to work late, there isn't anything for me to do?"

Jaxs lit a smoke "Cause, I said."

A lady came in and walked up to Jaxs "What the hell did you do to Mary? She bitched for the last twenty minutes."

He shrugged "I didn't do anything, I was just trying to be nice and she went off."

She looked over at me "Who's she?" Jaxs introduced us. Gemma, Jaxs mom, asked what I was going to do while I was here. Since I don't really know, I figured I would get a part time job to help fill in my time of doing nothing. She asked me if I would be interested in babysitting for her grandson during the day for her. I hadn't babysat since I was thirteen. But it sounded good until I could get something else. She said to meet her tomorrow and I could start by doing some house cleaning.

The house was disgusting; Gemma told me she would pay me well for doing it. She was having new carpet and painting done before they brought the baby into it.

Time must have gotten away from me, I looked at my cell phone and it was almost midnight. I was getting ready to go when I heard the front door open "Bella, are you still here?" Jaxs walked around the corner.

"I was getting ready to leave."

He walked through the house "Wow this place is clean. Cleaning was never one of my ex-wife's strong points. If it didn't involve doing drugs or partying she wasn't into it." So this was his house.

He left behind me and locked the door "Don't you live here?"

He seemed distant "I use to, but after I split with my old lady, Wendy, she stayed here. She is living in a sober safe living facility the last I knew."

He got on his bike "Able was born premature with other problems and he had to stay in the hospital for almost three months. I have only been here once since then. My mom has been taking care of him for the last week. It time for me to come home; be a man and take care of my son."

"Have you ate?" I shook my head no.

He smiled "Why don't you follow me, I know a place that is open all night." I followed him back to the Club House. It was quiet with no one around.

Jaxs got in the frig "So what do you feel like, a sandwich, pizza or looks like there is left over chicken?"

I really wasn't that hungry "I don't care what ever is fine with me."

There was so many questions that I wanted to ask but didn't want him to think that I was being nosey "What are the matching leathers that everybody wears?"

He told me about SAMCRO and how his father was the one that had founded it. But he died when Jaxs was young. His step father has been the President of the club ever since.

I wanted to know what Mary meant about my mom taking a path. But when I asked; he said he had never heard about her before I came here and had no idea. We talked for hours about his life, his son and my life too. It felt like we are both carrying around a lot of sorrow and burdens.

It was around five in the morning and my eyes were getting heavy. "Come on Bella you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch." He said he had not been sleeping a lot either lately and having company through the night was great.

Going down the hallway we passed a motorcycle that was under a light. It was a turquoise and cream colored Harley. Jaxs touched it "This was my dads." He seemed so emotional right now as he stood there looking at it.

There were doors on every side of the hall, he went to the last one "You can sleep in here." Jaxs went in and moved the stuff that was on the bed.

Opening the dresser drawer, he took out a black SAMCRO t-shirt and handed it to me "Jaxs, why are you being so nice to me?"

He smiled "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

It had a small bathroom too, I went in and changed. When I came out, Jaxs was sitting on the bed "I have a run next weekend it's just gonna be me, if you don't have anything going on, maybe you could go?"

He must have seen the look on my face "It's okay, you probably have some one that would be upset if you did."

I sat down beside him "No, I don't have anyone but, would it be on your motorcycle?"

He laughed "That's how I roll Bella. You could ride with me here until you get use to it." I wouldn't get use to it if I saw Edwards face every time I was on it.

I woke up to yelling. When I walked in the bar Mary was furious "I can't believe the first night here and you already nailed it Jaxs. I told you to stay the hell away from her. She is only eighteen you know."

Jaxs was shaking his head "I didn't do anything with her. It was late and she slept in my room."

They looked over at me and Mary smirked "Right you didn't do anything; she is standing there in your shirt. You know what; I am still trying to put all that Donna shit behind me. Bella, I want you out of my house, I don't want anything to do with anyone that is around them. I can't take any more of this shit." She walked out the door.

I went back to the room to get dressed. I was going to have to leave. Jaxs knocked "Can I come in?"

I opened the door "Sure, it's your room."

I was getting my shoes on when he took my hand and led me to the bed "You don't have to leave, you can stay here. I'm sorry that I caused problems. You're gonna be watching my son; I have a spare room at the house you can use it as long as you want." I felt the tears coming why does life have to be so much all the time.

He held me while I cried. I cried because I was confused about life, for still loving Edward and for the pain I felt when Jaxs talked to me last night. His pain and mine seemed so similar.

Gemma came in "Everything alright kids? Don't let Mary upset you, she hates us all. That same hate has turned her bitter. We'll get shit straight; you can stay with us for a while."

In the hall I could hear Gemma talking to Jaxs "Jackson what are you doing?"

He huffed "I'm not doing anything with her. I haven't fucked her how many more times do I have to say that. Besides it's none of your business if I did."

She got a little louder "That's what worries me, you haven't fucked her. So what's the hookup with you two?"

I could tell Jax was getting irratated "I don't have time for this shit. I'm gonna go to work." I waited until I made sure that they were gone before I came out.

They gave me a car to drive. Gemma wanted me to go to the storage unit and get anything that would be useful for Abel. She told me to take anything that I wanted for myself because some day she was just going to throw it all away.

I found tons of stuff for Abel and came across a box marked JT Teller. There were pictures and documents inside. I also found a manuscript by John Thomas Teller, The Life and Death of SAMCRO. I grabbed it; Gemma said I could have anything that I wanted. Maybe if I read it I would understand where Jaxs was coming from better.

I went by Mary's to get my things; she wouldn't even talk to me. I tried to call Renee to let her know but, she didn't answer so I left her a message to call me.

Jaxs called and said he would meet me at the house to unload the stuff I picked up. I went in and sat down on the couch. I started reading the manuscript. The first page didn't make any sense to me.

The more I read, the more I didn't want to put it down. I hadn't even noticed that Jaxs had come in. I was so moved by his Dads words. Jaxs looked curious "What's that?"

I looked up at him "Your Dad was such a methodical and poetic man."

He looked confused "What are you talking about?"

I handed it to him "Where did you get this?"

He acts like he had never seen it before "I found it in storage when I was getting things for Able. Your Mom told me I could have whatever I wanted from there."

He started flipping through it "Does Gemma know you have it?" I shook my head no.

He sat down beside me "Don't tell her you found this."

We spent the rest of the night into the early morning reading, passing the pages back and forth between us. He never knew this side of his dad or about most of the things that were inside this. We talked about how he thought he could make changes and make SAMCRO better and stronger. But at certain times he was guarded, I could tell that he was as use to having a mask to hide the truth as I was.

Some questions I would ask, he would ignore or say that only gets discussed at church. Listening to them talk; it's like they have a language of their own that outsiders aren't supposed to know about. I knew this to well too from being around the Cullens.

Jaxs got up from the couch and stretched "I'm exhausted; do you want to sleep here tonight?"

I guess it really didn't matter "Sure why not."

He took my hand and led me to his bedroom "Don't worry I'll behave. I just thought we could catch a few hours before going to the garage."

When we laid down together, he stayed on his side of the bed. He took my hand in his "Thank you Bella, it means so much to me reading that and having a true friend that I can talk to."

When we woke up Jaxs was still holding my hand but it was 10:00 am. Jaxs jumped out bed "Shit, we gotta go. How fast can you shower?" We were out the door in twenty minutes. He gave me his helmet and I knew that meant getting back on his bike.

This ride wasn't as bad as the first time. But I thought about Edward again. When is he ever going to get out of my head? When am I ever going to be free from him?

We walked into the garage and everyone was making comments and hollering "Go boy."

Tig came up to me and Jaxs "So how was the Nanny fantasy Brother?" Jaxs asked if I would get him a cup of coffee.

When I came back out Jaxs had Tig by the throat up against the wall "If you go near her, you'll deal with me. She is not like that."

Jaxs let go of him "If anybody comes near her, they will deal with me." He grabbed his cup of coffee and went into the clubhouse.

I was playing with Abel under the tree that was at the side of the clubhouse. Gemma came out to see how things were going "I see you're a natural with babies. But, I want you to start watching him at the house, okay? Jaxs needs to take you to the car so we can strap the car seat in it that I bought for him. I'll watch him until you get back."

Half Sac was arguing with a girl when I walked in the garage "It's not like that Cherry. I was just having lunch with her."

She looked over at me "Is that her? Because I will cut you Bitch." I went to take a step back when I stepped on someone and almost fell.

Jaxs caught me and had his arms wrapped around me "Prospect, you need to check your old lady. Come on Bella, let's go get the car."

Another damn bike ride, only we were going in a direction that I didn't know. I was trying to yell over the engine so Jaxs could hear me "Where are we going?"

He laughed "I can hear you without yelling at me. We are gonna go where I like to go when I need to think. Besides I wasn't in mood to work today."

I didn't want to make Gemma any madder; I started off the morning by being late "Won't your mom be mad if we are gone for a long time?"

He laughed "Yeah, but she'll get over it."

This ride was slower down the country roads. It was relaxing having the wind blow through your hair and to feel the sun on your skin. I never noticed all the sights and smells that you miss when you're driving a car. I could smell fresh cut grass and the different kinds of flowers.

We came to a long dirt road, there was a huge pond at the end, Charlie would love this. Jaxs got off the bike "This is where I use to fish when I was a kid. When I need to be alone, I come here. Nobody comes here anymore."

I was confused "But you're not alone, I'm with you."

He took his dads manuscript out of his saddle bag "So I guess it's our spot when we need to think, or escape from everyone else."

We walked down the dock and went to the shaded part. He took out a joint and lit it up "Do you toke? It's very relaxing. Sometimes it the only thing that keeps me calm." I never had before, but what the hell. We read some more and I think I was stoned. He was right; I was relaxed for the first time in I don't know how long.

His cell kept going off "Its Gemma, we should get back."

The bike ride back was great. He kept telling me to hold on. When we pulled into the driveway I realized that I made it through one ride without thinking about Edward. Maybe it was because all the weed, but I didn't care. It was still progress.

Jaxs was holding on to me "Bella you're not exactly walking in a straight line, I think I'll drive."

Gemma was waiting for us in the clubhouse "Where in the hell have you two been?" For some reason I was finding this funny and started giggling and couldn't quit.

Jaxs started laughing too "No where special really. I just told her a funny joke, that's all." I regained my composer.

When the old guy walked in that smoked cigars he came to Gemma and kissed her on the cheek "Hey Baby. Well is anyone gonna introduce me?"

Jaxs introduced us, he was Clay, my Moms old boyfriend "I think you know my mother."

Clay shook his head "Nah, I don't think so."

As he was walking away "I saw pictures of you with her at Mary's house."

He turned around slowly and stared at me "Your Renee Swight's Daughter. How old are you?"

I thought that was a strange question "I'm almost nineteen." He stood there exchanging a long glance with Gemma.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. This story will contain my favorite hot boys.**

**To those that reviewed; Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

Jaxs broke the silences "So how do you know Bella's mom?"

Clay took a long drag off of his cigar "We use to date, that about sums it up. It's getting late and I'm tired. We'll talk in the day light, I'm gonna go home."

Jaxs took Abel from Gemma "Why haven't I ever heard about Renee before?"

She smiled "Because there really isn't anything to tell, I guess. How is your mom anyways?" I told her about Phil getting signed and them moving close to Charming.

She changed the subject "Make a list of everything you need at the house or for Abel and come by tomorrow Bella. I will give you some money and you can go get it, okay?"

We took Able home and put him to bed. Jaxs came in the living room "I haven't got another bed yet, so I'll take the couch."

I felt bad for taking his bed again "No, you sleep on your own bed, I'll take the couch."

Jaxs smirked "You know most women would jump at the chance to be in my bed."

I smirked back "I'm not most women."

He smiled "No, you're not."

We ended up both being on the bed still dressed, but not touching each other. I heard Abel crying and went to check on him. He was wet, hungry and I would say just pissed off. I changed his diaper. I sat down in the rocking chair and was feeding him a bottle. Jaxs was just standing in the doorway not saying anything. When Abel was asleep he took him from me and laid him down in his crib.

Jaxs took my hand "Come on, let's go back to bed." He laid down and pulled me down next to him "I promised I'd behave and I will. I thought you could come over to my side, it warmer over here."

The next morning it was the same thing, we had over slept. Only Jaxs went ahead and left. I thought about how much more I had slept since coming here. Maybe this change has been good for me. Not so many nightmares that I could remember anyways.

I took my time getting around. I took a shower and gave Abel a bath. I made a list of food and other things that Jaxs wanted. I just needed to get the basics baby stuff for Abel.

I went to the garage to get the money from Gemma. Jaxs came out to the car and got Abel out of the car seat. He took him in the garage to show him off.

I stopped at the office door, Gemma was yelling at Clay "Do you think she is just pussy to him? I know my Jaxs and he is restless. You need to nail him down Clay and bring him close. Or I'm telling you we'll lose him"

Clay yelled back at her "I will not let any pussy turn him away from this club. Don't tell me what to do; no one will know anything as long as you keep your fucken mouth shut."

I turned to walk away when I ran into Cherry "Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?"

I shook my head "Yeah, sure."

As she walked back with me to the garage "I'm sorry about yesterday; I thought you were trying to move in on Half Sac. I am sure that you can understand right? I mean it would be no different if someone was trying to move in on Jaxs."

What is she thinking "Look, Jaxs and I are not a couple. I am just his Nanny."

She smiled "Well, that's not the impression I get from him. But I was wondering if you would mind if I tagged along with you to the store?"

I sighed "Sure why not."

Gemma came out of the office and gave me a list of things she wanted too along with a wad of cash. I went and found Jaxs. He walked us the car and looked surprised to see Cherry standing there by the car "What the fuck Cherry?"

Cherry put her arm around my shoulder "Were cool, we are going to do some bonding while were gone." Not looking forwards to that.

I went to the grocery store while Cherry went somewhere else. Abel had slept since we left; taking care of him was so easy. I didn't know this store and it was taking me forever to find everything. A lady with dark hair came up to me "So, you must be the new Charming whore?"

I kind of blew it off "I am sorry you must have me confused with someone else."

I went to push my cart away "Your Jackson Tellers, old lady right?"

I sighed "No, I am not, I am just the fucking Nanny."

After spending the afternoon with Cherry, I was glad that I did. She went back to the house with me and helped me put everything away. She also explained some things that I was wondering about. Like what the hell is an old lady? After telling her what happened at the store she made me feel better. Apparently Jaxs is a huge catch for Charming and a lot of women would do anything to get him. I understood that too, I had already gone through the same thing with Edward.

Cherry was making small talk in the car "You know Bella; you have a tight little body, and should work it to your advantage." I really wasn't comfortable flaunting myself around. She convinced me that feeling good about you can make all the difference in the world. I haven't felt good for such a long time.

We stopped at Cherry's house. She gave me a pair of black shorts and a black halter top with gold swirls running through it. After putting long loose curls in my hair, she put makeup on me. I picked out some large gold hoop earrings. This was kind of fun, nothing like with Alice, because she always told me what I wanted. Cherry always asked, is this okay or is this too much. "We just need to find you some shoes." I picked out her black boots. She said that those were on loan only, she wanted them back.

Half Sac helped carry in the things that we bought for the bar. He looked me up and down "Well, hello Bella."

Cherry smacked him "I saw that." Then she winked at me. She and I are cool now.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

Clay was sitting at the bar "Koz, come over here."

Koz went over and sat down "I need you to do me favor, but it needs to be kept just between us."

Koz took a sip of his beer "Sure Clay what do you need?"

Clay handed him a cigar "I need you to push up on Bella and I mean push up hard."

Koz put his beer down "I'm not sure about that man; Jaxs will freak the fuck out and definitely get pissed. Why would you want me to do that?"

Clay put his arm around him "It obviously that you have a little chubby for her. When she was behind the bar bent over, I thought you were going to cum on yourself. Not to mention that every time she is around you always make a point to go over and talk to her. I have a personal interest in this and I have my reasons. Don't worry, I'll handle the little prince. I think it's time that Jaxs learned his dick is not as big as he thought it was."

Koz admitted that he did have a thing for Bella. But he wasn't excited about the idea of pissing Jaxs off. But, Clay had spoken and he knew what he had to do.

Bella and Cherry were shooting pool when Jaxs came in. He did a double take of her. It wasn't his emotions that were getting to him now. It was purely all her.

Jaxs sat down at the end of the bar and just watched while he drank his beer. Koz went over to the pool table "Ladies, I wanted to tell you how hot you look tonight."

Then he ran his hand up and down Bella's arm "Especially you Bella." She blushed and told him thanks. Then she walked around to the other side of the pool table where Cherry was.

It was Bella's turn to shot when she bent over the table. Koz bent over the top of her pushing her down against the table "Here Bella, let me help you. I'll show you how to hold and use a stick the right way. I bet there are a lot of things that I could show you." She was trying to push him off of her.

Jaxs couldn't take it anymore he pulled Koz off of her "What the fuck are you doing? Get away from her."

Koz straightened out his cut "I didn't realize that she belonged to you brother, she isn't your old lady right?"

Jaxs looked at Bella and then back to Koz "It doesn't matter leave her alone."

Koz went up to Jaxs face "How do ya know she didn't like it?"

Jaxs punched him and then they were rolling around on the floor. Clay yelled "Op, Tig break that shit up." They tore them apart. Opie took Jaxs off to talk to him.

Clay told Prospect to get some ice for Koz. When Koz sat down by Clay "You did good, but I want you to do it again. They don't belong together."

Jaxs came back in after a while with Opie. The girls were setting at the table having a drink, even Bella. He asked Gemma if she would watch Abel for a couple of hours. He grabbed Bella and they left.

**BELLAS POV**

Jaxs was driving the car and hadn't said a word since we left. I was trying to make small talk with him "Where are we going?"

He reached over for my hand "Some where I can think. I need to get my head clear."

We went to the same place he took me yesterday. As we walked down the dock "I am having trouble Bella. It's like you're in my head and I don't like it. I've never let no body go there before." We sat down and I wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about. We just sat there and watched the water.

Jaxs looked over at me and smiled "Koz was right, you do look hot." I could feel the heat coming from my face; I was called hot twice in the same night.

It was just as quiet on the ride back as it was on the way there. When we got back to the clubhouse Jaxs went inside to get Abel. He strapped him in and got back behind the wheel. "Jaxs are you going to leave your bike here?"

He looked at me with a look that I had'nt seen before "Yeah, I don't feel like it tonight."

I was so sleepy that I dozed off on the couch. But when I woke up I was on the bed and Jaxs wasn't there. I got up and walked past Abel's room. He was in there just staring off into space "Your right I do hide the truth. I justify outlaw ways of what I do by one more lie. Like my dads words; the lies become the truth after telling it so much, that even you're not sure anymore. I am a bad person Bella. I've killed people, a lot of people and never looked back."

He got out of the rocking chair. Standing over Abel's crib with so much love mixed with pain in his eyes "I've been sitting here watching him sleep most of the night wondering what kind of life he is going to grow up to have. Wondering what kind of life I would of had if my dad hadn't died. Would I be on the same path to hell?"

Jaxs turned to me "I'm scared that if you stay you'll learn and know all my truths. More frightened you'll go, because I'll go back to feeling nothing inside again. I'm a different person when I'm with you, someone I never knew existed. I couldn't let SOA ever know about that Jaxs."

We went to bed and I was laying with my head on his chest. He reached for me and kissed me. It was a long and full of heated passion kiss. One like I have never had before. It left me wanting more. "I just need to catch my breath Bella and figure some shit out." I laid awake for long time thinking about what he said. I had truths that I could never let him know about too.

The rest of week was calm and without emotions. He never brought up anything that we talked about. Jaxs went back to being Jackson Teller, VP of SAMCRO just like he was when I met him.

I was getting closer to some of the women here. Cherry would come by or call me every day. Lila was taking turns with me watching all the kids so that we got at least a few hours once in while alone. The kids were great and I was getting close to them too. When Abel would take his naps I would play games with them or we would pick movies to watch.

When I had time alone I would read or just think about life. John Thomas Teller had moved me so much that I decided to write about my truths. I did it in away so that if someone saw it, they would never know about vampires or werewolves. It was like a form of therapy, releasing me a little at a time. Maybe that's what John needed too, was to be released.

I missed my moms call. She left me a message that she would be leaving in a few days and would be here. She didn't obviously know what had happened with Mary yet.

Gemma came by to get Abel; I was going with Jaxs on his run. I really wasn't looking forward to the long bike ride but, I was looking forward to spending time with just him. I packed lite, just a change of clothes, his dad's manuscript, and some toiletries.

Cherry made sure she packed what she called essentials for me: make up, curling iron, hairspray and hair ties for the ride. I was starting to do girly things that I hadn't done before. She even loaned me an outfit to wear. She told me that I would be representing SAMCRO by riding with Jaxs and looking the part was important.

The ride was so long and I lost the feeling in my butt miles ago. When we got to the Tribes clubhouse Jaxs wanted to take a walk before going in "Bella before we go in; you may see somethings that you don't want to see. Don't ask any questions and stay close by me. If anybody asks you're my old lady that way nobody will mess with you. No matter what I say or do, you need to go along with it. You're gonna see the person that everyone else knows."

When we walked back Bobby was sitting on his bike "What the hell are you doing here?"

He took off his helmet "Clay sent me, a change in plans. We are gonna make the Tribe patch over or else Clay says that they will stop existing."

Jaxs was pissed "This is bullshit, this was never part of the deal. This doesn't feel right to me Bobby, they're not strong enough to be SOA and you know it."

Bobby got off his bike "You know we don't make those decisions, Clay does. You've been butting heads with him ever since your boy was born. You've been through a lot of shit and I get it. But, everyone is starting to take notice of the change. If you don't handle it, Clay will, his way. So I guess you need to decide."

Jaxs let out a long sigh "Fine let's get this shit over with."

He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear "Remember what I told you."

He was right, inside I saw things that I didn't want to see. There were people shooting up and a girl in the corner going down on a guy like it was normal to so open about it.

Jaxs introduced me around. As we went to set down with one of them at a table he pulled me down on his lap. When their discussion started to get heated Jaxs sent me away from the tabel "Baby, why don't you go get us some beers." He gave me a long loving kiss and smacked my butt as I went to walk off. I was finding that kind of hot.

I sat the beers down in front of them and he grabbed my hand "Wait for me at the bar, I'm almost done." I watched him be that bad boy outlaw that he was taking about. Nothing like the person I knew. I could understand why women would be fascinated with him and the image, because he appears unobtainable and unstoppable. But images can be deceiving, a deception that I learned about from being with Edward Cullen.

Jaxs was walking over to the bar when a girl dressed in hardly anything, stopped him. She put her arms around his neck "Is there anything that I can do for you baby?"

He smiled and was taking her arms down from his neck "Nah, my old lady is over at the bar, thanks anyways."

He walked over and put his arms around me "Let's get out of here; there is something that I wanna show you."

He took me to an old bridge that had walls of stone underneath and opened his dad's manuscript. "This is where it all began for him, read this."

* * *

**First time I read Emma Goldman wasn't**

**in a book. I was sixteen, hiking near the**

**Nevada border. The quote was painted**

**on a wall in red. When I saw those words**

**it was like someone ripped them from**

**inside my head.**

**.**

**Anarchism…**

**Stands for liberation of the human mind**

**from the dominion of religion; the**

**the liberation of the human body from**

**the dominion of property; liberation from**

**shackles and restraint of government.**

**It stands for social order based on the**

**free grouping of individuals.**

* * *

Jaxs went over and wiped off the stone wall. It was still here today, painted in red. We sat under the bridge reading some more of his dad's words and burning a couple of smokes.

When we were walking back to the bike, Jaxs put his arm around me "You did good today Bella, real good. Most women wouldn't handle that as well."

We were finally on our way back home when we passed a group of motorcycles. Jaxs yelled "Shit."

I looked back to see the motorcycles turning around. Jaxs took out a cell phone that I had never seen before "I've a tail, were down by the bridge. Hurry the fuck up."

He got off the highway and pulled his motorcycle behind a bunch of huge rocks. He tried to hand me a gun but I didn't take it. He pressed it into my hand "Take the safety off and squeeze the trigger. If anybody comes near you, shoot to kill. Keep your head down." He sat me behind him up against one of the boulders.

I was trying to figure out where the safety was and how to get it off. I held the gun away from me because I was afraid that I would end up shooting myself. Then I accidently pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted against the boulder in front of me where Jaxs was.

He turned around and looked at me with a blank stare "Do you think you could fucken try not to shoot me?"

My breathing was irregular and my heart was beating so fast it was hard to speak "Okay, I'll work on that but I was trying not to shot myself." He took the gun away from me.

Bullets were flying everywhere around us. I cover my ears and kept my head down. Then it was silent. I looked up to see Jaxs standing in front of me "Come on Bella, it's over." I got up and he held me in his arms.

A group of men with different SOA patches that I hadn't seen before was there. They were asking Jaxs about the men that chased us down "I don't know who they were; I didn't recognize their patch from what I saw."

They all seemed amazed that I was not a basket case from what just happened. I was scared but, I had been through worse. If they only knew what I could endure when I had to, hanging out with the supernatural will do that to you.

Jaxs was telling them how I almost shot him, of course they all found that funny. At least he could laugh about it now because he wasn't laughing before.

The one named Happy came over to me "Your good for him, you're gonna make a great old lady." I stood there not sure what I was supposed to say. Was I still pretending to be that or did I need to tell him the truth. We rode back with Bobby and Happy.

Jaxs called Gemma when we got back to town. She told him Abel was asleep and not to worry about picking him up until in the morning.

I took a hot shower and was watching TV when Jaxs came in from showering. He was still wrapped in his towel. He walked over to my side of the bed and sat down "Come here Bella."

He was taking his T-shirt off me when I stopped him "Jaxs, I have never had sex before."

He kissed me "I kinda thought that. I can't make you promises of us for tomorrow, because I don't have a sense of direction for myself right now. But I can promise that I will always be there for you if you need me."

Jaxs was so slow and loving with every movement he made. Taking his time to kiss and touch me, pleasing me in ways that I never thought were possible. When his cock broke through my barrier I wanted to scream, it hurt so bad.

He stopped moving inside and touched my face "I think I am falling in love with you but, I need time Bella. I need to know this is real." He went for a really long time before he came. He rolled me on to his chest and held me the rest of the night.

It was a rainy day today, but in my world it was sunny. I went to the garage to get Abel from Gemma. When I walked in Jaxs came over and kissed me so hard and long. Everybody stopped and watched us "I'll see ya tonight."

Abel had a checkup scheduled for today. When I got off of the hospital elevator I was looking directly into their golden eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. This story will contain all my favorite hot boys. They are all just so yummy. The Cullens will be making things a little more difficult for Jaxs and Bella along with Clay. I will try to have the next update out in a couple of days.**

**To my new readers: Thank you for reading and reviewing me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

I was standing there in shock staring into Alice and Jasper's faces. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that I was reliving the last year all over again. Alice came over to me "Bella is that really you? You look different and so grown up."

I stood there holding on to Abel's carrier with a death grip. She looked down to him "Is that your baby?" She looked over to Jasper but he never said a word and stood back looking like he was as uncomfortable as I felt. I could tell they were doing a private conversation between each other, just like all the Cullens always use to do when I was around.

I started walking away "I'm sorry I have to go, I am going to be late for his doctor's appointment."

She was following me and was still trying to talk to me "We are going to be in town for a few more days, maybe we could meet for lunch or something to catch up. But, due to the weather, there would only be certain times that I could do that. I have missed you so much Bella."

I turned around and sat the carrier on the floor "Really you have missed me. I don't see how or why you would even say that. You all left me without as much as a good bye, because I meant nothing to you or your family. Not really giving a shit what happened to me or what you left me to face alone. If it wasn't for Jacob, I would have already been finished off because of your kind. I can't thank you enough for just running away and leaving me with a death sentence on my head. I probably do look different, because this is just window dressing that I use to cover up the hell that I went through because of your family. I have survived the last year without you and I don't need you now. So, no I don't want to go to lunch with you and we have nothing to catch up on. I want you and your family to stay the fuck away from me." I picked up Abel and was walking away.

Alice wanted to follow me again but Jasper put his hand on her arm "Alice maybe its best left alone, now is not the time."

When we were sitting there waiting for our turn to see the doctor. I thought about so many things that I had a headache and couldn't think any more. If they were here, Edward probably was too or not far behind.

Jaxs called to see how Abel's checkup went. He kept asking me if something was wrong and if I was okay. I was trying to convince him that everything was great, but he knew different.

When we walked outside the hospital, the rain had stopped. Jaxs was parked by the front entrance, sitting on his bike smoking. He threw his cigarette down "Hey, there are my two favorite people in the world."

He kissed me and carried Abel to the car "I thought we could get some lunch together." I really wasn't hungry but I went anyways.

Jaxs kepy looking over at me "Bella, the only way this is gonna work is total disclosure. You're in my head and I need to be able to get in yours. We will work shit out together. So when you're ready to talk about what's going on, come to me. It doesn't matter what it is I will try to help." We pulled up to the restaurant and there was Alice, Jasper and Emmett standing around his Jeep. I guess that she didn't take the huge hint that I gave her that I didn't want to talk to them.

Emmett came up to me and Jaxs "Hey Bella, Jasper and Alice said they saw you and I wanted to see you before we left town." Jaxs seemed a little tense and wrapped his arm around my waist while holding Abel in his other one.

Emmett looked Jaxs up and down, and then focused on Abel "Bella, Is the baby yours?"

Before I could answer Jaxs did "Yeah, he is as much hers as he is mine." I looked at him and he had a huge proud smile on his face, which made me feel good that he felt that way about me.

Emmett looked back at Alice and Jasper, another private damn conversation I would assume "We'll I guess we better go, I just wanted to say hi. Maybe I will see you around before we leave."

I needed to put the Cullens behind me. I was going to start now by acting like an adult and not running away like they did. I took a deep breath, I can do this "It was good seeing you again Emmett." He smiled and told me good bye. Then he went back to his Jeep.

We sat down to eat and Jaxs asked about them. I told him the parts of the story that I could. Trying to leaving out the skeletons, that will not be able to come out of my closet, at least for now. He was being so attentive and understanding. He told me that we would work on whatever we needed to together. That I didn't have to see anybody that I didn't want to, he would make sure of it. Even though I know there is nothing he could do to stop a vampire; it was still a sweet gesture.

But when Jaxs asked me if I was still in love with Edward, I couldn't answer the question. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have to think about it, because I would have said yes immediately.

After coming here and being with Jaxs that was slowly changing. I know he was trying to make me feel better, but he was doing more for me than he knew. I can never give him total disclosure on some things but, I will give him as much as I could.

On the way back to the hospital to get his bike, Juice called him. Clay wanted everyone there for church now, no exceptions. I was going to drop Jaxs off at the garage and come back to get him at quitting time. He kissed me good bye "I'll see ya tonight. I…... I gotta go."

**CHURCH POV**

Jaxs was the last one to walk in "What's going on?"

Clay took out his cigar "We have a problem with the Tribe. A lot of them went missing in action after your visit. That tag on you and Bella wasn't random. Apparently they were forming a new patch in the quiet before that and no one knew. The new patch is considering the Sons an enemy and wants a piece of our territory."

Jaxs looked at Bobby "I thought that this shit was gonna go bad. I didn't agree with your decision. I went against my gut Clay and followed your lead on it."

Clay was pissed "Followed my lead, you didn't follow me or we won't have this huge problem right now. Because I wouldn't have left them with any options and there wouldn't have been room for the errors. There is a hit out on you and your pretend old lady's head. We still don't know who leaked information. Their trying to make a name right now and taking down JT's Son plus the one he loves is a good fucken way to do that. I never told you to take her down there flaunt her around and play house. Why the fuck would you be introducing her as your old lady on a run anyways? You know the danger that carries."

Jaxs was taken back a little "How do you know there is a hit out on us?"

Clay looked right at Jaxs "Your dads old army buddy Jury, Tribe founder, called and told me. He also talked highly about your old lady and the respect he could see that she shows for ya, the way she handled the tag. But I guess I missed it when Bella actually became yours as I told him. Call him if ya don't believe me."

Happy was addressing business "Okay, who do we need to kill?"

Clay shrugged "I have no fucken idea until we find the leak. We are gonna have to try to flush them out somehow. Plus find the new patch and send them a message or we could have a territory war. This club can't stand anymore hits right now."

They were all tossing around ideas except Jaxs. He was thinking about Bella, he brought her into his fucked up world without meaning to. Now where were things going to go with them? He would have to worry about her and Abel all the time. They were the two things that he couldn't lose.

Jaxs wanted to tell Bella that he loved her when she was getting ready to leave. He was trying to say the words, but he couldn't. He knew more and more that he was falling for her, hard. She had already been in his head and last night he let her in his heart. He wasn't sure if the Cullen boy still had a place in hers or not.

They discussed sending Jaxs and Bella away or maybe just Bella. But any solution they came up with always led back to the same thing, Jaxs and Bella. When the idea was thrown out of using them as bait to flush out the leak, Jaxs lost it. "You can't be fucken serious. There is no way in hell that I am gonna let her get used and maybe killed. There has to be a better way cause this shit isn't gonna happen."

Clay put his cigar down "You need to take your piece of the responsibity for what you played in this. We won't leave her unprotected; the quicker we find the leak the quicker this shit is over. You'll do whatever majority rules, is that clear? Don't forget that I'm still the King." After the vote Clay banged the gavel, his words became their justice.

Everybody was going into the bar; Jaxs got up and shut the door "Clay, if you've got something to say, then fucken say it. You've been really strange since Bella brought up her mom."

Clay got up to walk out "Nah, I aint got nothing to say."

Jaxs went and sat back down and lit to toke, trying to calm down. How was he going to tell Bella about everything? He couldn't even make things right in his own head.

Gemma opened the door and stuck her head in "You okay? Bella and Abel are here. Why don't I keep him tonight so that you two can talk?" Jaxs told her thanks and went to face Bella.

**BELLAS POV**

Gemma took Abel from me and said he was spending the night at her house. When Jaxs came walking out of their meeting room, he had his head down "Do you wanna go for a ride with me? We have some shit we need to work out."

We went to our thinking spot as he calls it. He was distant and hadn't said a word since we left. The silent treatment was killing me "Jaxs why are we here?"

He stood with his back to me on the dock "Bella, I fucked up big time. When I took you on the run and introduced you as my old lady everyone took note of it. When those guys were gunning for us, it was a purposed hit. They want to kill us both to prove their patch. They want to take the Sons down and take over our territory. I should have never taken you there, it's my fault, I should have known better." His words were ringing in my head, running almost parallel to what Edward had told me that night at the baseball field when James had found us.

He turned around to face me "The club wants to use you. They want you to pretend to be my old lady to find the snitch. You're not safe here anymore with me. You don't belong in my world. I am gonna get you killed. I'll get you out here tonight. I'll tell them that you were gone when I woke up."

I felt dizzy and nauseated; I don't belong in his world. He is going to get me killed and he wants me to run away just like Edward. How is it possible that vampires and bikers could be the living the same goddam life? But I decided today when I saw the Cullens that I was not running away anymore; I didn't want to be like them. I will take life on and deal with shit. That's exactly what I am going to do.

I looked Jaxs in the eyes "I am not leaving. I am not going to live my life on the run anymore. What would I have to do?"

He grabbed both of my arms "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Being an old lady is more than just looking the part. Especially being my old lady. You would have to be able to walk it and convince the world it was true. You don't wanna get involved with the SOA, especially not what Clay has turned it into. I'm not sure that I wanna be a part of it anymore." He let go of me and took a step back, I think he realized what he had just said. He doesn't want to do it anymore, at least not Clay's way. His dads words have changed him too.

I put my hands on his chest "Then make changes, make it a better and a stronger club. You're Jackson Teller, the son of JT, the only one that can do it. Abel's future depends on it." Tears were coming to his eyes and we stood there holding on to each other.

Lying in bed we talked about all the thing that I was going to have to learn and do. Jaxs and I would be inseparable, everyone needed to know that we were together. I was cuddled up on him, rubbing his chest and he was stroking my hair "Bella are you sure that your strong enough to walk by my side? Once you start this you can't stop." If I was strong enough to try to face James the vampire alone, get bit and survive. Strong enough to punch a werewolf in the face, I had to be strong enough to walk by his side.

I looked up at "I think I am."

Jaxs kissed me "It would make things easier and more believable if you actually had feelings for me." I wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement so I didn't say anything. But I do have feeling for him. I was starting to fall in love.

I was getting my first shooting lesson today. I rode with Happy to their shooting range. Half Sac and Cherry came too, he was going to teach me. After an hour of me not really getting any more comfortable with the gun or not hitting anything Happy took over.

He shoved Half Sac out of the way "For fuck sakes get the hell out of the way."

He took the gun out of my hand "This is not Jaxs dick, you don't jerk it, you squeeze the trigger. Stop being fucken scared of it. The end that you hold can't hurt you. The day might come when you actually want to shoot Jaxs. He's a quick little fucker, don't you want to be able to hit him." He had us all laughing the whole afternoon. But with his help I was actually starting to hit the target.

I finally heard from Renee, she had stopped to visit my Grandma in Kansas. She wanted to spend some time with her mom and wanted to know if I would be upset. Hell I encouraged a long visit. Her flightiness was working to my advantage for once.

Lila and Cherry wanted to change my look but, I didn't. We shopped until we dropped. I got buffed, polished and tweezed. But my hair was what amazed me. I got it cut to flow around my face but, kept my length. I got blond highlights throughout it. They used what they called shine spray to give my hair luster. When I looked in mirror, even I couldn't believe it was me. It changed everything about the way I looked.

I went home cleaned house, had Abel ready for bed and was grilling steaks when Jaxs got there. I met him at the door with a beer. He just looked at me but didn't say anything.

I went into the kitchen to finish dinner. I felt him from behind; he pulled me hard into him "Do you think I can get some love from my old lady tonight?"

Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck "I can make that happen."

I was clearing off the table while Jaxs put Abel to bed. He came into the kitchen "That can wait until tomorrow. Let's go take a shower together."

He pulled my body close to his while we stood under the hot water. Having the water running down our bodies, while I could feel him grow hard against me was making me want him so bad. Pushing my back against the shower wall he started fingering my pussy and kissing me. I was running my hands over his back and down to his ass.

I was moaning I could feel how close to cumming I was. But then he stopped. He held my face in his hands "I want you cum on me, turn around." I faced the wall.

He had my hips in his hands, what started out being at a slow pace became fast and hard. He was pumping into me while I was cumming and he never stopped. I started screaming his name, I think I was experiencing my first orgasm; it was more intense than when I just came. "That's it Bella tell how me much you like it."

I felt his hand smacking my ass over and over until it started to sting. He was starting to moan and then he pushed me up hard against the wall. He was so far up inside me that I could feel every inch of his cock throbbing as he came.

We finished taking our shower and I couldn't wait for the next one that we would take together.

Jaxs and I have started being together all the time. We make appearances everywhere. The only time that I wasn't by his side was at work. Then I would hang out watching and trying to learn their ways. I was trying to use their lingo; I walked around trying to talk shit all the time.

I watched Gemma; she has that way about her of being so confident. She has a don't fuck with me attitude and makes you believe that she means what she says so don't even try her. I am going to have to work really hard on that one.

The more time I spent with Tig the more that I decided Jaxs was right, he was mentally retarded. I did enjoy hanging out with Happy, Juice and Opie we have become close.

The club was going to be giving a party this weekend and had invited two other charters. They called it a trial run for me. They said if I could convince some of their own then I could probably pull it off. I was really nervous but, I had Lila and Cherry, they are both some bad bitches.

Jaxs left early, they were holding church before the other charters got here. He came in, kissed me and told me that I would do great.

My girls Lila and Cherry showed up. We were token and trying to get ready. I put on a very short black silk tank dress with a zipper that went all the way down the front. I kept zipping it all the way up and Lila would unzip it down again to the bottom of my black bra "Bella, you have boobs, show them."

Lila's shoes were really cute, black stilettos that had a zipper that went down the back of them. They looked great with the dress but, I wasn't sure about walking in them. Cherry gave me a little bit of poof to my straight cut hair do and a lot more makeup than I was used to. Although I loved the smoky eyes she gave me, they looked sexy. When I stood before the mirror "Do you guys think that I look like a whore?"

Lila laughed "No Bella, you're just looking hot." We got ready to leave it was time for the show.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

The party was going well. Bella was doing a good job of doing what she set out to do until she was challenged.

A sweat butt that was brought here by another charter took a liking to Jaxs. She had decided that no matter what she was going to do the VP. Jaxs kept shoving her away and telling to get the fuck away from him.

Lila told Bella "You're Jackson Tellers old lady and you don't take shit from anybody. You need to go handle your business."

Gemma gave her advice to "You have to educate; to them he is just a free swing dick that comes with a label. When you put her in her place, the others will follow."

Bella went over the bar where the girl stood and told her who she was. The girl looked her up and down, and then rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever." Then the girl went back to talking to the girl beside her. Bella turned to walk away when she saw Jaxs sitting at the table. He was looking into Bella's eyes. She knew it was time to show him that she was strong enough to walk by his side.

Bella grabbed the girl by her hair and smashed her face twice into the bar as hard as she could. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. She pulled the girls head back by her hair "Bitch, if you touch my old man again that face of yours will become unrecognizable." Then she let go of the girl.

The girl grabbed a napkin for the blood that was coming from her nose "I'm sorry I didn't know and it won't happen again." Then she went out the door.

All eyes were on Bella. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and did a slow saunter over to Jaxs. She stood behind him where he was sitting then draped her arm around him and was rubbing his chest. Cherry and Lila took their position on each side of Bella. They were standing strong with her, because she had earned their respect as well.

Jaxs put his hand over Bella's on his chest. He knew that he found his Queen that could stand by him in the SOA when he became the King.

Clay on the other hand wasn't pleased with what just happened. He couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to doing any of this. He thought she would pack her bags and leave town just like her mother had so many years ago.

When Clay looked up, Jaxs was staring him down and smiling. Clay knew it was only a matter of time before Jaxs would challenge him for his position at head of the table, especially with Bella by his side.

**BELLAS POV**

I was so glad to get home and away from everyone. I was still shaking a little from what I did to that girl. Jaxs was holding me and telling me that he couldn't have handled it better himself.

He wanted to have a couple of days with just me and Abel. We were going to take a break for a few days, after church tomorrow we would leave.

He rolled me on to my back was hovering above me "I love you Bella and what we've got is real, I don't want you to pretend to be my old lady anymore. I want you to be."

He kissed me "Make love to me."

I was up early doing laundry and packing. Jaxs had already left for church. But I heard motorcycles, he must have forgotten something. But when I went to the door it was the same men that tried to gun us down.

I ran for my cell phone and called Jaxs. He told me to lock the door and get the gun he was coming. As I was going down the hallway to Abel's room to get him, three of them burst through the door. One of them grabbed me and threw me to the floor. He lifted my shirt "She doesn't have any ink, are sure that this is her?"

The other one came over "That's her; she was the one that was with him on the run." He was at the Tribes Clubhouse the same time we were, I saw him there.

"Look at what we have here." I looked up and the third one had Abel. I went to get up from the floor to get to him when he kicked me hard in my stomach.

After that everything happened so fast that I wasn't sure. There were gun shots and screaming. The gun shots stopped.

A cold hand was on my arm helping me up. I looked up and it was Emmett. His shirt was covered in blood. Abel was being held by him and was unharmed. He gently handed Abel to me "I made sure your baby was safe." He really thinks that Abel is my baby.

Emmett turned his head "Bella you need to listen to me. Jaxs is almost here and I don't have much time. You can't tell anybody that I was the one that did this."

He put the gun in my hand and softly touched my cheek "I used your gun to cover up what I did to them. I will be seeing you again." Then he was gone.

This was going to be one more lie that I was going to have to tell to cover up my truths.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I won't be updating again for a few days. I need to give my attention back to my other story. But, I will be back.**

**To those that reviewed: I can't thank you enough, you're the greatest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

Jaxs came through the door with all the Sons following behind him. They were looking around the room and were taking the whole scene in. Jaxs came to me, wrapped his arms around me and Abel. He was holding on to us so tight and was not letting go. Placing alternate kisses from my forehead to Abel's, I think he was amazed that we were still alive.

My knees felt week and I went to fall. Jaxs yelled "Somebody come and get Abel."

Juice took him from me and Jaxs took me outside to get some air "It's gonna to be all right Bella I promise."

I was glad he was so sure "Are you sure Jaxs, am I going to go jail for this?" Emmett risked being exposed. He had put all of his kind in danger by killing those men to save my and Abel's life. No matter what I was going to have to do I would keep his secret. I had to protect him, even if it meant that I was going to go to jail for it. I would take the blame for Emmett.

Jaxs had my face in between both of his hands "Look at me Bella; I'll make sure that none of this shit blows back on you. We'll cover it up or I'll take the blame. The Sons have the police chief on our payroll, so don't worry." He loves me enough to protect me and take the blame. Jaxs wanted to cover up my truths just like I was doing for Emmett.

Clay came over to us "The leak was Paulson."

Then he looked at me "It looks like you about shot his heart out. But I never pictured you as a killer Bella. How did you do that?" Emmett must have almost ripped his heart out and now I needed to make them believe that I was the one that had done all of this.

I hadn't even thought that far yet. I was trying to think of an explanation or a way to prove that I was capable of doing it. If I didn't come up with something quick they would never believe my story. I pushed away from Jaxs, walked back in to the house. All of them followed me in. I stood over one of the dead bodies and opened fire, with the same gun Emmett used to cover up his truths. I pulled the trigger until it just clicked from being empty.

Happy grabbed the gun away from me "Okay killer, I think you got him."

I walked past Clay "I just killed him twice, do I need to do it for a third time?" Then I went straight back into Jaxs arms. Clay just looked away.

I could only hope that I was convincing enough that they would believe that I was the one that pulled the trigger. Maybe they would think that I was still in shock and just let it go.

Being in shock was somewhat true. Even though that man was already dead when I shot him, I ended up going into the bathroom and throwing up for what I just done.

When I came out of the bathroom they were discussing what retaliation that they were going to do. Clay asked Jaxs "Okay, what is the verdict?"

Jaxs face was looking like it was made of stone right now and without any feelings "They fucked with my family; we track them down and kill all of those mothers fuckers. No survivors and no wittiness."

Clay was walking out the door "The VP has spoken church now. Juice start calling in the other charters, tell them we need them now. Also get the word out that the Sons dealt with Paulson; just like we will with anybody that becomes a threat to us. War is here boys."

Jaxs went into the bedroom and I followed him "You found the leak isn't this over?"

He opened the closet door and took down a duffel bag "No, it's just the start. Paulson was a Tribe nomad he rode alone most of the time. He roams from one club to another, never calling one of them his home. He has spent time with us off and on, he knows everything about us. There is too much knowledge of exactly how to hurt all of us. He could have been riding with us to get intel for a long time. We have to go move the gun supply too; he knew where the warehouse was. But we have no idea how much of that knowledge he has already passed on to the new patch. We have to take them out." I closed my eyes, nomad. Just one more term that is used in both the vampires and the biker's worlds, James the vampire nomad and Paulson the biker nomad. Their two worlds have crossed over into being the same one for me.

Jaxs took out a bullet proof vest from the dresser draw and threw it on the bed. He took his cut off and shirt, then he put on the vest. Maybe I could talk some sense into him or rationalize with him "Jaxs please don't do this, what would happen to Abel if something happened to you?" I walked over to him "I love you, don't leave me."

He hugged me so tightly to his body "I love you too Bella. You and Abel are my world. That's why I have to do this. We would never have any peace of mind. We would have to always be looking over our shoulder. I don't know anything about this patch, or what any of them even look like. You said you didn't want to live your life on the run, this is part of that." He kissed me and got dressed.

Putting his stash of guns and ammo in the duffel bag and zipped it up "You need to pack for you and Abel. You'll be safe at the clubhouse until I get back, it will be kept well-guarded. I'll have one of the Prospects stay here with you until you're ready to go. They will do the cleanup of everything here while were gone and they make sure that none of this shit blows back on us."

He was walking down the hall to leave "Jaxs is there anything that I can do to make you stay? What if you go and don't come back?"

He stopped and turned to face me "If I don't come back then I loved you till death do us part. That was something I never thought I would find for me, cause before I met you I didn't believe that it existed. I love you Bella and I'll never stop." He started walking to the door again.

I went up behind him and held on to him as tight as I could. He turned to me and was hugging me back "Bella, stop worrying about me this is what I do. I have a Harley, a g.e.d and a degree in outlaw because I'm so fucken good at it. I have to go now and ride."

I stood in the drive and watched Jaxs ride away, wondering if I would ever see him again. He was all outlaw right now unreachable and unstoppable even to me.

Half Sac was the one who stayed with me. He helped me load up the car, and then followed me and Abel to the clubhouse. It was on total lock down. No one gets in and no one gets out without their permission.

I was trying to think back to the time before I knew anything about vampires, werewolves and bikers when Gemma sat down beside me. She was trying to keep everyone's spirits up but I could tell that she was just as worried about Clay. We talked about really nothing in general. But she summed it up for me with her last sentence "Bella, if you love the man, you will learn to love the club and its ways." The outlaw ways, the Cullens ways and werewolf ways were'nt really different. They would fight among each other but would stand united to protect their way of life no matter what they had to do.

Abel was going to stay in Gemma's room. There would be a Prospect posted outside her door at all times to protect the clubs Queen and the upcoming SOA Prince. Abel would be next in line after Jaxs to take the gavel.

I missed having Jaxs lying beside me. Knowing that I didn't have Abel close by for me to watch over was making the night so long. I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep and decided to get up. I sat and stared out the window like I had so many nights and days after Edward left.

Trying to just relax and calm myself until I replayed the day in my head. Emmett knew where I was but, I never told him where I lived. He also knew Jaxs name but I never introduced them that day at the restaurant. He even knew where I had my gun hid, they should have already left town by the time that I had got that. Damn them, they had been watching me. They couldn't have known about those things unless they had been.

I took a deep breath; I went over and raised the window "Emmett if you can hear me I want to talk to you." My bedroom window was always open every night in Forks so that Edward could come in through it. I sat and watched the opened window for over an hour. This is ridiculous; I finally went over closed and locked it.

Hoping that a hot shower would relax my stressed muscles so that I might be able to get some sleep. I went and got in but standing under the hot water only reminded me of the night that Jaxs and I made love in shower. This was making me miss him even more. I turned off the water and wrapped up in a towel.

When I came out of the bathroom Emmett was sitting on the bed "Bella, you said you wanted to talk to me." He was looking at me in a strange way.

I went over and got some clothes out of my bag "Just give me a minute and I will get dressed." I went in and changed.

When I came back out "How did you get in, I locked the window?"

He laughed "Bella, have you forgotten that I can move at the speed of light. I came in through the front door you silly girl. Have we been gone for so long that you have forgotten about our kind, locks mean nothing to us if I wanted in?"

Of course no lock could keep him out if he wanted in somewhere "No, I have not forgotten about your kind. I have spent the last year thinking about your family and your kind all of the time, to the point of obsession. Having one of your kind trying to kill me while you've been gone was a good way for me never to be able to forget. I owe Jacob for saving my life from Laurent."

Emmett stood up "What are you talking about? Did they come back after we left?"

I was so full of emotions right now and was starting to get a little loud "Laurent came back to find me for Victoria, a mate for a mate. He called me the Cullens family pet that was left behind. He said that you guys really couldn't have cared for me if you left me unprotected. So he decided to finish the job himself. If it wasn't for Jacob and the pack, I wouldn't be alive today. I know all about the shape shifters, because they became my family after the Cullens tossed me to the curb. You all moved on with your lives like I never existed. You guys never gave me a second thought after you left."

Now Emmett got loud "Is that what you think, that we never thought about you? That I never cared what happened to you after we left. I am sorry for the way that we left. I am sorry that we left you unprotected but, that wasn't my decision. It was Edward that made all the decisions concerning you and Carlisle made us follow his wishes of leaving you alone. Then I come here and see that your pissing your life away on some pretty boy little biker. Everything that I lost was for nothing; you're not the only one that has suffered over this last year. So maybe you shouldn't pass judgment so quick. Because I am not Alice and I will give you total disclosure just like your pretty boy does."

Piney was knocking on the door "Bella is everything okay?"

I told Emmett to go into the bathroom, I answered the door "Everything is fine why?"

Piney stuck his head in the room and looked around "I was passing by and thought I heard a male voice coming from in here."

I smiled "I am sorry I had the TV on and I must have had it up to loud."

He smiled back "Well good night then."

I shut the door and Emmett was leaning up against the wall "I'm sorry Bella; I should have never said those things to you." That was the first time that one of the vampires had ever talked to me that way. Wanting to tell me the truth, expressing their true feelings, no matter if I wanted to hear it or not. There were so many things that Emmett and I need to get off our chest but here wasn't the place.

I asked Emmett if he wanted to go somewhere so we could talk without being interrupted. He had me on his back when we jumped from the window and over the fence. When he was running with me to his Jeep, I only thought that riding with Jaxs on his motorcycle was bad thing. But I had forgotten just how bad it truly was to ride with a vampire. I was woozy when I got down.

The only place that I could think to go where no one would see us was mine and Jaxs thinking spot. Jaxs told me that no one goes there anymore. I went to give Emmett directions and he started laughing "Bella, I think you already figured out that I have been watching you so let's just clear the air. I already know where Jaxs takes you to be alone." Well that left nothing for me to doubt, he knew everything that has happened with me and Jaxs.

Emmett told me about the family since they had been gone. Carlisle and Esme travel a lot. That was why they were here to begin with. Carlisle has been doing seminars more than setting up a doctor's residence. Jasper, Alice and Emmett had come here to visit them; Carlisle was giving a seminar at the hospital. Alice assured them there would be rainy days and everything would be fine.

Emmett told me Carlisle does doctors from time to time, but he and Esme haven't found a place to call home again since they left Forks. They wanted to see me when they found out that I was here but after hearing how I had reacted to Alice, Jasper and himself they decided not to try. They were respecting my wishes of them staying away from me.

Jasper and Alice had left the family shortly when they moved away. Poor Jasper took the blame for everything even though it wasn't his fault. Edward put most of that guilt on him too. This past year must have been horrible for him.

But when Emmett told me the effect their leaving had on Alice it brought tears to my eyes. Alice fought them hard to stay in Forks, to stay with me. She wanted to at least tell me good bye but, Edward wouldn't let her. Emmett told me she was never quite the same person after leaving; she had lost the only friend that she had made in this vampire world and her sister. She felt a void in her life too. I felt so bad for the way that I talked to her. I guess I never thought about any of them suffered along with me or that they would. I guess that I made the assumption that they were happy without me and had forgotten me.

I asked about Rosalie because he hadn't said word about her. He looked away "I really don't know what to say. After leaving Forks, Rosalie was bitter with everybody but especially me. She blamed us all for letting you into our lives when she was totally against it. When the family split up over time we stopped doing anything together, so I guess she and I had spilt up too. She said she needed a break from me and was going to go visit the Denali Coven in Alaska. I thought it was just a visit, not a separation. We talked on the phone every day for a while but now we don't talk at all. I was told that she found a friend while she was there and has forgotten all about me. So I have been roaming around trying to find myself again and my purpose. I meet up with Jasper and Alice once in a while but that's about it." He was tugging on my heart strings so bad right now. This was what he was trying to tell me in my room. He had lost everything; his family, his wife, but most of all the stability in his life. I was giving him hell over something that he wasn't to be blamed for. Emmett was kind of nomad right now, nowhere to call home. It wasn't that long ago that I was where he is right now. I would do everything that I could do to try to help him through it.

We spent the rest of the night talking, getting out our emotions and holding nothing back no matter how much it hurt. We gave each other total disclosure and it felt good. I now understood what Jaxs was talking about. But, it was with Emmett that I could do that, without giving away anyones secrets.

Emmett never told me about what happened to Edward after he left me and I was glad because I really didn't want to know. I closed the Edward chapter of my life tonight and became close to Emmett again.

It was going to be sun up soon and Emmett got up from sitting on the dock "Come on I need to take you back, I can't stay out today it's going to be sunny. But if you want I will come by tonight and we can continue our talk?"

I took a hold of his arm as we walked back up the path to the Jeep "I would love that and I am so glad that you stayed." There were still many things that we still had to talk about, like why was he staying here? Why does he seem to hate Jaxs so much those were just a few of the things that came to mind? But tonight Emmett and I worked our shit out together.

I didn't wake up until Gemma woke me up at lunch time. She wanted to talk to me before we went out to the bar "Bella, I never told you thank you for what you did for Abel. You treat him like he is blood and you're a good mommy to him." Her face had softened when she said that to me and then she went back to being the Gemma I knew "But it's noon so get your skinny ass out of bed and eat." Maybe Gemma is more vulnerable than anyone thought she was? Then it hit me, she called me Abel's mommy. Was I really his mommy?

Clay called Gemma to tell her that everyone was fine and to pass it on. I think that brought a sigh of relief for us all. All we wanted was for them to come home to us.

I was giving Abel a bath when my cell rang, it was Jaxs. He just wanted to call and tell me that he loved me. But told me not to tell anyone because they weren't supposed to be using their cells right now. I told him I loved him to and to come home to me.

When I was getting Abel dressed my cell kept ringing from a number that I didn't know. So I finally answered it. It was Emmett, but I didn't remember giving him my number. He told me I had to come and meet him, Alice and Jasper alone. I kept asking questions but he wouldn't answer them. He said that they couldn't come into town to me because of the sun and if I trusted him I would find a way to get there. I was to meet them where we were last night.

I was trying to come up with a reason to leave. I couldn't sneak out because I couldn't get through the gate without them opening it. So I went to Gemma "I needed to go get diapers, Abel is almost out."

She smiled "Okay take Half Sac with you and I want you to get some things for me too." I sighed, shit; I guess I will have to figure out how to get away from him.

When we got to the store parking lot, I got out of the car as he was pulling up behind me "Half Sac I need a favor. I need you to cover for me for one hour and I will be back."

Sac got off his bike "Are you crazy? I only have one nut left and Jaxs would do horrible things to it if he finds out that I didn't keep you under protection. Then they would call me No Nuts. How can you be a bad ass biker being called No Nuts?"

I handed him the list and the money Gemma gave me "I am the old lady of the VP, are you disregarding a direct order from me?"

He sighed "Come on Bella; don't play that card on me okay?"

I kissed him on the cheek "Thanks."

He muttering as I was getting in car "Goddamn woman is going to get me nut less or killed yet."

I was walking down the path to the dock and they were sitting under the shade tree. I wanted to make peace with Alice and Jasper "Alice I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day. I was being selfish; I never stopped to consider everyone else's feelings. I didn't know what you guys had gone through. Apparently we have all carried some burdens and sorrows from Edwards's decision."

She hugged me "I am the one that is sorry that I stayed away from you. I want another chance to be friends or maybe to at least work towards that."

I smiled "I want that too."

Jasper stood back from us "Jasper, I am so pissed that Edward put the blame on you. He didn't love me anyways; I was just a distraction for him. He used you as his scape goat. I never blamed you once and I want the same chance with you. Let's work at being around each other without it being uncomfortable."

He smiled at me "I would like that too Bella. Emmett was right you have grown into a very wonderful and beautiful woman." I knew I was blushing because my cheeks were getting hot.

Emmett bumped my shoulder with his "Don't let it go to your head, I think Jaspers real pretty too." We all laughed.

But after we talked for a while the conversation took a serious turn. Alice wanted to tell me about a vision that she had been having since yesterday. She tried to block my future after they left as she was told to do by Edward. So she eventually saw nothing about me anymore. Since seeing me I had been flooding her mind.

Her vision of my future was Jaxs not coming home to me along with most of the SOA. But she wouldn't tell me the impact that would have on me. There is another leak with in the SOA, one of their other charters members that they don't know about yet. They will be set up for an ambushed and they will never see it coming. As she told me this I stood there weaker than I was when Abel and I were attacked. Emmett held on to me and kept telling me that everything was going to be okay. He said he was having Alice tell me all this because we needed to have total disclosure between us.

Alice continued on; she told me that when she called Emmett and told him, he had made a decision that changed the future. He decided that he would kill them before they had a chance to hurt Jaxs or the SOA. No one would ever know and it would be done in a way so that the SOA would believe that they did it themselves. Jaxs would come home to me.

This only meant more blood that would be put on Emmett's hands protecting me; I couldn't let him do that. But, I couldn't stand it if I lost Jaxs either.

Alice and Jasper had come back to help Emmett if I said yes that I wanted them to do this. Like I thought before the outlaw ways, vampire ways and werewolf ways were'nt any different. They all would kill to protect the ones they loved.

Emmett stood in front of me "You're going to have to make a decision, there isn't much time left."

I started to cry "I don't think I can. If you do this to protect me and Jaxs I hurt you. The other way I would hurt Jaxs."

He wrapped his arms around me "I would do anything for you and I am not going to get hurt so don't worry about me. I'm not doing this to protect Jaxs. Just because I am going to save his ass, doesn't mean that I have to like the pretty boy. But I do need to know something; would you answer one question for me?"

I was trying to stop crying to answer him "Yes."

His golden eyes were staring into mine "Do you love Jackson?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

I answered Emmett's question "Yes, I love Jackson."

Emmett smiled and let go of me "We need to go."

As they were leaving I was starting to feel like I had the last time they left "Am I going to see you guys again?"

Alice came back and hugged me "Bella, I told you that I want to try to rebuild a friendship with you. When we are done with what is needed to be done, we will be back." Then they were gone.

I watched a lot of people that I love walk out of my life over the past few days. With the same question, would I ever see them again? I really wanted to believe that Jaxs would be fine and would come back to me. I wanted to believe just as much that the Cullens were being true right now, not walking out of my life like they had before.

When I went back to the grocery store to meet up with Half Sac, he was worried and pissed that I was gone longer than an hour. "Where the hell have you been? I had no idea even where to start looking for you. I have been freaking the fuck out. If you had been gone much longer I would have had no choice but to tell someone that you were gone." I apologized to him for taking longer than I told him I was going to be. We loaded the car and went back to clubhouse.

Everyone was starting to get restless, being cooped up in the clubhouse and not being able to leave. But knowing that they had to stay here because it was for their own good and safety. But still it was starting to wear on everyone. Lila and I took some of the kids to play outside for a while. They posted guards on top of the roof to make sure that if anyone was coming to do us harm; we would at least have time to get the kids inside.

Lila was worried about Opie "Bella, do you think that they will be okay?"

I wanted to tell her yes. I do believe the Cullens that they will do everything that they can. But something's are even out of their control. "I really hope so."

It was in the evening when Clay had called Gemma. The Sons had dealt with the new patch. There was only one Son fatality. I already knew who that was, the other leak. The Sons would honor him as a fallen brother even though he was a rat. I would never be able to tell anyone about him, how could I explain knowing that?

The SOA would be coming home. The ride would be for about a day. Jaxs would be back by my side again, where he belonged. I went in to my room with having some relief in my heart. Abel and I just laid around and watched TV.

When I came out of the bathroom Emmett was sitting on the bed and was watching Abel sleep. "He is so beautiful Bella, you should be very proud. Can I hold him?" That not only brought a smile to my face but to my heart as well.

I picked Abel up and laid him in Emmett's arms "This is the one thing that Rosalie always wanted that I could never give to her." He looked so sad and was full of true emotions right now. Out of all the Cullens it was always Emmett and Alice that I had a hard time picturing as vampires. Alice because of her personality which was nothing like a vampire and her small size. Emmett because he is a true lover of what life holds. He was never bitter about being turned into a vampire, or wished that it could be changed. He was the most human of them all.

I watched Emmett hold Abel like he was holding a fragile porcelain doll. He was talking to Abel "You're so beautiful little guy, just like your Mommy."

I needed to tell him the truth "Emmett, I am not Abel's mother."

Emmett looked shocked "But Jasper said that Jaxs was not lying when he said Abel was yours too."

Maybe I needed to explain it to him "No, Jaxs wasn't lying, he really feels that way about me being Abel's mother. But I am not Abel's biological mother. I didn't give birth to him." He looked even more shocked.

He got up and handed Abel back to me "Fuck, do you know what we have just done? This changes everything."

I did not understand what he was trying to tell me "Emmett, I don't know what you're talking about."

He started pacing "Can you get out of here for a while? We need to go see Alice and Jasper."

I took Abel to Gemma. I told her I was tired and going to bed. Since he was already asleep her night should be easy. She told me to sleep well and the boys would be home tomorrow. We need to start planning a victory party.

I left the clubhouse with Emmett but he hadn't said anything. We were leaving Charming "Where are we going?" He told me that they had found a house on the out skirts of town. It was out of the way and there was wild life around. If they found a house did that mean they were planning on staying for a while?

The house was nice but nothing like the Cullens normal flashiness. Alice and Jasper was on the porch when we got there. Alice hugged me "Hey, Bella we are glad that you came to visit us." Emmett kept walking past us and went into the house.

We went into the living room and Emmett started the conversation "Abel is not Bella's baby."

Jasper looked confused "I felt Jackson's emotions and they were true." So I explained to them what I had already explained to Emmett.

Emmett looked to Alice "You need to tell Bella the truth Alice."

Then he sat by me and put his hand on my arm "I wanted to tell you but Alice's visions kept changing with every decision that we all made. I know that you and I agreed on full disclosure, no matter how much it hurt. That's why I came to see you tonight. I was going to tell you about the final vision that Alice had after we took care of the other patch. I also needed to tell you some other things."

Alice came over and sat down beside me "Bella, before any decisions were made about killing the new patch. I saw the person being most affected by Jackson not coming home was Abel. He would have a very rough childhood. He would have grown up to take over the SOA. It would have been more corrupted with him being in charge then it is now. There were no positive influences in his life to lead him in the right direction. Abel would have been killed at a very young age. So we assumed that meant once you lost Jackson, that you weren't capable of coping with that. I never saw you later in Abel's future after Jackson died."

Emmett got up from the couch and went over to the window. He was just staring out of it. Alice looked over at Emmett then continued with her vision "But after we changed the outcome of the future, I saw Abel growing up with you and Jackson. I also saw how Jackson would be making changes with how the SOA operates and the future of the club. Making it be more like what his father intended it be. This meant that Abel would live for a long time and take over after Jackson. Also the three of you would have a happy life together. We did this for you and what we thought at the time was your child." Now I think that I was the one in shock. Maybe it is what was meant to be; for me to be Abel's mother and for me to be with Jaxs.

We sat around and talked for a while. Alice kept telling me to remember that no one's future was ever set in stone and it changes daily with every decision made.

They all told me that I was welcome to come over anytime I wanted and hoped that I would come over often.

Emmett was taking me back to the clubhouse. I wanted to let him know how I felt "I can never thank you enough Emmett for what you have done for me. I don't know how to repay you either."

He took my hand in his "Be my friend Bella and promise me that Jaxs will not change that."

I wasn't sure what he meant "Why do you think that Jaxs would want to change that? Maybe if you got to know him better you could become friends with him too."

Emmett let go of my hand "I think that Jaxs is not going to want me around you. He seems possessive just like…."

I was waiting but he never finished the sentence "Just like who Emmett?"

He shook his head "It doesn't matter, just promise me." I made that promise to Emmett tonight and I would never break it.

Emmett and I talked for a long time until I must have dozed off. When I woke up he was still sitting on my bed looking at me. "Good morning Bella."

I rolled over to look at the clock it was 9:00am "Emmett is it sunny outside?"

He smiled "No it's cloudy today. But I have to get ready to go. Jaxs will be back soon and I am sure that he is going to want to spend time with you." He hugged me and told me he would call me tomorrow to see if I could get away from Jaxs for a while to come see him.

Renee called me today. She will be finally getting here tomorrow. I told her that I had met someone while I was here. Of course the only thing she wanted to know was is he hot or not? I have decided that I am staying with Jaxs and I am not sure how she will react to that. But it doesn't matter to me; I just don't want to have to argue with her about it.

When I went into the bar everyone was so happy today. The boys were coming home and then everyone could move on with life. I even volunteered to have the victory party at our house. They had everything already cleaned up there and new carpet installed for the second time this year. But if Jaxs and I are going to have a future together then it is time that I make every part of his life a part of mine as well. That includes the SOA too.

We were no longer on lock down and everyone left the clubhouse. I took Lila and Cherry with me, we shopped for the party. When we went to drop off everything I stopped at the front door. This would be the first time that I had been back to the house since those men were here. Cherry put her arm around me "Are you okay baby girl?"

I think I am "Yes, I'm fine; it's just that this is my first time back here that's all." When I unlocked the new door it seemed hard to open. So we went in through the garage. To look inside the house; you would have never known that anything ever happened. We unloaded the car and I tried to open the front door and the door knob came off in my hand.

Cherry was laughing "I am almost positive that Half Sac did that."

We were sitting outside at the tables by the clubhouse when we heard Harleys coming. Everyone went to greet their man; happy to have them home and safe. After hearing them all talk, they really believed that they had taken care of the new patch on their own. But I know different, the real truth. This would be another truth that I would have to hide and never be able to tell Jaxs about.

They wanted everybody to hang out and drink for a while. But Jaxs told them no, he was going home with his family. He followed me and Abel home on his bike.

After Abel was asleep Jaxs shared everything with me. He told me about the handling of the patch to the ideas he had about trying to make changes with the club. He already knew that some of his brothers would fight him on any change of any kind but he was going to do it anyway.

Jaxs was going to start by trying to convince Clay that maybe gun running was not the way to go anymore. That was the one thing that JT fought hard against the club about doing just before he died. But when Clay took over it became their way of survival.

I couldn't seem to sleep even with Jaxs here. So much has happened over the last few days. So I got up and was getting things ready for tomorrow. I was cutting up vegetables for my relish tray when I felt a cold hand over my mouth "Bella don't scream its Emmett."

He took his hand off my mouth. I turned around "What are you doing here?"

He looked upset "I don't know, I went for a run and I ended up here. I saw the lights on and you were in here alone. I know that Jaxs and Abel are asleep."

"Let's go outside before we wake up Jaxs." We went out the back.

It wasn't well lit so even if Jaxs looked outside he probably wouldn't see us. "Emmett what is going on? You look like your upset about something."

He took a step closer to me "I just need a friend right now Bella. I'm sorry that I came over so late, maybe I should leave."

I hugged him "I am here for you Emmett. You can tell me anything."

Emmett told me that Rosalie had called to tell him about the friend that she had found, that he already knew. She wanted a divorce because she was getting remarried; that I think came as total surprise to him. He said that he knew it would come someday but, it wasn't making it any easier. We talked until almost sun up. He kissed my forehead and told me thank you. I let him know that I was going to be busy today and couldn't come to see him, that I would call him later or he could call me.

Just as I lay down in bed by Jaxs, Abel started crying. This was going to be a long day.

Jaxs put the door handle back on the door. It still was hard to shut and open. So tomorrow he is going to replace it. Jaxs was being a big help today to me too. He said that he wanted to since I took on having a party for the SOA. But I noticed that he hadn't put on his cut yet. That is usually the first thing that he does once he gets dressed. When I asked him about it he said he was trying something new. Just being Jaxs for a change. That he would put it on before the others got here. I was finding this to be kind of strange and sexy all at the same time.

When I watched Jaxs playing with Abel on the couch, it was heart touching. To see the way that Jaxs was with him, he was showing his soft side. You would have never guessed him to be an outlaw. Just a father that loves his son.

Clay and Gemma came early so that Gemma could help. Clay was holding Abel and they were watching TV together. Jaxs was hanging out not really saying anything.

Gemma was telling me how proud she was of me for doing the party. She seemed to be getting better with me being around.

The doorbell rang and it was Renee. She hugged me and I took her into the living room to meet Jaxs. When she saw Clay her face turned as white as a ghost "Oh no."

* * *

**This was compliments of Lil-Blood-Sucker. I ride with my honey and it touched my heart. I thought with the nature of this story it was fitting to share.**

**Here is a True and Touching Story: A girl and a guy were speeding over 100 mph on a motorcycle.**

**Girl: Slow down, I'm scared.**

**Guy: No, this is fun.**

**Girl: No it's not, please, it's so scary.**

**Guy: Then tell me that you love me~.**

**Girl: I love you, slow down.**

**Guy: Now give me a big hug...**

**(She gave him a big hug)**

**Guy: Can you take my helmet off & put it on yourself, It's really bothering me.**

**The next day in the newspaper:**

**A motorcycle crashed into a building due to brake failure.**

**Two people were in the crash, but only one survived.**

**The truth was that halfway down the road the guy realized that the breaks weren't working, but he didn't want the girl to know.**

**Instead, he had her hug him and tell him she loves him one last time.**

**Then he had her put his helmet on so that she would live, even if it meant that he would die.**

**If you would do the same for the person you love, copy this in your profile...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I will try to have the next chapter out in a couple of days.**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

I went over to Renee "Mom are you okay, you don't look well?" She never took her eyes off of Clay.

Clay got up from the couch and handed Abel to Jaxs. Then he walked over to her "Renee, it's been a long time." I could feel that something wasn't right between my mom and Clay.

But when Gemma came into the room you could cut the tension with a knife. Clay took a couple of steps back from Renee. Gemma went and stood by his side.

Renee looked like she was still in shock "Well I should have known Gemma that you would have eventually ended up with Clay." What did she mean by that? Was Gemma and Clay involved when my mom was still here?

Renee looked at Jaxs and his cut "You have to be JTs son, Jackson. Your father was a good man. He was always very kind to me as he was to everyone. It's too bad that not everyone saw him as that, and it's too bad your mother is such a whore."

Gemma slapped Renee across the face. Then Gemma threatened her "I suggest that you chose the words carefully that are about to come out of your mouth. You know what bad shit can end up happening when we run our mouth and say things that should be left alone."

Jaxs handed Abel to me. Jaxs walked in between them "Enough, what the hell is going on?"

Gemma regained her composer "Renee called me a whore; I'm not going to take that from anybody."

Renee grabbed my arm "Bella we are leaving, now."

I pulled away from her "No, I 'm staying here with Jaxs."

She was pissed, I have never really seen my mother pissed before "Like hell you are. I will not have you anywhere near any of these people. They will do nothing but ruin your life. Trust me Bella I know. You are not safe as long as you are with them. I am not leaving here until you leave with me."

Clay walked closer to Renee "I think that there are high emotions going on right now. Maybe we should all just take a step back for a bit. Bella is as safe here as she is in her mother's arms when she is with us. You don't have to worry about her I give you my word that I will personally watch over her. So why don't we just let things calm down tonight and let Bella stay. We are getting ready for a party for the SOA. Then why don't you come by the clubhouse tomorrow? I think you and I have some unhandled shit that we need to discuss." Rene never answered yes or no. But she looked scared right now.

Renee was walking towards the door "Bella, I am begging you to get in the car with me and leave right now. This life is not what it seems."

I was trying to hug her but she just kept walking out the door "Mom, I'll call you later and l love you."

Clay and Gemma said they were going for a ride to calm down. Jaxs and I were still confused about what had just happened. Jaxs told me something was wrong by what Gemma said to Renee. That something was going on that obviously everyone knows about but us.

He asked me to call my mom and ask her to come over when it was just us. She was reluctant at first but after Jaxs talked to her, she finally agreed. He told her that we would keep it to ourselves whatever it was she had to say and no one would know that she came to talk to us. But I was a little concerned when Jaxs told her not to go to the clubhouse without him being there. Renee said she would call back tonight or tomorrow to set up a time to meet with us. But she would not come back to the house again.

When Jaxs hung up the phone I asked him why he told Renee not to go to the clubhouse without him being there. He told me that he has a bad feeling of that whatever truth she knows could cause a major shit storm. I have to trust his judgment; he knows them better than anyone.

Jaxs and I both put on our happy faces through the victory party. But our hearts just wasn't into it. Gemma made a point to tell me and Jaxs several times that she was sorry about losing her temper with Renee. Jaxs acted like it was no big deal and Renee should have never said that to her. He also just played it off that my mom just didn't want me dating a biker. Gemma seemed pleased by that. But I knew that he had the mask of hiding the truth on right now. Maybe he has gotten so good at it that even Gemma doesn't know anymore.

When everyone left I went in to take a shower. When I came out Jaxs was sitting on the bed holding my cell phone "Emmett Cullen called while you were in the shower."

I didn't know what to say "Oh is everything okay with him? Do I need to call him back?"

Jaxs flipped open my cell "I only answered it because someone kept calling over and over; I didn't know if it was your mom or not. But it looks like you have been talking to him a lot lately. So why don't you tell me if he's okay? You told me that you didn't want anything to do with the Cullens and I don't remember you giving him your cell phone number that day at the restaurant."

I was trying to think about what I needed to say. I couldn't tell Jaxs the truth that vampires had saved his life. "Alice is Emmett's sister and she still had my number from before they left Forks. She had used Emmett phone to call me a few times. With your help I have moved on from my past and made peace with the Cullens." Which not all of that was a lie. Jaxs has made me a stronger person and I did make peace with the Cullens.

I hugged him "Jaxs, I am sorry that I forgot to tell you. Everything has moved so fast lately that I must have forgotten. You were gone, the party today and then the thing with my mom and your mom. They are coming back for a visit and wanted to meet you the right way. They know how important you and Abel are in my life. Emmett was probably just calling to set up a time." That wasn't a total lie either. The Cullens know exactly how important Jaxs and Abel are in my life.

He handed me my cell "I'm sorry Bella and your right, shit has been moving too fast. I just don't like another guy talking to you so much. You didn't say anything so I thought maybe you were hiding something from me. I don't think that I could stand to lose you." All I could think was shit; Emmett told me this is how Jaxs would be about him and double shit because now I had to have Jaxs spend time with the Cullens.

When Jaxs went in to take his shower I texted Emmett that I would talk to him tomorrow. He sent one back asking how pretty boy was? I swear human or vampire, men are all the same.

When Jaxs came in the bedroom he was being so loving with me. I felt the same connection that I felt when I watched him ride away a few days ago. After we made love he was holding me. We talked until I must have dozed off.

Jaxs was leaving for work and he was going to have a long day today. He was going to try to talk to Clay today about not running guns anymore. I kissed him and wished him luck.

I called Emmett and told him about what had happened. That I told Jaxs they were coming back and wanted to meet him. I really needed them to go along with that. He told me no problem. They would back my story up for me. That was a sigh of relief. I don't like having to lie to Jaxs but, I can't tell him the truth either about the Cullens. This afternoon Abel and I are going for a visit to the Cullens house.

**CHURCH POINT OF VIEW**

Clay was telling everyone about the next shipment of AK guns that was coming in. Their prospective buyer had backed out. The club could not afford to sit on them for long. Payment would be due to the Irish. With all of the hits the club has taken lately they are broke. It was going to be their top priority to move them.

Jaxs wasn't thinking about moving guns or the trouble they would be in with the Irish if they didn't make payment. He was thinking about the words his father had said after reading the words of Emma Goldman from the wall and their true meaning for the club.

* * *

**The concept was pure,**

**simple, true, it inspired**

**me, led a rebellious fire,**

**but ultimately I learned**

**the lesson that Goldman,**

**Prudot and the others**

**learned. That true freedom**

**requires sacrifice and pain.**

**Most human beings only**

**think they want freedom.**

**In truth they yearn for the**

**bondage of social order,**

**rigid laws, materialism, the**

**only freedom man really**

**wants, is the freedom to**

**become comfortable.**

* * *

Jaxs knew that his father's words really meant the pain and suffering the club had already experienced over the years. The greed that has drove them to keep doing wrong and more bad shit that comes with padding their own pockets to make themselves comfortable.

Because the Sons never let anyone get in their way, no matter who they were to them. Sometimes it's even been the families of club members that have paid with their own lives. Jaxs always felt that Clay had something to do with Donna's death. But he could never prove it. He knew why Mary was still so bitter with them. This is another truth that the club turns their head to and looks away from.

These days when Jaxs looked at the club he was looking into the face of the devil himself. But he was standing his ground. It was time for a change. He felt stronger knowing that he had Bella by his side.

When new business was called Jaxs took the floor "We should search out another prospect of revenue. Gun running isn't the same as it used to be for SAMCRO. I move a motion that we come up with a plan to reach out and find other sources."

There was no way Clay was going to stop running guns. He knew Bella was only giving strength to Jaxs crusade. Clay looked directly into Jaxs eyes "SAMCRO deals guns period. I let you have your little romp as porn king only because of trying to help a fellow brother Otto and his old lady, Luann. You ended up as I recall tying the club to prostitution. You got that same member's old lady killed. So motion denied, there will be no vote on it."

Even though Clay knew that Jaxs had nothing to do with Luann getting killed; he hoped that it was putting doubt in the other brother's minds that were sitting at the table. He needed them to doubt that Jaxs could lead them.

Jaxs stood and stared Clay down "You're really gonna sit there and lay the guilt of a dead wife on me? This isn't how shit works. I'm the VP and it coming to a goddamn vote."

Clay knew he had no choice, he picked up the gavel "Fine you have one week to present your little fairy tell plan, vote set for next week." Then he banged his gavel.

Jaxs went to set outside to toke and calm down. Piney was walking out of the clubhouse. He stopped by Jaxs side "When I saw you in there today, it was like watching JT. You made me proud."

He put his hand on Jaxs shoulder "It time for a change." Jaxs knew he had at least one brother on his side.

**BELLAS POV**

Abel and I were on our way to visit the Cullens. Jaxs called to tell me he loved me but seemed down. He said it was just a rough day and couldn't wait for it to be over.

My cell had been going off all morning but this time it was Renee. She and Phil are going to meet us this weekend. She doesn't want to come back to Charming, so we will meet them halfway.

Rene said there was something important that she needs to tell me. But she also had something that she wanted to give Jaxs. When I questioned her about it all she would say is that it was JTs and Jaxs needed to have it. This seemed odd to me, Renee was having serious conversation with me like she was my Mother.

When I asked her about the club her only response was; that was a different time when she was a different person. That I needed to remember that she was young then.

Emmett loved playing with Abel. He would look at Emmett; just coo and smile. It was so sweet watching them together. When I asked if I could bring Abel today, Emmett told me that if Abel was a part of my life then he was a part of his too. I think it's too bad that Emmett can't have children; he would have been such a good dad.

Alice bought a shit load of baby stuff for Abel. She planned on coming by the garage to meet Jaxs and give me the stuff then. She said this would help with our story of making Jaxs believe.

Jasper was the only one that didn't hold Abel. I think it frightened him to but, give him time. I don't see how anyone could be around Abel and just not love him.

When Abel fell asleep; Alice said she would watch him while Emmett and I took a walk. I trusted her with him, she loved having him around.

We walked out to where they had set up a sitting area; tables and chairs. By the way it was decorated fancy, I would say Alice did it. Emmett had been quiet during our walk. He asked me if I ever thought about having my own child and I really hadn't. "Not really, I love having Abel around but I have never really thought about having a baby of my own."

Jaxs called, I was leaving to meet him at the clubhouse. I told the Cullens that I would see them tomorrow.

**CLUBHOUSE POINT OF VIEW**

Clay had already set in motion ways to handle two birds with one stone. Clay needed a way to convert Jaxs attention from the club operations by causing some personal conflicts in his life. Clay also really didn't want Jaxs to be with Bella. Jaxs has become a lot more head strong and forceful since meeting her.

Clay's plan was to cause doubt in Bella's mind about Jaxs loyalty to her. Clay knew that Jaxs would focus all of his attention on trying to make it right with Bella that he would not be able to keep up with what was going on with the Sons.

So Clay figured that by the time that Jaxs found out the direction that he had been secretly moving the club towards, it would be too late for Jaxs to stop it.

Clays received a text and it was time "Jaxs."

Jaxs got up from the end of the bar and walked over to Clay "Yeah."

Clay was laying his ground work "Would you mind if I used that picture that you have in your room of me and JT? I'm writing a tribute to him. It is almost the anniversary of his death."

Jaxs looked touched that Clay would be even considering doing such a thing for his dad to spite their words earlier. "Sure, I'll get it."

As Jaxs walked back to his room Clay went over and opened the bar door to let Tara in. Clay made sure that no one but him and Jaxs would be in bar tonight. He had sent anyone that came in on a bullshit errand.

Clay told Tara that Bella would be there any minute and to make sure that she stuck to the plan. He had Tara waiting outside until he received the text from the one that had been watching Bella to know just about when she would arrive.

Clay went back and sat down at the bar. He was thinking what a stupid bitch Tara really was. Clay convinced Tara that if she helped him to get rid of Bella that she could have Jaxs. He would personally make sure of it. Clay would never really allow Tara to be a part of the SOA but she doesn't know that.

Bella went and dropped Abel off with Gemma at the office. She was hoping to have some time alone with Jaxs tonight because he had such a bad day.

Bella came walking into the bar and asked Clay where Jaxs was. He told her that Jaxs was in his room with Tara. Clay even looked at his watch to be convincing "I don't know what they could be doing back there? They have been back there for a long time. But I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Tara was Jaxs first love but he finally got over her after she broke him a lot of years ago."

Bella went back to Jaxs room and opened the door. As on cue Tara said exactly what Clay had told her to say "So the little bitch is just your Nanny. I love you too Jaxs." Then she kissed him.

Tara smirked as she looked at Bella "Is there something that I can help you with?" Jaxs turned around and saw Bella standing there in the door way with a hurt look on her face. Bella juat walked away.

Jaxs told Tara to get the fuck out. She kept telling him that they still could make it work between them. He finally got pissed and shoved her off of him. He told her that there was no chance in hell that they would ever get back together and that he loved Bella. She slapped his face and walked out.

When Jaxs walked into the bar Bella was bring in Abel's diaper bag from the car. She went over and dropped it at Jaxs feet "Since I am just your Nanny, my work hours are from 7:30am to 5:00 pm. I would appreciate an advanced notice if you're not going to be on time. If my schedule permits I might consider working over. I left Abel with Gemma." Jaxs went to take Bella by the hand to explain that nothing had happened between him and Tara, when she slapped him too with her other hand. It was the same cheek that Tara had just slapped. Then she walked out the door.

Opie, Lila, Cherry and Half Sac had come in behind Bella. They stood there watching it all but not being sure what was going on. Opie came over to Jaxs "Rough night brother, what the hell happened?" Jaxs told him he had no idea and to be honest he really didn't.

Clay was smoking his cigar at the bar with a smile on his face. The plan went well.

**BELLAS POV**

I couldn't understand how one day Jaxs loved me and I was Abel's mommy, then the next day he was in love with someone else. I was so hurt by him, but I didn't want to hurt or make Abel suffer because of it.

My cell was going off Jaxs, Cherry, Lila and even Gemma kept calling. I didn't want to talk to Jaxs right now. But Cherry never gave up, she told me to meet her and Lila at a bar they go to. I reminded her that I'm only eighteen "Bella, your Jackson Tellers old lady. Do you think that they will tell you no? Don't worry baby girl, we won't let anything happen to you."

Maybe I wasn't strong enough to walk by Jaxs side like I thought I was. Was I really his old lady? Was this part of what my mom was trying to tell me? Was she Clay's old lady at one time?

Gemma even came to join us. I wasn't sure how she would be after that thing with my mom but, she seemed like the Gemma I have always known.

I was getting shit faced for the first time in my life. My cell went off and it was Emmett. He wanted to know why I couldn't form a sentence. Lila finally took away the phone from me and told him. He asked her what bar we were at?

Opie called Lila's cell. Jaxs was with him and wanted to know if I would talk to him. I told her to tell him not now that I would talk to him tomorrow. I was starting to have a good time until Jaxs wanted to talk to me. I don't want to think about him anymore tonight. More booze, I need more booze.

When Emmett walked in they were all mesmerized by him, every woman in the bar. Cherry, Lila and Gemma loved him. He could charm anyone. I told them about dating his brother and his family was her to visit for a while. Cherry could not stop staring at Emmett "Damn Bella, what the hell does his brother look like?"

Lila was shit faced too "Emmett, I just wanted to tell you that I think you are smokin hot. I would definitely do you." He just smiled and never said anything.

They asked him question after question. He told them he had a little construction company and that kept him busy. When they asked him how his muscles got so big, he told them that was because he spent so much time pounding nails into wood. I giggled at that, if they only knew the truth.

Emmett went over to the bar to get another round of drinks. Even he was drinking with us. Gemma was the one that surprised me the most "You know Bella; sometimes you have to educate your old man too. Remind them of where home is. I'm thinking about hiring Emmett to do some carpentry work around the clubhouse. I bet he could make them all do some thinking about where home is. Because I sure as hell wouldn't mind him pounding me like he does nails."

We all laughed. She was shit faced too "What, I'm old not dead. If I were you I would show Jaxs his place. I would start with sex on legs over there. Who wouldn't want to love up on that?" She pointed to Emmett. I turned around and he had a huge smile on his face. Of course he had heard our conversation.

When he came back to the table he put my drink down on the table and whispered in my ear "Use me baby, I bet I can make pretty boys blood boil. But I don't think from what I heard tonight that Jackson deserves you anyways."

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache, upset stomach and feeling like my mouth was full of cotton. I was lying on a bed with Emmett.

He told me he ended up giving everybody a ride home last night. It was over casted and suppose to rain today so he could get out to take me where ever I wanted to go.

Emmett hugged me "Bella if you need some where to stay, come here. We would all love to have you. I don't know everything that happened with you and Jaxs but you don't have to take any shit from him. But no matter what you decide I will be there for you." I hugged him back and told him thank you. I didn't know if I would be welcomed back at Jaxs or even If I wanted to go back there. I knew that I wouldn't leave Abel hanging though. I would take care of him until Jaxs could find someone else if that is what he wants.

I went in and took a quick shower; it did make me feel better. Emmett was going to drop me off at the clubhouse and I would stay there and watch Abel today. He said he would pick me up if I needed a ride.

Apparently sometime last night Gemma hired Emmett to do some carpentry work in the clubhouse. So he was going to talk to her when he drops me off.

He is really a good friend. He took care of me and the girls last night. I don't think that I will ever be able to repay him.

CLUBHOUSE POV

Jaxs came to work early with Abel this morning. He had been up all night worrying about where Bella was and what was going to happen with them. Because the more he thought about it, would he have believed her if he had walked in on the same thing? He still had no good explanation for what had happened.

But Bella never came home. He was hoping that she slept at the clubhouse or stayed the night with one of the girls. He finally stopped calling her at 4:00am because she wasn't going to answer him.

When he opened his room door, she hadn't been there. He sat down on the bed and held Abel "Don't worry buddy, I'll figure my shit out and bring mommy back home."

When Cherry and Lila came in Jaxs asked them about Bella. He noticed they didn't look like they were doing too well. This told him they were out most of the night together drinking. Both Cherry and Lila said they had no idea where Bella was.

When Jaxs started asking them questions about their night; Lila had to go. Cherry told him that the night was fuzzy from the alcohol she drank and really couldn't remember much. Jaxs knew they were lying or trying to covering up something that he wasn't supposed to know.

When Gemma came walking in; she looked worse than Lila and Cherry. Jaxs asked her about Bella. She acted like she thought she stayed at the clubhouse. But told him she had a lot to drink so she could be wrong.

Even though Gemma hates Renee and Jaxs was her son; she would always stand by the old lady oath of not narkin on one of your sisters. Just like the brothers would do for one another; just like Jaxs wouldn't nark on Clay.

Jaxs gave Abel to Gemma and went to work. He needed to keep himself busy. He believed that Bella would come home to him and everything would be fine. At least that was what he was hoping for. Bella has not only become his old lady and best friend; but his partner in life that makes it all worth it.

But he couldn't concentrate to work so he went over to the clubhouse where everybody was hanging out until it was time to go to work.

When Emmett pulled up with Bella in his Jeep; Jaxs was upset. They came walking up together. Jaxs went over to Bella and touched strands of her wet hair "Where did you stay last night?" He had that same look on his face that Bella had when she saw him with Tara.

Bella told him that she spent the night at the Cullens house with Alice. Jaxs gave Emmett a hard look "Right, you stayed with Alice."

Bella was walking in the clubhouse with Emmett behind her. After Bella walked in Jaxs stepped in front of the door "Members only."

Emmett chuckled "I was invited here by Gemma Morrow; she hired me to do some carpentry work to the clubhouse. Because I am very good with my hands, just ask Bella." Jaxs was pissed but he knew if Gemma had hired him then he could go in.

Jaxs followed after Emmett into the bar. Clay was looking Emmett up and down "Who the hell are you?"

Emmett smiled "I was hired by Mrs. Morrow to do some handy work for your clubhouse."

Clay shook his head "I bet she hired you and I know why."

**BELLA POV**

I tried to stay away from everyone today; I was still feeling like hell. I kept Abel in Jaxs room and only went out of it when he needed a bottle.

Jaxs came into his room to talk at lunch time. I agreed after work to talk with him. He said he would take me to pick up the car from the bar on the way home. That meant that he still considered it my home too. I let Emmett know that Jaxs was going to take me to get the car and I would talk to him later.

Gemma took Abel home with her. She was going straight home. She said it had been a long time since she pulled an all-nighter.

Jaxs never said a word to me when he dropped me off to pick up the car. I followed him back to the house. When we went into the house the first thing he did was hug me.

Then he led me by the hand over to the couch. "Bella I don't know exactly what to say. I think you and I have a lot to talk about. But I want you here so we can work our shit out. I don't know what happened with Tara; I swear on Abel's life. One second I went to get a picture out of my room for Clay then the next second Tara just shows up. Then it wasn't but a few minutes and you were there. Nothing happened, I know it looks different but I didn't do anything with her." This was nothing like Clay had told me. The fact that he swore on Abel's life made me believe what he was saying.

So I told Jaxs what Clay had said when I came into the bar. He went into a rage and kicked over the coffee table "That son of bitch."

He took his cut off and threw on the couch. Then he took the gun out of the back of his pants and stuck down the front. He pulled his T-shirt down over it.

Jaxs was pissed but I had no idea why. He went flying out the door. So I followed him "Where are you going?"

He got on his bike and started it up "I'm gonna have a talk with my step daddy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. They all have a lot of truths and secrets that will have to come out. Some of those will be coming out in the next chapter.**

**I was so in zone of writing this story that didn't realize how long this chapter had gotten. I will try to have the next chapter out in a few days.**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or as an alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

When Jaxs parked his bike; Happy greeted him "Hey shit head, what's up?" Jaxs got off his bike but never said anything. He was on a mission and another path to hell.

When Jaxs went inside the clubhouse; Clay was sitting at a table with Tig, Chibs and Bobby. Jaxs walked over to Clay grabbed him by his cut and raised him up out of the chair "You son of bitch you set me up with Bella." Tig being Clay's right hand man and Sergeant-at-Arms; went to grab Jaxs to stop it.

But Bobby grabbed Tig "No, they need to work their shit out, let them be."

Clay pulled away from Jaxs and took steps back away from him "I don't know what the hell you're even talking about. It sounds like somebody has been lying to you Son. If anybody said I would do anything like that their just trying to cause shit. I love you and Bella." This seemed to enrage Jaxs more that Clay would call him his son and be the evil devil in his face at the same time.

Jaxs walked up face to face with Clay "I know what you did with Bella and I know a lot more things that you've done. I'm gonna fuck your world." Everyone was really confused about what Jaxs had said to Clay. They all couldn't understand what Jaxs beef was with Clay lately.

Jaxs wanted to kill Clay when he came through the door. But when Jaxs thought of Bella and Abel; he made the decision to handle it by challenging Clay for his seat at the head of the table. To do it the right way, JTs way. Without the club and being King; Clay had nothing.

As Jaxs was walking out the door "If the devil lands at my door step again, I'm coming after you and nobody will stop me."

Clay yelled back at him "Don't you come through those doors again without your fucken cut on." Jaxs not wearing his cut showed disrespect to the club and that Clay had no authority over him.

Clay was trying to think of ways to bring the old Jaxs back. Because Clay knew that he couldn't let him walk away from the club. But there was no way in hell that he could allow Jaxs to challenge him either.

Clay didn't know if it was Tara or Bella was the one that told Jaxs. After Clay thought about it; Bella couldn't have because she didn't know what was going on either. So he was positive that it was Tara. He was going to deal with Tara because he knew in his heart that he could never bring that kind of harm against Bella.

Opie followed Jaxs outside "Jaxs are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you and Clay?"

Jaxs shook his no "I can't man, I don't know who I can trust anymore." Jaxs could really only think of one person he trusted right now and that was Bella.

Opie couldn't believe that Jaxs didn't trust him. They were raised as club brothers and blood brothers. "Fuck you Jaxs."

Opie was walking away and Jaxs followed him. "Op I'm sorry it's just shits all fucked up right now. I think Clay wants to break me and Bella up, I have no idea why. There is something going on with him and Bella's mom, I have no idea what. I think Clay has been doing a lot shit behind the clubs back."

Opie understood what Jaxs was saying. He told Jaxs about how he and Juice had went to Clay; they told him that one of Darby's guys was selling crank on the border of Charming. Clay blew it off. Clay told them that they would deal with it later; the club had too much going on to deal with anymore. He also told them to keep it to themselves for right now.

This was the number one rule of the outlaws, no drugs or pussy sold in Charming. Nothing was to happen in Charming that brought outsider attention or interest. Happy walked up while they were talking and was taking it all in.

Jaxs went and got on his bike "Op, who was the guy?" Opie got on his bike and told Jaxs it was the one they called Dog.

Happy got on his bike "Shit kickin I'm in." Three outlaws rode away to go service their kind of justice.

**BELLA POV**

I was starting to worry about what Jaxs would do to Clay. I called his cell but he didn't answer. So I was on my way to the clubhouse when I passed Jaxs, Opie and Happy. I turned around and followed them.

They were parked in front of a shit hole bar that looked like it would be rough inside. I stood in the door way and watched them.

Jaxs grabbed a pool stick and hit a guy across the chest with it, breaking it into. When he fell to the ground; Jaxs was punching his face over and over. Happy and Opie had their guns drawn and were waiting for anyone that made a move.

Jaxs picked up the broken pool stick and shoved it through the guy's pants into his privates. I wasn't sure what all damage he had done to that guy.

Opie pulled Jaxs off of him and was trying to get him to stop "Jaxs enough you've made your point, you've sent the message."

Jaxs kicked the guy as he went to walk by him "No dealing in Charming. Pass the word there's gonna be a new King in town." Then he spit on him. I knew that had a meaning in their world but I wasn't sure what it was.

This is the first time I had witnessed Jaxs outlaw side first hand; he was uncontrollable and unstoppable. He showed me the side of him that was capable of hurting and killing people. Just like he had already told me was there.

When Jaxs was coming towards the door and saw me; he dropped his head. I think that was a side of him that he didn't want me to see. He told me that we needed to get out of here and to follow them. Jaxs pulled his bike into the grocery stores parking lot but the others rode on.

He was off standish with me and kept his distance. So I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and told me he loved me. He wasn't sure how I would see him now after what he had just done. But I had seen vampires tear another vampire apart and burn the pieces. I had witnessed werewolves tearing another vampire apart with their teeth. I still loved them and Jaxs was no different.

Jaxs told me that he hoped I would understand that he just needed to ride right now by himself and he would be home soon. I did understand what he meant and told him that I would be at home waiting for him.

I waited at home for Jaxs and it was getting late. I had been calling his cell but he never answered. So I decided to go look for him, I went by the clubhouse and he wasn't there. Next I went to our spot. His bike was parked at the top of the path.

Jaxs was lying on his back on the dock staring up at the stars. When I got closer I saw he had a bottle in one hand and a joint in the other. As I stood looking down at him "Jaxs are you drunk?"

He laughed "Yep, come be with me."

We laid there along time staring at stars together not saying anything. Then it came out of the blue "Did you fuck Emmett last night?"

I couldn't understand why he thought Emmett and I had a thing going on. "Nothing happened between me and Emmett last night."

I thought I was never going to get Jaxs in the house and to bed. He was fucked up. I lay beside him thinking about so many things. But most of all what had happened over the last couple of days. I was so tired that I decided to put it all away until tomorrow.

I left Jaxs in bed, he was still passed out. Putting his cigarettes, aspirins and water on the night stand; I kissed him good bye and went to get Abel from Gemma.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

Emmett and Jasper were hanging a long bar mirror that Gemma wanted done, shirtless. Gemma felt it was too hot for them to wear a shirt while they were working so hard. Every old lady, sweet butt and crow eater was at the bar fighting for their spot to watch them work. They were all sitting there pretending like they were just eating pancakes.

When Bella came into the bar Cherry and Lila called her over. Cherry whispered to Bella "How many more of them are there?" Bella told her that there was one more. The one she hadn't thought of in while.

Lila whispered to them both "Watch this."

She accidently on purposed tossed her fork over the bar to the floor. "Hey Emmett, I seemed to have dropped my fork, could you pick it up for me?" Emmett had a huge smile on his face knowing everything that they had just said. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

Emmett bent over making sure to give them a good show. When he stood up he even stretched, flexing his muscles for them. He handed Lila back her fork and went back to work.

Bella whispered to him "Show off." He turned around and winked at her. Then all you heard was a lot of forks hitting the floor.

Every sweet butt, crow eater and even a few old ladies hit on Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was polite about it and told each one of them that he was happily married. But Emmett told them that he was in love with someone and only had eyes for one woman. Emmett knew he just had to find it within himself to tell her that.

The males in club didn't find them as charming though. Juice and Opie were setting at table discussing the new helpers. Juice told Opie "I'm as hot as those guys, so I don't understand why all the women are throwing themselves at them."

Opie laughed "Yeah man, you keep telling yourself that."

Hanging around the clubhouse and having supernatural hearing both Jasper and Emmett had heard a lot of things today that had them concerned for Bella. They came up with their own plan of action. No matter what they had to do; they were going to be around more.

Gemma left with Abel to give Jaxs and Bella their time tonight together. Bella went to leave when she saw Jasper and Emmett sitting on their new Harleys that they just bought from the club. She couldn't understand why they would want them. They could outrun anything.

Emmett leaned back on his bike and put his hands on the grips on the handle of bars. "Don't you think we look cool and hot on our new bikes?"

Bella put her hand over Emmett's hand on the grip "I don't think you could look hotter right now if you tried."

Emmett patted his bike seat for Bella to get on "Come on, Jasper is going to go get Alice to take her for a ride. I would look a lot cooler if I had a hottie riding with me." Bella put on a helmet and got on.

**BELLAS POV**

I thought riding with Jaxs was bad, but oh no, Emmett scared the shit out me. Jaxs was smooth with movements and always seemed in control of his bike, it was like they were one. Emmett was fast and wild. I thought for second he was going to lay us down.

He kept telling me not to worry, if anything happened he would have me in arms before I hit the ground. That comforted me, some. But I just kept holding on to him tighter. He was laughing at me "You just need to loosen up and feel the ride with me."

When we came to a stop light Emmett took his hand off the grip and put it on my leg. Jaxs doesn't even do that. But I found it comforting and it relaxed me a bit to enjoy the ride.

Alice was excited that Jasper bought a bike. To all of them it was like they were human when they were on it. I couldn't understand their concept, but if it made them happy who the hell I am to knock it.

We rode to mine and Jaxs spot. His bike was still parked here from last night. We were sitting around talking and laughing when I looked up to see Jaxs walking down the path. He looked pissed.

We all stood up and I was hoping that now was a good time to introduce Jaxs to the Cullens. But it was not turning out to be that way. He came up to me and I was right, he was pissed "Why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone? Nobody knew where the fuck you were and your car is still at clubhouse. I was freaking the fuck out afraid that something happened to you. Op brought me to get my bike so I could look for you. Then I find you here." Fuck I left my purse in Emmett's saddle bag with my phone. I wasn't trying to upset Jaxs or make him worry about me. I just forgot to call him to let him know I was going to be late.

Then Jaxs went and stood in front of Emmett "Maybe I need to explain the rules of the ride to you. You never touch another man's bike and you never ride with another man's old lady. Breaking any of those can cause bad shit to go down." Emmett stared back at Jaxs and I knew it was time to go.

I told the Cullens good bye and I would see them later. I got my purse from Emmett's saddle bag and rode home with Jaxs.

To say that I was getting the cold shoulder when we got home was an understatement. So I finally decided it was time to work our shit out. I went into the bedroom and Jaxs was sitting on the bed "Jaxs I am sorry that I worried you tonight, I just went for a ride with the Cullens and lost track of time."

He got up from the bed and walked close to me "No you didn't Bella, you went for a ride with Emmett. Do you know how pissed and hurt I was when I found you there at our spot with them? That was meant to be a special place for just us and you shared it with them, or should I say him." I never thought about it that way. It was a place that I could meet with them when it was sunny so no one would see them. It was used as a place where no one would over hear our conversations, because no one could ever find out their secrets. But it's not like I could explain that to Jaxs. So I didn't say anything. Maybe he will get over it.

"Look Bella, I don't want to fight with you too. I have been fighting all week with somebody. I just have a feeling that something is off about the Cullens. They blow into town; they are all young and have a lot of fucken cash to throw around. They paid cash for those bikes today. Something doesn't add up." The last thing I needed was for Jaxs to start searching out the Cullens. I know him well enough to know that when he wants to find out something, he won't stop until he does. He can't ever find out any of their truths. So I needed to change his perspective of them or throw him off.

I was trying to change the subject by asking him how the vote was going on not running guns, but he wasn't going to have that. He went and sat back down on the bed. Jaxs was looking down at the floor while he was talking to me "Will you tell me how close you are to Emmett? Cause I don't like the way he looks at you. I think that if I lost you, it would be the final shove into hell for me and I'm not sure that I would make it back."

After talking we finally had our shit worked out. Jaxs told me why he did what he did to the guy in the bar and what Clay had done to us. The thing that stuck out in my mind when he explained there outlaw justice was when he told me "When the Sons do right and good things nobody remembers, but when we do wrong no one forgets." Well I am at least sure that guy that lost his balls won't ever forget.

I couldn't understand how using the same methods that club always had used was making progress in the change. So I asked him "You keep saying that you want things to change but aren't you repeating old club behavior?"

Jaxs took my hand and really looked at me for the first time tonight since we got home "Is there anything you love so much, you'd protect it, no matter the cost; the damage it did to you?" Of course I answered yes and thought of the Cullens.

He looked like he was having some serious emotions right now "That's how I feel about this club. Since I was five Bella, all I've ever wanted was a Harley and Cut. Change won't happen quick, or without blood, but it'll happen. It has to." I realized tonight that Jackson Teller was a methodical man just like his father was.

We were kissing and holding each other when he stopped "I need connection with you right now Bella. I need to know that you love me." When Jaxs started sucking my breast and running his hands over my body, I felt the fire coming in between my legs.

I did the same to him; explored his body with my hands. I kissed his chest and took my time when I got to his tattoo of Abel's name over his heart. He grabbed me by my hair and bent my head back; kissing and sucking on my neck. He had me panting and aching to feel him inside of me.

When his cock entered me I couldn't help but to gasp at the feel of him. He was trying to show me with every stroke how much he loves me. I was digging my nail into his back and he was moaning; pumping into me harder.

We changed positions and I was on all fours in front of him. I was screaming in pleasure when he grabbed me by my hair and pounded into me as hard as he could until he came.

Tonight I promised Jackson Teller that I would walk by his side as long as he needed me and I will not break that promise to him.

Jaxs has an overnight run with the club; they found another buyer for their AK supply. I went to the clubhouse to see him off. Gemma wanted Abel for the night so I decided to go back home and just rest. I was exhausted from this week.

When I got home there was a brown manila envelope stuck in the door with my name on it. I went inside got a soda out of the frig and opened it. Inside were a small white envelope with my name on it and a larger one with Jaxs.

It was a letter from Rene. When I read it I thought I was going to hyper ventilate.

* * *

_**Bella,**_

_**I am sorry that I could not do this in person. I tried but, I just couldn't. Phil and I are going back to Arizona to live. He knows already what I have to tell you and I hope that someday, you will be able to forgive me.**_

_**I never dreamed that you would meet any of the SOA by coming to Charming to stay with Mary; I know how much she hates them. But, you met the one person that ties everyone back to them, Jackson.**_

_**When I was seventeen I met Clay Marrow. He was the most handsome and powerful man I had ever met. I fell in love with him and the club ways. It seems like such a glamorous and wanted life when you are looking from the outside in. But when you're on the inside it is a different world.**_

_**A couple of months after being with Clay the club turned into chaos and was dividing sides. I witnessed a lot of horrible things that I try to forget but never will be able to.**_

_**When your grandparents found out that I had been sexual involved with Clay they pressed charges against him for statutory rape. I was only seventeen and he was almost twenty four. They did this to keep him away from me. But a lot of bad things happened. They dropped the charges against him and we moved away a week later. They did this to protect me. But I couldn't see that then. We never spoke his name again.**_

_**I met Charlie as soon as we moved to Forks. It was almost the same love story from beginning to ending that you had with Edward. I found out a month later that I was pregnant.**_

_**I never wanted to know for sure if you were Charlie's or Clay's daughter, but I am positive that you are Clays. I never wanted you to know that kind of life and the chaos that it brings.**_

_**Charlie never knew about Clay and as far as he is concerned you will always be his daughter. I never wanted to hurt Charlie or you with my truths. I will not tell you that you should or shouldn't tell Charlie, that has to be your decision.**_

_**I am only telling you this because I think that Clay already suspects that you are his, I didn't want him to tell you or for him to use that against you. I am trying to protect you. Even though you might not see that right now.**_

_**You have always been more mature for your age than I ever have been. I love you and hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**_

_**Love Mom**_

* * *

I cried for me and Charlie. I cried for Rene, hell I even cried for Clay. But still none of this made any sense, until I opened up Jackson's envelope. I thought I was in shock when I read my letter but, after reading his I went to the bathroom and threw up. I went to the one person who I can tell and share everything with, Emmett.

After reading everything even Emmett was in shock and it's hard to shock a fucking vampire. I wanted him to keep everything; no one else could see this, especially Jaxs. Emmett agreed to keep it as long as I agreed to let him be around more. Staying here with Jaxs and being around the SOA, was a lot more dangerous than even I realized. Emmett wanted to be there to protect me.

I wasn't ready and still didn't know how to tell Jaxs the truth. But I would find a way. I now understood how my life and Jaxs seemed so similar; we have both been living a lie throughout our life. We believed in the people that we should never have a reason to doubt. They feed us a line and we built a life on it. But I know when Jaxs finds out the truth, he will kill them all. This would only send him to hell without a way to return. I love him so much and can't let that happen.

But I need to be strong for Emmett too. He got his divorce papers from Rosalie. He said he was fine but I could tell that something was bothering him. Tonight we are two people that needed a friend.

It was so hot and humid outside. He wanted to take me for a ride on his bike after sun down. Doesn't anybody drive cars around this town? We went to my and Jaxs spot. Even though I knew it would piss Jaxs off if he found out that we came here, but this is what Emmett and I needed. We just needed to escape the world together and get it all out.

We poured our hearts out to each other just like we always do. But I could tell something was still wrong with Emmett. I asked him several times what was wrong.

Emmett asked me if I really wanted to have total disclosure and I told him of course. He wrapped his arms around me "Bella, I'm in love with you." Then he kissed me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I will try to have the next chapter out in a few days. I need to focus on my other story for a couple days.**

**...**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or as an alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

I kissed Emmett back. We stood there wanting more from each other, until the guilt set in of what I had just done. I broke away from him "I shouldn't have done that with you, were friends."

He touched my face "I have never kissed a friend like that nor have they kissed me back like you just did. You can't tell me that you didn't feel it too." I couldn't be honest with myself if I told him that I didn't feel something too. With just a kiss he had taken all my worries away at that moment and cooled the fire within me.

I went to walk away, I needed to get away from Emmett to think. He followed behind me and took a hold of my arm "We have total disclosure between us remember. Now I need that back from you. Do you have feelings for me?" I owed it to him to be honest but, I couldn't do it. I have so much going down right now, I needed to take a step back. Then I thought about Jaxs, how I can ever look him in the face and not think about what I had just done.

The ride back to the Cullens was different, Emmett drove slow and took a longer way home. When we got there I was going to leave and go home but Emmett stopped me "Bella, don't go. We are friends no matter what happens and we always will be. I just needed you to know how I felt and that Jackson is not the only one that wants you. Will you stay with me tonight as my friend?"

I stayed with Emmett and we talked for a long time. But he never brought up me and him again. We talked about Jaxs and some of the things that he had overheard when he was at the clubhouse. Jaxs was really trying to make changes and a few of his brothers were willing to follow him. But others will try to hurt him if that is what they have to do to stop him. Even after telling me about how he felt about me; he was still willing to protect Jaxs from harm. Emmett is such a good man.

We lay on his bed and Emmett held me. All I could think about was; how can the wrong I'm doing against Jaxs right now feel so right. When I woke up the next morning Emmett wasn't in his bed with me. I went to the bathroom and went to go walk down stairs; when I heard familiar voices that I haven't heard in a while. Carlisle and Esme were here. I wasn't sure that I was ready to deal with them too but, I had to make my peace with them as well.

They came to visit their children that they have been missing so much. For the first time since the Cullens had left Forks, we all have found peace within and some stability. Carlisle was going to talk to the hospital to see if it is possible for him to work the night shift here for while so that he and Esme can be close to their children. Maybe Charming isn't such an evil place after all.

When I went to leave Emmett walked me to my car and told me he would be by before Jaxs got home. I told him I had to pick up Abel and would see him tomorrow. I just need some time to think.

I watched Abel all afternoon with the same question in my heart. What are parents? Is it the ones that created you? Or is it the ones that raised you and loved you as their own? For most this would mean and be the same thing. But in mine and Abel's case it is different. I decided that Charlie Swan is my father even though Clay Morrow might have donated the sperm. I will never bring it out about Clay unless I have too. Charlie will never need to know. This is one more truth that I will have to hide from Jaxs, at least for now.

But I also decided that I would always make sure that Abel knew his truths about his mother. Even if it meant that I would have to go against Jaxs to tell him. Abel has the right to know and make his own decisions of who his real parents are. This is what I am most upset about with Renee; she took away my right to make that choice many years ago. I called her cell but she didn't answer. I left her a message that I loved her and I would talk to her later.

The confusing thing was why Clay didn't want me to be with Jaxs. Unless he was afraid that Jaxs would find out his truths. That it would bring to the surface things that he didn't want Jaxs to know.

My hardest truth that will have to be hidden from Jackson is Emmett. I know that I feel something for Emmett but I haven't figured out what that is yet. I love Jackson and I do not want to hurt him. But I have to know for sure what my true feelings are. I just needed to soul search.

I made Emmett the promise that I will always be his friend and I will. I promised Jackson that I will stand by his side as long as he needs me and I will. I just need time to figure that shit out.

I still haven't figured out how to handle what Renee was trying to tell Jaxs. It would kill most men to know the truth but I think it will only fuel his fire to be an outlaw and service more of their kind of justice. But it would be against his own this time. Right now Jaxs has a full plate and I don't know what his breaking point is. He has started his mission of change and I will stand by his side no matter comes.

Jaxs called and they will be back in an about an hour. I went into shower and got ready. I just threw on a tank and shorts because it was hot today. I gave Abel a bath and we left.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

The Sons were already there when Bella and Abel got to the clubhouse. It was Clay that greeted her first. He took Abel from Bella and kissed her forehead. That made Bella's emotions even more fucked up. She was sure Clay knew too.

Cherry and Lila had a surprise for Bella. When Bella opened the box it was a thin black leather band bracelet. It had a silver plate in the middle that said; SOA VP's old lady, with a diamond. It matched the bands that they wore; only it was personalize for Jackson. Bella wasn't sure that she deserved to wear that right now. Cherry explained the importance "Bella, good old ladies are what make or break a club. You're a good old lady to Jaxs. Lila and I both love you. It's time that you wear that with pride." Lila told Bella that old ladies are more than just the piece of ass that they hang on their arms. They are the glue that keeps their old man together. It brought tears to Bella's eyes when they put it on her.

Bella asked where Jaxs was. Lila and Cherry went back to Happy's room with her. They already knew what was going on and wanted to be there when she found out. Jaxs was getting Bella's name tattooed above Abel's name by his heart. Cherry hugged Bella "When they tatt your name on their body that means that you will always be part of them and they will never forget you. Half Sac has my name on his forearm." Lila didn't say anything. Opie still only carries Donnas name, but she hoped in heart that day will come for her too.

Jaxs had a huge smile on his face when he saw the girls standing there. Happy stopped so Jaxs could go to Bella. He took her hand and put it on his heart "You'll always be in here. I found love, trust and strength because of you. I love you Bella." Then he kissed her. Bella kissed him back feeling the fire that only Jackson can light within her.

Happy rolled his eyes "Hey, fuck her on your own time. Get the fuck back over here so I can finish." Then Happy winked at Bella. But Bella was feeling the guilt that she was carrying for Emmett.

Gemma wanted to know from Clay how the run went and how Jackson was doing with everything. Clay told her that Jaxs was still trying to challenge him with every call that he made. Clay thinks it is in Jaxs DNA to challenge him, just like JT did.

Clay was going to try one more time to break up Bella and Jaxs without using force. Jaxs showed him on this run that he wasn't going to back down. But Clay also noticed that some of the Sons brothers was starting to follow in Jaxs footsteps and was questioning his decisions too. He had to either break Jaxs down once and for all or stop him period. Clay would do whatever he had to do to protect what he had built over a life time.

**BELLA POV**

I spent the next couple of days avoiding Jaxs and Emmett as much as I could. My confidant became Abel. I could tell him anything even though he doesn't give me any feedback. But I missed them both; they each fulfill my life in a different way. Is it possible to be in love with two men at the same time in completely different ways?

Jaxs asked about when we were going to meet with Renee. I told him that they had to go back to Arizona and it wouldn't be until they came back. I needed to decide how to tell him, because he needs to know. The vote to not run guns was coming and I thought I would tell him after that. Let him at least get through that first.

Jaxs had asked me over and over if something was wrong. He thought that he had done something to make me mad or upset me. But it wasn't him. I just needed to get my own shit together.

I avoided bed time, I would use any excuse not to go to bed at the same time he did. He tried to make love to me several times, but I had done wrong with Emmett. I still didn't know where those feelings fell yet. I just couldn't bring myself to be with Jaxs.

I talked to Emmett everyday on the phone. He is the most understanding and loving man I have ever known, human or vampire. He told me that he understood that I was torn right now and that he would give me time to think it through. But he missed having me around and just hearing his best friend voice was comforting to him. I told him that I missed him too and would see him soon.

When Jaxs left for work there was a knock on the door. It was Emmett standing there. There were a lot of people outside right now. So many people were getting ready to leave for work and some kids were already up and playing. I invited him in; I didn't want anybody telling Jaxs that they had seen him here.

We were both a little uncomfortable at first with each other but, then we went back to our normal selves. Emmett was going to be working at the clubhouse today since it wasn't going to be sunny. He told me that Gemma called him every day to see when he and Jasper were coming back.

I told Emmett that as soon as I was dressed I would be there too. We were standing on the steps saying good bye. Abel was so excited to see Emmett this morning. I think that he missed him too. Emmett leaned into me and kissed me good bye. He touched Abel's head, and then he was gone.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

When Emmett and Jasper arrived to work at clubhouse Jaxs called Half Sac over. "Sac, I want you to put a tale on them. I wanna know what time they shit even. Don't tell anybody about it." Jaxs was struggling with the Cullens. He knew something was wrong, but couldn't decide what it was. He definitely didn't trust Emmett around Bella.

Bella had been different with Jaxs ever since he got back from his run. He had missed her so much but he knew something was wrong and she wouldn't tell him. Every time he wanted to make love to her; she became even more distant with him.

When Bella came in, Jaxs went to her and Abel. He was kissing them, telling them how much he loved them. Jaxs was watching at how much attention Emmett was paying to them. Jaxs needed to feel that connection with Bella right now. But he also wanted to let Emmett know that she was his old lady; putting him in his place a little. Jaxs took Abel to Gemma in the office.

When Jaxs came back into the clubhouse he took Bella by the hand leading her to his room. He made sure that he said it loud enough that Emmett would hear "I need to make love to my old lady and I can't wait until tonight when we get home." Of course he said it loud enough that everyone in the bar heard him, including Clay.

Clay realized that Emmett was getting under Jaxs skin. Clay knew that Jaxs felt there was more than just friendship going on with Emmett and Bella. There was so much testosterone in the room right now. He was surprised that they weren't throwing down over Bella because that is the way the old Jaxs would have handled it. This was making it too easy for Clay to decide what to do next.

After Jaxs and Bella went back to their room it wasn't minutes until Juice knocked on the door. Jaxs was pissed as he yelled through the door "I'm fucken busy, go away."

Juice yelled back "Clay wants to talk to us now, he got a call on the prepay, sorry Jaxs."

Jaxs sighed "Sorry baby, rain check?"

Bella smiled "Sure." Bella was relived for the interruption; she wasn't ready to be with Jackson yet.

As they walked back into the bar Emmett decided that he would put Jaxs in his place now "Damn Bella if Jaxs can't fuck any longer than that, it's probably not worth taking your clothes off for."

Jaxs was pissed and was going over to where Emmett was when Clay stopped him. "We have business to discuss, church now." Bella went outside, she needed some air and to get away from both of them. She was going to go get Abel from Gemma and play with him.

**CHURCH POV**

Clay started their meeting "I just got a call from Leroy he received a tip that war could be coming to Charming."

He looked at Jaxs "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a Son attacking one of Darby's guys outside of Charming, where we have no turf and no business being would you?"

Jaxs smirked "I was just on a ride and the guy came at me, self-defense. I wouldn't conduct business outside club rules, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Clay took a drag off his cigar "Let me explain something to all of ya. I make decisions daily for this club. I conduct business for the good of it not to counter act it like what you did. Don't tie the SOA to goddamn drug war."

Jaxs smirked even bigger "No drugs or pussy in Charming, so why would they bring their war here? We even try to make sure that our own shit doesn't land in our back door."

Clay decided to ignore Jaxs the rest of their meeting. Leroy said that sales were down for everybody; the word has it that the Mayans have joined forces with Darby to put the Sons out. They were searching out new territory.

This was going to be counterproductive to Clay's secret plan of where he was taking the club too. He was also seriously pissed that Jaxs had once again stepped on his toes and handled shit his way.

Clay banged the gavel, meeting over. He asked Jaxs to hang back. Clay was staring out the window watching Bella play with Abel. He talked to Jaxs but never turned around to look at him "The only people you are hurting with this beef with me is them." Then Clay walked out into the bar.

Jaxs went over to the window and watched them play too. They were the reason that he was doing everything that he was doing. He also watched Clay go out front to join them.

Bobby came in and was watching Jaxs. "You know brother if this beef gets any bigger between you and Clay, I am going to have to choose a side. This club needs to heal from so many things right now or it won't survive. I think that you're the one that has to make that happen." Jaxs knew what Bobby was trying to say but he didn't know how to make it all just go away. But he was doing his hardest to try.

Emmett and Jasper were out front sanding tables when they heard bikes coming and didn't sound like the Sons. Jasper went over to talk to Bella and Clay as part of their plan. If anything went down he would be there to protect Bella and Abel. Emmett was waiting in the drive to see who was coming. It was a different patch and they had their guns drawn.

Both Emmett and Jasper knew they always had to be careful how they handled things, never bringing any suspension to their kind. But they had the surprise attack on their side. Emmett waited by the car for them to get close. He whispered to Jasper that it was almost time to cover Bella and Abel. Bullets would sting them but not kill them.

As the Mayans came closer Emmett clothes lined one off his bike and hit him only hard enough to knock him out; but he wanted to kill him. The others begin to shoot and turn their bikes around to run. It all happened so fast.

Jasper had Bella and Abel covered with his body and he pushed Clay to the ground at the same time. Jaxs was sitting at the church table when he heard the gun shots.

Jaxs went running as fast as he could to his love and son. But by the time he got outside it was all over. It stopped Jaxs in his tracks when he saw Bella and Abel in Emmett's arms comforting them. Jaxs saw Emmett taking his place with both of them and it was killing him.

Clay got off the ground and thanked Jasper for saving their lives. He told Jasper that the Sons are in his debt. By now all the Sons had gathered around. Clay took off his sunglasses "Did you guys see that? Emmett is a fearless mother fucker, he is like the son I always wanted but never had." Clay had probably just said that to hurt Jaxs and by the look on Jaxs face he had.

Jaxs went over to Emmett "Thank you for saving my family, but I got it from here." Emmett stepped away from them. Jaxs was holding his family in his arms. But Jaxs noticed that Bella never took her eyes off of Emmett even after he had walked away.

Happy walked over to the Mayan lying on the ground and finished the job that Emmett started. He put two bullets in him "Fuck you, you piece of shit." Then he spit on him. Happy never cared if there were witnesses around, when it was time to take care of business. Then he told a couple of the prospects to get rid of the body.

Clay was stuck to Emmett like glue. Clay was praising him and bull shitting with him. Wanting to know more about him and where he came from. Clay asked if he was like that all the time, fearless. Emmett just blew if off that it was an adrenaline rush and he doesn't know what had come over him.

That reminded Bella of when Edward had saved her from being crushed by the van. Bella had stars in her eyes for Emmett right now. But knew it was wrong because of more than just Jackson. When she thought about Edward, it also reminded her that being in love with your ex's brother could only cause more problems and pain for everyone involved. She couldn't let that happen either. Emmett deserved better.

The Sons went back inside to discuss possible scenarios. Was that meant for Clay, Bella or was it to just send a message? Either way they had to retaliate, it's what they do.

Clay invited Emmett and Jasper to stay after work and have a drink with them. But they declined saying they already had plans or they would. Jaxs was pissed that Clay was inviting them into their world. He went over to talk to Clay "That's bullshit; this bar is for members and family only. So what the fuck are you doing inviting them?"

Clay had a huge smile on face "Don't be pissed at me that Emmett does a better job protecting your old lady than you do. I wonder what else he can do better for Bella than you can?" Clay got up and walked away.

**BELLA POV**

I went to take a shower, my body was so tired from today but my mind was still going a hundred miles an hour. Jaxs stuck his head in the shower door "Do you mind if I come in?"

I left the water running for him and grabbed a towel. I kissed him on my way out "I'm sorry, I was just getting out."

While I was fixing dinner; Jaxs was giving Abel his bath. I could him making quaking sounds with Abel's little rubber duck and motor boat sounds with his little boat. Those are Abel's favorite tub toys. Jaxs brought him in for me to kiss him good night.

After dinner I was cleaning off the counter when Jaxs walked up behind me. He started kissing down my neck. He was running his hands up and down my sides; and over my stomach. He whispers in my ear "Come to bed with me."

I turned around and smiled "I can't, I still have to clean off the table and do the dishes."

He took a step back from me "Then let me help you." Jaxs took his arm and cleared off the table. Breaking some of the dishes when they fell to the floor, I am surprised that he didn't wake Abel up.

He picked me up and sat me on the table. He had love his eyes "Bella, I need and want my old lady right now." He stepped in between my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Jaxs put his forehead to mine and whispered "Please." The feelings that I have for him rushed over me; I needed and wanted him just as bad. We made love on the table then again after we went to bed.

Jaxs was asleep but, I couldn't; I went to the back yard and toked. I know it's a bad habit to have, but I didn't care. I am so fucked up right now. I don't think this week could get any worse.

I heard Emmett say my name. I turned around in my chair and there he stood in the moon light. He looked sad, I stood up and walked over to him "Emmett what's wrong?"

He hugged me "You wouldn't answer my calls. I know that I agreed to give you your space but I came here because I needed to tell you something. Edward is coming to Charming."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. To have such a problem like Bella has. Who wouldn't want that problem? I think in the next chapter, we need a peak into Jacksons and Emmett's mind to know what they think. Of course throwing more Cullens in mix will surely only cause more chaos. I will try to have the next chapter out in a few days.**


	10. Chapter 10

I am back!

Please forward to the next chapter. It is labeled Chapter 10/11. We will be back on track after that.

MY JOURNEY-Will be out in a few days.

Thank You petersgirl2011


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10/11**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**EMMETTS POV**

I did what I came here to do; I told Bella that Edward was coming. I also told her that Rosalie and her new boy toy would be here also.

But I didn't want to tell Bella the rest of the story. I know I should have but I still have time. We agreed on total disclosure between us. But I am not sure what her breaking point is either.

Having her in my arms was making my better judgment go down the shitter. Jasper and Alice will be pissed that I couldn't do it, but I will tell her. I think her knowing that Edward is coming is enough for now.

Bella told me she would take a shower and meet me at the spot that we always go to. She didn't want Jackson to wake up and find me there. But she needs to talk just as much as I do.

When Bella got out of the car, she looked like she did the first time I seen her when we came to town. I am worried that she will want to go back to Edward. "I didn't want Edward to know that we found you again. But Edward called Carlisle and he told him. It was too late by the time they told me. Besides it's not like I want to see Rosalie either." The truth is that Edward is coming here to get Bella back. He thinks that all he has to do is show up and she will be running back in his arms again.

Edward thinks that she is still that naive little girl he left in Forks. But I bet he is going to be fucking surprised to see what a strong and beautiful woman she is now. Even more surprised when he finds out that I am in love with her.

It's not like I already don't have enough competition with Jackson. But at least I know that Jackson really does love her. Edward never treated her right and she was only his little toy that he played with. He doesn't know what loving a woman really means. I didn't know how cruel he was to Bella when he broke it off with her until she told me.

Rosalie called Esme to tell her that she was getting married again. Esme told her that she and Carlisle were here with us and that we found Bella again. Needless to say Rosalie had a bitch fit about us even speaking her name out loud.

Then Rosalie wanted to talk to me and she called me her brother. I couldn't believe the bitch called me her brother. She wants to pretend like we were never married. I have already let Rosalie go and I am falling more and more for Bella everyday but, Rosalie still hurt me. You would think after being with someone that many years you could at least be descent to them.

Then she ragged on and on about how could I be around Bella again and ruin every bodies life. I listened to it until I had enough of Rosalie's bitching and I hung up on her.

She had been quiet and wasn't talking to me "Bella you haven't said anything, are you going to be able to do this? You know that Edward is going to want to see you."

She looked away from me "I don't want to see Edward or Rosalie. Jaxs has his vote to stop running guns in two days. I will tell him what I have to and after that; I am thinking about leaving this fucking town." Shit, I can't let her leave, not by herself. I'm going to have to go with her or tell her the rest of the story. Maybe I can get Jasper to help me explain it to her. All though I was getting a sigh of relief, she doesn't want to see Edward.

"Bella, if you're leaving then I am too. Let's just go, tell Jackson and we will be gone." I know that the rest of the Cullens will not agree with this and they will see this differently but I don't care.

She was sweating from the humidity and she has had a bad week. Everything has been so serious with us; so I decided to cool her off and play a round a bit. I pushed her in the pond. She came up out of the water "Emmett, what the hell did you do that for?" I was laughing at her and jumped in too.

We were splashing in around in the water and Bella was smiling. The smile I love so much. Everything was fine until she thought she was going to dunk me under the water. When I grabbed her, she and I were face to face. I was having trouble with my control with her, I wanted her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck "I want you to know that I do have feelings for you but, I am still trying to work them out." She was making my dead heart smile right now.

But there was still one problem that we had to address "What about Jackson?"

She looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers "I think that I am in love with him too. Jaxs is the one that helped me work shit out in my own head to get over Edward. I made Jaxs a promise that I would walk by his side as long as he needed me. But if I tell him the truth I don't know what will happen to him. I am so torn right now."

I swam over with her to the dock to get out. Standing on the dock I took her in my arms "Does that mean that you love me too?"

I could see her beautiful blush even in the dark "It is wrong for me to love you Emmett, your my ex-boyfriends brother. I can't come between you and your family. Your finally back with them. I don't want to be the reason that it's torn apart again."

We sat down on the dock and I had to let her know how I really felt "If the only reason that you don't want to be with me is Edward, then that's not a good enough reason. I don't care what my family thinks about us being together. I know that you have feelings for Jackson. I also know that you love Abel too. But Jackson could never love you as much as I do. When I saw you at the restaurant; time stood still at that moment. You are all I have thought about since that day. You're on my mind every second. But Jackson can give you the one thing that I can't, a child." I had to say that to her. I know that she will someday want a baby of her own and I can't give her one. This is the one thing that I failed Rose on and I wanted it out in the open.

Bella took a hold of my hand "Emmett, I don't understand all of my emotions that I have for you right now. You have become my best friend and I think about you a lot too. I feel so guilty about kissing you and then being with Jaxs. I was with Jaxs tonight and…"

I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to know, but I had to "And what Bella?"

She let go of my hand and was playing with her fingers "When I was with Jaxs tonight it started out my being with him. But then I was thinking about you and I was having sex with you in my head. Ever since I kissed you I have been avoiding Jaxs and sex. I know that it is wrong and I don't want to hurt Jaxs. I don't even know why I had you in my head. I'm not innocent about sex anymore Emmett. So now that you know that I was with Jaxs tonight; I'm sure that your opinion probably isn't the same of me."

I already knew that Bella had been with Jackson tonight and it was killing me. But she is starting to feel the pull to me like I do to her. I kissed her and made her look at me "I'm not innocent either about sex either and I already knew that you were with Jackson. But that doesn't make me want you any less, if anything I want you more right now. I don't care if it is wrong, I love you and I want you."

We laid on the dock kissing and I was wanting more right now. After telling me that she has love for me and wants me; I didn't want to stop. Right or wrong, at this moment I didn't give a shit.

Feel the heat radiate from her body as I touched her; I took off her wet shorts and tank top. I only let her take off my shirt; hoping that leaving my pants on would be enough for me to stop from getting too carried away.

We were both getting so aroused. My cock felt like it was coming out through my pants right now from being so hard. But when she started rubbing my cock with her hand through my pants it had to stop, at least for now. "If you don't stop doing that, I am going to take you." I am trying to keep control and she was pushing my limits.

Bella was rubbing me harder. Does she want me to take her? I wanted to make her feel good by fingering her pussy. But that was only making it worse for me.

When I felt her clamping down on fingers and her sweet juices were flowing; I was almost gone. She was unbuttoning my pants "That's not a good idea."

She stopped and looked confused "Don't you want me too? I was going to help you get off too." Well fuck yes I wanted too but its more complicated than that.

I kissed her "I want you. There is nothing more that I want to do than make love to you but I want it to special; not here." That was and wasn't a lie. I knew that my actions tonight could alter the future. But I still want to make our first time be special.

She kissed me so softly "Okay, I can wait and I do love you Emmett." I let a long sigh out if she only knew what I was doing for her right now and how much I loved her too.

After we talked everything through, we decided that we had to stay to face our past or we would never heal from it. Bella really didn't want to run away from life anymore. I didn't want to either.

So we will face them together. After that Bella is going to tell Jackson that she has a family emergency. We are going back to Forks, Washington. We can stay at the Cullens house, together. She wants to stay gone for a week or so thinking that will be enough time, but I know that it won't be.

Jasper was waiting on the porch for me when I got back. He shook his head "Emmett you said you would tell Bella. Not run the fuck away with her. How long do you think you're going to be running until they find her? They will find her and that brother you can't stop that from happening." Alice must have saw that I didn't tell her all the truth.

Then Jasper started pacing on the porch "Please explain to me what in the hell were you doing trying to fuck Bella at her and Jacksons spot? You said you were not going to interfere with her and him. That you were going to let her come to you. You already know what the future holds for Jackson if you do." I knew what Jackson future held without Bella, but I really didn't care at the time. They should just be proud of me that I stopped when I did because I didn't want to.

"I'm in love with Bella and I will run until I have to fight. She told me tonight that she has feelings for me too. I just have to see where all this goes. I'm not leaving her alone. You and I both know what will happen then." I went over and sat down in the chair.

Jasper came over and sat in the chair beside me. "Look Emmett you're my brother and I love Bella too. You know how Alice feels about her. If you leave then we will go too. You can't fight them alone. I will call Peter and Charlotte to see if they can come. They are both good fighters. You're not alone in this. But you tell Bella the truth or I will." Jasper went inside and I need time alone to think. Bella isn't the only one that is torn right now.

**BELLAS POV**

I must have over slept because when I woke up I heard several voices coming from the kitchen. When I walked in; Jaxs, Happy, Juice, Bobby and Opie were sitting around the table eating fruity pebbles. Bad boys that love their pebbles; that gave me a little giggle.

Jaxs came over and hugged and kissed me "Morin beautiful, were holding a little meeting here." I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a cup of coffee. I went back to the bedroom; waiting for them to be done.

After the guys left Jaxs told me that he thinks that there is a good chance the vote will be to stop running guns. With his and Pineys vote that would be a majority rules. But he was unsure about a couple of them, they could go either way. They can't have those conversations at the clubhouse so, they would be back tonight. He has been working so hard to make this happen.

I knew I wouldn't be seeing him for a while or maybe ever again in couple of days. So I was going to make it count. "I'll make sure that I have dinner or something made after you guys go to church and come back here. Would it be okay if I asked Gemma to keep Abel and we run away after the guys leave tonight?"

He put his arms around me "I would love that Bella, I know that this shit has all been so much. I thought maybe you had enough and was packing it up."

He kissed me "I don't know what I would do without you baby." Guilt, so much guilt was rushing over me. Maybe after things calm down, I will see him again. But after I tell him the truth and break his heart, who knows.

I want to stay and be by Jaxs side. But I want to be with Emmett too. I sure as the hell don't want to be anywhere near Edward or Rosalie. I know that I can't have it all and that I am going to have to choose.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

Jaxs had worked hard to convince his brothers of the new revenue plan. Later today he will present his plan to them and they will vote tomorrow.

Bella was outside with Cherry while Half Sac was trying to make a sale on a bike. Bella noticed the blond man, he was beautiful and his eyes were a weird shade of brown.

Bellas heart was beating fast and she dropped her coffee cup. She whispered "Vampire." The man's head immediately turned to Bella.

The man took out his cell phone and came walking over to where Bella and Cherry was. He addressed Bella "Excuse me Miss, I believe that you know my brother, Jasper Whitlock." Bella was still in shock and didn't move or say a word.

The man was trying to hand Bella his cell phone and finally whispered to her "You know what I am. If I was going to hurt you, would I do it with a cell phone?" Bella slowly reached for the phone. It was Jasper telling her that he wouldn't hurt her. That it was his brother, Peter Whitlock. He only came there to buy a bike so he could ride with them.

Bella helped him pick out a bike. Peter told her that he wanted his to be cooler than Jaspers. His was chromed out and had a reaper painted on the gas tank, like Jaxs did. Peter told her he was a reaper in his own rights too.

Emmett showed up after Peter had called Jasper. Peter was watching Bellas butt swing as she was walking back to the office to get the paper work for his bike. Emmett punched Peter in the arm "Dude, seriously I am standing here. Do you have to make it that obvious?"

Peter looked over at Emmett. "Emmett are you tapping that?"

Emmett wanted to say yes that he was, but he couldn't. "Look Peter, I want to but I can't right now. She is different so let's not go there with her okay?"

Peter was confused "Since when don't you want to talk about tapping it, banging it or just throw down fucken of any woman?"

Then Peter smiled "Well I'll be dammed you're in love with that human, that's so sweet Emmett."

Emmett has always given Peter nothing but shit over the years for one thing or another. They have always had fun together, so Peter got a smirk on his face. He decided to tease Emmett for a change. "Well you know Emmett, if you can't do Bella; then I am your man. I'll do her for you." Peter saw how tense and serious Emmett turned. Emmett was looking around Peter at Jackson walking through the parking lot.

Peter turned around and was watching Jackson talking to Bella. Peter just rolled into town and hadn't got the full details of what was going on yet. When Jasper said he needed him, he dropped everything and came. Charlotte was with another coven and would meet him in Forks.

Emmett turned away from them so he didn't have to see anymore. Peter could see that his feelings were true for Bella. So Peter figured he could help him out "I don't like that little cocky son of bitch Jackson either. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Emmett finally smiled "Does it look like I need help kicking his ass? I just have to step back and let shit happen right now so I don't alter the future. Bella doesn't know the real reason you're here so don't tell her. I'm going to tell her after she sees Edward."

Jackson watched from the garage bay doors as Peter and Emmett was telling Bella good bye. Cherry, Lila and Gemma came out to see and talk to the smokin blond hunk. Jackson couldn't believe there was another one of them fucken Cullens.

When Gemma asked Peter what he does; Peter told her that he could be of any service that she needed. Needless to say he was hired too. Emmett told him that they all needed to stay close to Bella until they were ready to leave. This way they have an excuse to be there.

Bella went to tell Jackson good bye and she was going home to get things ready for the guys to come over later. He tried to kiss her but she only kissed his cheek. He knew in his heart that something was going on with her, but he didn't know what. It seemed like there was distance between them lately.

All the brothers gathered in the clubhouse to hear Jaxs plan of new revenue. They would be given a day to decide to vote yes or no on it.

They were sitting around the table when Gemma stuck her head in "I'm sorry to interrupt but, there is a guy here with a special delivery for you Jaxs. He said he can't leave it with me."

Jaxs walked out to bar and signed for the envelope. He went back to sit at the table and opened it. He couldn't believe what was inside of the envelope.

Clay saw the look on Jaxs face "Son are you okay?"

Jaxs stood up "I've gotta go. I'm sorry we'll have to do this later." He walked out the door.

Clay had a huge smile on his face because he already knew what was in the envelope. He picked up his gavel "Well since there isn't any new business, meeting adjourned." Then he banged his gavel.

They all went out to the bar to drink. Clay saw Jaxs response as his victory. That should slow him down for a while.

**BELLA POV**

I have had Emmett on my mind all day. I feel horrible about what I did with him last night. I don't want to hurt Jaxs but it feels so right with Emmett. Maybe I really don't know what love is. I can't be in love with both of them.

I heard Jaxs bike coming up the drive way. He was earlier than he said he would be. So I was getting the food out of the frig and putting it on the counter when he came in to the kitchen.

He was standing in the kitchen door way "Bella why have you been lying to me?" He had a look on his face that I had not seen before. It was a cross between hurt and pissed.

I had to ask him because he took me off guard with that "Jaxs I don't know what you're talking about?"

He threw an envelope down on the kitchen table. He was yelling now "Stop fucken lying to me Bella."

I opened the envelope and inside was an 8x10 photo of me, Emmett and Abel. We were standing in front of Jaxs house on the front steps. I was kissing Emmett with Abel in my arms. I only had Jaxs SAMCRO t-shirt on.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I know that Jaxs is (Jax) but that was my way of making him special. I am just a silly girl.**

**But we will have to deal with Edward and many other issues in the next chapter.**

**...**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or as an alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**JACKSON POV**

When I opened the envelope and saw Bella with Emmett, it broke my heart into pieces. I thought she really loved and cared for me. I fucken let her in my heart and she pissed on it. I trusted her like I've never trusted before.

She not only pissed on me but Abel too. I thought she loved him like her own. I really felt like he was going to have a real mommy, someone that was good in his life. She had my son around him. How the fuck could she do that?

I knew something wasn't right with those mother fuckers, the Cullens. Bella has been so distant with me and she didn't want me to touch her. Not only have I been blind but fucken stupid too.

I left the clubhouse; I didn't give a fuck right now about the vote. I have to confront her, I need to know why. Why she did this to me?

When I walked into the house, Bella was getting the food ready in the kitchen. When I asked why she had been lying, she played stupid. Like she had no idea what I was talking about. That fucken pissed me off. I was trying so hard not to lose my temper with her.

She just stood there looking at the picture. I finally had enough of this shit "So are you going to tell me why? Is it cause of his fucken money?" I was waiting for an answer and she wasn't giving one.

"Jaxs I…we…it's …..not what you think. I wasn't doing anything with Emmett, then." Was she really stupid enough to just say to me then, so she is now?

I was furious; I knocked every dish off of the counter and broke them. Then I kicked the kitchen chairs across the floor.

She started crying. I had to get away from her before I hurt her. I've never let anyone in; or let them get close to me. This would be the reason why. "Fuck you Bella. I want you out of my fucken house. You want that little prick so bad, then you can fucken have him." I walked out the door and slammed it. Got on my bike and rode.

**BELLA POV**

I knew that I was going to hurt one of them. But I don't understand how or where Jaxs got that picture from. I should have been honest with him about my feelings for Emmett. I was honest with Emmett about Jaxs. Honesty did not change my relationship with Emmett, if anything, it has made us stronger.

Jaxs left in a rage and there will be no talking to him right now. But there are still things that I have to tell him before I leave. I'm such a horrible person for what I have done to him. Am I really any better than Edward?

I went into the bedroom to pack a bag. Jaxs told me to be gone and I would respect his wishes. I'm sure that the Cullens will let me stay there with them. But Edward will be here soon and I can't stay there once he comes. Maybe I should have just run the fuck away. But that's what I am thinking that I will do now.

As I was getting ready to pull out of the drive way, I saw Peter leaning up against a tree smoking. He is such a strange vampire. He blurred to the front of the car "Hey sweetheart are you planning on going somewhere?"

I was not in mood for this. Before I knew it he was in the car "Bella, you can't just run away. You will break Emmett's heart."

I put the car in park "I don't really fucken care. I will only hurt him more if I stay; just like anyone that becomes a part of my life. Emmett deserves someone better than me anyways. He can have anyone that he wants and I don't even know why in the hell that he wants to be with me. Did Alice see this and tell you to come here?" I feel miserable enough without him adding more guilt on top of it.

Peter reached over turned off the ignition and took the keys out of it. "No Bella, Alice did not tell me. I just knew that I needed to come here, that is my gift or curse, depending on how you look at it. Jackson is just upset right now but he will forgive you. But I don't believe for a second that you don't care if you hurt Emmett. I'm trying to save you, but you have to want to be saved first." He talks a lot like Alice and Edward in circles that I don't understand.

I rolled my eyes "So what the hell am I being saved from now?"

He smiled at me "Yourself, you will never get over leaving like this." To be perfectly honest I wish that someone had done that a long time ago, saved me from myself.

I told him repeatedly to get out of the car and give me the keys. But he shook his head no each time. "Peter, please just give me the keys and you don't have to tell anybody that you knew that I was leaving."

He opened the top of his jeans and dropped the keys down his pants. I couldn't believe that he just did that "What the hell are you doing?"

Peter smirked at me "I have a twenty that says you won't go after them. Why don't we just talk this through and then you can decide if you really want to run away or not?" I sighed, he was right; I wasn't going after those keys.

After I talked to Peter I came to many conclusions. Peter is a strange vampire compared to the Cullens. That I have to face Jaxs, Emmett and Edward; no matter what the outcome is going to be. Love has many angels, desires, emotions and endings.

Peter and I drove to the Cullens. I was thankful that Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting for the night. I think that Peter knew that I needed some alone girl time with Alice.

Peter was going to go a few towns over to do some human hunting as he called it. When he was getting ready to go out the door, I hugged him and told him thank you for being there. He had listened to me ramble tonight. But what came out of his mouth was unbelievable "Your welcome sweetheart. But if you two decide to have a naked pillow fight. Or decide to experiment with a little girl on girl action; call me. I will have my phone on." I asked Alice after he left if he was always like this and she said unfortunately, yes.

I have started to get close to Alice again but I wasn't sure about telling her how I really felt about Emmett. But she was understanding and great about it though. She told me that no matter who I decided to be with, that she would still be my sister.

Alice went upstairs and came back with a book; it had a poem in it.

* * *

**ICE AND FIRE**

_**My love is like fire, but ice to her.**_

_**How come the colder she is the more**_

_**my flames burn with desire for her.**_

_**I don't understand my exceeding heat**_

_**for her when her heart is frozen cold.**_

_**Fire should melt all things, but only seems**_

_**to harden her ice for me.**_

_**.**_

_**The forbidden love we have and my**_

_**fire that burns for her will never be**_

_**extinguished by the ice of her denial of my**_

_**desires.**_

* * *

The more I thought about this poem; I realized Jaxs was my fire and Emmett was my ice. Jaxs heats my passion and lights my body on fire like a burning inferno. Emmett cools all my desires; quenches my body yearnings. I am more fucked up then even I thought I was.

When I woke up Alice had clothes lying on the bed with towels. I went in and showered. She bought me these cool black leather boots with four inch spike heels. They really looked great with the dark jeans and black sweater she had also bought. I needed to go face Jaxs and try to make him understand.

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

Jackson had been drinking and token most of the night. Trying to figure out where and when the hell things had gone wrong. Everyone wanted to know what was going on with him, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He just kept to himself and kept drinking.

Since drinking was not helping him to get Bella off of his mind he decided that he would try going back to his old ways. Caring about no woman, they were just pussy to him. He grabbed the first girl he saw, because it really didn't matter who she was. This was a fuck for a fuck. Bella had wronged him and now he would even the score.

The next morning when Bella came into the clubhouse looking for Jaxs; everyone was quiet. Not sure what had been going on between Jackson and her. But they did not want Bella to find out that way; seeing what Jackson had been doing with the other girl.

Lila and Cherry kept telling her that they hadn't seen him. When Bella went to walk down the hallway to his room, Lila asked Opie to stop her. Opie stood in the middle of hall with his a hand on each side of the wall "I don't think that Jaxs is here so why don't I take you and Lila to get some breakfast." Bella knew that something was wrong.

Bella placed her hand on one of Opie's arms "I know Jaxs is here, his bike is. So whatever it is that you don't want me to see is going to happen. I am going into his room one way or another."

Opie lowered his arms to let Bella pass by. "Bella he had a hard night. Please don't do this." Bella smiled at him and kept walking down the hallway.

Bella stopped at Jaxs room and took a deep breath. She opened the door and saw a naked girl sprawled out across the bed with Jaxs. Bellas heart was breaking but she knew that this was deserved for what she had done with Emmett. She closed the door and never said a word.

Bella went and told Lila and Cherry good bye. She told them that she would come back later to talk to Jaxs. Bella told them that she was leaving town in a few days and would miss them. Both of them tried to reason with Bella to get her to stay. But they had no idea of the real reasons Bella had to leave.

Bella came back later and all the Sons were dressed in black without their cuts on. Bella knew that this was something bad because they were going under the radar. When Jaxs walked in with a duffle bag, Bella asked him what was going on. Jaxs just kept walking towards the garage "What the fuck do you care?"

Bella was holding Abel when Jaxs came back into the bar. Bella wanted to say good bye to him. That just pissed Jaxs off even more that she was pretending like she cared about his son. He went over and took Abel out of Bellas arm. "Don't come near my son." Bella couldn't understand why Jaxs would be this way with her. She did truly love Abel.

As the Sons were getting ready to walk out the door Bella asked Jaxs what the fuck his problem was. He ignored her and kept walking. Bella followed behind Jaxs out the door. She was pissed "You know what the little prince isn't going to get his way this time, you haven't answered my question. What the fuck is your problem?"

Cherry and Lila both looked at each other. They had been watching everything that was taking place. Cherry whispered to Lila "This is better than the Desperate Housewives episode that I watched this week. Do you want to go watch?" Lila nodded her head yes and they took their drinks outside with them.

Jaxs threw his duffle bag on the ground. "Fine Bella, you wanna get this shit out. Then let's do it. Your my fucken problem. You made me believe the fairy tale and then you shit on me with Emmett." Bella couldn't believe after what Jaxs had done last night that he would be this way.

Bella put her hands on her hips "You self-righteous asshole. I came here this morning to talk to you. I know that you fucked some girl and you're pissed that I kissed just Emmett."

Jaxs dropped his head; he didn't know that Bella knew that. But it didn't matter. He knew in his heart that Bella had done more than just kiss Emmett. "Sure Bella keep telling me that is all you did; just kissed him. Your right though, I did fuck some girl. I don't even know what her goddamn name was and could care less. Because do you know whose face I saw? I saw yours. I couldn't even fuck you out of my mind. But at least I wasn't fucken around with her when I was with you. There are you happy now?" The rest of the Sons just stood there watching but not saying a word. Except for Clay, he was thrilled to see the old Jaxs was coming back around.

Bella walked over and slapped Jaxs face. "Fuck you, I don't have to explain anything to you."

As Bella went to walk off, Jaxs grabbed a hold of her "Just be woman enough to tell me Bella. Tell me that you've been fucken him the whole time behind my back."

Bella slapped Jaxs face again. Jaxs let go of her and stepped back. "That's the second fucken time that you've slapped me; I wouldn't try for a third." Jaxs didn't want to hurt her but, she was pushing his limits.

Bella went to go to the car and Jaxs was right behind her. But those new boots weren't made for walking. Bella tripped and Jaxs fell into her from behind. They were rolling around in the mud puddle, fighting with each other. Opie and Juice went over and broke it up.

Tig whispered to Bobby "That was fucken hot. Do you think that Jaxs would mind if I asked out Bella now?" Bobby didn't answer him. But he was thinking what a dumb ass.

Both Jaxs and Bella were wet and muddy. Bella went to get into the car and Jaxs pushed her up against the car "I still love you." Then he gave her one of those long heated passion Jackson kisses.

**BELLA POV**

When I pulled up to the Cullens house, they were all outside on the porch. I could tell by the grins and little smirks on their faces that they knew I had been rolling around in the mud with Jaxs. Peter just couldn't resist "Hey Bella, add mud wrestling to the list of things that you need to call me and let me know when you're going to do them." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett came over to me and asked if I was alright. I told him yes but, I needed a shower. He told me to go take a shower because he had a surprise for me. That did bring a smile to my face. Emmett is such a sweet man.

I just threw on a pair of shorts and tank top. When I went outside, Emmett was putting suit cases in the Jeep. Maybe he did decide to run way. He told me to get in because we were going to go have some fun for a while.

We had been driving listening to the Rolling Stones, one of his favorites. When I asked where we were going; all he would tell me was that at least for one day he and I were going to escape the world. I didn't even know how far we had drove but we pulled up in front of a very fancy hotel. I was dressed in shorts, great.

A man came over and opened my door. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I would presume." Emmett smiled but corrected him about our names. I was feeling way under dressed for this place.

Emmett took my hand "Bella, relax, Alice packed you more clothes than you could wear in a month. If you don't like them then we will go buy you more." I forgot what being around the Cullens was like. No expense was ever spared.

After we checked in a bell hop was taking us up a private elevator. When I asked where we were going, they told me the Penthouse Suite. To say it was breath taking would not have done it justice. The balcony had a view over the whole city and it was bigger than my bedroom in Forks.

It has everything you could think of; a swimming pool and a hot tub. The kitchen and bar was fully stocked. I think Emmett's favorite room was the media room. The TV was like a screen you would see at the movies; along with plush leather lounge chairs. He even made sure that there were two bedrooms. He said that he didn't want me to feel pressured and whatever happens; happens. That he was happy to just to get to spend time with me.

The bell hop was putting our luggage in our rooms. But there were two garment bags that Emmett kept. He told me this was for tomorrow night, that he had something special planned. I couldn't understand why he was doing all of this. "This is too much, you don't need to do all of this. You make me feel special without spend any money on me."

He came over and wrapped his arms around me "That is one of the many things that I love most about you Bella. You're happy to just be with me. When I'm with you there is no having to hold back or pretend that I am something that I'm not to please you. You accept me for what and who I am. I did this for us, because I wanted to." Then he gave me a short sweet little kiss on the lips.

I could have spent hours going through everything that Alice had packed for me. Since we were just going to take a walk around town I went for simple. A short white skirt and royal blue silk off the shoulders blouse. Alice even pinned notes of what to wear together. She had a pair of wedged white sandals to go with it.

I put some curls in my hair and used my fingers to separate them. I even put some make up on and I was feeling a little nervous. Emmett said we were just going walking around for a while and grab something to eat; but was this a date? I haven't been on a real date since Edward.

When we started walking down the side walk, Emmett extended his arm to me. I took it and we walked around talking. We were just enjoying our time together and were laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. That was the one thing that Emmett always use to do when I was with Edward, made me laugh.

We came up to a wishing pond. Emmett pulled out some change out his pocket, he told me to make a wish. He went first and had a huge smile on his face. Then I went. He wanted to know what I wished for. But I wouldn't tell him. I wished that I could continue to feel just like I do right now; happy and in peace with myself.

The rest of the night was wonderful. We went and had a big steak. But of course he didn't eat his. But I learned things about him tonight that I never knew before. We sat for a long time talking and drinking. He seemed so different than the Emmett that was just in Charming. But I guess I was being different too.

We went to a park that was getting ready to have a fireworks display over the lake. Emmett sat down on the ground and told me I could set on his lap so that I wouldn't get grass stains on my white skirt.

When I sat down and looked into his eyes they were black. "Emmett, do you need to go hunt? I'll get off of your lap; it is probably hard for you being close to me right now."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me "I don't need to hunt. It is hard being close to you but, not for the reasons you think." When he shifted me on his lap; I felt the reason.

My face must have turned twenty shades of red. He whispered in my ear "Sorry, I can't help it when I am with you." I don't even know why I was embarrassed, I never was with Jaxs.

The fireworks were great. Then Emmett told me to make sure that I was watching. A big red heart burst with E B inside of it. "That is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me." We exchanged several tender kisses. I still couldn't believe that he was doing all of this just for me.

It was getting late and I was getting tired. We said our good nights and went to our rooms. I was lying in bed thinking that I really missed Emmett. I got up and knocked on his adjoining bedroom door.

When he opened it; all he had on was a tight pair of red silk boxers. It matched the red silk night shirt that I was wearing. When I asked if our matching outfits had been coordinated? He told me no. That it was just the first thing that he grabbed.

We stood there in door way just looking at each other. He looked so sexy and hot. "Bella is everything okay, did you need something?" Shit I was the one that knocked on his door.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just couldn't sleep and was wondering if you wanted to talk or maybe watch TV with me?" I really just wanted to be close to him but I didn't want to admit it.

"Sure, come on in. But, you will have to promise that you will not take advantage of me? Also young lady can you keep your hands to yourself?" He was laughing and went to lie down on his bed. But actually I couldn't make that promise. I wanted to take advantage of him or rather let him take advantage of me.

We lay together and watched a movie. He never tried anything with me. That was kind of a disappointment and a relief at the same time.

It was almost time for me to get ready for our special date. I felt like a little giddy high school girl, going out for the first time. Emmett had hired a lady to be at my beckon call. After I enjoyed a bath in a tub that I swear was big enough for three; she brought in the garment bag.

It had a black lace dress in it. It was short without any straps. Alice must have picked it out. There were undergarments that matched the lace; a bodice with matching panties. Alice sent sexy thigh high stockings and black stilettos shoes. Damn her choice in shoe collection is going to kill me yet.

The ladies name was Shaina and she was so sweet to me. She brought me a bowl of strawberries and a glass of campaign. She told me that Mr. Cullen wanted to make sure that I had everything I needed and wanted to make it a special night for me. I think Mr. Cullen had already done that.

She put my hair up and pinned it with clips that had diamonds in it. She left long pieces hanging down around my face and the back of my neck. My makeup looked like it was done by a professional. I really did enjoy doing this for some strange reason. But I will never tell Alice that.

When I was ready to leave the bathroom; she told me that Emmett was waiting out on the balcony for me. She told me to have a great night and gathered her things to leave.

He was staring at the city with his back to me when I walked out on the balcony. When he turned around and I saw him in his tuxedo; something came over me. It was a feeling that I have never had before. My body was tingling and I felt dizzy with love.

Getting off the elevator, I made him promise me that he wouldn't let me fall on my face in these shoes. He laughed but he promised. Walking outside, there was a lavish horse drawn carriage parked outside. "Your carriage awaits you my lady." I looked at him in awe, he did this for me.

Emmett took my hand and held on to me while I stepped up in the Carriage. We went around the city. I have never been on a ride like this before.

We went to a fancy French restaurant. I was glad that Emmett spoke French because I had no clue. It was the best meal that I think that I have ever had. The carriage was still waiting for us outside. He told me that we had one more stop to make.

It was the same park that we had gone to last night. There was a path that was lite up with lights. As we walked down the path there was a gazebo with little white lights everywhere.

Music was coming from somewhere, but I had no idea where. He slow danced with me "You have made me feel like a Princess tonight."

He kissed me so loving "You are my Princess Bella."

Going back into the suite, I was nervous. I wanted to be with Emmett tonight but, I didn't want to have to throw myself at him. He must have felt it to. He asked if I was tired or wanted to stay up for a while. I already knew what I wanted to do.

I went over to the bar and poured two of his favorite drink; scotch over ice. We drank a couple of those. When I got the last refill; I sat down on his lap on the couch. I could feel him getting hard while we were kissing.

"Emmett I am ready for bed; do you want to go with me?" He picked me up and was carrying me to his bedroom. There were rose petals all over the bed and the floor. He wants this too.

Emmett sat me down on the floor. He was kissing the back of my neck and across my shoulders. I was feeling quivers throughout my body. Slowly he was unzipping my dress. Putting kisses down my back as he went. Every part of my body wanted him.

He was kissing me so tenderly. Slowly taking his tongue; running it in and out of my mouth. He was cooling my fire and I needed him to put it out now.

After he took off his Jacket and shirt; he laid me down on the bed. Feeling his cold lips and tongue on my breasts; was giving me goose bumps of sensation. But when I felt his fingers enter my pussy; I was already wanting to cum. My body and his hand were moving in sync against one another. I reached for him and I was caressing him through his pants. He was moving against my hand too. He needs this as bad as I do.

Emmett caressed my body while he undressed me. Taking my stockings off; kiss the inside of my thighs and calves. When his tongue reached my hot core it was more than I could take "Emmett please make love to me."

He is a physically large man and so is his cock. When he pushed into me I was gasping for air, he wasn't even all the way in yet. He lifted up trying not to put his weight on me and he was trying not to move inside me. But when he did, his movements were slow and easy.

"Bella are you ready to feel more of me? I don't want to hurt you." I wanted all of him. I needed to have all of him.

"Stop holding back; you said that you never have to hold back with me." He lowered himself down on to me and pushed all the way into me. His cock felt like it was splitting me into. When started really trusting into me I was cum so hard around his cock.

He was moaning too "Fuck your pussy is so hot and tight."

I was screaming so many things; oh my god, Emmett and don't stop fucking me. When he started thrusting even harder; I felt his cum coolimg down the heat that was radianting from me. nside of me "I love you Bella." I knew what the term fire meets ice really means now.

I was wakening up to kisses being laid on my neck "Good morning beautiful. I thought that maybe we could make love again if you feel up to it." I was feeling more than up to it.

We were on our way back to Charming. I wasn't look forward to facing Edward and Rosalie but I knew that we had to.

**JASPERS POV**

Peter and I had been discussing some strategies. When Alice came outside and told us that Emmett and Bella would be here in about fifteen minutes. Edward would be here in about thirty.

We were ready to intervene between the two. I wasn't sure how Edward was going to handle seeing Emmett and Bella together. But then there was Rosalie, the drama queen herself. We all knew that was going to be some bad shit coming. Thankfully she won't be arriving until tonight. We will handle one problem at a time.

When Emmett and Bella pulled up they seemed happy. I whispered to Emmett that Edward was almost here. He needed to know that and be ready for it.

It was sweet to watch them together. They were holding hands and playing around. I hadn't seen Emmett this happy in a long time.

Bella went inside to see Alice and Emmett was telling us about their getaway. Edward was pulling up and Emmett went all serious.

When Bella came outside and saw Edward; her emotions were all over the place. She was feeling hate, sorrow, self-loathing and bitterness.

Edward came up the steps and stopped in front of Bella "Bella, I have missed you so much. You look so beautiful." He went to take a hold of her hand.

Bella stepped back away from him "Don't touch me. I have thought a lot of exactly what I would say to you if I ever saw you again. You left me feeling like I was a piece of shit that you could just scrape off the bottom of your shoes and would completely forget about. I know that you never really loved me but, you know what, I never really loved you either. I just thought I knew what love was. Love is unconditional and you don't know what that really means. I have almost died because you left me unprotected like I was nothing. You are not good for me or good for me either. You wanted it to be like you never existed; so that is the way it is today. You don't exist in my world anymore, so stay the fuck away me." Bella went to go back in the house.

Edward was fucked up right now. I don't think he fully knew what was going on. I don't think he was sure of what emotion he wanted to have because he was all over the place.

Edward stopped Bella at the door "Bella part of the reason that I came back here is to protect you. Victoria was in Forks and she is looking for you. Didn't they tell you?"

Shit I knew Emmett should have told her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I know some of you thought that Emmett was never going to get to be with Bella. But in my stories they will never mate in the first chapter. I still believe in romance and the leading up to that. Although I do love Jackson; I see Emmett as the sweet romantic one.**

**Bella has some big decisions to make in the next chapter. Have a great weekend!**

**...**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or as an alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

** I am posting this as a temporary chapter.**

** I refuse to write about kittens, rainbows and lollypop dreams so that it can be kept PG-13. I write about pussy and dick loven, vampires getting drunk and stoned, and fucken funny shit if you have read MY JOURNEY. With a little violence added if you have read Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires. I say the fuck word in every chapter multiple times. This is who I am and I refuse to change that!**

** My stories are on the radar of being removed. Please show your support and I will be post a chapter over this! Let me know how you guys feel about this!**

**petersgirl2011**

**This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be posted.  
**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01  
Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu  
Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187  
blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolvenstrom**

**donalgraeme**

**Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son**

**Kikyohater220**

**chaos-bardock**

**Leafy8765**

**Philip Ontakos**

**tamys**

**kenegi**

**angelbeets**

**juia**

**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Voldyismyfather**

**finnickodairlover**

**Marine76**

**petersgirl2011**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**

**Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!  
See you in .net  
Save .net**

**LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!**

**THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

The Sons were sitting around discussing Jackson and his actions over the Mayna retaliation. Most of them think that he is a danger not only to himself but to them as well. He's a loose canon right now that's ready to explode and not give a shit who it effects.

Tig was pushing Clay the hardest "Man you are gonna to have to do something with Jaxs. I respect what he has done for the club and all. But he is a danger to whoever he fucken rides with man. You saw how he went cowboy out there. He didn't think about how many brothers could have got killed when he rushed them like that. We backed him up Clay; I won't do that shit again."

Clay took a long drag from his cigar "Jaxs is my problem to handle. You will back whatever the fuck up I say. Is that clear?" Tig knew that he had to do exactly what he was told but he didn't like it.

Opie was trying to tell Clay that Jaxs needed to get Bella out of his head before he gets himself killed. Since they got back from the retaliation Jaxs has been locked in his room. Clay told Opie that Jaxs is fine; he just needed time to heal that's all. Opie decided that was bullshit and went to handle shit his own way.

Opie knocked on Jaxs room door several times. But Jaxs wouldn't answer him. "If you don't open the fucken door I am gonna kick it in." Jaxs knew that Opie would do it so he let him in.

Opie and Jaxs talked about a lot of little bullshit things before Opie brought up Bella. "Jaxs don't you think it's time to makeup with Bella now. You evened the score with her. You know that I love Lila but she can't ever replace Donna in my heart. You only get the chance once in a life time to meet your Donna. I see that in you when I watch you with Bella. Get the fuck up and go work your shit out with her." Jaxs wanted to makeup but he didn't know how or if she still even wanted to be with him. He was pissed at her about Emmett and now he just missed her. Jaxs needed Bella to make him whole again.

"I've called her and texted but she never returned any of them. Op she left me for Emmett; that's who she wants to be with. You don't know how pissed I was when I saw that fucken picture of them together. Bella is the first woman that I've ever been faithful to. You know how this shit works. We do who we want when we want. I let her in and let her get to me." Opie corrected Jaxs. Bella had told Lila that Jaxs asked her to leave. Jaxs told him he was just pissed off at the time and didn't want to hurt her. He didn't really mean that he wanted her to leave when he said it. But he can't take it back now.

When Opie started questioning Jaxs about the picture; Jaxs had no answers. He didn't know who had sent it to him or why. "Brother don't you find that a little off that someone would send that without a name. They were trying to cause problems and didn't want you to know who done it. But you told me that Clay wanted to break up you and Bella. My guess, it was Clay or Emmett." Jaxs never stopped to think about who had sent it. Only how miserable he has been since he saw it.

Opie told Jaxs that he better get his shit together because Clay was making decisions without him. If he wanted there to be anything left to salvage of the club he needed to handle his business. Jaxs told Opie that he didn't know how to do that this time. Without Bella with him it was not as important to him anymore.

While they were talking gun shots rang out through the clubhouse. Both Opie and Jaxs got their guns ready and went to see what had happened. When they went outside; there had been another attempt on Clay's life. The Myans are starting war on the Sons own turf. If Tig had not pulled Clay out of the way he would have been shot.

Clay told Juice to start calling in the other charters. It was time to put the Mayans out of business. Jaxs would not go along with that "Call or vote?"

Clay was pissed that Jaxs had called him on his decision once again. "You vote this is the second attempt on my life by those scum bags. We kill them and now. What if they come back and it's one of our old ladies or kids? I know you don't have to worry about the old lady part but the rest of us do."

Jaxs felt that fire that Bella had ignited inside of him "Fuck you Clay. We vote that is how shit works. Brains before bullets remember? Or has JT been gone so long that you've forgotten?" Clay shoved Jaxs. How dare Jaxs throw his father words at him?

Jaxs shoved him back "Don't put your god damn hands on me. We don't even know why they are doing this. Your fucken up big time." Jaxs walked away.

Clay was even more pissed that Jaxs just walked away when he gave the Sons a direct order of what he wanted done. "Jackson where the fuck do you think you're gonna go? You better be here when its time. Put your fucken cut on." Jaxs told Clay to go fuck himself.

Jackson went to his room to shower. It was the first one he had in three or four days. When he came out Cherry and Lila where waiting for him. "I'm not in the mood for you two. Get the fuck out my room." They both shook their heads no and crossed their arms.

Lila told Jackson that Bella was leaving town, if she had not already. He pretended not to care but he did. Cherry handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" She told him it was the address to the Cullens house. Jaxs wadded it up and threw it down.

Cherry stood up to Jaxs "You are being pig headed. You love Bella and you know it. Even if Bella did fuck Emmett so what? You fucked some little whore too. Get over yourself Jackson. Be the man and go to her before it is too late. You are just pushing her farther into Emmett's arms. When is the last time that you left this room to even go to see your son? Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Jaxs threw them out of his room. It was time to swallow his pride. He thought about his father's words.

* * *

**A true outlaw finds the balance**

**between passion in his heart and**

**the reason in his mind. The outcome**

**is balance of might and right.**

* * *

Jaxs has always known that his outlaw ways would someday catch up with him. Balancing between love and the club was never a problem until Bella came along. But both in his mind and in his heart he is going to find that balance that he needs to make their love once again right.

As Jaxs was walking out the door Bobby asked him where he was going. "I am gonna get my old lady back or at least try." Bobby thought to himself that it was about damn time Jaxs left his room to do something.

**BELLAS POV**

Edward was continuing to touch me. I removed his hand from my arm. "What in the fuck are you talking about? Victoria is looking for me again?" He had a shocked look on his face.

"Bella what do you mean by again? I have been tracking her and the seven other vampires that she has been traveling with. They have not come near you or I would have known. I still love you and want to be with you. I only left so that you would not be hurt by us. I can protect you and we can be together forever." Now it is not just Victoria. She has others that are looking for me too.

I thought of Charlie, he is unprotected. There were so many things running through my mind right now. I just wanted to get away from Edward. But he wouldn't stop touching me "Take your fucking hands off of me. You left me unprotected. You have no idea what I have been through because of you. I do not want to hear the bullshit that is coming out of your mouth right now."

Edward grabbed me again. Does he not hear me telling him that I do not want him to touch me? Emmett removed Edwards hand from me "Bella said she did not want you touching her." Edward was concentrating hard right now on Emmett. Shit he was reading his mind.

"You have been with Bella. I left her to have a better life and be free from us. You are my brother how could you do this to me? You know how much I love her." I could not believe that Edward was saying that he loved me. That naive little girl that he left in Forks might have believed him but not the Bella that I am today. I owe that to Jaxs.

Edward grabbed Emmett. Emmett threw him off of the porch away from me. They were fight and I wanted to stop it "Emmett I love you and I don't want you to get hurt or fight your family because of me." I went to go down the steps when two arms grabbed me a spun me back up by the door.

It was Jasper "What in the hell are you thinking? Never get in the middle of two vampires fighting they will hurt or kill you." I didn't care as long as Emmett was okay.

Jasper must have been feeling what I was "He will be fine Bella. It is Edward that I am worried about." Peter took off towards the woods to find them.

Jasper told me that Jaxs was coming. That it was not safe to have him here right now, get rid of him as soon as possible. He blurred in the same direction that Peter had gone.

Jaxs pulled up on his bike. "We need to work our shit out and talk. We can do it here or we can go somewhere but it's gonna happen. If you don't want Emmett hearing then let's go somewhere. But I'm not leaving until you say you'll talk to me." I put his helmet on and we rode to what use to be our spot.

We walked down the path but he hadn't said anything since we left the Cullens. I decided that it was time to tell Jaxs some of the truth or much as I could. "I'm sorry that you found out about Emmett that way. I was going to his house a lot and taking Abel with me. I should have never taken Abel there without your permission."

Jaxs sat down on the dock and patted it for me to sit beside him "I'm sorry for what I did too. That girl didn't mean anything to me. I've had you on my mind since I walked out the door. So you've been doing Emmett this whole time. I don't get it Bella. Why did you stay with me if you love him?" That was going to be the complicated question that I had to answer; he deserved the right to know.

I started back to the day that we met the Cullens at the restaurant and went on from there. "When I started going back around them I built a friendship with Emmett. At first that is all it was but then I started having feelings for him. I didn't sleep with Emmett before you told me to leave but I did after that. But I am not innocent. We kissed and did other stuff before then." I got out most of the hardest part of what I had to say. I was hoping that he would not ask a bunch of questions.

"My telling you to leave then was the push for you to go to Emmett, I'm a fool Bella. Now that you've been with him; is that where you want to be? Do you love him? Don't you even want to try to work shit out with me?" This was the question that I wanted to avoid but I guess I can't now.

"Yes I am in love with Emmett. He is such a wonderful and caring man. But I love you too. The love I have for both of you is for different reasons. I never wanted to hurt either one of you. I want to still walk by your side when you need me just like I promised I would." Jaxs just looked at me but didn't respond to that.

We made small talk but it was time for me to get back. I wanted to be there for Emmett when Rosalie got to the Cullens. Jaxs dropped me off at the house and was hugging me good bye. "I love you Bella. But I can't share you, I won't. I want you to come home but I won't beg." He kissed me and then he rode away. I have watched Jaxs ride away so many times. But this time I saw a broken outlaw and it was my fault.

I could tell by the look on Emmett's face that Rosalie was here. He took me by the hand and we went outside with everyone else to meet them.

She got out of the car with another male vampire. He was attractive but not as handsome as Emmett is. She was all giggles and grins until she saw Emmett with me holding my hand.

"What is that bitch doing here? Emmett is holding her little hand so she doesn't fall down and kill herself?" Emmett was right she was going to be a bitch about it.

Emmett hugged me close to his body and never backed down from her "You normally hold hands with the one you love."

Her eyes and face was of furry "Emmett I forbid you to be around her. She has damaged this family enough. I loathe everything about her and what she has done to us." Right back at ya babe.

Emmett kissed me and told me to stay on the porch he would be right back. "Rosalie I don't give a fuck what you don't like. Bella is with me and you will show her some respect." He wasn't his normal self-right now, almost like a vampire. I could tell that shit was going to get bad again today.

Esme told Rosalie that she was being rude to me and she just rolled her eyes. She asked Joshua to come over; her new boy toy as Emmett calls him. "Emmett let me introduce you to my fiancée Joshua. He is everything that a real man should be. Babe this is my brother Emmett and over there on the porch is the piece of shit human that I told you about." He looked me up and down and had a look of disgust on his face.

Emmett was walking back up the steps on the porch "Ignore the stuck on herself cunt. Rosalie why don't you go emasculate Joshua for a while and leave us alone? I know that you are not happy with your man unless you can do that to them." Well I guess Emmett told her.

Joshua asked Emmett if he had a problem and that if he did he could take it up with him. I couldn't believe they have only been here for five minutes and they already want trouble. Not to mention that this guy was kind of prissy like Edward and Emmett towered over him.

Another fight; only this time it was Emmett and Joshua. Edward seemed truly amused by that. But I don't know why he was considering Emmett had already kicked his ass today. Maybe he was routing for the underdog.

Rosalie turned to me and I knew it was going to be bad. "This is all your fault. You're like a parasite that feeds off this family. Sucking what life we have left out of us. Emmett is trying to fight everybody to save you. It will only be a slow death for him. You're killing him and don't even have the sense to know it. I wanted to kill you the second that Edward wanted to be with you. The only thing that saved you was the family. But they won't this time." She was coming for me.

Alice blocked her "No Rosalie I will not let you hurt Bella. You are my sister too and I don't want to fight you but I will." I didn't want Alice to defend me. If I didn't stand up for myself with her she would be one more person that I would have to run from. I wanted to be strong enough to walk by Emmett's side too.

"Fuck you bitch. You want me, come and get me." She threw Alice to the ground and Rosalie was one pissed off vampire right now.

Before she got to me Emmett grabbed her by her throat "She can't fight a cuntpire but I can. If you even think about touching her again I will kill. I just kicked Joshies ass and I will yours too if you open your mouth one more fucking time." Emmett was all vampire right now. But he let her go. She was shocked that he talked to her that way and was willing to hurt her over me.

As he was walking away "Oh Rosalie you might want to go gather up Joshies body parts. After I ripped his small penis off I threw it into the woods." She glared at me and went running of to find Joshua.

Carlisle told Emmett that he needed to help find the pieces so that he could put him back together. Emmett didn't want to leave me alone knowing that Rosalie and Edward were here. I told him I was going to go for a drive and get my head clear. He kissed me good bye and told me that he would call me when they were done. I think I need a drink.

I have been sitting here drinking and thinking about life. All of the pain and problems that I have caused for everyone by just being a part of their life. Maybe Rosalie was right; maybe I am nothing but a piece of shit. Just a parasite feeding off of others and killing them slowly every day.

The bartender asked if I could call someone to pick me up. He officially had cut me off. There was no one that I wanted to see right now. I thought about having Cherry or Lila do it. But I couldn't continue to be a part of their lives without being around Jaxs too.

I saw Jaxs walk in and he was talking to the bartender. I don't know what they were saying but Jaxs slapped him on the back and walked over to me. "Hey, Dave called me and told me my old lady was drunk and needed a ride. But I told him that I don't have one of those anymore. I don't know what Emmett's number is or I would've called him to come get ya." I think he was caring about me and burning me a little at the same time.

Jaxs face went cold "Fuck, Mayans." I looked over at the front door and there were three or four of them with their cuts on motioning for him to come outside.

Jaxs took out his prepay and called Opie "I've got Mayans up my ass at Dave's." Then he hung up the phone.

"Bella I want you to go out the back door when I go out the front. Get your ass in the car and get the fuck out of here." He got up out the booth to leave.

I grabbed his arm to stop him "Jaxs please wait for the others Sons to get here. There are too many of them. They will hurt you."

He kissed me "I love you. If I don't get out of here they'll come in and get me. Everyone in here will get hurt. They're on our turf, they want blood. I don't want you to get hurt." Even after what I had done to him he still wants to protect me.

As soon as Jaxs went out the front door I went out the back. But there was two of them waiting for me. They grabbed me and carried me away from the bar. They threw me on the ground next to where they had Jaxs. What a way to sober up quick.

I could tell by his President patch on his cut that he was the leader of the Mayans. Jaxs was on his knees and that guy had a gun pointed at Jaxs head. Jaxs kept telling him that he had no idea what in the hell he was talking about. All I understood was that there had been some drug deal made between the sons and Mayans.

The guy pulled the trigger back on the gun "I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me before I shoot you. But first I want you to take your fucken cut off and lay it at me feet."

Jaxs showed no fear of him. He spit on the guy "Pull the fucken trigger. That's the only way this fucken cut is coming off my back."

He struck Jaxs in the face with the gun "You are much stronger willed than your leader. We decided since he wasn't even strong enough to stand and protect his own club. There is no way in hell that he is strong enough to take us on." Jaxs face said it all. Clay was somehow responsible for what these guys were going to do to us.

The guy then stuck the gun in my face. He smiled at Jaxs "What about the bitch; does she mean enough for you to cower to me?"

Jaxs had his mask on "She's just some whore I was picking up, doesn't mean a damn thing to me. My old lady would carry my ink. Check her if you don't believe me. So let the bitch go and we will settle our business." One of the other guys raised up my shirt. I was never more thankful that I never wanted a tattoo than I am right now.

The guy picked my arm up and saw my bracelet "Well well, it looks like we do have the right girl; VPs old lady. How about I let the boys take turns with her and make you watch? You will surrender to me just like Clay did." I swear if Jaxs and I get out of this alive that I am telling him the truth about what Renee wanted him to know.

Jaxs was struggling to get free from the two guys that were holding him "If you touch her I will kill all of you mother fuckers by a slow and painful death." There was my outlaw unafraid and unstoppable.

They were all laughing at Jaxs. Asking him what the hell was he going to do about it. There was fifteen of them and one of him. Then I heard a familiar voice "He is not alone and if you touch her Jaxs will have to fight me to see who gets to kill you." Emmett found us.

It wasn't just Emmett. Jasper and Peter was with him. The guy with the gun was amused at them "Your little pussy boy gang better run home to your mamas before I let my boys show you what it is like to be fucked like a prison bitch."

Peter stepped toward them "I would love to see you try that. People refer our gang as the Vamps; Very Angry Male Personality Syndrome." Even in my life or death situation he thinks that he is funny, shit.

I know the Mayans cannot hurt them but I fear what Jaxs will realize about the Cullens. If Jaxs knows their secret then they will have to kill him. Everything was going on so fast. Emmett beat those two guys that were holding Jaxs. Jaxs and Emmett side by side were fighting for what they loved the most, me.

The Sons were riding up. Those of the Mayans that were left standing rode away. Emmett made sure that I was okay and I couldn't wait to be in his arms. I was hugging him and telling him thank you for saving me. I should have never left the Cullens house. He will always keep me safe.

Clay had a huge smile on his face when he walked up to Jaxs "I see Emmett saved your old lady again, I mean ex old lady. Kill those pieces of shit." Jaxs just walked on by him. I do not understand the need for Clay to be so cruel to Jaxs.

As Jaxs was getting on his bike he told Emmett to meet him down the road. I rode with Emmett and he told me it would be fine "I promise Bella that I will not hurt him, too much." I must have had that look on my face. He kissed the back of my hand and told me he was just kidding. He would not fight Jaxs. In a fight with a human Jaxs could hold his own but with Emmett he wouldn't have a chance. But I guess Jaxs and I have the same odds with trying to fight vampires.

Jaxs was parked off the road sitting on his bike smoking. He didn't want to talk to Emmett; he wanted to talk to me "I think you really need to come with me. The Myans have already tagged you as my old lady. I can't live with myself if they hurt you. Emmett can fight but what the fuck is he gonna do when bullets start coming?" I couldn't tell Jaxs the truth. That being with Emmett was safer than being with anyone. But now I can add to the list of ones that are going to track me down; vampire and human. The more distance that I put between me and Jaxs the safer he is.

I hugged Jaxs "I will be fine. I have turned your world upside down enough. I have something for you that I want you see. Can we meet tomorrow?" It was time to give Jaxs the letters and let the shit fall where it may. He told me to come by his house after work.

I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm "Please Bella come with me. Even if you don't love me; I still love you. Emmett can't protect you from them. They will kill him too." I kissed Jaxs on the cheek and my heart sank but I had to let him go.

Emmett wanted to know if I was ready to go back to the house and face them again, I wasn't. So we drove around for a while and I tried to get my buzz on again. It was working. I started to relax a little and think he was too.

We agreed that after I see Jaxs that he and I are leaving. I don't care what happens to me but I would never want them to hurt Emmett because of me. He kept telling me not worry that Alice, Jasper and Peter are going too. That no vampire or human will ever hurt me; that he would make sure of it. I believe that he will.

I wasn't feeling well when we got back to the house and I just wanted to lie down. Rosalie was being her normal bitch self to Emmett "I see that you saved the white trash so the vampires can kill her later."

Emmett went to say something to her but I stopped him. It was time for me to handle her on her own level. I looked down at the red pumps that she was wearing "Cute shoes are they new?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Uh yeah, I got them when Joshua and I went to France. They cost more than you could make in six months human."

I smiled at her leaned down and hurled. All over her feet and those pretty little red shoes of hers. I wiped my mouth off "I feel so much better now." Emmett was laughing as he picked me up and carried me up to his room.

"Bella I am finding you so hot right now. You just upset her whole evening and I loved the look on her face. I will keep buying her new shoes if you keep doing that." I hugged him because he doesn't deserve to be treated like she treats him. Emmett would do anything for you and never ask for anything from you in return. He is so easy to love.

Emmett did not want me to go alone. I told him that Jaxs would never hurt me. I had to give him the package from Renee. It was not Jaxs he was worried about. Emmett and I are going back to Forks as soon as I get back. That is where I need to be right now.

I am doing Jaxs a favor by leaving him. The Mayans will still try to hurt him but the vampires that are looking for me will never know that he existed in my world. At least they will not try to hurt him and Abel too.

I have been waiting on Jaxs for almost an hour at the house. It was never like him to be running this late without calling. I kept calling his cell and he didn't answer. He wouldn't even answer his prepay.

Lila was calling me and I hoped that she knew where he was. She told me the one thing that all old ladies fear the most of hearing; Jaxs has been shot.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**…**

**(A SPECIAL HARLEY REV UP to all of you) Each one of you has become special to me. I know all of your pennames by heart. I cannot thank you enough for reading me and I always enjoy the interaction that I have with you. Jackson and Emmett thank you so much too. Love ya.**

**To those that reviewed, marked this story as your favorite, hit it as an alert: Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

The Sons rode as fast as they could along with Gemma to get to Jackson. The first bullet that hit him wounded him. Jackson was able to call Opie to tell him where he was at and that someone had ambushed him.

But the second bullet was the one that made it a life or death call for Jackson. It went in close to his heart; through his tattoo of Bellas name. When the Sons found him he was bleeding so bad and was unconscious.

They put him in Gemma's SUV and took him back to the club house. They could not take him to the hospital. It is standard procedure that anytime there is a gunshot wound it has to be reported to the police. Jaxs is still on probation and this would mean a prison sentence for him. Along with any of the Sons that are associated or involved with a gun violence act and get caught.

Bobby kept calling around to find Tara. She is a doctor at the hospital and they were hoping that she could save Jaxs in spite of the difference that she and Jaxs may have had in the past.

Bobby went to talk to Gemma "I have called everyone that knows Tara. No one has seen her in the past three weeks. When I talked to the administrator at the hospital, she told me that Tara never came back to work. She never called them to say that she quit; she just never came back."

Clay was telling Bobby "Yeah I made a couple of calls too. Unser told me that rumor has it Tara met some guy and took off with him." That was a lie. Clay knew exactly what had happened to Tara because he is the one that did it. Even though it was not Tara that had told Jaxs about what Clay had done to Jaxs and Bella; she paid the price for it.

Clay took Gemma in his arms to comfort her. She was scared right now that she would lose her only surviving son that she had left. Clay knew after losing Thomas the way she did; if she lost her Jackson too that he would lose her as well. There are very few things in this life that anyone could say that Clay truly cares about but Gemma is one of them. She is his Queen.

But Gemma being under the stress of what had happened to Jaxs was not returning Clays affection. This was the first time since they had been together that she was not willing to walk by his side and honor his decisions. "Clay I told you to nail Jaxs down and what bad shit would happen if you didn't. I'm going to lose him and it's because of you. This shit is your fault."

The Sons knew if Gemma was talking to Clay this way in front of them that something was seriously going on between Jaxs and Clay. They all knew there was a rip in their relationship but now they knew it ran deeper than they thought.

Cherry and Lila were trying to comfort Gemma. With all of them being old ladies in the club; this is something that they may have to face themselves someday.

Bella came running into the clubhouse wanting to know what happened to Jaxs. She went back to his room and saw him lying on the bed covered in blood. She felt all the love that she has for him coming to the surface and all the guilt for the pain that she had caused him.

Bella did not understand why they just couldn't take him to the hospital and get him the care that he needs. Opie explain the situation to her and how it needed to kept out of the official's hands. Because going to prison and dyeing were one in the same meaning to all of the Sons.

Bella took out her cell phone and called the one person that she could always count on "Emmett I need Carlisle. Jaxs has been shot." Emmett told her they would be there as fast as they could.

Bella sat down on the bed beside Jackson. She pushed Jaxs hair out of his face and took a hold of his hand. Bella saw the bullet had enter in his chest through her name and it only made the way she was feeling worse "I'm so sorry for everything that I have done to you. You have done nothing but love me and I wasn't there by your side when you needed me the most. I broke my promise to you and it will not happen again." She kissed him on the cheek. She started crying.

Opie tried to get Bella to leave the room. Bella was already starting to get Jaxs blood on her but she wouldn't go. She was holding on to Jackson and no one could come between them.

Clay did not want the Cullens being a part of this and knowing anything about club business. "No one is allowed here right now. You both need to leave now." Carlisle looked at Emmett not sure what needed to be said to Clay.

Emmett saw that Gemma was crying and was in fear of losing Jackson. Emmett is a lot like Jaxs; Clay has no authority over him. "Mrs. Morrow this is my stepfather Carlisle Cullen. He is only here to help Jackson. We won't say anything to anybody. Do you want us to leave?" Even though Emmett hates Jaxs because of Bella he would do anything to make her happy.

Gemma knew the final decision was Clays. She looked at Clay with pleading eyes "Please." Clay could not deny Gemma that. But he warned Carlisle and Emmett that there would be consequences for shit being discussed outside of the clubhouse walls. Carlisle assured Clay that disgression would be used and that no one had to know.

Tig took them back to Jackson's room. Carlisle asked everyone to leave. Bella didn't want too "Please Carlisle, let me stay with him?" Carlisle told her it would be best if she waited outside until he was done.

Carlisle asked Emmett to help get Bella out of the room. Emmett whispered to Bella "You have to let Carlisle help him. Bella I can't stay in here much longer there is too much blood." Bella looked into Emmett's eyes and saw that they were black right now. Emmett has not hunted for a few days and the blood was getting to him.

Bella kissed Jaxs on the forehead "I love you Jaxs please come back to me." Then she left his room.

Cherry and Lila had clothes for Bella to change into. Cherry put her arm around Bella "Jaxs will be okay I just know it. Come on baby girl let's get you cleaned up." Bella went into Cherry and Half Sacs room to take a shower to wash off the blood.

Lila smiled at Emmett as they walked past him "Thank you for everything that you and your father are doing for Jaxs. Bella is right you are a good man." Emmett smiled back at her but didn't say anything.

Bella was standing in the shower crying wondering if she could have somehow stopped this from happing to Jaxs. Feeling all the regrets and sorrow of Jaxs getting shot has brought to her. Bella didn't even tell Jaxs that she loved him the last time she saw him. Bella pushed him away; it was because she loved him that she did this. She did not want him or Abel to get hurt because of her. But now Jaxs may never know that she really does love him too. Bella gasped when the water was shut off in the shower.

Emmett held out a towel for her "Bella it will be all right. You have nothing to do with Jaxs getting shot. Stop blaming yourself. If you had been with him you would have been shot too. I love you and I cannot lose you." Bella knew what Emmett was telling her was true. But she still wished that she would have told Jaxs that she did love him.

"Emmett I love you so much. I feel so close to you and no one has ever gone out of their way to make me feel special like you have. No matter what happens I will always love you." Bella needed to say that to him. She didn't want there to be any regrets with Emmett.

When Carlisle came out of Jackson's room he looked at Emmett and shook his head. Things were not looking good for Jackson. Carlisle went into the bar and asked Gemma if there was somewhere that they could speak in private.

Clay, Gemma, Carlisle, Emmett and Bella went in the room where the Sons hold church. It was the first time Bella had ever gone in there. Carlisle was explaining the details to Gemma "Mrs. Morrow I cannot give Jackson the care that he needs here. The bullet that went into his shoulder has severed ligaments and those will have to have surgery done to repair and reattach them. He will also need physical therapy to strength them. If I just remove the bullet he will lose anywhere from sixty to eighty percent usage of his right arm. Those percentages are only an educated guess."

Gemma started crying "Jaxs would never be able to ride again and that would kill him." Gemma knew if this happened that Jackson would be dead inside from never being able to get on his bike again. It would only be a matter of time until Jackson would find his own ending.

"Yes that is correct. Jackson would never be able to control his bike. But I am afraid that is not the worse part. The bullet that is in his chest is close to his heart. If I try to remove it; it could move before I get it out and he could die because it would enter into his heart. If I don't remove it; he will bleed to death. I do not have the capability or facility available to me to do that here. But if you would allow me to take him to Forks I know everyone at that hospital. I could possibly convince them that this was from a hunting accident and ask them not to report it. I would even ask to assist in the surgery." Carlisle would not ever want to lose one of his own children, so he would do everything in his power to save Jackson.

Clay told Carlisle there was no way in hell that he was taking Jaxs away from Charming. Gemma explained to Carlisle that there would be bad people looking for Jaxs and that he needed to be protected by the Sons. But Gemma begged Clay to let them take Jaxs and provide protection for him. Clay told her that would never happen and his decision was final.

Bella asked everyone to leave the room so that she could have a word alone with Clay. Emmett looked at Clay as he was walking out the door "Bella I will be outside the door and I can be back in here in seconds if you need me." Clay noted that warning was meant for him.

Bella shut the door and sat down. Clay was not in the mood for one more female trying to tell him how to run his club "If you think that an old lady can change my mind save us both some time."

Bella spoke very slowly and clearly to Clay. Meaning every word that she was saying to him and wanting him to know that. This is a strength that came from being with Jackson. "I am not just an old lady though am I daddy? By blood rights I am next in line to take over the Sons not Jackson." Clay was shocked that she talked to him like that.

Clay took out a cigar and lit it "I didn't know that you knew about me. But it doesn't matter because no female will ever run this club. So if you think that will have some pull with the other Sons your crazy. So if it will make you feel better go ahead and tell them."

Bella stood up "Okay and how about at the same time I will tell them about the drug deal that you made with the Mayan that went bad. You may or may not have pulled the trigger yourself or had it done. But you are responsible for what happened to Jaxs no matter who did it. I have so much more that I could tell them so the choice is yours." Clay was not sure exactly what or how much Bella knew. It was impossible that she knew about the deal that he had made with the Mayans.

Clay got up to walk out the door "You are threaten the wrong man little girl. I will not tolerate this shit from you in my club. So you might want to be careful what you say to me; daughter or no daughter."

Bella played the Renee card on him. "Or what you will put a bullet in me too? I received a very interesting package from my mother. When I am done talking to the Sons they will kill you themselves."

Clay agreed that Carlisle could take Jackson. After he gets out of surgery the Tacoma, Washington chapter along with Happy will provide protection for Jackson until he can come back to Charming.

Bella wasn't sure how about having a vampire and biker war at the same time but somehow they will make it all work out.

Carlisle convenience Gemma that it would be best if she and none of the Sons came to the hospital to hide Jacksons true identity. Gemma agreed to this because she loves Jackson and would do anything to save his life. She would even give her own life to do so. She would also need to stay to care for Abel until Jaxs could do it again.

Jaxs will be taken there by express care service. Which in translation means; they will run with him at vampire speed to save his life. Tonight Jackson Teller was given a new identity. He became Curtis Cullen the younger brother of Carlisle Cullen.

Clay decided that while they would be away from Charming it was time to handle this Jackson and Bella problem once and for all. There is no way in hell that he can allow them to live knowing his secret.

**BELLAS POV**

Carlisle took off running along with Jasper to take Jaxs back to Forks. I know that Carlisle will save him. As soon as Charlotte gets here tomorrow she will leave with Peter and Alice to come to Forks too.

Esme will stay until she can get everything packed and shipped to their old house. She was thrilled of the idea of going home again. It was Rosalie and Edward that worried me. I wished that they would just go away.

When we got back to the house Rosalie and Joshua were having an argument. I didn't care what it was about. I only wanted to grab my stuff so Emmett and I could leave. But then I heard Emmett yelling as he was coming upstairs "I already told you no Rosalie." I asked him what was going on but he just said she was being her normal self. I finished packing and met Emmett downstairs to leave.

Rosalie was standing in front of the door of the jeep so that Emmett could not get in. He asked her to move but she wouldn't. He finally picked her up and moved her. "Emmett I am your wife please stay with me. Joshua was just a phase for me and I am glad that he left. It made me realize that I am still in love you. What could you possible see in Bella? She is not like us. You can't even have sex with her without breaking her. What kind of relationship is that? You can't protect that little bitch forever. She has to be alone sometime." Now I understood what has been going on. Joshua has left her and Rosalie wants Emmett back. I would never stand in the way of his happiness if that is what he wants too.

Emmett got in the jeep "Rosalie I was in love with you and you are my ex-wife now. That is what you wanted. You are the one that saved me and I will always have a love for you. You and I have shared so many years together. Out of respect of that I would like for us to have a civil relationship when we see each other. But if you come near Bella I will fucking kill you. So don't make me do it. Just so that you know; I have already made love to her. It was fucking great too." He started up the jeep and we drove away. Rosalie was still standing in the driveway.

No one has ever shown me the selfless kind of love that Emmett has. He has stood by my side when I still could not decide between him and Jaxs. Emmett has saved Jaxs life a couple of times just so that I could be happy. He didn't care if it ruined his own happiness or not. I was taught the true meaning of put the happiness of the one that you love before your own by Emmett. I am going to return that to him now.

We had been driving for a couple of hours and he had not said a word. That was unlike him and I could tell that he has a lot on his mind. "Emmett if you want to have a relationship with Rosalie again I would understand. She is right; I'm not like you. I'm sure that having sex with me is not the same as being with her. You probably always have to worry about hurting me and have to hold back a lot. I just want you to be happy."

"Bella is that what you think our relationship is about, just sex. It's not for me. You are my best friend and my lover. I have never felt this way about anyone including Rosalie. Everything in our relationship was always about her and what she wanted. You never ask me for anything except to be your friend. You have made me think about things that I never thought about before." That feeling was mutual. Even though I love Jaxs he doesn't have the same way of thinking that Emmett does.

He pulled the jeep over to the side of the road and came around and opened my car door "Let's take a walk." I got out like he wanted but I didn't know why.

Emmett took my hand and we were walking into the woods in the dark "Why are we going out here Emmett? We should be driving to get to Jaxs."

"Because Bella I am going to show you that I don't have to hold back with you." Now is not a good time for him to want sex from me. I am so messed up right now and confused about Jaxs too.

Emmett already knew that I was not completely over Jaxs and he was honest with me too. "I will always probably love Rosalie in some ways. Maybe someday I won't, I don't know. But I can tell you that without feeling bad or guilty. That is the kind of relationship that you and I have. It is one of the many reasons that I love you so much. I know you still love Jackson too. I saw it when you were holding his hand tonight. Do I like it; no. But can I deal with it; yes. So there is no guilt about your feelings for Jackson when you are with me, okay?" He never puts any pressure on me and always loves me unconditionally.

Walking around and doing the normal of pouring our hearts out to each other. Giving total disclosure of our true feelings only made me feel closer to Emmett. The closeness that I think we both needed to feel right now.

Emmett and I needed each other right now no matter if it is right or it is wrong. Feeling his cool breath against my neck in the summer heat was given me sensations throughout my body. He took my shirt and bra off and dropped it to the ground. His tongue was softly licking down to my breast. Taking my nipple into his mouth sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue was making my nipples so hard that they ached for more.

I took his shirt off and ran my tongue over his pecks and nipples. He seemed to like it. But when I started raking my teeth over them he had me naked and up against a tree. He lifted me off of the ground "Bella grab a hold of the branch above you and wrap your legs around me." I did and I felt his hard cock at my entrance.

He was teasing me by barley put himself into me and then taking it out again. It was driving me crazy. Using only the tip of his dick he was running it up and down my wet fold which was making me want him more. I need to feel him and I was trying to pull him into me by gripping him with my legs. Then he plunged his cock hard into me "My god you feel so good. I love you Emmett."

His eyes turned a coal black "Let go of the branch and hold on to me."

When he laid me down on the ground "I love you so much but right now I just need to fuck the shit out you. I promise that I will make love to you later."

I kissed him "Then fuck me Emmett. Show me that you don't have to hold back with me. Show me that you and I can be one together." He lifted my legs up resting them on his shoulders and was thrusting so hard in to me. My body was trying to keep up with his thrust and I was having an orgasm like I never have before but I still needed more from him. I grabbed his ass was pulling him into me. He was fucking me harder and faster; I was being taken to heaven by my vampire.

He was digging his nails into the ground where we lay and screaming my name. Fuck I was loven the shit out that. It was me that was making him feel good.

He pulled out of me and asked me if he could cum in my mouth. I put my mouth around his cock and he was thrusting it in and out. I was massaging his balls with my hand while sucking him. "I'm almost there Baby suck it harder." I was sucking him as hard as I could and I felt his cold cum running down the back of my throat.

"Come over here and put your head in my lap so that you can get some sleep. You are exhausted and I will wake you up when we get there." I have been dozing in and out for about an hour. When I close my eyes all I see are vampires coming for the ones that I love and bikers trying to kill Jaxs and Abel. Being close to Emmett did make me feel safe though.

Emmett was shaking me "Baby you need to wake up. Carlisle needs to talk to you."

I was still half asleep when I answered him. "Bella I am sorry to have to call to tell you this. Jackson has gone into cardiac arrest during the operation. He may only have minutes left. The only way to save him would be to turn him. If this becomes the final option; is that what you want me to do?"

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

**...**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or as an alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**.**

**I know that a lot of you have already decided that it should be Emmett or Jackson with Bella. Some of you want both of them. Depending on which man you are cheering for you will love some chapters and hate others. But stay with me because we are so far from being done with this story! I got carried away on this chapter and it got really long but I am not crazy there is a purpose to where this is going!**

**.**

**JASPERS POV**

Carlisle and I ran as fast as we could to get Jackson to Forks. We checked him in as Curtis Cullen and no one questioned Carlisle of course. They agreed to do it for him since it was his brother and was just a hunting accident. It will not be reported to the authorities. With Carlisle's credentials it would be overlooked this time for him but they would not do it again in the future.

It would have caused more problems since it would be reported to Charlie Swan. I am sure that he hates the Cullens enough because what was done to Bella. Jackson would be locked up by him as soon as he found out. The poor guy seems to be catching it from all sides whether he is a biker or a Cullen.

The vampires and bikers both live their life on the run from someone. Hiding what you have done so that no one will find out. Praying that no one will know your secrets and never letting outsiders in your world. Bella seems to be the only exception in both of our worlds. They let her in so easily just like we had done.

Carlisle is going to assist in the surgeries for Jackson. I was not feeling well being near the hospital and smelling all of the blood. The feelings of despair, worry and death that was coming from here was about to bring me to my knees. Carlisle must have known because he told me to hunt and go to the house after that. He said he would call me to let me know what happens. Everyone thinks that Carlisle is not a strong vampire. But he is the strongest one of us all in the human world.

It felt good to be home again. This is the only place that we have been that everyone was happy. There are still many things that all of us will have to deal with but we are functioning as a family again. Except Rosalie and Edward. I don't think them coming to Forks is such a good idea. But I have no say in that.

Alice called me and told me Joshua had left Rosalie. She wants Emmett back now. I felt what Rosalie was feeling when I was in Charming with them. I think she only has a superficial love for Joshua. Her true feeling for Emmett never came in to play so I don't understand why she would want him back other than just to have someone to hold on to.

Emmett on the other hand was still feeling love for Rosalie but a different kind of love than he had for her before. Emmett is the most kind and loving vampire out of our family. He only wants to see the good in people and with his personality he walks more on the human side.

After I hunted I was thinking of Emmett and Bella. What he felt for Bella was pure love. Those two will have so much to overcome to be together. Jackson if he lives will be a problem because Bella loves him too. I felt that love when she was with him. I don't see Rosalie just giving up because that is not her style. She always has to have her way.

Then there was Edward. He had been careful when I was around not to have many emotions and that scares me. When I understand what they are feeling it can be dealt with. But when you can't is when they become dangerous because everything comes as a surprise. I think he has a few of those coming in the future for Emmett and Bella. I just hope that it doesn't divide the family again or have a worse outcome than that.

I was enjoying the silence and it being just me when I got to the house. It looks so empty and abandoned. Not like the home that we once had. But that will change once everyone gets here.

Alice called me to tell me about her vision. "Jasper I saw one of the Sons coming here to make sure that Jackson doesn't make it. I also saw them trying to kill Bella to hide Clay's secrets." Bella only told Clay to get him to agree to let Jackson go but this is going to end badly. I knew about the package that she received from her mother and everything that is in it. The question is will Jackson be strong enough to kill one of his own brothers. I would not want to have to make that decision.

"Alice do you know which one it is or when they will be coming?" We will be ready for them and no one will hurt Jackson or Bella.

"No I don't know who it is. All I saw was Clay telling them to handle the problem and their back was turned. I saw that they had on a Sons vest like the one that Jackson wears. They still have not decided when or how yet. It keeps changing because they keep rethinking it. Their last thought was to make it look like they just disappear and to dishonor Jackson as a Son. That he betrayed his brothers for the love of Bella." I told her to keep an eye on Clay's decisions. He will be the one that makes the final call and we will deal with them accordingly. I will have to tell Bella at some point but that is not today. Even if Jackson doesn't make it Bella will still need to be protected from Clay.

**BELLA POV**

Jaxs may only survive for a few more minutes in this world. I had to make a decision and quick. Is this what he would want? If I did he would never see Abel again. Living his life on the run and never changing. Never getting to have the love of the road again would probably kill him even as a vampire.

But I was selfish because I didn't want to lose him. Emmett did not say anything but I could tell that his vote was no. Will Jaxs end up hating me forever? That is how long Jaxs will have to hate me if he becomes a vampire. I told Carlisle if it came down to it to save Jaxs and to turn him. I would face what I had to with him.

When we got to the hospital Jaxs had pulled through this one on his own. I was so grateful that it did not come down to changing Jaxs. I could only imagine how beautiful of a vampire that he would have been but I am not sure if he would have been an evil one or not.

I just stood there seeing all the tubes and machines hooked up to him just so he could take another breath. I saw him in a way that I had not seen him before. Even when he was knocking on deaths door my outlaw is still unstoppable.

When the nurse came in she wanted to know if we were family. That is the only way that we could stay "Yes I am his old lady and this is his nephew." I answered before I thought. I could tell that Emmett was upset but it was the only way that we could stay with him. I guess I could have said I was his niece but I didn't think of it at the time because his old lady is what Jaxs always calls me.

Carlisle said it would be awhile before he would wake up but I wanted to stay with him. I'm not sure how he will be when he finds out that we made him a Cullen. But I am guessing that his reaction will not be good. I told Emmett to go hunt but he didn't want to leave me. I finally convinced him too.

Carlisle gave me what he called a special cell phone to call Gemma on. Which means it is untraceable. The bikers call their cell phones prepays and the vampires call theirs special. Each Cullen had one just in case they had fled from where they were staying so that they could get in contact with one another. Each of the bikers had one to make calls that are above the law or so shit would not blow back on them.

When Gemma answered the phone she took a deep breath and waited for me to tell her the outcome "Jaxs made it through the surgery but he will have to stay in the hospital for a while." She was so relieved and grateful to Carlisle that her son had been saved. I told her that I would call her when Jaxs could leave so they could send the Sons to protect him.

I stayed by Jaxs side and never left his hospital room for two days. I slept on the small couch in his room. I used his bathroom and shower. Most of the time Emmett stayed with me too even though I told him that he didn't have too. He always brought me food but I really didn't want it. Emmett is such a good man. I wonder if Jaxs would do the same if the roles were reversed?

When Jaxs came to I was asleep but I woke up real quick because he was pissed. Even though he couldn't get out of bed and his voice was hoarse, it didn't stop him. "I'm Jackson Teller I don't know who the fuck Curtis Cullen is. Bella tell them who I am." I was going to have to dance around this somehow. Thankfully the nurse called Dr. Cullen.

When Carlisle came in he told the nurse that he would handle his brother. Carlisle played it off as he had head trauma and was confused. Jaxs eyes were huge when the nurse called Carlisle Dr. Cullen. "You're a fucken Cullen. I'm leaving here and you can't sto….." Carlisle gave Jaxs an injection and he went out like a light.

Curtis Cullen was released immediate under the care of Carlisle. We setup a bedroom for him. I was told not to let Gemma know that Jaxs was out of the hospital yet because there are Sons that will come here and cause problems.

When I asked Jasper what that meant he told me that Clay is going to come for me and Jaxs. Until they are sure of what is going to happen with the Sons; Jackson is being hidden for his own protection as well as my own. It is a horrible thought that Clay could hurt his own daughter and step son but to him we mean nothing.

I was thinking of Charlie. He will find out eventually that I'm back and I am going to have to face him too. The list of humans, vampires and bikers; that I am going to have to face and run from are getting so long.

When Jaxs woke up for the second time it was as bad as the first time. "Where the fuck am I and why am I here?" Carlisle made me wait in the hall and was trying to keep Jaxs calm.

"Jackson you were shot. I brought you here to perform the operations that you needed. You could not go to the hospital in Charming due to some issues of your wounds being reported to the officials." Carlisle was great with him.

He talked to Jaxs for a few minutes and Jaxs only response to what was being told to him was "Can I ride again?" It was the most important thing in his world. It is what makes him Jackson Teller. Carlisle told him with time and therapy he would be able to ride but it would be a while.

Jaxs seemed to understand why he was here but he still didn't like it. Carlisle wanted him to get some rest to get his strength back. Jaxs would not be able to get out of bed on his own because if he falls he could break his stitches lose. In a house full of vampires that is the last thing that anyone wants is for him to start bleeding.

Carlisle kept encouraging him to eat but Jaxs said he wasn't hungry. He has lost some weight and looked so week lying in bed. Nothing like the strong outlaw that I 've always known and loved.

As Carlisle was leaving the room "Jackson you have a visitor waiting outside to see you. Would you like to see Bella?"

Jaxs hesitated "Nah not now I'm tired." It broke my heart that he didn't want to see me. Maybe he decided it was best for us not to be around each other at all.

Alice was going into Jaxs room to watch over him and help him if he needed it "Bella he just needs time. I will take good care of him. I promise." I knew that she would and I had nothing to worry about but I wanted to see him. Or maybe it was more that I needed him to want to see me.

I was standing at the door the next morning when Carlisle went into see him. Jaxs was sore and weak still. At least Carlisle said his wounds looked good.

"Thanks doc for saving my life. I don't know how I am gonna pay you for everything but I'll figure out something." Jaxs has a lot of pride and always wants to pay his own way.

"You are welcome, saving lives is my job. Jackson you don't have to worry about anything because you do not owe any money. Everything has been taken care of. You are a Cullen after all." Carlisle laughed but Jaxs didn't.

"I don't want it to be a hand out and I'm not a Cullen. Are you related to Emmett?" That was what was bothering Jaxs the most, Emmett.

"Yes I am Emmett's father. My wife and I are incapable of having children so we adopted. I can understand your ill feelings towards Emmett and the Cullens. But he is my son and is just as much responsible for saving your life as I am. You may not be a Cullen by name but as long as you are in my care you are our family too." Carlisle is always so good at hiding his truths. He wears the mask better than anyone, including Jaxs. Carlisle can make sense out of anything and make you believe it. But he was telling Jaxs in his polite manner that Emmett will be respected as much as Jaxs will be in their home.

"You're looking much better. Tomorrow I want you to get out of bed and start moving around. I will give you something for the pain and it might make you a little drowsy."

Carlisle looked over at me "If you would like I am sure that Bella would be happy to sit and visit with you for a while?"

Jaxs would not even look in my direction "Nah I don't need any company." That was not an unacceptable answer today.

After Carlisle left I went and stood by Jaxs bed "Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I didn't figure your boyfriend would like you being in here with me." But Jaxs still would not look at me and that pissed me off.

"I did all of this to save your life and your ass from going to jail for you to be a dick to me. You could at least acknowledge my presence. Emmett was at the hospital almost the whole time that you were there. So if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me and not him. None of this is his fault." I probably should have waited to see Jaxs until he was ready. But he wanted total disclosure from me so now I was giving him some.

"You're wrong about that; it's my fault because I let you play me. You don't love me so go. Go to Emmett cause I can't take this shit right now." I didn't even say anything else to him. If that is the way he wants it, then that is the way it will be.

Over the next couple of days Jaxs was starting to get up from bed and move around. I kept my distance from him and he was still avoiding me. He was spending most of his time with Peter and Jasper. I think that Alice wore him out with her bubbly personality.

But the funny part is when Alice wanted to play dress up the little biker boy. She gave him a pair of khaki shorts and a plaid orange button down shirt. Jaxs told her there was no way in hell that he was going to wear that. But I was laughing when he asked her "How long have you been on drugs? Cause you gotta be high to be like you are." I don't think that she got what he was trying to say because she asked him what he meant by that.

Rosalie and Esme arrived today. Jaxs was sitting out on the porch when they got here. We all went outside to help them carry the stuff in from the car. Rosalie went over and introduced herself to Jaxs "You must be Jackson. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Rosalie Cullen, Emmett's wife."

Jaxs looked at me for the first time since being here "His wife."

I clarified it for him "Rosalie is Emmett's ex-wife." She glared at me.

When everyone was going inside; Jaxs asked if he could talk to me. I already knew what he wanted to talk about, Emmett. "Bella what kind of Jerry Springer shit is this. I was listening to everybody talk. Edward is coming too. Your fucken your ex-lovers brother. His wife or ex-wife whatever in the hell she is; is his sister. She is gonna be here too. Jasper and Alice are brother and sister. I know their fucken each other. Alice is nice but she is strung out or some shit. The only ones that seem normal are Doc and Peter. What shit are you involved in?" Damn that was a hell of a statement and question at the same time. I'm sure on the outside looking in it is strange. But I can't tell him the truth. I really can't believe that he thinks that Peter is the normal one. The strangest vampire of them all.

"It's complicated. Emmett and Rosalie are only adopted brother and sister. Just like Alice and Jasper." Jaxs is very intelligent even though he has a rough exterior. Most people look at him as just a bad ass but when you get to know the real him; he is a very profound person.

He laughed "Nah Darlin, my world is complicated but this is just all kinds of fucked up."

Emmett and I have had no time alone since we got here. I was in the kitchen making lunch for me and Jaxs since we are the only ones that eat human food. He was kissing me down my neck when Jaxs cleared his throat. Emmett backed away from me. He went and stood over by the counter.

"Don't let me interrupt I was gonna get some water." I made Jaxs a glass of ice water and he left.

I could tell that both Jaxs and Emmett are uncomfortable being around each other. But I have to be around Rosalie so I do understand. The only two men I have ever slept with are living under the same roof together. Even I find that fucked up.

Emmett and I went for a walk to escape everyone for a while. I forgot how cool and rainy it can be in Forks after being in Charming. Today it was chilly outside and he gave me his sweatshirt because I was shivering. He always thinks of me.

**JACKSONS POV**

I went back to my room to get away from Bella and Emmett. I want to kill Emmett but I won't do it here for the respect of the Doc. But later is still open.

When I opened the door the blond bitch was sitting on my bed "Hello Jackson. I think that you and I need to talk. We have a common goal, you want Bella back. I want my husband back too. If we banned together perhaps we can achieve this." I was'nt sure what kind of sick shit she wanted to play, but I didn't want too.

I held the door open for her "Get the fuck out of my room. You do what you want but I'm not playing games with you or them."

She went to leave and stopped in front of me "You will get tired of sleeping in your bed alone and knowing that Bella is in Emmett's. It is Emmett that is making her moan his name every night. Let me know when that has become a problem with you." I was trying not to think about Bella being with Emmett. It seems that everyone knew before I did that they were together including her.

Bella left some stuff on the dresser for me. It was a pack of smokes, my dad's journal and some Harley magazines. I needed to get out of this house and away from these fucked up people. I took my stuff and went out to the flower garden. It took me a bit to walk out here but there was no fucken Cullens. I could have a smoke in peace.

I decided that I would start my own journal. I would have to write slowly because I've never used my left hand to write before. But what else do I have to do at fucked up Forks but kill time.

Maybe someday it will help Abel to not make the same mistakes that I've made. Make him see that you can bring your own hell into your life. I have done some horrible things to people and now those things are coming back to me.

Life was good and I wanted to make shit right when I was with Bella. Now I think that it's just a punishment for me. It was dangled in front of me; what I could of had and then it was taken away from me because I am not worthy of having it.

Thinking of what to call it came easy. SAMCRO Living My Life in A Slow Hell, dedicated to Abel Teller. The life I hope my son will never have to live.

* * *

**Entry 1-**

_**Your grandfather John Thomas Teller was the**_

_**founder and President of the Sons of Anarchy.**_

_**He wrote the same thing for me only it was too**_

_**late by the time I found out to change my path.**_

_**It was too late for him before he died too.**_

_**.**_

_**Your path can be different from mine and his.**_

_**It's a choice that your gonna have to make. I**_

_**never thought about the wrongs I've done until**_

_**you were born. Then Isabella swan came into**_

_**my life. The both of you made me see the world**_

_**through a different set of eyes.**_

.

**_There is good out there and you can change for_**

**_the better. I've never loved like I love you two_**

**_and had a cause that has lighted a fire within me_**

**_to fight for._**

**_._**

**_I have been around and in the SOA since I was born._**

**_It's all I know. I would give it up so that I can be the_**

**_father that you deserve and to make us a life with_**

**_Bella if I knew how. It's not simple, once you're in,_**

**_death or prison is the only exit from the club._**

**_._**

* * *

Bella wanted to know if we could talk. I really didn't want to but it was time to work our shit out.

"Jaxs I know that you are upset with me still for bring you here and making you a Cullen. I did it to save you and I had to fight Clay to get him to agree to it. You think that I don't love you but I do. When you got shot I regretted not telling you that I love you too when you said it to me the last time. I thought I was never going to get to tell you that again." Bella said two things that tore me up. She still loves me and I'm feeling a hope that she will come back to me. She had to fight with Clay and I know that he doesn't give a shit about me.

Clay probably will wish that I died when I can go back to Charming. It's time for me to have a final showdown with him. For now I am putting club business on hold and out of my head.

"Bella I love you but I'm not Emmett. I will not be the puppy on leash for you. You're my old lady or you're not. You don't get to have it both ways." In some ways for Bellas sake I think Emmett is the better choice for her. He can provide financial for her. She wouldn't have to live the life of mayhem and chaos that I live if she was with him. If I was the bigger man I would let her go, but I'm not.

But there is something strange going on with the Cullens though. They appear all prim and proper on the outside. I'm finding out more and more they don't have a perfect life like it seems. Maybe Emmett isn't the best one for her. Hell I don't know. The girl has me fucked up too.

Bella was asking me if I remember anything about being shot or saw who did it. It was dark and the only thing I remember was a blue Dodge truck came up from behind then open fire. I must have passed out after that.

Just hanging out with Bella and talking about everything reminded me of when we were together. She is the only woman that I 've ever shared that with. I was probably giving myself false hope that we could reconnect again.

**EMMETTS POV**

I was watching Bella with Jaxs out the window. I could hear everything that they were saying. I know Bella would never tell him any of our secrets. She would take the blame or whatever came rather than exposing us. She has done this time and time again. That is just another reason that I love her so much. She protects the ones she loves no matter what it will do to her.

Rosalie came into the room. I'm sure that it is only to make me miserable somehow. I protested to Carlisle about Edward and Rosalie coming but he said they are a part of this family too no matter what. Carlisle and Esme love all their children but that doesn't mean I have too.

"Emmett I see that you are watching the cute human couple. Jackson is such a hot looking human. I would have loved to seen him as a vampire. But then again so did Bella." She wanted to fight with me and I was not going to give her that pleasure.

"It is probably better that Jackson stayed a human. He could give Bella so many things that I always wanted in my human and vampire life. Growing old with the one that you love. They could have a child and grandchildren together if she chose to stay with him. But of course she has not made a decision between the two of you yet; now has she?" Always the bitch and that you can count on.

She touched me and it made my skin crawl "You and I were so good together. We could have that again. Emmett I love you and want you to be my husband. But if you are just waiting around to see who Bella is going to choose then I might have to move on. I would hate to see you end up all alone because she chose the one that is of her own kind. Jackson can give her the life she deserves to have."

I removed her hand from my chest "Then move on."

Jasper and Alice wanted me to go hunt with them. I didn't like the idea of leaving Bella alone with Rosalie. Peter and Charlotte were staying at the house. Peter told me not to worry because Charlotte never liked Rosalie and would love a chance to kick her ass. That brought a smile to my face because I know Charlotte would do it too.

They wanted to be alone so we could talk. The vampires are coming here within two weeks, maybe sooner. It seems that Victoria has added to her little army several more vampires. They don't have the strength of a new born but they are experienced fighters. I could tell that Jasper was somewhat worried. He suggested that we start training now for them.

The bikers coming didn't bother me at all. I will take Clay out if that is what it takes to make Bella safe. I do not think that I will have to do that when Jaxs finds out the truth of the things he has done. I will let him have that kill as long as it does not harm Bella.

There is not much difference between me and Jaxs in that department. We are both natural born killers. I do mine with my body and he does his with a gun. If it came down to it he would kill to protect Bella just like I would. I am probably the worst offender because when I was a newborn I had no control over myself. I slipped and killed some innocent people. I carry that burden still today with me.

Even the outlaws have a code of ethics to kill by. No women and children; making sure that their kills never include the innocent. Bella knows the worst part about us both and it never has an effect on the way she feels about us. To her we are normal men.

The other issue we had to address was what to do with Bella and Jackson. They can't be anywhere near this. I wasn't excited about them being off anywhere alone together.

We also have to hide what's going on from him or kill him. Jasper must have known what I was thinking and feeling "Emmett killing Jackson is not an option. We would only do that if he knew the secret and to stop exposure." It was still an option to me.

I found a couple of deer to take down. It was weighing on me everything Rosalie said about Bella and Jackson. Bella would have a human life with him even though it would still be on the dangerous side. But I won't give her up without at least trying to make it work. I am not sure that I can go back to just being her friend.

**BELLAS POV**

Jaxs and I had a good talk. We said some things that needed to be said. But we also said things that the other one didn't want to hear. We both still love each other and that can't be denied.

Jaxs was yelling for Alice so I went to see what he wanted. When I went into his room, he needed Alice to help him take off his sling. Carlisle said he could take it off and take a real shower as long as he didn't try to use his arm. I told him that Jasper, Alice and Emmett went hiking and I could help him with anything he needed.

"Won't Emmett get mad if you take a shower with me? Showering together is always something that we both enjoyed. You could run your hands all over my body to wash me naughty nurse Bella." I was referring to undoing his sling and bandaging his wounds once he was done. My face must have been really red. This is the first time that Jaxs embarrassed me.

When he came out he was wearing the pajama pants that Alice had bought him. I was surprised because they didn't seem like him. But he looked really sexy in them. We got his arm put back up and he said he felt much better after taking a shower.

I was dressing his chest wound and ran my fingers over the tattoo of my name "That still means something to me Bella. You'll always be a part of me. Taking a bullet is almost how I felt when you left; a shot through my heart." I tried to pretend that I didn't hear what he had said to me. I finished dressing his wounds and was going to leave. I still have truths that could get him killed and I love him too much for that. I needed to get away from him.

He took my hand as I was picking up the wrappers off of the bed. "Will you stay with me until I go to sleep? I feel drained and I've missed you being by my side." I promised Jaxs that I would always be by his side when he needed me and I will.

We lay on the bed together as we had done when we first met, still dressed. I laid close to him but I was afraid to get to close. He held my hand like when our love for each other was innocent. I was only going to stay until he went to sleep.

I rolled over and Carlisle was talking to Jaxs. Carlisle noticed that we were holding hands but he never said anything. Jaxs is going to start some physical therapy; doing repetitive movement of his arm and lifting a small weight to start strengthen his arm.

Emmett was setting in the chair staring at me and Jaxs. I told Jaxs that I would be back. When we went down stairs Emmett and I went outside. He was upset and I kept asking him if he wanted to talk about it. "Bella I understand you have to take care of Jaxs right now. I respect the fact that you will always have a love for him. But I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you to him. He can give you things that I can't." I wasn't sure where this was coming from with this. Emmett has always been the understanding one.

After talking he told me what Rosalie had said to him. She wanted him to feel less than because he can't have children like Jaxs can. I was honest with Emmett like I always am; until Jaxs is well he is going to be a part of my life.

Jaxs and I went to town but I wanted to avoid seeing my dad so I looked for his cruiser everywhere that we went. Not that there is a lot of places to go in Forks.

But I ran into the one person that is sure to tell Charlie that I was back, Jacob. We stopped at the gas station so Jaxs could get a pack of cigarettes. Jacob eyes were huge when I introduced Jaxs as Curtis Cullen "He can't be a Cullen he is not a va…"

I threw my arms around Jacob and said it low "Please don't say anything he doesn't know."

Jacob was confused but he behaved and didn't say anything. Jacob could not get his bike to start when we went to leave. Jaxs helped him out and told him what he needed to do.

Jaxs noticed Jacobs tattoo "What's your tatt mean?" It figures that he would notice that.

Jacob gave him an explanation but not the whole truth "I live on an Indian reservation. It's the tribes sign. All of my Indian pack brothers wear it." Jaxs related to Jacob in so many ways.

When Jacob asked Jaxs what his meant he told him that he used to belonged to a club of brothers too. I noticed that he said used to.

Jacob asked Jaxs if he could maybe help him out with a bike that he had been having trouble with. Of course Jaxs wanted to do that. Jacob told him to have me bring him down to the reservation tonight.

On the way back to the Cullen my bag was open and Jaxs saw my gun. He took it and said he would keep it for me. It didn't bother me any that he had it.

While the vampires are training and fueling up for the battle Jaxs and I are going to be hanging out. We are at least comfortable now being around one another.

Emmett was not happy about leaving us alone even though he knows that Jacob would protect me with his life. I called Jacob and explained the short version of the story and asked if Jaxs and I could stay on the reservation tonight while the Cullens are away. He said not a problem but Sam and pack are meeting with the Cullens when they get back to find out all the details of the vampires coming to Forks.

Jaxs, Jacob and I hung out all afternoon. They got along as brothers and I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was actually a relief from all the feelings I have had lately.

Jaxs had Jacobs bike running in an hour. He would tell Jacob what to do to it. I didn't understand a damn thing that they were talking about.

They found an old bike in pieces in different boxes. Jaxs of course knew what it was "Do you know how rare a 1940 Indian Harley is? Whose is it? Restored it's worth a fortune. I'll help you restore it kid if you'll be my hands. I still can't really do much." Jacob was excited and they went to talk to Billy because it was his father's bike. Billy told them to do whatever they wanted to do with it.

They worked on the bike while I helped Sue and Emily with dinner. I asked Billy not to say anything to Charlie until I told him I was back and he said he wouldn't. He was meeting Charlie for one of their all night fishing trips tonight.

This evening was fun and comfortable. I missed being around Jacob and the pack. Jaxs was getting along with everyone like he was a blond Indian.

When Jacob left for patrol Jaxs and I took a walk on the beach. I knew something was bothering him. We sat down and he looked sad "Bella I'm not your problem anymore. You don't have to listen to my fucked up shit."

I kept asking him and he finally told me "I miss Abel. He's the only one I miss. He may not even remember me when I go back. But I wonder if it wouldn't be better for him if I didn't. I just fuck up everybody's life that I'm in." I understood all too well that feeling. That is always how I always feel too.

We are staying at Jacob's house tonight and I told Jaxs to take Billy's bed and I would sleep on the couch. He needed to be comfortable.

When he was getting ready to go to bed "Bella do you know what I miss the most about your being gone? I miss how the bathroom use to smell after you got ready in the mornings. Holding you at night and having you there when I wake up. But the most of all I miss my best friend that I share my everything with."

I went to sleep with my head on Jaxs left arm. I was afraid to hurt his chest but he kept telling me it was fine. We kissed a few times and I really have missed being near him too. I was a wake a long time after he went to sleep remembering how good and warm it felt laying next him. Being reminded of all the feelings that I have for him and what a good man he really is.

Over the next few days Jaxs and Jacob have bonded. I would drop Jaxs off at the reservation when he got up and pick him up in the evenings. He was happy and at ease. I never have seen him like this before. Jaxs even said hey to Emmett this morning when he passed him in the hallway. That is an improvement.

I was running a little late picking Jaxs up today. But it doesn't surprise me how well Jaxs and Jacob get along. They are both a lot alike. Both of them have been the sunshine in my world when I needed it the most. The both of them have a hate for the Cullens too.

When I walked into the garage they had Kid Rock cranked up and were singing along to, Wanna Be a Cowboy Baby. But it wasn't just Jacob here today. Jaxs had made a little Harley assembly line out of the wolves. Quill, Embry and Seth each had taken on a part to rebuilding this Harley. They all seemed to love Jaxs.

We were on our way to town to order parts for the Harley when I noticed that Jacob was starting to shake. We drove Billy's truck. I was setting in the middle of him and Jaxs. Jacob pulled the truck over to the side of the road. Jaxs asked him what was wrong.

Jacob got out of the truck "Get the fuck out here their coming."

Jaxs got out too "Whose coming are you okay kid?" I knew who Jacob meant, vampires.

All hell was about to break loose. Two vampires were walking down the middle of the road. I told Jaxs to get in truck that we had to get out of here.

"Fuck that who are those people? Are they enemies of Jacobs? Cause I'm not leaven the kid to fight two of them alone." Jaxs had no idea how much of an enemy to Jacob they were and to me too.

Now was not the time for Jaxs to want to be his bad ass self. I had to get us out of here so that we didn't get killed by the vampires and to protect my Jacobs secret.

One of the vampires yelled "We want the girl."

Jaxs pushed me behind him and took my gun out of the back of his pants "Nobody is taking you unless they go through me first."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. How many of you think that you know what is coming? I bet that I can still surprise you.**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or as an alert! Thank you for the awesome reviews! petersgirl loves ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

The other wolves were coming out of the woods and Jacob was about to phase in front of us. They came to fight the vampires that showed up too.

Jaxs face had turned white when he saw those massive animals snarling. They weren't going to do any harm to us but Jaxs didn't know that. "What the fuck are those?" I knew but of course I could never tell him the truth about them. They are the same little Indian tribe boys that he had been spending so much time with.

Jaxs aimed his gun toward them and he was going to try to kill them. I was struggling with him for the gun to stop him "What the fuck are you doing Bella; stop?" Then the gun went off.

Jacob was lying on the ground. We had shot him. I was trying to save the other wolves and we shot my Jacob. Jaxs and I both went running to him. Jaxs was trying to get Jacob to respond and he wouldn't. Jaxs put his head to Jacobs's chest. "He is still alive. Fuck, we fucken shot him. Why in the fuck were you fighting me? I was trying to kill the big wolf looking things."

Jaxs turned around "Where the fuck did the wolves and those other people go? It's like they just disappeared." This is going to end badly. It's only a matter of time until Jaxs puts all of this together. He already has started to realize that the Cullens are different. I overheard him asking Peter all kinds of questions about them. Their eyes are what he was asking most about. He noticed all their eye colors are the same and they are suppose be adopted children.

I ran to the truck to get my cell phone and I called Carlisle. He is on his way here. He said we needed to stop the bleeding. I took my t-shirt off and handed it to Jaxs "Carlisle said to put pressure on the wound."

Jaxs was taking steps back away from me "I can't Bella you're gonna have to do it. What if he ends up dying? We did it. We're the ones responsible for taking that kids life."

I sat on the ground by Jacob and pushed my shirt down as hard as I could. I have never seen Jaxs ever back away from anything. I saw him walk over to the side of the truck and he was throwing up. He sat down against the truck on the ground and was staring off in space.

Then I understood. This is the first time my outlaw was stoppable. He was weak right now. I have always been the weak one and he has always been the strong one. We just switched roles. I usually would have been the one that would have backed away and let someone else do it for me. I should have been getting sick right now but all I could think about was saving Jacob.

It seemed like forever sitting here waiting for the Cullens to get here. I was already feeling pain and sorrows of what I had done. I only wanted to save one wolf from getting shot and I caused it for another one anyways.

Sam and couple of the other wolves came in their car. They said they had heard gun shots and wanted to see what happened. They only did that for Jaxs benefit. Sam took my bloody t-shirt from me and used the one he had on for Jacob "Hold on Jake we will get you some help."

"I have already called Carlisle he will be here any minute." Sam didn't say anything but told them to help him pick Jacob up. He also gave me a shirt out of his car to put on. I hadn't even thought of the fact I only had a bra on.

"We don't want any help from the Cullens. Bella, you of all people, should have known better than even to call them." This is Jacobs's life on the line and they still wanted to ignore the one person that can help him because he is a vampire.

"Sam please. He can help Jacob and Carlisle won't say anything." I was pleading as much as I could with him not to move Jacob because I know once he crosses the treaty line; Carlisle can't go there.

Jaxs got up and came over to Sam "What's wrong with Doc helping Jacob? What does Jacob have to hide from that Doc can't say anything about?" Sam ignored him at first but Jaxs was not going to have that. He asked the question again.

"Our tribal beliefs are why Doctor Cullen can't help Jacob. We have nothing to hide from anyone." That sort was and wasn't a lie. The tribe is definitely the reason they don't want the Cullens near them. But Jaxs didn't believe him. He was talking with Seth and I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I know Seth would never tell him the truth. At least for now their secret is safe.

Carlisle and the other Cullens arrived. It was intense between the vampires and wolves. The wolves all stood protectively around Jacob. When Carlisle asked what happened I told him the truth that I was the one that shot Jacob by accident. It's all my fault.

But then again I am to blame for everyone being in this mess. My vampire family is in danger because of Victoria coming here. I still fear that I will lose one of them to the fight. Emmett is becoming more and more attached to me every day. I am the one that let that relationship progress too. He is such a good man and deserves someone better than me. Someone that won't cause so much turmoil in his family and someone that he doesn't have to watch over all the time.

There are new wolves phasing more due to the Cullens being back. They are so young and will have to carry that burden the rest of their lives. The other vampires coming here are already causing problems for my wolf family too. I could have killed Jacob. He has never done anything but be good to me and love me. Always my protector and today I could have been his ending.

Jaxs being here is my fault too. I am the one that wanted to bring him here. I am putting the vampires and wolves secrets in danger because I tried to save him. I might have helped saved Jaxs life but I think I broke his sprit. The thing that Jacobs says lives inside of you and makes you who you are.

Carlisle was trying to talk to Sam from a safe distance he didn't want to push them to hard. Sam at least was speaking to him but you could tell the hate from his voice. But they had to be careful what they said to each other with Jaxs around. Carlisle called Jasper over "Jasper why don't you take Jackson and Bella home. Sam and I are making an agreement on what to do with Jacob right now."

"I'm not fucken going anywhere. I'm staying with Jacob. This shit is my fault. When we get to the hospital tell them I'm the one that did it not Bella." Jaxs was feeling the same guilt that I was for what we had done to Jacob. But he wants to protect me no what matter what it cost him. Jaxs is still showing me that he loves me and would do anything for me after everything I have done to him. I am not sure how Carlisle is going to get around the hospital thing but there is no way that Jacob can be taken there.

Sam agreed that Carlisle could help Jacob and come on their land but only him. The rest had to stay away. I rode with Carlisle. Jaxs went with Sam and Jacob.

Carlisle called Jasper and told him about the other vampires. The rest of the Cullens are tracking where they went to. But they know that they still need to honor the treaty boundaries.

Jaxs and I were waiting outside of Billy's house with the pack. Carlisle had been in with Jacob for a couple of hours. Sam and Quill was inside watching Carlisles every move I'm sure. They don't trust Carlisle but I know that he would never hurt Jacob.

Jaxs pulled out his pack of smokes and offered me one. This is the first one that I've had in a while. I tried to talk to him but I could tell he was in Jaxs world right now. It wasn't that long ago that I was sitting and waiting to see what his outcome would be too.

Billy and Jaxs talked about the wolves that we saw. Billy was trying really hard to convince him in this part of the country there animals that outsiders would not be used to seeing and it was normal.

Jaxs asked about Jacobs enemies. Billy told him that not everyone understands their way of life and beliefs so they have enemies that they sometimes don't even about. The vampires, wolves and bikers have got to be the best at wearing the mask of truth.

Then Billy was trying to distract Jaxs by telling him some of their legend and old stories. He was keeping him busy by confusing him.

Carlisle came out and told us that Jacob was going to be okay. He was awake and was asking for me. When I went inside Jacob was covered in sweat "Jacob I am so glad that you are okay. How are you feeling?"

He smiled "Like I have been shot. But I guess you would know that since you're the one that shot me." Then he looked at Sam.

I looked over to Sam because he must have been the one that told him. He shrugged his shoulders "Hey you did." I can always depend on Sam for his help and support.

Jacob told me that Carlisle said he would be fine almost like he was never shot in a couple of days. His wound would pretty much heal itself. That was the best news that I heard all week long.

Jacob was laughing. I didn't understand why "Jaxs told me about you almost shooting him. He is right you don't need to ever have a gun anywhere near you."

But then after talking with Jacob it would have been worse if he would have phased in front of Jaxs. I don't know what to do about Jaxs. If he stays here he is in danger. If he goes back to Charming he is in danger there too.

Jaxs stayed with Jacob too. No one could make him leave. We were setting on the couch; he kept getting up and down to check on Jacob. Even though I tried to tell him each time that Jacob was asleep.

I woke up on the couch and Jaxs was gone. I went into Jacobs's room and he was sleeping but Jaxs wasn't there. I thought maybe he went outside to have a smoke. When I went outside there was a light on in the garage.

Jaxs had taken off his sling was doing something to Jacob's Harley. "Jaxs what are you doing? You are not supposed to use your arm very much."

He never stopped doing what he was doing "I'm almost done sanding down the gas tank. Then I can paint it. I was thinking about painting it black and putting Jacob tatt as an emblem on here in red. Do you think he will like that?"

"I think that Jacob would love that. But you're still not supposed to be using your arm yet. Why don't you come back inside with me?" For some reason Jacob has become important to Jaxs. This was not something coming from guilt.

Jaxs was stretching his arm out and gripping his hand together. He must have over done it and still doesn't want to stop. I went over was rubbing his arm and shoulder. "Bella why do you do it?"

I asked what he was talking about. "You're still trying to take care of me and I don't know why. When you're nice to me I take it that you still care. It's only fucken me up more." I let go of him. I went and sat down on the milk crates that Jacob gives us to sit on whenever I'm in here with him. So I am the reason that Jaxs is fucked up and broken. There is no doubt left in my mind now.

He pulled up some milk crates and sat beside me. We talked for a while and it should have been more obvious to me that I am hurting him by being around him. "I never meant to hurt you. If it would be better for you I will stay away from you or leave here until your well enough to go back to Charming."

Jaxs stood up and took me by the hand; pulled me up from the milk crates "Is that how you think I'm gonna feel better? For you to never be around me again. So I guess you've made up your mind about Emmett huh?" Then he let go of my hand and went back to working on the gas tank.

"I don't know what to say Jaxs. I don't feel that I am worthy of either one of you. I should just let you both go and run the fuck away. Lately I want to be away from everybody. Look at what happened to Jacob because I'm around. All I ever do is bring more shit into everyone's life." I knew the words that I was saying to him didn't justify the real truth but at least I said them.

"Oh Bella I think you and I are feeling about the same right now. I lost it when we hurt Jacob and I was weak for the first time in my life. But it's been coming for a long time. My direction and path has always been fucked up. I was to blind with power to see it. Since I've been seventeen years old I've always had the cut on. I thought it made me who I was. It only made me who I thought I needed to be." Jaxs set the gas tank down on the ground and the tears were running down his cheeks. I held him as tight as I could while he let out his feelings. He has done it for me so many times.

"Bella you are the only person that I've ever connected with and I don't think that I'll be able to do it with anyone else. That scares the shit out of me." I have connected with him too in ways that I have not with anyone else either. But I am scared that I will only end up hurting him more or even getting him killed.

Jaxs was kissing me so slowly and with so much passion. I broke away from him "I don't think Jaxs this is not a good idea. I don't know where I'm going to tomorrow. I have no direction either and I can't promise anything."

He smiled at me "Bella that is almost everything that I said to you the first time we were together. If you can't promise me tomorrow then give me now. I need you and not just for sex. I need to feel that feeling I get when I'm with you. If you're worried about Emmett; I won't tell him." I wanted that feeling too with Jaxs. That burning desire and heat that burns almost straight into my heart when I'm with him.

We walked down the beach hand and hand. I almost felt like that innocent little girl again. But I know that I'm not. I need to choose one of them or give them both up. I can't keep going back and forth between the two of them. It's not fair to them or me. I am only tearing myself a part in the process too. You can love two men at the same time but you can't do right by them both.

I decided that I need Jaxs as much as he needs me right now. We lay down in the sand. It was cool outside but the heat that came from his body was warming me.

Jaxs has always taken his time with me when we have made love and this was no different. We kissed and explored each other's mouths with our tongue for a long time. Our bodies were moving together against each other and our hands enjoying the feeling of one another.

Jaxs was undressing me and kissing my body as he did. Feeling his hot tongue and lips over my body was making me want him more. Licking and sucking on my clit was driving me crazy. I pushed his head down hard into my pussy "Do you want more Bella then show me?" He went right back to licking me. But when he was making his lips vibrate against my clit and I came; like I never came before.

It took me by surprise when Jaxs ripped my shirt off of me. He has never been aggressive with me like that before. When he entered me with his cock he was rough and raw. "That's my pussy. Don't ever forget who made you a woman." He was in the sand on his knees pulling my hips into him. He only made the rhythm harder and faster of his cock going in and out of me.

The more I moaned the harder he fucked me. Feeling the sand granules grinding against my ass with every thrust he made into me. I was being buried deeper in the sand and Jaxs was burying his cock deeper in me.

Jaxs stopped moving and pulled out of me. He took my hand to pull me up and lay down on his back in the sand "Ride me like my Harley." In this position I could feel so much more of him. I was gasping for air every time I would pound back down on his cock. He was meeting my pussy every time by thrusting under me.

He grabbed my head and pulled me down to lie on his chest. Kissing me so hard and I could feel cum running out of me and down to the sand.

I put his sweet shirt on and we lay in the sand together looking at the stars. We never said the words to each other but we both knew that we still love each other.

Jaxs has been writing in a notebook he got from Billy a lot. When I asked what he was writing about he told me it was just some personal shit and he wouldn't let me see it. I found it odd that he wouldn't share it with me because he always does.

I told Jaxs that I was going to get some clothes for us. I had some other errands to run and would be back soon. Jacob just smiled because he knew that I was going with the Cullens to meet the pack. They are going to work out an agreement on how to handle the vampires that are coming here.

**JACKSONS POV**

After being with Bella again I felt at peace and whole again. I know that I've caused my life to be fucked up but I wanna make it better. I want a real relationship with Bella and have that perfect family for Abel. But I don't have a fucken clue how to make that happen.

I thought about Abel and how I can make sure that he has a good start on life. I could go nomad for a while and then challenge Clay but it would probably be so fucked up by then that I would never get the club back to where it was meant to be. Maybe I should just run away with Bella and Abel. But then someone would just find us.

* * *

**Entry 2-**

_**I'm not sure what's real anymore.**_

_**I've always known what I was**_

_**gonna do and where I was gonna**_

_**go. But my direction has changed**_

_**just like the clubs. I started what I**_

_**thought is a crusade to save**_

_**my club; but it's to save me.**_

_**.**_

_**When the club is wronged we've**_

_**gotta be compensated in blood**_

_**or money. Blood is what makes**_

_**us go. The money has become**_

_**our only focus. The greed is**_

_**killing us all slowly. The club is**_

_**dieing with us. We've created**_

_**Clay and direction it's going**_

_**in. We've let him do what ever**_

_**he wanted over the years and**_

_**followed along.**_

_**.**_

_**Our own personal relationships**_

_**are no more than pluses and**_

_**minuses. I didn't understand**_

_**what JT was taking about**_

_**when he wrote that for me but**_

_**I do now. That's how we treat**_

_**them and they follow along.**_

_**I've wronged every woman I've**_

_**ever been with. If I would of**_

_**told any other old lady to get**_

_**out they would've begged me**_

_**to let them stay. But not Bella,**_

_**she went and got another old**_

_**man.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Jacob came out and sat down with me. He wanted to know what I was doing. "I've tried to work some shit out in head and it didn't work. So I'm putting it on paper and hoping for the best."

"Bella has that way of fucking with your head." Jacob is right; she does.

We talked about the Cullens and Jacob seems to have as much hate for them as I do. Except for the Doc, he did save us.

When I asked Jacob why he hates them so much he would never answer the question. No one ever really answers my questions with a direct answer around here I've noticed.

I've got respect for this kid and I trust him. That's something that doesn't come easy for me. I can count on one hand all the people that I trust in this world.

"Jacob I have something to show you." When we walked in the garage Jacob went over and touched the emblem on the tank. It means to him what I thought it would.

"Man I don't know what to say. I can't pay for all of the shit that you've done on this." I put my hand up for the brother hood grip. That's what he is now, my brother.

"It's on me kid. That's the least I can do since I shot you. But how come you act normal? Like you're completely over it." I've been over two weeks trying to heal and this kid bounced back in just a couple of day.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, probably because I am so much younger than you grandpa."

Then he laughed "I'm prettier too." The one thing that I have noticed about being here too is that I swear Bella doesn't know any ugly guys.

Jacob went for a ride on his new toy. The engine and pipes made that familiar sound; the Harley rev and rattle that I've missed hearing so much. But the kid is happy. I told him to keep the bike or sell it and keep the money. Being out here on the reservation with him has been good for me.

I asked Jacob if I could use his cell phone and I called Opie to see if he would send me some money until I get back to Charming. I spent almost everything I've got in my pocket on Jacob's bike.

There so much shit that Opie had to tell me. Clay has put the Sons in against the Mayans as drug carrier. Told them all about the big score that we could all make and the risk was nothing. That's fucken why the Mayans are after the Sons and probably why I got shot too.

I asked Opie why he didn't do something to stop this shit from happening "What the fuck Jaxs do you think I'm gonna do about it? I can't challenge Clay brother all I can do is vote. But there is something else that I should tell you but I'm not sure you'll wanna know." Clay told the whole club that I was gonna be stripped of my VP patch when I got back and not to listen to me anymore.

Opie said he had to go because they were on a ride to Tacoma, Washington to drop some shit for the first score. I looked at Jacob "How far is Tacoma from here?" He told me about two hours.

I told Opie that I would be there and he said he would give me some money then. "Jacob how would you like to earn five hundred bucks?"

He asked what he had to do for that kind of money. All I want from him is to ride by my side and watch my back. I can't trust anyone at this point. But I'm not gonna let Clay take down what JT lived and died for.

Jacob asked what I was gonna ride. "Emmett took my old lady so I'm taking the fuckers bike." I did tell him what bad shit happens when you break the rules of the ride.

I wrote two notes to leave to tell them where I was going and how I felt.

* * *

**Bella,**

**Clay is out of control. Riding with Jacob to Tacoma, will be back. **

**I love you.**

**Jaxs**

**.**

**Emmett,**

**Fuck you!**

**Jaxs**

.

* * *

The last note that I wrote made me feel so much better. Wonder how the son of bitch will like that. The only one that was here was the blond "Would you give this to Bella for me?"

She took the envelope from me "Of course Jackson anything that I can do to help."

Then she handed me a key "This is the key to Emmett's bike so you don't have to hot wire it." Then she winked at me. How in the hell did she know what I was gonna do?

I rode until I met Jacob outside the reservation. I pulled over and he asked me why I was laughing. "An Indian riding on an Indian, fucken classic man."

The ride was killing my arm and shoulder. I rested it anytime I didn't have to shift or stop. But it felt good to be on the road again. My love for the ride is one of things that I live for. I can't wait until Abel is old enough to ride beside me.

We got there before Clay did. I went around to the back because I know that is where they will go to make the drop off at. I was smoking thinking about how to handle this shit. Clay isn't just gonna let me stop him from doing this without a fight.

When the Sons rode around the corner Clay didn't have a happy look on his face that I was here. "What the fuck are you doing here Jaxs?"

I went over to his bike "Last time I checked I am the VP of this club and I still help make club decisions with you. When the fuck did you decide the Sons are drug mules? This is the one thing that we don't fucken tolerate from nobody. The Sons don't get involved in drugs. If we don't honor our code the next thing will be killing innocent women. But I think you already know about that too. So this shit stops now. There is gonna be a new vote with me here. We do it now so you can't stab me in back while I'm not watching."

Tig got off his bike and came by Clay side. This piece of shit will want to fight but my boy Jacob was right by my side looking all huge. Tig didn't back down from Jacob but he did give me a warning "Jaxs you need to back the fuck up from Clay."

I smiled at Tig "No I am not backing away or down from Clay anymore. This is my club too. I'm the goddam VP and I call a vote."

Tig got up in my face and Jacob had him on the ground in seconds "Jaxs can't fight right now but I can."

I smiled at Clay "Jacob you can let him up now." This kid is worth every damn penny.

Clay got off his bike "So big fucken deal. You went and got yourself a little body guard. The deal the Sons made stands. You're over ruled. Why don't you go back to wherever in the hell you have been hiding out resting at and stay there. You have no more authority in this club."

I couldn't believe that he would just throw the club away for his own greed. I won't let him do this without a challenge. "That's it old man. I challenge you for your chair. I wanna be the head of the table. It's time for a new King. Someone that's gonna do right by the club so fuck you."

Clay laughed in my face "You can't challenge me. You're not blood. So I figure I will be king until I die. The little prince lives no more."

This fucker has lost his mind "You're as senile as you are crippled. You have no blood."

Clay lite his cigar "Oh I have blood; my daughter Bella. What you guys gonna vote her the new King?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. Jackson is going to start finding out more secrets and things will get a lot more complicated for everyone.**

**The time is almost here for our little Bella to have to decide which man to walk by and which one is in her heart more.**

**You cannot do justice for two men at the same time no matter how hard you try.**

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLAS POV**

Emmett has been quiet on the ride to meet Sam and the other wolves. I was feeling the same guilt about being with Jaxs as I had when I was first with Emmett. But I have learned from my mistakes and I was going to be honest with Emmett. "Em there is something that I need to tell you."

He said it before I could get the rest of it out "I already know. You were with Jackson. When you take a shower it doesn't just wash him away. " I didn't say any more about Jaxs but at least I confessed my sins to him. Even if he doesn't want to be with me, I was honest with him. I should have been more honest with Jaxs but it's harder to tell him the truth. I have to be careful what I say to him.

Their meeting with the wolves was going alright. Neither side completely trusted the other but at least they were going to try to work together on this.

One of them will be watching over Charlie just in case. The vampires will train the wolves on better ways to fight their enemy. They will extend the boundaries to one another if they are in pursuit of a vampire. They can cross each other's border with no repercussions.

After the wolves left Alice's face went into a blank stare and Jasper was asking her what was wrong. "Jackson is going to confront Clay. Clay is going to tell him that he is your father Bella. Then the Sons are going to come after both of you and Abel."

Carlisle was on phone with Rosalie telling her not to let Jaxs leave the house no matter what she had to do. We all left after that to go back to the Cullens. This is just one more mess that I have caused.

I went upstairs and Jaxs wasn't there. But on his bed was the notebook that he had been writing in. I read all the words that he had written. Knowing him so well, he has finally came to that cross roads of hell that I was afraid that was going to happen. But when I came to entry three I had to stop reading.

* * *

**Entry 3-**

.

_**I've been more confused about**_

_**life since you've been born.**_

_**Some of its good cause I think**_

_**before I just react now.**_

_**I keep my head until it's time to**_

_**fight. Use your brain before**_

_**bullets was the words the**_

_**Sons were supposed to live by.**_

_**JT calls it diligence, I call it**_

_**growing up finally. But some of**_

_**it's bad too cause I think so**_

_**much until shit starts eating at me.**_

_**I want you to know all my truths.**_

_**Abel learn from my mistakes**_

_**and be a better man than me.**_

_**.**_

_**Even as a baby you already have**_

_**truths too. I'm not doing this to**_

_**hurt you but you need to know.**_

_**Your real mother is Wendy Case**_

_**Teller. She left because drugs**_

_**are more Important than having**_

_**a family. She has only held you a**_

_**couple of times since you were**_

_**born. I've never heard from her**_

_**since. If I die before you grow up,**_

_**you have the choice if you**_

_**want to know her or to see her.**_

_**No one else will tell you the truth**_

_**about her. They hide the truth by**_

_**another lie. Something I've learned**_

_**to do so well. But eventually you**_

_**start believing the lies yourself.**_

_**It only makes you feel better for a**_

_**while but it all comes out and around.**_

_**.**_

_**The one I call your mother is Bella.**_

_**She has taken care you since you**_

_**came home from the hospital.**_

_**To her you are blood. When bad men**_

_**tracked you both down because**_

_**of who I am, she protected you.**_

_**She would have given her life for**_

_**you no different than I would for**_

_**you or her. But she left too. Not**_

_**cause of you, but me. I'm not**_

_**the kind of man that a good woman**_

_**would want to stay with. But if you**_

_**ever need to run, go to her. I believe**_

_**in my heart that she will be there**_

_**for you no matter what happens**_

_**because she has for me.**_

_**.**_

* * *

I closed the notebook and sat down on the bed. Abel is the one that will suffer the most for what I have done to Jaxs and because of things that his father has done. But Jaxs is right I will be there for Abel no matter what happens.

Emmett was standing in the doorway "Bella we have to go."

Downstairs Carlisle was arguing with Rosalie "Why would you do that? We protect our family. The more people that come here; the bigger the risk of exposure for us. Not only have you put Bella, Jackson and Abel in more danger but the rest of your family too."

She smiled at me "It wasn't my day to watch Bellas little boyfriend. If she is so worried about him then she shouldn't be off fucking around with Emmett. Jackson took Emmett's bike too and he left this for them." It all goes back to her still wanting to be with Emmett. But she is right that I can't be with both of them and still care about the other one. Give them both the respect and love that they both deserve from the one that is supposed to love them. With Jaxs and me being here it is only going to continue to risk more exposure for the vampires and wolves.

When Carlisle opened the envelope all he would say is that Jacob and Jaxs had gone to Tacoma. Emmett wanted to see it. But he wouldn't tell me what it said after he read it.

I don't know where I want to go or where I want to be any more than Jaxs does. Emmett has finally found his family again and has a direction. I feel more lost now than I ever have. I know that I have to get away from all of them.

Emmett took a hold of my hand as we were driving to Tacoma "It will be alright I promise. I will always be here for you Bella and we will protect you no matter what." He still wants to protect me too. But when can I ever start protecting myself and say that I can walk on my own.

I couldn't even look at him "Emmett, why do you want to be with me? You can have anybody that you want and someone that is like you. I feel like shit because I was with Jaxs. I am only bringing more shit into your family by being here. I hurt you and I hurt Jaxs. So I don't understand why either one of you still want to be with me. "

He let go of my hand "I love you and you were with Jackson because you love him. Don't worry about the family. We brought more hell in your life then you could ever bring to us. I told you that I would always be there for you and I will. I understand about your feelings for Jackson and being confused. But I didn't say it was okay to fuck him anytime you wanted to. Would it be okay if I had a farewell fuck with Rosalie?"

I looked out the window because I was so ashamed that I didn't want to see his face "I would be upset if you were with Rosalie but I would deserve it if you did."

Relationships are pluses and minuses just like Jaxs said if you really think about. There is the good and the bad side to each one. But you have to decide which side has the ones you can and can't live with.

We passed Jacob and Jaxs. They stopped along the side of the road. Jaxs taking Emmett's bike was wrong. But Emmett said that if that made Jaxs feel better then he could have it. He only bought it so I would ride with him. That makes me feel good and bad at the same time.

JACKSON POV

I didn't know what to say back to Clay "What the hell are you talking about? You're not Bellas dad. You can't take this club away from me; JT started this."

He smiled so big "Why do you think her mother wanted her away from you? Bella is more like her old man than even I thought. She threatened me with telling everyone I was her dad if I didn't let her take you away for your little operations. But I'm guessing that she didn't tell you about me from the look on your face. Emmett knows he was there when she did it. So I guess we know who she trusts the most now don't we. But I'll give her that she tries to carry some big tits for being such a little girl to stand up to me like that. It's too bad Bella is one that's like me instead of my weak pussy step son. Your just like JT; he became so weak before he died and everyone lost respect for him too."

Clay took the delivery off his bike "Jaxs you're still bound to the club but just as a brother. You try to roll on us and I'll kill you myself. It's time to deliver our shit now."

The others were following Clay just like we've always have. When Juice walked by "I'm sorry Jaxs your still my brother." Then he followed the others inside. Opie and Sac were the only ones that stayed behind. The rest of my bothers already picked their side.

Opie called Lila and told her to go get Abel from Gemma. To bring me a car, money and Abel. Sac called Cherry and told her to do a ride along with Lila. I could hear them talking around me but my whole world had shattered before my eyes.

My club was gone. JTs legend was over and it now belongs to Clay if Bella is his daughter. I still have no exit from the club and they will kill me if I try to leave; that just how shit works. Bella betrayed me once again and I fell for it.

I asked Jacob if he knew about Clay too. "No the only one I've ever known as Bellas father is Charlie." I asked about him and where he lives.

Jacob told me he lives in Forks and is the chief of police. Holy fuck what have I done? Her dad is a cop and she knows everything about the club. All the things that I've done too because I let her in.

Opie was shaking his head and I already knew what he's thinking. I asked Sac and Jacob to give us a minute. Jacob was showing Sac his bike, he was proud of it. I use to have things that I was proud of too.

"There seems to be a lot of things that you didn't know about Bella brother. Do you think she's been hanging with us for intel? What if she turns on us?" I told Opie she won't or I'm praying that she don't. I made him swear not to tell the others about it cause I know what they will do to her. The same thing they do to every other rat; anybody that gets in their way.

Sac wasn't happy at the club either "I'm thinking about not patching in. When I came to the clubhouse it was you Jaxs that told me it's more than a club it's a family. But if Clay would do that to you what do you think he would do to me? I'm just a prospect and I don't even get to vote. But it's fucked up what Clay is doing. I overheard him and Tig, he is patching in Bobby as VP."

"What the fuck? Opie is next in line after me. Bobby won't challenge Clay. This is just getting more fucked up. Does Piney know yet?" Clay has played the game well. He knows he can run over Bobby so there won't be nobody to stop him. Clay and Piney are the only ones left from the original nine that started the club. It will kill Piney when he finds out and they might as well take his patch too.

"I thought about leaving the club and starting over somewhere with Abel. But they're not gonna give me an exit out. Clay just made that fucken clear." Now I will have to do whatever that piece of shit wants or death is my exit.

"Let's ride nomad and I'll ride with you brother. The only thing I have is Lila, the kids and you." Riding nomad with me is a bad idea for Op. I am gonna have a target on my back when word gets out that you can see from a mile away. Everyone that I've wronged will be gunning for me because they'll know I have no protection.

We talked about going to the Tacoma chapter but they won't sponsor just two riders as a new charter. Opie said he would come back after they dropped the shit at all their points and met up with Lila. Opie gave me some money and I paid Jacob. I'll have enough until he gets back to Forks.

On the ride back to Forks we passed Emmett and Bella in his Jeep. I pulled over and so did Jacob. I told Jacob to ride on without me but he wouldn't go.

I was pissed at Bella. Why does she keep doing this shit to me "Why in the fuck didn't you tell me Clay was your dad; if he even is? Have you been playing me the whole time? Is this some shit you did with Clay to get me out of the club so he could take over?"

She just stood there looking down at the ground. I grabbed both of her arms "Bella fucken look at me."

Emmett gripped me hard by the arm "Enough Jackson. Everything Bella has done she did for you." I jerked away from him.

"Really did she fuck you for me too?" Jacob stepped in between me and Emmett.

I told Jacob to move I can handle it, it's my shit. He didn't move and his body started shaking "No Jaxs you can't handle him." I still don't know what the kids beef is with the Cullens but I would say it's some bad shit.

Bella told both Emmett and Jacob to stop that this was about me and her right now not them. Emmett stepped back but Jacob didn't.

She still didn't look at me "Jaxs I was going to tell you the night you were shot. That's why I came to your house. I didn't know anything about Clay until after my mom came to Charming. I have wanted to tell you so many times. But I had to tell you before I left and then everything changed after you got shot." I wanted to believe her but I don't know if I can trust her anymore.

Then it really hit me in the face what she said "You were gonna leaving Charming? The only reason your still around me is because of my getting shot isn't it? You were just gonna fucken walk away from me and Abel like were nothing; you had already planned to leave with Emmett then didn't you? You don't love me really do you?"

I waked away from her before I did something that I would regret "Save your fucken pity Bella. I don't need you."

**BELLAS POV**

Jaxs walked away and he still doesn't know the truth. But I do love him and that's why I didn't tell him.

Jacob was shaking his head "Bella why are you doing this? You know Jaxs told me about why he had to come here and some of the bad shit he's done; at least he knows who he is. Since your back around the Cullens I don't think you know who you are anymore. You haven't even tried to see Charlie since you've been here. Then again would you have come to see me if I hadn't ran into you? I think the answers no because you don't need me because you have the Cullens. They will leave you again and I won't be there to pick up the pieces this time." Then Jacob got on his bike and left.

When we got back to the house Emmett's bike was parked in the driveway but Jaxs wasn't here. He took all of his stuff and went to stay with Jacob on the reservation.

I lost my outlaw, my sunshine and my best friend all in one day. Jaxs hates me because I didn't tell him the truth. He thinks I have been using him so Clay could get his way. I was only trying to protect him and make Clay do what was right at the time for Jaxs.

Jacob is mad at me for being around the Cullens and not hating them as much as he does. If it wasn't for him taking care of me after the Cullens left me I would have already been dead or still wished that I was.

Emmett is disgusted with me for being with Jaxs and I can't blame him for that. He has saved so many times too and shown me so much love. But his patients with me has obviously come to the end.

I thought about what Jacob said and the Cullens will leave me again. I can't stay with them forever. I will age and they will never change. This is the same way it went with Edward.

I went upstairs and got the package that Renee gave me. It was time to face those truths with Jaxs. The Sons are going to come after him if I give it to him or not. Maybe at least he will be ready for them. I'm trying to right the wrongs that I have done with him and Abel.

Emmett was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs "I will go with you and wait at the treaty line. Bella you're doing the right thing and no matter what I will be here for you."

I dropped Emmett off and he kissed me good bye "Bella I will always love you. I will be here when you're done."

Jaxs and Jacob were in the garage when I got there "I don't wanna see you Bella, leave." Jacob left so that Jaxs and I could talk.

I handed Jaxs the package "What's this?" I told him that he has always wanted total disclosure from me and we were going to start with this.

Jaxs read every page of it and showed no emotions at all. He asked if he could borrow my cell phone "Did Lila get Abel yet? Op don't tell Gemma a fucken thing. Not where I'm at, nothing; thanks brother."

He handed me back my phone "Bella I've gotta kill him."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. That damn Bella is the luckiest girl I know. She gets all the vampires, wolves and now she the hot little biker boy too. Damn….I would love that.**

**THANK YOU: To the reader that nominated this story the best Super Natural/Fantasy Story, petersgirl loves ya!**

**Otherworlder81 Will be posting her story Learning to Trust today or tomorrow. You will do great sweetie! Don't forget to show her the love!**

**…**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to 01Katie) My little Katie girl that is my friend. You have been such a big part of MY JOURNEY and Peter loves you soooo much too. Thank you for reading this story. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Bloody Rosie) Your so wise little one. I wish that I could post images with my reviews here too. I have a Jacob picture that I think that you would love! Team Jackson; he is sooo bad that he is just sooo damn good! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to xXx FoverBitten xXx ) Thank you soooo much for reading me. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Coolbikermama) Did you like Jackson in the sand? Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to hateme101) Thank you soooo much for reading me on both sites my little Jackson girl! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Jessa76) This story is only about half way over and anything is still possible! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to loventherussian17) You can't help but love both boys. You are always happy for one but sad for the other when they are with Bella. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Melissa'sJasper01) Emmett will be back I promise. I am sooo proud of my new superstar! Keep up the excellent work! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to MissLuLu2010) Thank you so much for reading me. This story is only about half way over and anything is still possible. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to mistydawn80 ) You come up with the best lines. Running with vampires and the wolves would make the little biker boys seem weak. I am thinking about letting you pre-read me so I can add them to my story! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Ofelia01) You're my little Jackson girl! I am almost ready for our Jasper. Sending you sooo much love. I am soooo proud of my girls! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to psychovampirefreak) Thanks sweetie! Poor Jackson has had it rough lately but I think he will still kick Clay's ass! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Twimama77) I knew you were a naughty girl. You know how much I love that! But I have to go there just once in this story, both. I just can't help myself! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Viking Ivr jen) We will sneak Jackson down to the sand for you just once when that silly Bella is asleep! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Wendy69) I know after you have read this chapter you know where I am going! We are too much alike. I read on a profile where they said you are the Queen of Naughty hands down. I say… hell yeah sister to that. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 19**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

**There was only about half of the Sons that showed up to the clubhouse this morning. No one had really said much about Jackson because they were torn between the brotherhood and following their leader Clay that they are bound to do. **

**Clay came in the bar "Where the hell is everybody? Juice call them we need to hold church tonight." Juice did as he was told but not everyone answered him. **

**Bobby asked Clay if they could talk. They went in and sat at the table "Go ahead brother what's on your mind?" **

**Bobby was already upset with the way things were going with the Sons and the direction the club was heading in. He thought that Clay and Jackson would eventually work their shit out and everything would be fine. "Clay I have rode with the Sons most of life. I've always done what was best for the club even though it wasn't always best for my family. We've all served time and that's just the way shit works. But our family still suffers our choices. I have respect for you as our leader but you're wrong this time. You can't take this away from Jaxs and if Bella is your daughter then she needs to be a part of the club. I was hoping after Jaxs met Bella that they would be together; they belong together. I have never seen Jaxs be more focused and determined. He belongs at the head of the table when you're done. This club can't take any more hits and survive." **

**Clay didn't like the words that were coming out of Bobby's mouth but it still didn't mean anything to him. "I hear you brother and I have that common respect for you too. But I don't see Bella ever wanting to be part of the club. She has chosen the Cullen boy over Jaxs. I didn't make that decision for her. But when she has children and they want the gavel it belongs to them. They are my legacy and Jaxs is not gonna be a part of that anymore. I want you to be my VP brother and serve by my side. You will take the gavel after me and if Bella has a son then he will follow you."**

**Bobby knew that the chain of command was being broken but he didn't know why Clay would do that. "The VP spot goes to Opie not me. Even if Jaxs is no longer apart of this club it belongs to him. I won't take the patch because right know I don't want to serve by your side because your wrong. It should be Jaxs or Opie; I am sorry brother. When you want someone to just agree with you; you need to go to your boy Tig. When you want to hear the truth; you need to come to me." Bobby walked out and closed the door. **

**Clay knew it would be a rough ride for a while with the brothers but they are still bound to the club and have no choice. He figured with time he would make Bobby come around to his way of thinking. **

**Tig came in and they discussed the Bella and Jackson problem that they have. It was time to start dealing with it. Clay told Tig to do it. As Tig was walking out the door "Tig don't fuck this up like you did the Donna thing. If this shit blows back on me in any way I will make you pay for it."**

**Gemma came storming into the clubhouse "Where's Clay?" Bobby told her he was in at the table.**

**She went in a slammed the door shut "What the hell did you do to Jackson? Since when does the Sons deal drugs? You didn't even tell me about it. This shit stops now." **

**Clay was making a delivery schedule for the next score "I did what I had to do Gemma just like I have always done. We are gonna go through with this and you have no say in shit. You're not a club member; you're just an old lady. Know where your place is and stay in it." He went back to doing what he was doing. **

**Gemma doesn't have any say but Clay has never kept club business away from her before. "This is bullshit. Jackson was always meant to take over Clay. Why did you tell them Bella is your daughter? Do you know what bad shit is coming? They took Abel away from me today. If he rides nomad I will have to go claim his body, he will have no protection. "**

**Clay was pissed "Gemma I am doing this for us. I have another year or two to ride then it's over. Do you think the little prince is gonna take care of us then? I will only be able to sit as a member at this table. This score is gonna have me and you set for the rest of our life. Jaxs will be back because he can't live without his mommy. He will fall in line just like JT did."**

**Gemma stood up to Clay "This club divide before and I am telling you that's exactly what will happen again. JT lost control of his brothers and he let you have it. Jackson is not JT and he will come for you."**

**Clay slammed Gemma up against the wall and had her by the throat "So let him come. If I go down; I'm taking you with me. Your not gonna walk on both sides this time Gemma. You had me so blinded by pussy then and I fell for it. You need to decide if you're my old lady or Jaxs mommy."**

**The door opened and Piney walked in the room. Piney laid his gun down on the table. "Is everything okay in here? Gemma are you alright Darlin?" **

**Clay let go of Gemma "Everything is fine brother; just a little disagreement between me and the old lady." Clay knew why Piney had come in and showed his gun to him. Piney will be dealt with later.**

**Gemma left the room because she knows what is coming. She has already lived through this hell once with JT. **

**Piney stared Clay down and picked his gun back up "Right." He followed Gemma out the door and made sure that she went to her SUV. Piney can't protect Gemma forever but he won't let her get hurt in front of him. **

**Gemma got in her car and lit up a smoke. She took her cellphone out "I need to purchase a plane ticket please; Gemma Teller." **

**BELLAS POV**

**After Jaxs read it he hadn't said anything "Jaxs what are you going to do? I still don't understand what my being Clay's daughter has to do with your not being in the club anymore."**

**Jaxs told me it went by blood line of the original nine. He was just a boy when JT died and Clay was the VP then. The gavel went to Clay and because he had no children that made Jaxs by blood the VP. Now that Clay has a child that makes him fall further down the line. If I have a child and it's a boy; he would fall as VP until Clay stops being the president then it would belong to my son and not to Abel.**

"**I'm not gonna do anything until Abel is here and safe. Then I'm gonna think it through but I'm gonna make him feel the same pain JT did. I'm gonna kill him slow and painful. I know you think I'm an animal but I don't care. It's what I've gotta do even if he's your dad." I told Jaxs that I had already had that argument with myself about Clay and what a parent really is. Charlie is my dad and always will be. Clay was no more than a sperm donor.**

**But I thought maybe now was a good time to be honest with Jaxs about few more things. How much more can he hate me? "I read your notebook that was lying on the bed."**

**He shook his head "That's just great Bella. It was never meant for you to see; it's for Abel." I explained to him that I feel the same way about Clay and Charlie that he does; only it's written about me and Wendy. I was denied being given that choice and it was made for me. **

**After we talked for a while he smiled at me "Hell maybe that's why we feel so connected. Bella you and I are a lot alike. We've lived a lie our whole life but we can still set shit straight." My life has been a lie. But I don't want it to be anymore. **

**I took a deep breath "There is one more thing that I have to tell you. I didn't save Abel from those men; Emmett did. That was the first time that he came to your house. I just said that I was the one that shot them so you wouldn't know and Emmett wouldn't get in any trouble. He loves Abel in his own way too and would do anything to protect him. So the person you should be grateful to is Emmett." Jaxs didn't say anything but I could tell it bothered him about Emmett but he needed to know the truth. At least I told him as much of the truth as I could tell him. **

**I had to go because Emmett was waiting on me. Jaxs walked with me to the Jeep and I told him that I would be back tomorrow. "Bella will you tell me the truth; why you picked Emmett over me? Don't answer it now but I wanna know. I want it to be total discloser between me and you. Don't be afraid to give me the answer; you can't hurt me any more than you already have." I guess I deserved that stab to the heart that Jaxs just gave me. I don't know how to answer his question but I will find the answer, he deserves that much.**

**Emmett asked me how things went with Jaxs. I told him everything just like I always do. But I decided that he needs an exit out if he wants it "Emmett if you want to go back to Rosalie or just even the score with me I understand. I don't want to hold on to you if that's not what you want. You're a good man and you deserve more than what I have given you." He only smiled but didn't say anything. **

**I didn't want to see anyone when we got back. I went to my room and took a hot shower. I was lying on the bed when there was a knock on the bedroom door. **

**It was Emmett standing there in the same sexy red silk shorts that he had worn when we went on our get away "Bella I was wondering if you wanted to watch some TV?"**

**He was doing the same thing to me that I had done to him "Okay young man but only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself." **

**He came in and shut the door "What if I can't promise that?" **

**We just laid together and watched TV. He told me it had nothing to do with him wanting to be with Rosalie again. He wanted me to understand where he was coming from. "You do understand Bella that time is going to come when you have to decide between me and Jackson. I don't think that you can be around both of us and just be friends with us. I promised that I would always be your friend and I will. But, I don't want to go back to being just your friend. You and I have never talked about the future for many reasons but I want more. I want you to be by my side forever." They both tag teamed stabbing me in the heart today. **

**Emmett let out a long sigh "Edward is here and Carlisle wants to see everyone."**

**JACKSONS POV**

**I sat out on the beach after Bella left. I read the whole package again and again. Everything that Clay has done and nobody knew about it or called him on it. He has been the same way for years and we were all to blind to see it. We were his puppies on a leash. But I won't have to read this again because it'll be burned in my mind until I die.**

**.**

**_Every day it becomes more_**

**_clear that I don't belong here._**

**_I'm certain now that Clay and_**

**_Gemma are together. They_**

**_barely try to hide it from me._**

**_Gemma hates my apathy. She_**

**_hates all of me. Her chill is_**

**_terrifying._**

**.**

**__****I know my days are numbered**.

**_When these letters stop you can_**

**_be certain my death will come_**

**_at the hands of my wife and best_**

**_friend. At least my sweet Thomas_**

**_will never suffer my life. I miss_**

**_him so much. I only pray that_**

**_Jackson finds a different path._**

**_He already reminds me so much_**

**_of myself._**

**.**

**Clay turned brother against brother and everyone against JT. Just like he is doing right now. Maybe my brother Thomas was the lucky one dyeing so young because I know he made heaven if there is one. He was innocent and pure never living the life we do. There isn't a heaven for outlaws like me, just hell on earth.**

**I was tired and crashed on Jacobs couch and thought about why Bella did what she did. She carried the burden of my truths with her and still wants to take care of me. I was only getting more confused about Bella and didn't want to think anymore tonight. I'll get to hold my sweet baby boy tomorrow.**

**When I saw Abel he had grown so much since I've seen him. He can sit up like a big boy now too. I held him and was grateful that god had mercy on me; gave him to a man like me. I won't let my son down.**

**Cherry and Sac was walking down the beach "Where are they going?" **

**Lila smiled "Abel is going to have a playmate soon, Cherry is pregnant. She couldn't wait to get here to tell Half Sac."**

**Opie started laughing "Maybe we should call him the one nut wonder now."**

**Lila went and got my cut out the car "Here Jaxs is your cut. Gemma had it repaired for you." I just looked at her but didn't know if I wanted it or not. She held it out to me "Aren't you going to put it on?"**

**I took it from her "Maybe later." **

**Opie asked Lila to give us a minute. She took Abel and was gonna feed him. "Happy is coming with guns and ammo for us. Juice and Koz are riding here under the radar. Clay doesn't know anything. They want to hear what you have to say but they're not making any promises. Did you work shit out with Bella? Is she gonna be a problem?" I told Opie that she won't be a problem and as far as we go being together; who in the hell knows. **

**Happy brought us as many guns as he could and said their president, Chip, won't bend the rules for us. We have to come up with riders if we want sponsored by Tacoma. So were still fucked even if Koz and Juice stay.**

**We were watching the Indian boys play football and Billy wanted to talk to me "I know who you are Jaxs and what you need." He looked over at the boys "They can ride to get the numbers you need and what you want." **

**I didn't know what the hell he was thinking "I can't let them ride with us. Their just kids Billy and they will get themselves killed. Their big and can probably fight but these guys don't fuck around. We play some pretty hard street ball."**

**He called Sam over and he is kind of cocky "We can play some street ball too. Why don't you let your boys come play with us? They can take care of themselves. Maybe we can help each other out."**

**I laughed to myself if they thought those kids could hang with us. But I did ask him what he wanted from me. He looked at Billy "If Bella leaves with you then the Cullens will leave too. That's all we want is the Cullens to leave Forks." When I asked him why, he basically told me it wasn't any of my fucken business. He wasn't asking me a bunch of questions so he wasn't gonna answer mine. **

**I was honest with Sam "I can't promise even if you help me that Bella will leave. I'm really not a part of her life anymore and I can't influence the decisions she makes."**

**Billy smiled at me "Son you have more influence over Bella than you think. You need to find your spirit within yourself again, to make you whole. Bella will walk with you." I had no idea what the fuck this old man was talking about. **

**When I talked to the other Sons they thought I had lost my goddamn mind and maybe I have. Happy was the worst "Jaxs what the fuck, their bunch of punks. If they don't get themselves killed, then they will us."**

**Opie had a different opinion "It's not a bad idea. They only have to make one ride and convince Tacoma. After that they come back here and we handle our own shit." **

**We decide to play against them but they didn't want me to because of my shoulder and arm. I didn't want them to hurt the kids "You guys take it easy on them, their just kids. Koz you quarterback."**

**There was an Indian girl that took the field in front of Happy "Jaxs there is no fucken way I'm playing against a girl." So I put Juice in his spot and told him he better not hurt her. **

**After a few plays Juice came over to me holding his side "Do you think that you could tell her not to hurt me anymore? I think she broke something."**

**Sam trotted by us "Awe did we hurt the little biker boys?" The boys were laughing at us because they were kicking our ass. **

**I finally called the game and we took a vote. Then Opie looked at me "Call it pres."**

**I couldn't believe that I was gonna do this "I think we found our new riders."**

**…..**

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**What started out just being Bella making a choice between Jackson and Emmett has turned into many other things. One person's decision has the cause and effect on many others people's lives.**

**Emmett will have to decide what to do about Rosalie because she is not going to give up. She has to have her way.**

**Gemma has to walk with either Clay or Jackson; be an old lady or a mother.**

**Opie left his brotherhood for Jaxs and they will come after him too. That's making a choice between his brotherhood and family.**

**Jackson will have to decide what kind of man he wants to be and how Abel will grow up. Can he live a good life and stop being an outlaw?**

**Let's not forget about the Cullens and Quileutes. They will have choices to make to in future chapters too.**

**THANK YOU: To the reader that nominated this story the best Super Natural/Fantasy Story, petersgirl loves ya!**

**…**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Bloody Rosie) Holy Jackson and Jacob love I forgot to send you a smile last chapter ****smile****smile**** Jacob is going to be playing a huge role in the story! Love ya sister XOXO! ****smile******

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Coolbikermama) I know that you love our boy Jackson and what is not to love! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to hateme101) Thank you soooo much for reading me on both sites my little Jackson girl! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to loventherussian17) Things are going to get really complicated as more secrets come out! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Melissa'sJasper01) I love my girls so much and cannot wait until you have written your first story and start you're second! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Miss Martha) Thank you so much for reading me. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Ofelia01) Your story is doing well. The flavored sisters are excited about reading you. Awesome job! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to psychovampirefreak) I am sending you sooo many Jackson and Emmett hugs and kisses. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Twimama77) Yeah you know what's coming ***wink***! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Viking Ivr jen) Jackson little cheerleader girl. What is not to love about him, when he is bad he is soooo damn good! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Wendy1969) I did an oooops. But I still think that 69 fits you well. My naughty Queen of 3. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 20**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**BELLA POV**

**Emmett and I got dressed to go downstairs for the family meeting. I wasn't excited that Edward is here. This is just one more problem that we have to deal with.**

**Everyone was arguing at the table. It was all about me and Emmett. Rosalie and Edward were the ones arguing with everybody. **

**Rosalie doesn't feel that I am part of this family and my being around is only tearing it apart. She thinks if I wasn't here then she and Emmett could be happy again. Everything that happened between them is being blamed on me right now by her. "I guess it's my fault that you were fucking Joshua too. You could have been with Emmett but you didn't want to. So why don't you stop blaming me for your mistakes and put the blame where it belongs; on yourself. I have already told him if he wants to work things out with you that I would leave. I want him to be happy."**

**Edward was sitting there talking about Jaxs and Jacob like they were some piece of white trash. Talking real big about how they couldn't protect me and how I needed him. Passing judgment on them for being what they are. "Don't you talk about Jaxs and Jacob like that. How dare you sit there and look down on them. You must get really lonely up on your pedestal looking down at everyone all the time. No one is ever as good as you are in your eyes and that includes me. They have been my lover, my friend and my savior when I've had nobody else to turn to. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here today."**

**Edward is upset because he feels that Emmett betrayed him with me because he is his brother. I guess the way Edward betrayed me doesn't count for anything. He kept trying to make me be ashamed for being with Emmett. "Edward, who I fuck,****is none of your business. I love Emmett; he will always be in my heart. Even if he goes back to Rosalie; he will always be a part of me because that's just how shit is with me. If I had it all to do over again I would do it all the same way. So you can go fuck yourself." Emmett took a hold of my hand and smiled at me. I am already tired of this shit and having to fight with them all the time.**

**Edward wasn't going to let it go but he should have. It was another fight between him and Emmett. One more time that I have turned brother against brother. I went out to the back deck with everyone else. Peter was shaking his head "You know I just don't get it. I guess Edward just likes getting his ass kicked. Maybe we should go stop it." He took off with Jasper to go find them.**

**When Emmett got back of course Carlisle was pissed that he beat Edward ass again. Emmett told him that he thought it was best if we left because this was never going to change. Edward would continue to do whatever he wanted to do and Emmett would continue to kick his ass. Carlisle was trying to convenience him that we needed to stay with the family and they treated all their children the same. But they don't. Emmett and Jasper get the worse part of it. **

**When Emmett and I got ready to leave Peter and Charlotte were waiting in the Jeep for us. "Hey you two didn't think you were going to get out of here without us did you? We're not Cullens and we don't fit in here for shit anyways. Besides they won't let me walk around in the nude. You're going to need help and it's almost time to fight. I gave you my word that I would be there. If I get to snap a few sexual position photos of you two on the way then that's just a sacrifice that I am willing to make." I looked at Emmett and he just laughed.**

**Charlotte smacked him "Pervert."**

**Peter was laughing "That's why you married me baby."**

**Jasper told us he would see us tomorrow but Alice never came out. She has always been close to Edward and maybe she took his side. I guess even vampires have to decide what's side is the most important to them when it comes to family.**

**I figured we would be staying in a hotel for the night but Emmett had already rented a little house on the outskirts of town. Nothing like any of the Cullens would want to stay in. It was small, simple and perfect. This is more of a home that I would want to live in and where I could be myself. **

**Peter and Charlotte are going to go hunt. Emmett said he would hunt tomorrow. Emmett and I will have the night alone. Something we haven't had in a long time. **

**The house is already furnished and had food in the refrigerator and cabinets. When I asked him how long has he been renting it he told me since we got back from Charming. "I went and found somewhere for us to go to get away from everybody. But I didn't know if that's what you wanted too. Everything has been kind of up in the air about us and I wasn't sure about…."**

**I waited but I can already finish the sentence for him "You weren't sure about us because of Jaxs."**

**We had a long talk about Jaxs and how Emmett felt "I have been trying really hard to be patient and understanding about Jackson. But do you know how hard it is for me to watch you be around him? You spend a lot of time with him and I am never sure if you will come back or not. I don't want to be jealous but I am. That instinct to protect and claim what is mine is becoming harder for me to fight. After you slept with him I wanted to kill him. The only reason I didn't was because I don't want to hurt you."**

**We are always totally honest with one another and that is something that I love about Emmett. He has that way about him of still making you feel loved and reprimanding you at the same time. But it was my turn to be honest "I know how hard it is for you to be around Jaxs. It's probably the same way that I feel around the beauty queen. She is in my face every day and is always touching you or rubbing up on you. I don't say anything to her because you don't. I know that you were mad that Jaxs took your bike. It was wrong and he shouldn't have. But Rosalie gave him the key. She let him leave when she was supposed to be protecting him. But you never said a word to her about it. You spend just as much time with Rosalie as I do with Jaxs. If she needed you, I know that you would be there for her because that is the kind of man that you are."**

**He never brought up Rosalie or Jaxs again and looked deep in thought. So I decided to go find something to eat. Hell I couldn't even remember the last time that I ate. **

**I was mixing up brownie batter when he came in to the kitchen. He put his arms around me from behind "I'm sorry I never thought about how you felt having to be around her all the time. But I don't say anymore to her than I have to because I don't want to fight with her. That is part of the reason that I wanted to leave the house tonight. I don't want to be around them. I want to be with you and have a life Bella. A relationship that is just between me and you." **

**He held an opened ring box in front of me. It was a huge heart shaped diamond with E &B engraved on each side of the heart on the gold band. "I bought this after our first date. When I saw it; it reminded me of the fireworks that we watched together and how happy you were that night. I want us to be that happy all of the time. I know you're not ready for marriage but I want you to wear as a symbol of our friendship. I will always be your friend and I love you." **

**I didn't want to accept it. He is a Cullen and I can only image how much it cost. "If this only cost ten dollars would it mean as much to you?"**

"**Em it wouldn't matter if it was out of a bubble gum machine. It would mean the same thing to me because you gave it to me. It's just that I'm a plain and simple girl. I don't have the money to buy you expensive gifts. I don't want you spending a bunch of money on me." He told me that's why he loves me. I held out my hand and he put it on me. We started kissing and I wasn't sure if I should let things get out of hand with him or not. **

**Kissing my neck and whispering in my ear "We haven't been together for a while. I want to don't you?" I wanted to but I feel wrong no matter which one of them I'm with anymore. **

**Emmett dipped his finger in the brownie batter and held it up to my mouth "Em this…" He started rubbing the batter over my lips and he was licking it off slowly. He kept running his tongue across my lips wanting them to part. When I did he was running his tongue around the inside of my mouth. But he started sucking my tongue slowly in and out of his mouth I was gone. **

**He stuck his hand in batter this time and was running his fingers from my collar bone down to my breast. The batter was everywhere on the counter, the floor and my tank top. He licked it off of me with his very talented tongue.**

**I took a hold of his hand and brought it up to my mouth. Licking and sucking his fingers clean "Baby I know where I'm going to put some next."**

**When he stuck his hand back in bowl I stopped him. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers. I put my hand in the bowl and had a hand full. I started stroking his cock in my hand. The batter was running down to his balls and his leg.**

**Emmett leaned up against the counter and I went to my knees on the floor. The batter that was dripping from the tip of his cock, I let fall into my mouth. Licking it off just the tip and swirling my tongue around the head of his dick. I heard a loud snap and Emmett had a piece of the counter in his hand. He threw it over his shoulder.**

**He grabbed the bowl and poured the rest of mix on the floor. We rolled around in it together; made love until we were covered and so sticky. "Em I think that we really need to clean the kitchen."**

**He lifted his head off the floor "Yeah we do but I can't wait to see what we cook tomorrow night."**

**We showered and went to bed. I will worry about cleaning the kitchen tomorrow. **

**Emmett woke me up and we made love again until the sun come up. He smiled so sweetly "Can we spend the day in bed?" **

**I laughed "Now Em what would we do in bed all day? We just made love are you ready again?"**

**He kissed me "I need a minute." He looked away and then back at me "Okay I'm ready."**

**JACKSONS POV**

**We only have two days to teach these kids how to ride, shoot and walk it with us. I must have been crazy to think that we could pull that kind of shit off.**

**Piney is bringing us bikes for them to use and it's gonna be a long day tomorrow. I'm grateful to them but I don't think Tacoma is gonna buy into this shit. **

**Lila and Cherry are gonna get their cuts ready. We're using the reaper on theirs too, just like ours. We need them to look different but the same as ours so instead of SOA in the crystal ball; Jacob's tatt will be their symbol. We even let them vote on it. They thought they were some cool shit. They wanted to know if they could keep them after they were done "You guys can keep the cuts and the bikes for what you're doing for us."**

**Bella didn't come back today like she said she would. When I called her; something came up. She said she would be here tomorrow but I don't look for her to come. I already know she is starting to distance herself from me and it's only a matter of time. **

**Piney brought four Dyna Glides and my bike. Jacob is a natural and Embry didn't do too bad but the others can't ride for shit. We all have to ride as one. If one fucks up, it screws us all. We're gonna try to take them on a trial ride tonight as a group. "Jacob when we ride together you will always stay on my right. Opie will always ride on my left. Well the others, I just hope they don't kill each other." **

**Juice was trying to teach Jared to talk shit "Okay talking shit is insulting with an attitude. Let's use your shirt as an example. That shirt makes you look so gay it should have fag wrote on the back of it pussy. Now you try."**

**Jared told him okay "It's a good thing you shave your head or Leah would use it to drag you around like the little dickless pussy ass biker boy you are. She has stomped your ass all day long in everything we've done and I bet you can't even find your balls now." Jared looked over at me and he was so proud of himself.**

**Juice walked off "Now you're just being hurtful."**

**I shook my head "Kids."**

**We went back to the house so the kids could eat again. The Jeep was parked in front of Jacob's house and I was surprised that Bella came. **

**When we walked in I could hear Bellas voice coming from the back bedroom "Happy you have to stop."**

"**Dammit Bella lay still you wanted me to do this to you now you take it." I handed Abel to Lila.**

**Opie was trying to stop me from going back there "Jaxs she doesn't belong to you anymore."**

**I pushed him off of me "The hell she doesn't." **

**When I opened the door Happy stopped "Jaxs will you tell her that it hurts worse when I fuck up a tatt and have to fix it. Stop squirming around Bella I'm almost done. Jaxs man you all right?" **

**I went to shut the door "Yeah I'm good man. I'll let you guys get back at it." I was ashamed for what I thought she was doing with Happy. I tell myself that I can keep my head and think it through, but I was ready to fight him for touching her. Even though I don't have that right anymore I still think of her as mine.**

**I took Abel out to the beach and sat him down in the sand next to me. Sue had given me a box of toys for him and he loved the plastic shovel. He never gets much sand in it but it fascinates the hell out of him. **

**It has been a while since I opened JT journal. With everything that's happened I need to feel close to him and this is the only way I have to do that. With Abel here getting my shit figured out has never been more important.**

**.**

**Eisenstein once said any **

**intelligent fool can make**

**things bigger more complexed**

**and more violent. But it takes a**

**touch of genius and lots of **

**courage to move something in**

**the opposite direction.**

**.**

**I am realizing that my touch of **

**courage and my touch of genius **

**are coming too little too late. **

**I fear SAMCRO may never be **

**able to move in the opposite **

**direction.**

**.**

**I've been putting out the fires as they come from the club. But the fire that I started with dividing brothers I'm not sure that I know how to put out or contain. My shit came too little too late just like JT.**

**Bella came out and was playing with Abel. It was tearing me up watching the two of them together because I know she's just gonna leave us and go back to him. But when I didn't know if Abel was gonna make it when he was first born; getting to hold him for five more minutes of time was precious to me. My time with Bella is no different. **

**She did surprise the hell out of me with getting a tatt. "What were you thinking getting a tatt? It doesn't seem like something you would do."**

**She picked up Abel and sat him on her lap "Don't you even want to see it?"**

**I moved her hair and pulled her shirt back so I could see what Happy put on her left shoulder.**

_**I'm a lover of heated passion & **_

_**cooled desires together both my **_

_**fire & my ice complete my world. **_

_**I'll always carry them with me.**_

_**Lovers, Friends, Saviors**_

_**Jackson Emmett Jacob**_

**I was gonna ask even though I wasn't sure I wanna hear the answer "Bella which one am I?" She told me I had been all three in her life and she would always love me. She's went past the point of ripping my heart out, now she's just fucken playing with it.**

**I've been sitting here on a log staring at the sand for the last hour. They're waiting for me to put my cut on and ride with them. **

**Bella had my cut in her hand "Jaxs their waiting on you to ride. They seem to think your all twisted up inside and I'm the only one that can reach you. It's time to put it on." She is the only one that's ever reached me.**

**She laid it down beside me "I am spun out right now and I don't know if I can wear that anymore."**

**She got down in front of me "If you can't put it on then it's time to walk away from all of it. Take a different path leave the club and don't take your vengeance against Clay. If you can't live with that then put it on and go be the man they need you to be."**

**I laid my head on her shoulder and could barely get the words out "What if I don't know how?"**

**She was running her fingers through my hair "That cut doesn't mean anything. It's just a piece of leather. It doesn't change the man you are or the man that you want to be. You're the only one that can lead them and stop Clay from hurting anyone else. I had Lila add a patch to your cut. When you have it on you will be carrying me with you. I know you will have to take it off later but I wanted to be with you on your first ride with them." She added her tatt; Lover, Friend, Savior.**

**I put my cut on. I'm wearing it as a reminder of the man that I wanna be and not the man that I was. I never thought any woman would ever be strong enough to walk by my side. Then Bella came into my life and I wonder if I am man enough to walk by hers.**

**I walked her to the Jeep and hated that she had to go; even more she won't be here when I get back. I hugged her good bye "Thank you for everything."**

**I got on my bike "It's time to ride."**

**They didn't do too bad for their first time. But they still need a shit load of work. We stopped to take a break and feed them. Man those boys can eat.**

**Happy hung up his cell "Jaxs we've gotta a problem. The words out about the Sons split. Chip and Quinn wanna see Clay's daughter. She's gotta go on the run with us man."**

**I've already been too much of a burden in Bellas life. "Then it's over, I'm not asking her to do that. I've fucked up her life enough. She doesn't need to get in any deeper with us." **

**Juice walked up to where we were "Does it got anything to do with the big rock that Emmett put on Bellas finger? I overheard Lila and Cherry talking about it." **

**Happy looked at Juice "Shit head, what the fuck?" **

**Juice shrugged his shoulder "What?...oh man….…Im sorry Jaxs I thought you knew."**

**Just one more thing that everybody knew before me "What are you guys talking about? I didn't see her have a ring on today. Is Bella gonna marrying him?" They all just looked at each other but didn't answer me. So I took that as a yes. Emmett maybe the better choice for her but it didn't hurt me any less. **

**They all wanna know where I was gonna go. But Opie already knew "He's gonna stir up some shit. Jaxs wait up."**

**I got on my bike "Op I've gotta do this bro. I need to find her and hear it from her."**

**I went to the Cullens and the blond bitch was outside on the porch "Bella is not here Jackson. She moved out with Emmett so they could be alone and start their new life together. The time has come for you to handle your problems with Emmett or you will lose her forever. I really don't think you want that to happen now do you?" She handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. **

**Emmett was outside getting ready to ride when I pulled my bike up right next to his. He didn't look happy to see me "Bellas not here."**

**I got off my bike and put my foot on the front fender of his "I'm not leaving, I'll wait. You go ahead and leave though. You didn't seem to mind sneaking over to my house to fuck her anytime you wanted to. Maybe I should return the favor."**

**Emmett was gripping the handles on his bike hard "I have tried to be nice because of Bella. But my patients are starting to wear thin with you. So take your goddamn foot off my bike or I will take it off for you."**

**I smirked at him "Bring it. I think it's time we settle our shit."**

**…..**

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**You guys know how much I love reader interaction. Let's put Jacksons and Emmett's looks to the side for a moment. There are a lot of you that have brought up so many good and bad points of argument on each side.**

**So I thought that I would list some of those and see if any of you feel the same way.**

**JACKSON**

**Bella can stay human and live a normal life cycle with him. Have children with him.**

**The kind of life style that he leads is hell. Bella would have to always be looking over her shoulder because of him not sure who is coming after her.**

**It's not only about Bella being with him but being a mommy to Abel too. So she is making a choice over Abel at the same time.**

**Abel will suffer whatever he does in the long run and has no real exit out either.**

**Bella would probably be widowed at a young age because of the life he leads and would be left with Abel along with other children if they have them.**

**Bella would have to accept the club as always being a part of her life.**

**EMMETT**

**Bella could have forever with him and would have to be changed to stay to with him.**

**Bella would also have to live her life on the run. By never changing they can't stay in one place for too long.**

**If Bella is not his true mate then would he leave her for that person?**

**Maybe Bella can or cannot have children with him.**

**Bella would have to accept the Cullens as always being a part of her life.**

**Wendy1969 and I agree that men will come in and out of your life. But your child is going to be your child forever. So Gemma needs to the right thing. But then again she has a lot of shit to hide too.**

**…**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Bloody Rosie) Sometimes you have to take the long path to work shit out but they will get there! Love ya sister XOXO! ****smile******

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Coolbikermama) I know that you love our boy Jackson and what is not to love! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to hateme101) Thank you soooo much for reading me on both sites my little Jackson girl! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to jessca76) Thank you soooo much for reading me. Did that make you want to have some brownies my little Emmett girl! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to loventherussian17) Thank you Darlin for reading me and there is still more of our fine boy to come. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to MaryMary123) Thank you Darlin for reading me and I didn't know which site you would be on so I sent it too both. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Melissa'sJasper01) Your little chocolate sexy Emmy bear is such a cool little cutie! Loved Peter and his pina coladas, you're an awesome writer kid! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Miss Martha) Thank you so much for reading me. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Ofelia01) I am PM you later about our Jasper. I love ya soooo much doll and can't wait to see more of your Major, you're doing and awesome job! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to psychovampirefreak) I read Twisted Love and hell I want to be Bella in that story too. She gets Jasper and Paul. Awesome story sweetie! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to skittles12) Thank you for reading me. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Twimama77) I am excited too and hopefully I will give a little excitement to everyone. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Viking Ivr jen) My Harley riding sister. Our Jackson is too stubborn to just quit and I think that makes him even hotter. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Wendy1969) I love you so much and you're a fantastic writer. I cannot compare to you in the way you write and the naughty department. All the ideas that you have bouncing in your head at the same time amaze me. I have yet to read anything that you have written that I didn't abousoluetely love. But we don't take no shit and let anybody keep us down; because that's how me, you and Jackson roll baby. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 21**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

…

**Well my lovely readers. Our story won 1ST place as the best SUPERNATURAL story. My Jackson and my Emmett thank you soooo much for voting for them. They gave me a hot pink banner with an MC Reaper on it. TOOO COOL! **

**Thank you JoJo, the banner is so awesome that you made me!**

…**.**

**BELLA POV**

**I got up and Emmett was already gone. He left a note that he went to hunt. I went down stairs to clean the kitchen up from yesterday. It was clean when I walked in and coffee was already made in the pot.**

**Charlotte was washing the dishes that were in the sink "Morning doll want some coffee?" I shook my head yes and told her thank you for cleaning up my mess.**

**She poured me a cup "It looked like you two had a hell of party while we were gone. Peter was upset with Emmett that he didn't record it or at least take pictures. **

**But I do have one question for you." She went over and tried to open the refrigerator door and it was only held on by one hinge. "I get how the counter got broke and even the door off the cabinet. But how in the hell did you break the refrigerator?"**

**My face was feeling the heat "I'm not sure but I think that Emmett grabbed ahold of the door and well…"**

**She smiled "That boy just doesn't know his own strength sometimes." **

**I had never sat and talked to Charlotte before but she is really sweet. She asked about Jaxs and how he was doing. She said he had showed her pictures of Abel and he was so proud of him. I asked her if she ever wished she had kids or if it really mattered to her. "You do know who I am married to right. I think Peter covers the child department for me. But I guess I never thought about having children because you can't miss out on something that you've never had an experience with." **

**After I got back from seeing Jaxs; Emmett and Peter wasn't back yet. Charlotte said she wanted to go into town and I wanted to get away for a while. **

**We went window shopping. I like that better than shopping with Alice. We only went into a store when we wanted to buy something. I found a cute short blue and white sundress. I had the need to be girly today; I've been running around looking like hell lately. So Char and I picked out shoes and accessories to go with it. We even went and had our makeup done. Not that she even needs make to be pretty.**

**Emmett called and said he would be back soon. I ate and enjoyed my time with Charlotte. I don't see the connection between her and Peter. It's like they are from two different worlds. But she has to love him if she has stayed all these years with him "Sometimes two people that are different are what is best for each other. They're like a check and balance for the other one. Peter is not the same man he was when I met him. He saved me from being destroyed and gave up the only way of life that he knew. I wasn't meant for him. I was created to be with someone else. So we went on the run together and never looked back. The man everyone else sees and the man I know are two different ones."**

**When Charlotte and I got back to the house there were vampires and bikers all over the yard. Peter and Jasper had a hold of Emmett and he was yelling at Jaxs "Maybe you should keep your fucking mouth shut little man before I whip your ass."**

**Happy and Opie had Jaxs "You're a piece of shit. You couldn't leave her alone could you? So fuck you." **

**I listen to them yelling at each other until I couldn't take it anymore "Everybody shut the fuck up. What in the hell is going on?" Neither one of them said a word.**

**I went to Jaxs first "What are all of you doing here? How did you know where I was?"**

**He smiled at Emmett "His ex-old lady hates him as much as I do cause she gave me the address. The rest came cause they know how pissed I am right now." Rosalie is always so resourceful.**

**I was trying to calm Emmett down because I know what he could do to Jaxs but he was enraged. This is a side that I have never really seen of Emmett before. "Emmett please don't do anything to hurt him. You know he can't defend himself against you." **

**Emmett yelled "Fine." He told Peter and Jasper to let go of him and they did. He went into the garage and I heard glass shatter. He was working his own shit out.**

**Emmett came out of the garage "I have to get out of here for a while. I'm going to go take care of my problem. Rosalie needs to know to leave us alone." Then he looked over at Jaxs "You need to handle your problem too. Peter and Jasper will be here if you need them." Then he kissed me good bye.**

**Jaxs told them to get off of him and they let him go. He came over picked up my hand "Why didn't you tell me? Do you like fucken with me? Is this shit a game to you?" **

**I tried to tell him it was a friendship ring that Emmett gave me but he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. I also told him that he couldn't come here anymore, this is Emmett's home. I didn't want him to come while I was gone and Emmett to hurt him. If Jaxs knew what Emmett really was I don't think it would stop him anyways because that is the way he is.**

**Jaxs walked away and went to get on his bike "You don't have to worry about me coming here anymore. You won't do it so I'm gonna do it for you. I never loved you. Your just pussy to me and always have been." **

**So I yelled back at him "You were just a swing dick with a label to me."**

**Jaxs threw his helmet across the yard "Goddamn it Bella. Why do you have to push me and try me every step of the way? You put my loyalty out there for the test and I keep coming back for more?"**

**Opie told Jaxs it was time to go and wouldn't let him come back up where I was. I could hear Opie talking to him "They say a good old lady knows exactly what buttons to push to tear you apart and what to do to hold you together. Bella does a good job at both brother and that's just the way shit is."**

**Happy slapped Jaxs on the back "Come on Jaxs we'll find you something to kill and you'll feel better." I watched them all ride away and just wanted to run away.**

**All this shit is my fault and I have caused this cluster fuck from hell. I was sitting out on the front porch smoking when Jasper came out and sat down beside me. He and I don't spend much time together but we have at least gotten comfortable around each other. "Bella I know it's none of my business what you do but Emmett is getting to that point that he can't control it anymore. He is losing his temper and that something that I rarely see with him. I have had to make some of the same decisions that you have to make. I am no one to give you advice. Love is supposed to conquer all but sometimes it has to divide it first." Maybe sometimes love isn't enough to give a person and it takes more than that. **

**Jasper told me the story of him, Peter and Charlotte. Peter served by Jaspers side as his right hand man, the next in command. He said Peter was the only person he ever real trusted and had bonded with; he thought of him as his brother. Charlotte was turned by Jasper and was meant to be his mate. **

**But Charlotte got close to Peter instead and they fell in love "We competed for her affection for a while but it became more obvious to everyone that she was his. Out of hate and spite I was going to destroy her to show him that I was superior to him. But he ran with her and I didn't see them for years. It took me a long time to get over the feel of betrayal by Peter. I didn't really have any true feelings for Charlotte; it was just jealousy of the heart. Life doesn't always work out the way we think it should. But most of the time but it usually works out the way it's supposed to." **

**Emmett sent me a text to meet him at the Cullens. The handling of his problem is probably going as well as it did with Jaxs. I thanked Jasper for talking to me and told him that I had to go meet Emmett.**

**He smiled at me "Well you know what Curtis Cullen would say in this situation. Go work your shit out with Emmett." **

**I laughed "Yeah he would.**

**ROSALIES POV**

**When Emmett arrived at the house he was angry like I thought he would. But the bitch came back before he could handle the problem with Jackson. I knew it would send Emmett over the edge when I sent him over there. I was hoping that Emmett would kill Jackson. Bella would be out of the picture forever. She would have never forgiven Emmett for hurting her little precious human boy. But once again my plans have been spoiled by her. **

**I tried to reason with him and then I tried seduction. But since neither one worked I had to switch gears. "When you were gone hunting I overheard Bella and Jackson talking. They are only using you until he gets better. Then she is leaving with him. She loves him more than you and your to blind to see it. I know that she is sleeping with both of you. He has the one thing that she can't turn her back on, Abel." Emmett didn't want to believe it but I pushed him until he went into a fit of rage and left. I hope Bella gets to feel the rage and anger that he has for me right now.**

**When he came in he had tossed his jacket on the couch and I found his cell phone. So I sent a text to the little bitch. She will think that it is from Emmett and she will come.**

**When I heard the front door open I gave the performance of my life "Oh god, fuck me harder." He grabbed my hips and I was rocking back and forth on his cock as fast as I could. **

**Bella was standing at our bedroom door and she pushed the door open slightly "That's it big man; keep fucking me. I love you so much Emmett." **

**I heard her sobbing and shutting the front door. I got out of bed and went over to the window. I watched her drive away crying her little eyes out. **

**He came over and put his arms around my waist "Do you think Bella bought it?"**

**I smiled "Of course she did. She didn't see your face or body. She only saw that I was on top of someone. Someone that she believes is Emmett. But I want to make sure that you and I are clear on our little arrangement. As soon as they come and kill everyone; you will take Bella far away from here. She is to never be around Emmett or the family again."**

**He was kissing down my neck "Of course, that is what we agreed upon. You get Emmett back and I get Bella."**

**I do and don't trust him when it comes to that little bitch "Don't forget to tell Victoria again that no harm is to come to Abel. Once they kill Jackson and the rest of the Sons. I will have everything I want; my husband and my baby, Abel. We can be a real family together."**

**He corrected me "No harm will come to Abel or Bella."**

**I smiled "Of course Edward." I can't let Bella live. Even after Jackson is gone she would want Abel as her child. Jackson has no real family now other than the bikers that will be with him. So when they take all of the biker trash out, I will rush in to save Abel. **

**With Bella still breathing there would always be that chance that Emmett would want to be with her too. So by eliminating her, all my problems are solved.**

**I went to walk away from him "Tell Victoria to start thinking about the decision that we discussed so Alice can see it."**

**Edward grabbed my arm "Okay but first there is something that you need to do for me." I want this over with soon. I am already tired of having to fuck Edward all the time.**

**BELLAS POV**

**I left the Cullens and thought about everything wrong that I have done to Emmett and Jaxs. It was time to let them both go and for me to move on. My trying to love them both has only hurt them in so many ways. It also had made a mess out of my own life too.**

**Emmett is with Rosalie now and he would never hurt me on purpose. What he did with her I deserve because I've done it to him. By my not being around it would give them a chance to work things out. They could be husband and wife again. Maybe even find their happiness together.**

**I waited for Emmett to come back. I knew what I had to do but it wasn't making it any easier for me. He is such a good man and I have always felt that he deserved more than me. Now I know that I was right. **

**I was setting at the kitchen table when Emmett came in the back door "Hey where's your bike?"**

**He came and sat down in the chair next to me "I left it over there at the house; I'll pick it up tomorrow. I went for a run and did some thinking. Bella I am sorry for losing my cool with Jackson. But I love you so much and I don't want to lose you to him."**

**I stood up "Well it's too late for that. I am leaving with Jaxs and Abel. That's where I belong with a normal human man."**

**The look on his face was breaking my heart. But I had to be strong for the both of us "Bella what are you talking about? You can't leave. Who is going to protect you from Victoria? You know Jackson can't protect you from her. Please just stay with me and we'll work on our relationship. I know that I'm not a human man but that doesn't mean that I love you any less than he does."**

**I took the ring off he gave me "I don't need you to protect me. I have Jacob and the others wolves. They're the ones that have protected me when you and your family just took off and left me behind before. But I am leaving and I do love Jaxs. I am Abel's mommy. Jaxs and I can have more children together. You know that I can never have that with you." I know that was a horrible thing to say to him but I had to. Emmett had to let me go too.**

**I called Lila to see if she would come and pick me up. Emmett came outside and was telling me that he loves me. But I have a mask of truth too. I just don't wear it as well as the rest do. **

**Before I got in the car I kissed Emmett on the cheek "I will always be your friend. Go home and try to work things out with your wife." He gave me back the ring and told me that he bought it for me. **

**Lila asked several times what was going on but I just wanted to leave. I asked her to drop me off at the bus station. I thought about going to see Renee. But hell, I guess it doesn't matter where I go really.**

**But she was driving towards the Reservation and I kept asking her why. "Bella the club needs you to ride to Tacoma with them or they are not going to get sponsored. Jaxs made the guys promise not to tell you about it. But he didn't make me promise. He is just hurt right now. But he needs you and is too stubborn to ask." I know Jaxs is hurt just like Emmett is. But I won't let him down. I can ride along with Lila in the car make an appearance and leave from there to go where ever I am going. **

**When we got out of the car Jaxs was out with Jared in the yard "Bella you're here, so that must mean daddy's little trust fund is busy tonight. Or you wouldn't have had time to come see me." I just ignored him and walked down the beach. I wanted to be alone.**

**I set and watched the waves splashing around for a long time and still really didn't come to any definite conclusions in my life. **

**When I went inside Jaxs was asleep on the couch holding Abel. I covered them up and curled up in Billy's recliner. I sat there watching them sleep. **

**I rode to Tacoma with Lila in the car. Jaxs thinks that I am still with Emmett. I don't need to tell him any different. But he and I agreed after I make this meeting; we go our separate ways. It will be better in the long run for him and Abel without me. **

**As we were walking into Tacoma's clubhouse Jaxs put his arm around me "Just remember everything that I taught you. If they ask you about club business you don't know nothing. They have to think that you're my old lady so I need you to pretend to love me for about an hour then you can go home to him." I told Jaxs I know what I needed to do. But I don't have him in my life to go home to anymore.**

**TACOMA CHARTER POV**

**The wolves were doing a great job convincing Tacoma that they were going to be a part of the new charters crew.**

**Everyone seemed to like Bella and kept telling Jaxs how lucky he was to have her as his old lady. Jaxs had that mask on of showing them what they wanted to see. But deep down it was killing him knowing after this meeting was over Bella would be gone out of his life forever. He even thought about begging her for another chance but he figured it wouldn't do any good anyways.**

**It was time to start their meeting. Everyone, including Bella was asked to join them in their chapel to hold church. **

**Quinn started the meeting by asking Jackson if the rumors they had heard about were true. They had heard that Clay was doing some questionable deals that are strictly against their own outlaw code. Jaxs knew better than to rat Clay out "Quinn man I don't know what Clay is doing; I'm not a part of that anymore. He stripped me of my VP patch." **

**Quinn smiled because he didn't think that Jaxs would give Clay up but he had to ask the question. He asked everyone that came for this meeting what they knew. Of course they knew nothing either. **

**The Tacoma charter has great concerns on Clays and Jaxs issues. If the rumors turn out to be true and the mother charter is involved in drugs; it would only be a matter of time until they would expected to follow. **

**Quinn and his VP Chip asked that everyone leave the room except for Bella. Jaxs wasn't leaving. He didn't see a need for them to talk to just her. But Bella told him that it would be fine. Jaxs knows that Bella has walked it enough with him that she should be able to handle it but he didn't want her to have to do that for him.**

**Jaxs and the guys were standing outside getting annecy about how long they had been in there talking to Bella. Chip came outside and asked that just Jaxs come in and join them. **

**Jaxs went in a sat down at the table. Quinn explained what had transpired in his absences "Jackson you know the rules. We can only sponsor a new Sons charter that has been approved by the mother charter, Clay. So we have come up with a solution to help all involved." **

**After all the details were explained and laid out. Jaxs was pissed and told him there was no way in hell that he would let that happen. Bella kissed Jaxs very passionately "You're my old man and I will always be by your side whenever you need me. We can do this together." Jaxs knew in his heart that she was right. He needed her and together with her; he could do anything.**

**Quinn told Jaxs to bring in his crew. They would do the traditional ceremony and then explain it all to them. Then they could have their own vote to see if this is what they wanted to do this or walk away.**

**Jackson Tellers crew stood proudly behind him. He had his old lady Bella at his side. They brought out the black leather cut to put on the table to symbolize their patch over of brotherhood. **

**Quinn got up to paint the symbol on the wall. Only the president gets to do this. He picked up the can of blue spray paint and painted DOA. **

**Everyone stood there looking at each other not sure what the hell was going on. Juice whispered to Opie "Doesn't DOA stand for dead on arrival?"**

**Jaxs told his guys that they needed to listen up. Quinn came up with the idea of sponsoring the DAUGHTERS OF ANARCHY. He himself only had daughters as children and no one to pass on his own legacy on to. One of his daughters is an accountant and she won't even speak to him. She hates everything about him and what the club stands for. But his other daughter is just like him but can't be a part of the club. Bella is going to pave the way of change if she can stand up to the test and succeeds. **

**Also there was no way in hell that any of them were going to get into carrying or dealing drugs. They know it will be the fall of all the charters of SAMCRO. Quinn knows by Jaxs taking the new charter on that confrontation with Clay will come. He is hoping that Jaxs is strong enough to lead and conquer because his own club depends on it too.**

**Jaxs told them all that he would understand if they wanted to walk. He would give them an out without repercussions. But they all voted to stay and play it out with him. Even the wolves voted yes. **

**Jaxs told Quinn they were in. Quinn picked up his gavel "Today Tacoma sponsors the temporary charter, Daughters of Anarchy of Forks Washington. I'm presenting the new king and queen; Jackson and Isabella." Then Quinn banged his gavel. Today history was rewritten within those walls. **

**But there was one final thing. They had to prove their patch at the annual run. Bella didn't understand what that was. So Jaxs explained it to her "The annual run is when all the charters get together and it's hosted by the mother charter, Clay."**

**They walked out into the clubhouse to do the traditional shot as one together. Jackson and Isabella were standing in the middle of every one hand and hand. Jackson raised his glass up and they all said it in unison with him "Sons."**

**Bella raised her glass "And daughters."**

**JASPERS POV**

**Peter and I have been looking all day for Emmett. None of us still know what happened between Bella and Emmett. **

**We finally found him sitting close to the treaty border. He was thinking really hard about crossing it to go after Bella. **

**Emmett saw us coming "Just go home, I'm fine. I want to be alone right now." It was sad for me seeing my brother this way. A huge strong vampire that is so weak right now. **

**We weren't going to leave so we kept asking Emmett what happened. All he could tell us was that when he came home Bella told him that she didn't love him anymore and she left him for Jackson.**

**That wasn't making any sense to me because I sat and talked with Bella. I felt all the love that she has for Emmett. I asked him what happened when they met over at our house. "I never met Bella at your house what are you talking about?" I told him that I saw the text he had sent. She had left to go meet him there.**

**Emmett was up on his feet tearing up everything around him that he could get his hands on. He screamed "That bitch." **

**Emmett took off running "I have to go find Bella."**

**…..**

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**I have a special petersgirl surprise in the next chapter ****wink******

**…**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Bloody Rosie) A lot of questions will get answered but not before a lot more come! Love ya sister XOXO! ****smile******

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Coolbikermama) I know that you love our boy Jackson and what is not to love! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to GUEST) Thank you for leaving me such a sweet review. If you do not know what Jackson looks like, ooooh girl you're missing out! I post images of the boy on twcs if you're on that site too. I am sorry that I didn't use your penname. Love ya sister XOXO!**

(**A HARLEY REV UP to hateme101) My little Jackson girl, it's going to get interesting with the new king and queen! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to jessca76) Emmy bear and fireman lover, I hope that you really enjoy the next chapter! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Kenzzzzzzzzzi95) Thank you sooo much for reading me! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Kouga's older woman) You and I have the same motto. Share and share a like. Who wouldn't want to do that with those hotties! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to loventherussian17) I loved that tatt saying too. But you will really love how I show hot and cool in the next chapter ****wink****. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to MaryMary123) I can't thank you enough for reading me. It is a mess right now. But it's going to get better. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Miss Martha) Thank you so much for reading me and I think that the picture will get a little clearer for the boys as we go. I have painted a hot picture of them in the next chapter. ****wink*** Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Mistydawn80) Emmett didn't eat Jackson. But damn I would like too! LOL! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to psychovampirefreak) My panties would be all kinds of messed up if one of those hotties were fighting over me! LOL! Love ya sister XOXO! **** Take care sweets! *******

**(A HARLEY REV UP to skittles12) Thank you for reading me. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to tinkerbear10) Thank you for reading my stories. Huge XOXOXOX to you. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to twimama77) . Bella is a fickle girl but what she chooses in the next chapter is awe sooo good. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to TwiTiffani) Thank you sooo much for reading me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP to Wendy1969) Gemma will around and I'm sure that she will cause her own shit storm. Your one of my favorite authors sooo keep up your awesome writing and I know a lot of other readers that feel that same way about you! Love ya sister XOXO!**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 22**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

* * *

**CREATURE: I sat down at exactly 4:20 to finish this update. I thought of you and lit up a smoke. I wrote my ass off until it was done!**

**Some of you have PMd me because I haven't updated for over a month. I will never abandon my stories. I have been writing the shit out wolf stories lately and my Son just started college. I update a lot more frequent than some authors and my updates are longer than most. I wanted to get more in this chapter but over 7,000 words is enough. I'll be posting another chapter in a couple of days.**

**Angelik Angel xoxoxoxox- Your my inspiration doll! Bless your heart!  
**

* * *

**JACKSONS POV**

**I woke up in a sweat just like I have been doing every night for the last couple of weeks. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I've been having the same dream or I guess you would call it a nightmare every night. **

**Bella has always said I was at the crossroad of hell and she's right. Every time I have this dream it progresses a little more. I am flying down the highway and it ends out of nowhere. I can only turn left or right. On the left side is my Mom and the club. On the right Bella is holding Abel. I've turned both directions over and over. I die each time no matter what I do. I'm not sure if it's my love for the club, Bella and Abel or the road but I know one of them is gonna get me yet. **

**Being in an empty hotel room was only making it worse on me. I didn't wanna let the kids ride back in the dark so we stayed here. I couldn't get up the courage to ask Bella if she would wanna talk or not. Abel was having fun with the kids so he did his first sleep over with Ops kids. **

**I went and started the shower while I finished my toke. I made the water as cold as I could take it to try to cool my body down. When I got out, I laid down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling for I don't know how long. **

**Looking over at the clock and considering its 2:00 am, I am wide awake. I got up and got dressed. I promised Bella that I would let her go but I can't. I know she's probably asleep but I didn't care. **

**I passed Sac and Cherry sitting outside on the way to Bellas room. Cherry said it in passing as I walked on by them "It's about time you went and got your woman." They all feel that we're the perfect couple and right for each other in every way, except Bella that is. **

**I knocked on the door and she didn't answer. So I fucken banged on the door until she did. I swallowed a lot more than the saliva in my mouth to get this out "Wanna go get some coffee or take a ride with me?" **

**Bella looked over at the clock "Jaxs it's the middle of the night. Is there something wrong?" I shook my head no but she knows me to damn well. **

**She opened the door and gave me that smile that always seems to warm my soul "Come in and I'll get dressed. You can buy me breakfast." I sat on the bed waiting on her to come out of the bathroom. I noticed that she felt getting dressed around me wasn't a good thing anymore. **

**We rode around and nothing was open yet. So we went for a long ride. Bella was shaking from the cool air but she wouldn't admit she was cold. A Dennys was open and she needed to get warm so that was the place we stopped at. **

**It was empty inside and I was kinda glad. I wanna talk about some shit and get it out in the open. I wasn't sure on how to approach her anymore. She walked by my side to save my ass today but is that all we've got left now. **

**I get why she's with Emmett and not me. He's well educated and rich. He treats her good too. I see the way he looks at her, like she is the only woman for him. I know that look too well myself. If I've gotta loose her, I guess I'd pick him too "Bella how this gonna play out with Emmett? You're riding with me for a while. You'll only have to make appearances no different than before when you were pretending to be my old lady. I don't wanna let you go on some of this shit were gonna have to do because it's too dangerous. I sure as the hell don't wanna let the kids anywhere near it either." That hurt a lot more to say than I thought it would. I know this is all pretend but that's not how I wanna be with her. **

**She kept drinking her coffee and was trying to ignore the whole Emmett thing or she's not sure either. So I kept pushing her "Emmett won't be a problem. I told you I would always be by your side when you needed me. But I am curious about why you didn't tell Tacoma about all the things that Clay has done. Wouldn't they stand behind you if they knew he stole from the club and sold out the Sons for his own greed?"**

**This was gonna be the simplest thing that she and I've gotta talk about tonight "First I don't rat on a brother. Fucked up I know considering all the things Clay has done. But if I would've told them the truth, they would kill him themselves. That kill belongs to me." **

**She wasn't trying to talk me out of killing Clay but trying to rationalize that I'm a better man than that "No Bella I'm not. He's taken so much away from me and I'm gonna take it all away from him. One goddamn thing at a time till he's got nothing left for me to take, then I'll kill him." We've all lived by the sword in the club and now it's time for Clay to die by one.**

**Telling her my ideas of how to start taking Clay down. She understood everything I was saying and never had to ask why. I've shared everything with her. I don't wanna let her go but I can't keep holding on to nothing either "I can't even believe this is coming out my mouth. I want you to be happy Bella and have a good life. I know my shits upside down and being with me isn't like winning a big prize or anything. I've been bleeding all over you lately but I wanna see you happy. Emmett makes you happy and I wish you the best with him." Being the bigger man wasn't making me feel any better. I'm setting her free and she can go to him without my interfering with them anymore.**

**Her cell was lying on the table and I saw Emmett's name on the screen but she was ignoring him for some damn reason. I thought she only did that to me "Aren't you gonna answer him? I'll leave the table if you need privacy." She excused herself to go to the bathroom. She's crying but she wouldn't tell me why.**

**Checking her phone is a shitty thing for me to do but all's fair in love and war. I love her and if he's hurt her it will be war for that little prick. She had a lot missed calls and texts from him. By what he's sent she left him, but why? **

**I put her phone back down on the table. She came back and sat down but wasn't saying anything "You gonna tell me what's up with you and him?"**

**She didn't want to but I kept pushing her. Finding out she left him I wouldn't say made me happy but now the little prick knows how it feels "Emmett will have a better life with Rosalie than he ever could with me. I just want him to be happy just like I want you to be happy Jaxs. Emmett deserves more than I can ever give him and in so many ways my shit is upside down too. I never lied to him. I told him that I was in love with you and I also told him that I slept with you when I stayed on the reservation a couple of weeks ago. I'm not out to hurt either one of you and decided that I wasn't good enough for the both of you. I was leaving town when Lila picked me up but I stayed because you needed me." Yeah she's just as fucked up as I am. **

**I paid the bill and we left. The sun was coming up cause we sat and talked so long. This is one of the things I've missed about Bella being gone. I've never been comfortable enough with nobody to open up to them let alone a woman. **

**When we got back everybody was up and outside talking about what we were gonna do and when. They were ready to roll with this shit but there was something I had to do first "Sac give me your cut man."**

**Sac hesitated but took it off "That's cool if you guys don't want me riding anymore."**

**Lila handed Bella a leather cut. She stood there not knowing what to do with it. I whispered to her "Patch him in Pres." **

**Bella kissed Sac on the cheek "You may only have half a sac but you have a shit load of balls and you are a good man. Ride with pride along my old man's side cause your now a SOA member." Yeah my girl can talk the shit and I've seen her walk it too.**

**Then she kissed his other cheek "You're a temporary DOA rider too. I love you." Cherry was by her old man's side showing him how proud she was to be there with him. Sac touched her stomach and I wanna have that feeling of being loved like that so bad. **

**Jacob shoved Bella "Hey Loca where's my DOA rider love?" She hugged him back and they talked for a bit. I guess they worked out their shit too. Part of their problem was over the Cullens but they would never tell me what it's all about.**

**Jacob is such a bad ass in his own way and if he wasn't so young I would wanna make him my Sargent at Arms. He needs to get an education and try to make something of himself not follow in the footsteps of a dumb ass. They'll still need to appear at the run with us but he wants in the fight "Jacob you're too young. Bare knuckle fighting is rough man and you'll get fucked up. Tig can fight and takes pain. He'll hurt you and quick. He won't care that you're just a kid." **

**He keeps insisting that he can take care of himself. I think Sac and Happy can put some fear into him "I'll tell ya what if you can whip Sac or Hap ass, I'll let ya fight." I'm just hoping Jacob doesn't win cause then he'll be on the same path were on, going straight to hell.**

**But it was time for me to step up and take control of the show. I called our first official SOA/DOA meeting.**

**SOA/DOA MEETING POV**

**Their church was held sitting at picnic tables even though this was a long ways from what they were used to but everyone was ready to roll on. Happy saw Isabella set down "This is bullshit Jaxs she doesn't belong in this. She's gonna hurt and you know it."**

**Jackson knew this was the one time being his old lady didn't mean anything. Isabella was going to have to prove herself to the guys and he couldn't help her out "Hap were riding under her patch right now show the respect man. If it wasn't for her we'd be through." **

**Happy wasn't thrilled or sold on the idea of letting a woman participate or have a vote in club business but he knew what Jackson had said was true and this was their only play "Fine but if she gets hurt Jaxs it's on you." Jackson was taking full responsibility for everyone's wellbeing and their club success or failure. It's a heavy burden for one person to carry.**

**Jackson took the head of the picnic table with Isabella by his side "We're gonna have to keep Clay busy. We can't let him come after us or it's over. The number one rule is nothing happens in Charming so we cause shit in Charming. By now Clay has tapped another charter and has probably patched in more members than he lost. We hit and don't let up where it hurts the most. Blow up the gun supply warehouse. Cut his shit off with no stock to sell for cash."**

**Juice looked confused and kind of shocked at Jackson's plan "You want us to blow up our own guns? How is that productive Jaxs?" Juice had made a good point. To the club it's like cutting their dicks off and then wanting to use them later. **

**Jackson explained the full risky plan that he already had talked it over with Bella at breakfast "We're gonna take the guns sell them at fifty percent and get us some operating cash. Blowing up the ware house will do three things to Clay; the first one is it'll send him a message that we're coming for him, then the club is tapped no cash no stock to sell for cash. The Irish will be on his ass for payment or they want blood and my favorite part is the shit will be landing on his door step. It'll keep them so busy that they won't have time for retaliation on us. It'll give us time to make it to the annual run and then Clay can't stop us." This was a very risky plan because if one thing goes wrong the new club will crumble and fast. At the annual run Jackson and Isabella will introduced to all the charters as the new King and Queen. There is nothing that Clay can do about it after that.**

**Everyone knew what Sac was about to say but he said the obvious anyways "Clay will be riding four D for us. We only have a few riders so how in the hell is that gonna work?"**

**Happy got that look on his face that earned him the name killer "Then we'll ride five D stop being a pussy." Out of all the outlaws setting at that table Happy is the most predictable one for killing and never looking back. He lives his life on the edge and never has any regrets.**

**Jackson knew that they all had the right to be concerned but he didn't care "I don't give a shit if I've gotta start war on Main Street in Charming I'm going after Clay and anybody that gets in my way." This is the outlaw in Jackson that came to the surface and he meant what he said. **

**This meant that there was a possibility that it would be brother against brother at some point in this fight "If you guys can't fight against other Sons then you need to walk now. No judgment will be passed and no repercussions will be given to you. Cause when the time comes there is no backing down even if it's Bobby or Chibs we've gotta fight it doesn't matter they chose their side. We have so much talent setting at this table right now that we can do anything and put an end to this shit." **

**The vote was unanimous. The outlaws would be serving up justice to their own this time by the rules they all live and die by. **

**Jackson called the meeting "Juice get on the gangster hotline. I wanna meet Leroy and Linn this afternoon. Tell them if they tip off Clay I'll bring my party to their town too." **

**Jackson was all outlaw right now unstoppable and unforgivable to anyone that crossed him or gets in his way. But Jackson is still different with only one person, Isabella. He needed her in every way you can think of. Then again Bella can only do so much with him when he's like this.**

**JACKSONS POV **

**Bella was going back to her room when I grabbed her by the waist "Come lay down with me. We don't have to do anything. I haven't been sleeping for shit and just wanna hold you for a while." **

**Needing some sleep I was undressing but she sat down on the bed "What's wrong Bella? Aren't you comfortable with me anymore?" I didn't want to ask but it was easier getting this shit out in the open too.**

**She wouldn't answer me. I crawled across the bed and put my hands on her shoulders. I was rubbing her back to get her to relax. She's done this for me a thousand times and it always comforts me "It's not that I'm uncomfortable with you Jaxs. Just because I'm not with Emmett anymore I don't want to run back to you and hurt you too. You probably won't believe this but some of the things I've done were to protect you and Abel not to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anymore either. So maybe we should just leave this as I'll be there when you need me. Put some distance between me and you. Look at all the things I have already done to you and Emmett." **

**Holding her as close to me as I could "You don't have to run to me Bella I'm already here baby. You haven't done anything that we didn't let you do to us. I'm not exactly innocent in all this and I know how shit works. I don't care about Emmett but I still love you and wanna be with you. "**

**We lay on the bed with her head on my chest and talked for a long time. I was getting the feeling that there's something she's hiding from me. I never saw Bella as one that would have any dark secrets but the more she talked the stronger the feeling was. Just getting to hold her was enough for now. **

**Assuming that Bella would stay and would never leave, I didn't make a commitment to her but I thought she knew how I felt. Everything I'm gonna do or was doing was her and Abel to have a better life with me.**

**We kissed a few time and I thought about pushing it a little when Lila came for more diapers for Abel. It was Bellas idea for us to change him and feed him then put him in bed with us for a while. That makes me happy and upset at the same time cause if she leaves me again she's leaving him too. **

**Abel was lying in bed between us being one happy boy. He doesn't have a care in the world and doesn't know what hate means. Playing with his fingers and laughing then Bella blowing on his tummy making him laugh more "Bella fucken with my head is one thing but fucken with Abel's is another. You know how I feel about you and where's this gonna go? Are you leaving when we're done or are you staying? I know Emmett will wanna get back with you, are you gonna?" I've been trying to avoid some of this and roll with the moment but seeing Abel with her was too much for me. **

**She went to get up "I'm not trying to mess with your head Jaxs. I've left you alone and done what you have asked me to do for you. But you always call me or come back around me. The last person I would ever want to hurt is Abel. I have taken care of him like he is my own child. I've done things that I can't even tell you to protect both of you from me." **

**Bella was getting dressed and I didn't wanna let her go. So I grabbed her in my arms and held on "You've knew that I was with Emmett and that didn't stop you. I haven't exactly hidden that from you since the day I left your house. It only confuses me more when I'm around him then around you. I'm not saying the shit I've done is right because I know it's not. But the harder I try to let you or him go the more you both hold on to me. I love you both in different ways and I can't do right by two men. So I let Emmett go and wanted him to go work it out with his wife, that's where he belongs. When I went over to the Cullens he was in bed with Rosalie and I know that he is just doing what I did to him. I'm not mad at him just like I wasn't mad at you about the girl you had. I felt like I deserved what I got because I messed around with Emmett when I was still with you. No different than with Emmett. Jaxs he knew that I slept with you but still was there for me and loved me. Not saying he wasn't pissed at first but he still took me to find you that day. He's not the bad guy in all of this, I am. I let you go because….well I just did." My hate has all been aimed at Emmett cause I can't hate her. **

**Bella wasn't the only one that had done wrong I did too. Only the girl didn't mean anything to me where Emmett means something to her. I lost control of my personal life cause I was too concerned about club business and did nothing to stop her from leaving. Hell I told her to get out and she did. Her going straight to him was something I couldn't see through the anger and rage that I had. All I wanna do is make shit right and roll on.**

**Emmett was quick to get the ring on Bellas finger. That diamond cost more than I can earn in month even the clubs way. Material things never really seemed to matter to her and I've never seen her pass judgment on someone cause they had less. This is one of my own insecurities I guess I've got and need to overcome.**

**I sat down on the bed and asked her to stay. Abel went back to sleep and I wanna talk shit through "I'm not exactly great at this relationship shit. I've never connected with nobody like I have with you. I've always had women falling at my feet and begging me to let them hang with me cause of who I am and the cut I wear. Bella I've had so many women that I can't tell you how many. I use to think I was the shit until you came along. If I would've caught you two together before I found out I would've killed you both cause that's how I am. When I found out that Emmett gave you a ring and you were gonna marry him I lost it. He took something away from me or hell maybe I gave it to him. I don't even know anymore. I just wanna get it back. I don't know how to get us past this or if that's what you wanna do." I put my heart out there in hopes that she doesn't shit on it. This isn't something that I'm use to doing. My weak side stays buried deep within and it's eating at me. **

**We lay on the sides of Abel and held hands over his head. I watched him and Bella sleep until I couldn't stay awake anymore. **

**Sleeping better than I've done in weeks somebody was knocking on the door and woke us up. Juice set up the meeting and it was time to go. Bella wanted to go with me but I didn't think she should. But she was gonna be a part of it if I liked it or not. **

**The kids and Koz are riding back with Lila. She's keeping Abel for me along with all the other kids. Cherry was her ride along cause Sac doesn't want her on a bike pregnant. **

**Bella grabbed my helmet and was waiting for me. They dressed her to kill in tight ass jeans and leather boots "I'm coming my Queen Isabella." We kissed in a passionate way for the first time in what seemed like forever. **

**Happy was getting impatient "Get your ass on your bike man. I wanna get this shit over with. You can fuck around with her when were done." **

**GANASTER MEETINGS POV**

**The Sons rode up with Jaxs in the lead. They were outnumbered with Linn's and Leroy's crew but this is supposed to be a friendly meeting of the minds. Jaxs made sure Bella was behind him and Opie when they walked up so if shit went down she wouldn't be in the line of fire. **

**Leroy nodded to his right hand man to back off and so did Linn to make this a more friendly setting. Opie, Sac Juice and Happy took their positions hanging back too. **

**Leroy wasn't sure what the fuck Jaxs wanted or was thinking by bring him and Linn to the same table. They are competition to one another. Leroy was the most curious "Easy rider rode a long way for this face to face." **

**Jackson and Isabella went to set down at the table. Linn and Leroy looked at one another not sure what the hell to make of his old lady coming to the table to discuss business. After Isabella sat down Leroy said what Linn was thinking too "Your bitch needs to step away so we can get down to business." **

**Jackson went to say something but Isabella stopped him. Then you heard the cocking of a gun under the table "I have a gun pointed at your dick right now. If you call me a bitch again I will use it. After I let you bleed out I'll be having this conversation with your second in command." Jackson smiled cause this is the Bella he knows and loves. **

**Happy shook his head "Oh fuck I just hope she don't shoot Jaxs." **

**Their meeting began. The Mayans have been fighting both Linn and Leroy for territory. Their slowly taking them over and h traffic too. The slow economy even affects the heroine users, not enough territory to go around. Jackson was making them an offer. Buy guns at fifty percent of the price they would normal buy from the Sons. **

**Jackson explained that the Mayan had gotten into bed with Clay. Clay was running their product and selling their promised stocked to the Mayans. Fueling drug trafficking war with Linn and Leroy. **

**Linn and Leroy will get back their own territory back that they lost plus dividing up Mayan territory if they help Jackson and the DOA take the Sons back over. With Jackson setting as head of the table the Mayans would have to find another gun source and lose their ground fast without protection of the Sons drug running and the pipeline they provided. **

**Jackson explained why Isabella was there and what she had done for them. This situation was only temporary until Jackson gained control of the Sons again. All four of them agreed to help out each other until the conquering of the Mayans and Clay then it's back to a free for all again. No support given unless earned. Linn and Leroy will give muscle to Jackson when needed.**

**The Sons had one more gangster to convince then it was time to put their plan to take Clay down in motion.**

**Walking into a bar full of other leathers with only five crew members and a girl was some crazy shit but then again so is Jackson Teller. He is on a mission without mercy.**

**They had to let everyone know they had a new King taking over for the Sons. Jackson had to show how strong his leadership is and he doesn't take shit from anybody. **

**They weren't going to let the Sons anywhere near Jamison even though the Sons just wanted to talk to him. Jackson wasn't taking no for an answer "What do I gotta do to have a meeting with Jamison?" His crew was amused at the Sons walking in their place without an invitation demanding to speak with their leader. **

**Jamison's boy Crane walked out into the bar "Sons have no business being here. You're far away from home boys and take a look around because the numbers aren't on your side. If you want to see Jamison your gonna have to get through my crew and I don't see that happenen." **

**Crane looked over at Isabella "I think your bitch would have better odds of making it through than you boys would. She could blow us all and I might think about it." His crew was laughing and making comments about Isabella. **

**Jackson put his bad boy mask on that no one sees through except Bella "You take a step near her and I will cut your fucken dicks off." **

**Jackson took his gun out and his knife. He laid them on the bar "Which bitch's ass do I have to whip first?" The other Sons followed their leader and were ready for a fight. Jackson hasn't fought since his shoulder operation but he didn't care. There was no backing down from this now.**

**They chose five on five at first. When the Sons were beating their crew senseless Crane decided that he wasn't going to let the Sons disgrace his crew in his own establishment and he pulled his gun on them. The fight ceased and without their weapons it was no longer a fair fight. Crane was pointing his gun at Jackson "Get the fuck out while I'm still in the mood to let you walk out of here." **

**Isabella had a gun pointed at Cranes head "I think you underestimated the bitch. You broke the rules of the outlaws never take your eyes off of the enemy. We can stick to the plan or we can get bloody. I don't think anyone feels like clean up your brains from being scattered around the bar so why don't we see which crew is the strongest." **

**Crane lowered his gun and Isabella blew Jackson a kiss. It was time for her to watch Jackson be that bad mother fucker that he is. Even though she wasn't sure she has what it takes to pull the trigger, Crane didn't know that. **

**When it was only the Sons left standing they got their meeting with Jamison. They had reached an agreement with them but no more surprise drop in visits would be tolerated "If you keep your word Jackson Harley will be getten all kinds of love from us. If you cross us you just made your biggest enemy." **

**As Jackson and Isabella was walking out the bar arm and arm Jackson was so proud of his girl "I've never been harder for you than I am right now baby." **

**Isabella laughed and she playfully shoved Jackson "Take me home."**

**He kissed her "Yes my Queen."**

**They others were discussing what went on today as Jackson and Isabella rode away. Opie asked Happy what he thought. Happy shook his head "Well she's got a set of tits on her I'll give her that. I say hail to the new goddamn Queen at least for now but I still don't think she belongs in this shit. Jaxs is stronger with her but if she leaves it's gonna fuck his world." **

**Opie wasn't sure if this new found power between Jaxs and Bella was good or not "I guess if we see in the news tomorrow about a modern day Bonnie and Clyde we'll know they went on spree today." **

**The others were going back to Forks but Jackson and Isabella had one more meeting to make before returning. They were setting up Clay for the annual run. **

**BELLAS POV**

**We went back to Jaxs room and he was taking a shower. On the desk was his notebook that he's been writing in. I know I shouldn't look but something is up with him and he won't tell me. He been talking like he isn't going to make it through all of this. **

**Jaxs asked me if something happened to him would I take Abel even if I was with Emmett. Jaxs feels that Emmett would be a good father to Abel even though Jaxs hates him. I couldn't tell Jaxs that Emmett could never raise a human child, he never ages and the child would know. But I would make it all work somehow if I have too. Jaxs made me promise that I wouldn't let Abel anywhere near Gemma and never let Abel forget about him. I don't know how in the hell I could keep her away but I'll do what I have to do.**

_**Entry-4**_

_**.  
**_

_**I never thought about life**_

_**outside the club or that there **_

_**was one. But I've seen it; it's **_

_**normal and simple. I wished **_

_**for that more than anything today. **_

_**To be a normal man and have the **_

_**white picket fence dream. I wanna **_

_**have all that goes with it but not **_

_**sure that I'm the kind of man that **_

_**deserves it. It's like looking **_

_**through rose colored glasses **_

_**almost. **_

_**.  
**_

_**But with the club there is no **_

_**simple and the only colors **_

_**important are black and white, **_

_**green and red. Black and white **_

_**is the decisions we make. We've **_

_**become the judge, jury and **_

_**executioner. We've played god with **_

_**a lot shit. Red is of course the blood **_

_**we continue to spill. We've ended **_

_**more of the simple life then **_

_**cherishing anything about living it. **_

_**.  
**_

_**Green is why we've become like this **_

_**in the first place. We earn by killing **_

_**and taking whatever we want. I've**_

_**struggled more with this shit in the **_

_**last four months cause I never **_

_**saw it before. Don't ever forget **_

_**about the simple things in life and**_

_**loose focus.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Entry-5**_

_**.  
**_

_**I've forgotten about the simply **_

_**things. When I was young all that **_

_**mattered was the ride. Feeling the **_

_**freedom of flying down the highway**_

_**and all that goes with it. **_

_**.  
**_

_**No rider should ever forget that **_

_**feeling cause when you do; you forget **_

_**what's important and what makes it **_

_**who you are. I been so lost on this **_

_**shit of who I am. I'm struggling on **_

_**a fucked up journey to get right **_

_**with myself. But the one place I'm **_

_**never lost is the road.**_

_**.  
**_

_**I've never been more committed since **_

_**you were born and never been **_

_**more focused on living life than **_

_**taking it away. I'm gonna do somethings**_

_**that when you grow up I won't **_

_**wanna admit too. But I want you**_

_**know no matter how bad of man **_

_**that I'm made out to be by others,**_

_**everything I've done is for you and **_

_**Bella. For us to have a better life.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Entry-6**_

_**I can't wait until you have your**_

_**first ride. Feeling the steel horse **_

_**between your legs, the engine roar **_

_**will become the most comforting**_

_**sound to you. There isn't anything**_

_**that compares to it. Becoming one **_

_**with your bike and the road is**_

_**just the first step. When you respect **_

_**it as much as you love it; that's when **_

_**you can say you're a biker. The**_

_**rode will become your true home.**_

_**.  
**_

_**I just hope I get to live long enough**_

_**to see you take that ride. But if I **_

_**don't remember these words and me **_

_**when you do. Cause club or no **_

_**club; I live for the ride. Won't stop **_

_**till I'm six feet under. **_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Entry-7 **_

_**.  
**_

_**I've been so alone lately. You can be**_

_**in a room full of people but if nobody**_

_**really cares about you you're still all**_

_**alone. I'm searching for something **_

_**but I've got no fucken clue what it is.**_

_**I've thought about running away **_

_**from everything but I don't wanna be**_

_**a coward.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Staying is just as much of a fucked up**_

_**choice too. I'm getting myself in so **_

_**deep with all this shit and I can't **_

_**find my way out. Just know that I**_

_**love you and being your father is the**_

_**most proud thing that I have to **_

**_show for in my life._ **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I heard Jaxs turn off the shower so I flipped to the back of his notebook and the entry wasn't finished. **

**.  
**

_**Entry **_

_**.  
**_

_**What is love?**_

_**Hell Abel I don't know the answer.**_

_**I think love is supposed to break all**_

_**the rules.**_

_**Maybe when you grow up you can **_

_**explain it to me son. **_

_**I can't remember ever having a**_

**_real date._ **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Jaxs has never went out on real date before and after thinking about the time we were together I couldn't remember us going out on one either. I think I need to change that. **

**I'm staying in Jaxs room tonight with him. He won't push for anything more from me than I'm willing to give. I went to get my stuff from the room while Jaxs went to check out so we didn't have to pay for it again. **

**When I opened the door Emmett was sit on the bed "What are you doing here?" **

**Those golden eyes were looking so sad as they looked at me "What did Rosalie tell you?" **

**Shutting the door so that Jaxs wouldn't walking in or hear this conversation "She didn't have to tell me anything. I saw you with her." He acted as though he had no idea what I was talking about. **

**I went and sat down on the bed beside him "We don't have to do this Emmett. I saw you with her in bed. I'm the one person that you never have to lie to and I have no right to be mad because of the things that I have done. That's why I left so that you could work it out with her. With me around it's just making things more complicated than they needed to be. I told you I would never stand in the way of your happiness and I meant that."**

**Emmett swore to me it wasn't him with Rosalie and that he didn't even know a text was sent for me to meet him until after I had gone "Bella none of this makes sense. The only other person there was… Fuck I think I'm getting it now." I'm glad he was because I still had no clue. **

**A knocking on the door interrupted our conversation "It's Jaxs and he'll want to come in." **

**Emmett looked straight forward and wasn't caving in this time "Then I guess you better answer it and let him in. Bella it's time to make a choice." **

**I went over to the door and open it a little hoping we weren't going to have to do this right now "Hey is everything okay? You've been…." Jaxs stopped when he pushed the door open and saw Emmett.**

**Jaxs was pissed to say the least "This is club business and you don't belong here."**

**Emmett stood up "I don't give a shit." **

**Taking in a deep breath because it is time.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**I've gotten to know and have talked a bit with some of you. I have a few that ride with their old man that reads me. Let me tell you girls there is nothing that compares to the feeling of that steel horse vibrating between your legs as your flying down the highway. I know they would agree with me on that. I can hear a Harley coming a mile away.**

**There is something that is just so damn hot about a man with his ride. My Peter has rode for years and I still get that school girl silly feeling every time I see him on his bike. Yeah it just does shit to me. The avatar picture on here now is of me and my Peter. That's why I'm…..petersgirl.**

**I've had another story deleted. I cringe every time I log on to FanFiction wondering if I still have an account today. I don't know who in the hell I pissed off in this pussy witch hunt they have been on but I wish they would fucking go away now.**

**I've been busted for so much shit now that I can't remember all the reasons. I am no longer allowed to send out SHOUT OUTS, WOLF WHISTLES, or HARLEY REV UPS. That is considered reader interaction and they are calling that a no no from the higher management. I've been slowly removing them from all of my stories.**

**You guys know how much I love doing this and how much I adore the lovelies that I send them to. So from now on I will respond to your reviews indivually. It's a bunch of bullshit I know but I'm pretty sure that I'm on my last time of getting busted before my whole account is deleted on here.**

* * *

**.  
**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**

**.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 23**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT ADULT MATERIAL. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR YOUR NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD DO NOT READ ME. I WILL SEND YOU A CHAPTER SUMMARY IF YOU PM ME!**

* * *

**THANK YOU to the readers that nominated this story for the Emerging Swan Awards. It has been nominated for:**

**The Best Drama Story**

**The Best Supernatural/Fantasy Story**

**You can vote from September 11-21**

**I have been very honored by being nominated and I cannot thank everyone enough.**

**Huge hugs and kisses to each of you- petersgirl**

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

**Jaxs and Emmett went outside for just a talk as they told me. I was getting nervous because they have been gone for over an hour and I haven't heard from them since. I was pacing around the room waiting for them to come back.**

**Knowing what Emmett could do to Jaxs if he really wanted to. It has me worried about what has happened. To look at Jaxs and then Emmett you would think that Jaxs would think twice about taking someone on that is so much physically larger than he is but I know he won't. When he gets in that mode he doesn't think things through he just reacts.**

**When they came back in there weren't any signs of either one of them being hurt. I even tried to look Emmett over and I saw him smile. He was shaking his head because he knew what I was doing. I know the idea to him of getting hurt is ridiculous but still I worry so much about them both.**

**Emmett had told Jaxs during their talk that I was being looked for by bad people that Edward owed. Those people wanted to bring harm to me because of Edward, retaliation for his actions and Emmett has been trying to protect me from them. Emmett made it sound like it was a syndicate crime family that was searching me out and could bring harm to anyone that is a Cullen. They have been keeping it a secret so that the Cullen name would not be damaged and it wouldn't hurt Carlisle good name or career. Jaxs has a lot of respect for Carlisle and agreed to help in way he could. It's just the rest of the Cullens he can't stand.**

**Jaxs understood all too well about crime, retaliation and bring harm to love ones because of someone else. Emmett made up this story to explain to Jaxs about the importance of his being around me and in my life. Instead of saying hey I'm a vampire and there is other vampires searching for Bella too. I'm so grateful that Emmett did this because I have been trying to protect Jaxs and Abel from that world. Maybe now I won't have too.**

**When Jaxs brought up Abel I was shocked "Emmett has agreed that if something happens to me that he'll help you raise Abel. Emmett is having the paperwork drawn up and I'm giving you full custody if I die. Gemma will only poison Abel and I don't wanna let him be raised like that. Don't be thinking that Emmett and I are buds cause I still hate him as much as he hates me but we've reached some understandings that's all."**

**Emmett was trying to get me to understand some of their agreements they reached. But he was very vague and kept saying you know Bella. Well hell I didn't know or I wouldn't have kept asking over and over.**

**Jaxs finally asked Emmett to let him try to explain it "Bella I'm not as nice as College boy is so I'm just gonna spit the shit out. We know that you have a love for both of us and don't wanna choose. You've got some unfinished business with both of us it sounds like from what Emmett told me. When you're with me you're my old lady and Emmett won't interfere with it unless I need muscle that he's offered. When your being his whatever you are, I won't interfere unless I'm asked to. We know that you've been fucking us both so what is the point of pretending we don't." Jaxs has that way about him of putting in simple terms and doesn't give a shit if you like it or not. But what he said is true and I can't deny it.**

**Emmett came over and sat down beside me "Bella you know that we have a hate for each other but we both love you. I don't know if this arrangement will work out or not but I'm willing to try because neither one of us is willing to walk away right now." I was still a little unclear on this arraignment that they have made.**

**Jaxs came over and sat on the other side of me "You're the one that started me on this merciless mission to hell of making shit right, getting right with myself and trying to be a better man and father. I can't do it without you Bella. I won't share you forever but till we get shit set straight this is what we came up with."**

**They think that they can just decide what I'm going to do "I'm not a fucking hotdog that you can just split and decide which half you get."**

**Jaxs was getting pissed "You don't want to be treated like it then don't act like it. They would lose respect for me if they knew I even agreed to this. I'm trying to do what's best for everybody involved. The club is never to know about this little arraignment either. Love breaks all the rules." There are some club ways that make absolutely no sense to me. It would be okay if they passed around a whore and shared her like a joint. Then they would go home to their own old lady like it was a normal day. But if their old lady steps out of line or pays attention to another man then fight is on with them.**

**I got up off the bed rambling on and ranting at the same time how insane they are to even suggest this. Emmett got up and wrapped his arms around me "Bella you say that you love us both."**

**I felt Jaxs warm hands on my back. He whispered in my ear "So love us both Bella."**

**I wasn't as comfortable with this as they seemed. Emmett was kissing me then Jaxs would take a turn. I wasn't sure if I should run or just enjoy it. I kept waiting for one of them to get mad at the other but they didn't. I guess they meant what they said; on this side of the door it was neutral territory but on the outside of it they go back to enemies as soon as they walk through it.**

**When I finally got comfortable with being in the same room with them kissing and touching each other they wanted more. This is where I wasn't sure. Yes I have been with both of them, my only two lovers I have ever had but never at the same time.**

**Emmett was taking off my shirt and Jaxs was undoing my bra. Feeling both of them moving their hands on my body was causing me to sweat and shiver at the same time. I know it sounds impossible to have a cold sweat in a fucking good way but I am.**

**Jaxs was more off standish than Emmett. Jaxs would stop then just watch me and Emmett. But Jaxs being here never phased Emmett one bit and he was being that body pleaser that I've always known.**

**When they were both shirtless I was in a place I've never gone to before. Jaxs is my California sunshine with his bronzed muscled body. Tucking his long blond hair behind his ear is a signature bad boy move of his that he doesn't even know he has that would make women wet from just watching him. Those gorgeous blue eyes of Jaxs were looking at me with the passion that I learned from being with him. Emmett my big daddy polar bear with his huge psychic. Muscles bulging in every place you can imagine. Porcelain white skin offset by his dark hair that would make any woman beg him to love you. The softness in his golden eyes showing me the love of all that is good in this world like he always has.**

**After unbuttoning their pants they finished getting undressed. I went to the floor on my knees between them. I put Jaxs cocking in my mouth and was using my hand on Emmett's long shaft. I was jacking Emmett off at the same pace that I was sucking Jaxs cock. When I switched I let Emmett control his movements in and out of my mouth. He always likes to have control where Jaxs wants my mouth to do all the work on his cock.**

**When I switched back Jaxs shivered a little. I forgot about the temperature difference and he must have felt it too. So I took his balls in my mouth one at a time sucking and licking them like I do his cock. Needless to say he never asked any questions why my mouth was cold.**

**Emmett was on the floor beside me and Jaxs sat down on the bed. Emmett was behind me rubbing his cock through my wet fold where my pussy was pulsing from every touch of his cock. I wanted him so bad right now.**

**Emmett pushed my head down to Jaxs lap. I took him in my mouth and was sucking as hard as I could. Jaxs put his hands in my hair and grabbed a wad of it. I felt Emmett enter me and I couldn't help but to moan around Jaxs cock with every thrust Emmett made into me.**

**Jaxs was moaning "Goddamn fuck her harder. I love feeling her moaning and the vibration she making on my cock." Emmett was fucking me so hard and fast that I couldn't keep up with his pace of sucking Jaxs cock. I couldn't help but to scream from the pleasure I was feeling.**

**I was screaming and sucking when Jaxs yanked me by my hair off of his dick. He was stroking himself at my face. I felt is warm creamy cum on cheek and mouth. Taking the tip of his cock he was spreading his cum on my lips.**

**I was licking cum off my lips and his dick in between trying to catch my breath from every hard thrust Emmett was making into me. Never being turned on more when Jaxs was kissing me and his cum was all over both of our faces now. Our lips were sticking together and damn it was fucking hot. I felt my pussy getting so tight and Emmett's cock throbbing inside me. Emmett pulled out of me "Swallow me." He trusted himself inside my mouth until his cum filled it up. I have them both in me and on me now.**

**I went to the bathroom and washed my face after Jaxs did. They were staring at me stroking their shafts when I came out of the bathroom. Jaxs was patting the bed in between them "We aint done yet baby."**

**Standing by the bed "Holy shit are you guys trying to kill me?"**

**In a quick swift motion Emmett had me lying between them "Hey Bella."**

**They were ready for round two and I was still trying to recover from the first one. Emmett was between my legs his cool breath on my thighs was making me shiver in anticipation and my nipples were standing erect.**

**Jaxs was sucking my nipples. His warm tongue flicking my erect nipples was making my pussy so wet. Emmett was licking it all up like the wonderful lover that he is. To say I was being drove insane was starting to show when I grabbed a handful of Emmett's hair and was grinding my pussy all over his face. I had a death grip on Jaxs dick stroking him as hard I could and with him biting down on my nipple it was making me beg to him to stop until I couldn't take it anymore "Fuck will one of you fuck me already."**

**Emmett laid down on the bed and leaned his head up against the head board. Setting me down on his cock I could feel him so far up me and when I started rocking on his cock he stopped me. But when Jaxs got behind me I was hoping he wasn't planning on going where I think he was.**

**Emmett was quick to move his legs so that Jaxs didn't feel his cold skin. Jaxs wrapped his arm around me from behind and was rubbing my stomach. Kissing the back of my neck and going up to my ear "Relax Bella I won't go fast and I'll stop when you wanna I promise." Oh shit he was going where I thought he was.**

**Jaxs pushed my body down on to Emmett's chest. Emmett was rubbing my back whispering in my ear how much he loves me and to relax. Jaxs cock was barley in my ass and I was screaming. Trying to squirm away from him. Emmett was moaning because I was gripping his cock with my pussy trying to protect my butt "Bella you're okay. Just focus on my cock going in and out of you." Emmett was moving slowly inside of me and nodded to Jaxs for him to continue.**

**Jaxs cock was a couple of inches more in my ass and he stopped. Then he pushed farther inside me moving so slow. I could feel both of them moving at the same time inside of me.**

**I just thought I knew what fire meets ice meant until tonight being pressed between their bodies. Jaxs body glistening from sweat and our body's glided against each other without effort. Emmett and my body pressed together felt like steam was coming from us.**

**Setting up on Emmett's cock I was deciding how much of Jaxs I was taking in. When I leaned back on to his cock and he was all the way in, Jaxs bit down on my neck "Fuck I'm not going to last much longer."**

**Emmett grabbed the head board and closed his eyes "Bella make him stop fucking biting you or I'm going too." Emmett's bite isn't the same as Jaxs of course.**

**I was trying to get away from Jaxs when Emmett sat up and I saw him bearing his teeth. I screamed "Stop." They both froze.**

**Jaxs grabbed my ass pushing in hard and as far in as he could when he came.**

**Emmett rolled me over on my back "I'm okay now Bella. I love you and I would never want to hurt you. I'm sorry I wanted to mark you when I saw him biting you." He was driving his cock with more strength than he ever has before into me until he came too.**

**Laying my head on Jaxs shoulder and chest just like I always have done, felt like home again. Having Emmett curled up behind me like we always lay together felt comforting to me. Selfish bitch I might be but a very lucky one to have two good men that love me.**

**Thinking about them both and what we had done together made me realize something; they make love just like they ride their Harleys. Jackson is smooth with his movements and always makes your body feel like one with his. Emmett is a much wilder ride and one you'll never forget you've been on. I wonder if that is true with all men. I'll have to ask Cherry and Lila.**

**But I couldn't help asking myself when all of this hits them will they hate me for what I've done? Jaxs was already out and was sleeping like Abel when he has missed a nap, like a baby.**

**Emmett was getting dressed and motioned for me to come outside with him "I'm going to meet Jasper and Peter. I need to hunt and there are some other things I have to take care of with Rosalie. I'll see you when you get back to forks. I love you and be safe." We kissed good bye and in a blur he was gone before I could say don't fight with her.**

**I went back in and sat in the chair watching Jaxs sleep. The guilt was starting to kick in. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep so I went in and started the shower.**

**I was letting the hot water cleanse by body but it wasn't doing anything for my soul. I wiped my eyes when the shower door opened and Jaxs was standing there. I didn't want my shit to bring him down too.**

**He got in and wrapped me in a tight hug "Look at me Bella. You didn't do anything wrong. We all three wanted it and if Emmett says he didn't then he's lying."**

**I was being weak by showing all the emotions that I was feeling but I couldn't help it "How can you even look at me after what I just did?"**

**Jaxs took my face into his hands "I am gonna be honest right now. At first I was a little upset that you seem to be enjoying Emmett so much well actually a lot. But I told myself it was just fucken. But I can't say that I wasn't turned on by it either. I wanna get past all this and we'll do it together. If you stay by me I promise I'll find your place with me in all this fucked up shit I call life."**

**We showered together and washed each other's bodies but it was sexual. I don't even know how to explain the feelings I was having right now.**

**Jaxs and I have one more place to go before we leave tomorrow and I was ready to go back. Lying in bed we drifted off to sleep together and we both seemed at peace with ourselves for once.**

**The last place that Jaxs and I went to probably was the scariest. They had armed men posted on the outside and the inside. This was like a prison to an outsider and nobody got in unless they said so. When the one opened the gate he knew Jaxs but he still wasn't going to let us in. He kept telling Jaxs to make an appointment and come back.**

**Jaxs wouldn't accept no for an answer. The guys made a phone call and back to where we were "You have five minutes and no more."**

**When we walked in there was more armed men on the inside. I was shacking as we walked down a long hallway going to where I have no clue. Jaxs didn't show fear if he was scared. When I wanted to know what this place was and what the plan was; his response was simple "Sometimes you have to dance with the devil himself and pick the lesser of the two evils to survive." I didn't like his response and was too scared to even want to know anymore.**

**Jaxs explained to the man we meet with that Clay had killed JT, all of the things Clay has done to hurt the club and showed him the letters from Renee and JT. Jaxs asked me to wait in the hallway for him.**

**After their closed door meeting was over the man stuck his hand out "This will settle my debt to you and your father if I do this no?"**

**Jaxs shook the man's hand "Yeah our debt will be settled."**

**Jaxs would never tell me who the man was or what he was going to do to help. The only thing he would say was the man would be there for the annual run and we would be protected. Protection is something that I seem to need more and more these days.**

**When we got back to the reservation there was a new Cadillac parked in the driveway and it was Gemma. She was setting outside with Billy smoking. Jaxs was pissed that she came here "Jesus Christ what does she want?" I had a good idea why she was here and what she wanted.**

**Jaxs got off his bike and walking towards Gemma with caution then he pulled his gun on her "Where is it Gemma?"**

**She kept her facial expression strong as she always does "Jackson I'm your mother put the gun down. I came here because I love you and Abel."**

**He refused to lower the gun "I'm gonna ask the question one more time. I know your packing where is it?" Everyone wasn't sure what in the hell he was doing but we all knew not to get in his way right now.**

**Gemma took a small pistol out of her boot and slowly moved to lay it on the ground. Jaxs emptied the bullets out on the ground and tossed the gun in the front seat of the Cadillac "Go home Gemma where you belong and don't come back."**

**Gemma had tears running down her face "Jackson please don't do this. Don't shut me out of your life."**

**Jaxs was so angry with his mother and it would be best if she didn't push him "Did JT beg you to when Clay was putting a bullet in his head? Did you watch him die or did Clay just tell you about the kill later? If you didn't love him anymore there was a shit load of things that you could have done differently. JT wanted out and didn't know how. Hell he probably would have given Clay the club if you would have asked him to. But instead you both just took everything away from him and me." I guess Jaxs will have some explain to do to the members now about Clay and JT. The others were already talking among themselves and I don't think anything will keep them from killing Clay now.**

**But I think the most shocked person was Gemma. She knows that Jaxs has been told the truth. Gemma was pleading with Jaxs as he walked away "Clay will kill you please don't do this. Come back Jaxs and I'll make sure that you get your rightful spot at the head of the table when it's time."**

**Jaxs smirked at her "Not if I kill him first. Don't get in my way Gemma. Go home you'll be safer there with him. As long as you stay by his side he won't hurt you."**

**Gemma grabbed Jaxs by the arm and he had his gun in her face "The outlaw you've created had mercy on you today and don't you fucken forget it."**

**Gemma backed away from Jaxs because she knew not to push him any farther "JT wasn't innocent in all this. He had so many other women too."**

**Jaxs wouldn't even turn around to acknowledge her he kept walking "Well you don't seem to mind when Clay does it."**

**Gemma made one more attempt as Jaxs was going in the house "I want to see Abel. You can't keep him from me Jackson."**

**"You can see Abel once this is over. You'll never get close to him till I kill Clay. I don't know what you or Clay would do to Abel. Go home Gemma." Jaxs shut the door and their conversation was over.**

**Gemma left because there was nothing left to talk about. She gave me an address of where she would be staying and asked that I come to meet her. I know what Jaxs would think of this and I have to agree with him because I don't know what she's really capable of doing.**

**Talking with Opie about what just happened, he explained a lot of things that I didn't know before. Jaxs had resented Clay for taking his father's place for a long time until he grew up. Jaxs let Clay in and trusted the club. Clay was always harder on Jaxs than the other club members. Jaxs always was seeking Clay's approval but never got it and now he knows that's because of what Clay did to JT. Clay sees Jaxs as the same threat. That could be why Jaxs has so many trust issues today and is always seeking out more. My outlaw is untrusting and untamable because of his fears.**

**Opie has a way of explaining things straight to the point and he did that with Gemma "You can take the girl off the Harley but you'll never take the Harley out of the girl. Gemma is that legacy and always will be. There is someone that is giving her a run for her money Bella, you." I wasn't trying to compete with Gemma and I don't honestly think I could ever be like her or as strong as she is.**

**Going through the house to find Jaxs and see if he was okay, he was sitting out back holding Abel. I sat down beside him but he didn't want to talk right now. So we sat in silence but I knew his mind was going in a hundred different directions right now.**

**Juice came around back and something was wrong "Jaxs I got a call from Bobby. Mary and Piney were found this morning shot execution style. Somebody has to tell Opie."**

**My cell phone was ringing. My heart sank it was phone number from Arizona. I knew before I even answered it. Phil and Renee were found shot execution style. Jaxs may have to get to Clay before I do.**

**Jaxs took my cell from me and finished having a conversation with the Arizona police department.**

**Jaxs hung up and dialed "Emmett, I'm gonna need your help man."**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

* * *

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 24**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**JACKSONS POV**

I hung up with Emmett and was trying to console Bella but she wasn't showing any emotions. She wasn't reacting like I thought she would to the news of Renee getting killed. I already know who is responsible for it. I think we all do.

Juice came back to where we were still sitting on the ground "Jaxs someone called Lila and she already told Opie. He's leaving to go kill Clay. He won't listen to any of us." I wanted to be the one to tell him and be there when he found out.

I kissed Bella and went to hand Abel to Juice but Bella stopped me "No I don't want Abel to leave my sight until you kill that son of bitch. He needs to always be with me or you." This definitely wasn't the Bella I know. She seemed angry and I know why she was afraid for Abel not to be with us cause I am too. I don't even trust my own mother at this point.

She took Abel from me and hugged me tight "Go take care of Opie. He needs you Jaxs."

Lila was pleading with him not to go but to stay here with her and the kids when I got around to the front of the house "Op we need to fight this smart and not rush into anything. Clay won't hesitate to have you taken out and there ain't enough of us to fight on his turf. Your kids need you man."

Opie was reacting just like I thought he would "You fight smart Jaxs I'm gonna get bloody. Clay killed my old man and yours too. This was the plan from the start wasn't it for you to kill him and walk away from the club? It didn't even hit me until I wanted to kill Clay too."

Opie knows me better than anyone in the club ever will "You know the rules brother when you kill another member your out. Yeah I was gonna kill him and give you the club Op. Out of all of them sitting at the table you deserve it more than anybody." I gave him the truth and I'm hoping it doesn't send him over the edge with everything else that the club has already taken away from him. He has already lost Donna, now Piney and Mary too. The only things left for him to hold on to is his kids, Lila and the club.

Opie was tearing shit up around him and Lila has no control over him. I know Op loves her in his own way but not the same way he loved Donna and Lila knows that too "Lila will you go check on Bella and give me and Op a minute?" She didn't respond to me but walked away with a heartbroken look on her face.

After Opie finally stopped being destructive "Are you done now? We need to take a walk cause your kids are watching this shit." Lila came back and took them around to the back of the house too.

Opie grabbed a rag out his saddle bag and wrapped it around his hand. Cause I would say if he didn't break it from pounding on everything in his path he's gonna be lucky "So you're one to give me parenting tips now Jaxs with all the shit you've got going on. I've never been the one my kids looked up to. It was always Donna and when I lost her I lost them too. If it wasn't for Lila I don't even know what would've happened to them." The life we have chosen to live takes a toll on everyone we come in contact with. I know how Opie is feeling cause I've sat down so many times and thought about Able having to call a man like me dad.

Dragging Opie away from everyone "I'm nobody to give advice on shit. But Able is not old enough to remember any of this and he'll only hear about what a worthless piece of shit I am second hand." That is one of the reasons that I started writing. Maybe when he grows up he'll understand better and know the real me. There are only two people that can even say that and Opie still knows a different Jaxs than Bella does.

Hoping Opie would get it all out and then listen to reasoning "I'm gonna kill Clay. You know I've gotta do it Op and I don't give a shit about what happens after that. I've decided to give Bella custody of Able cause I don't trust Gemma with him. His life would be worse than mine if Gemma raised him. If I don't make it through this I wanted to have the people I love taken care of you, Abel and Bella. But we're not the only ones that have lost someone we love. Bella's mom and step dad was killed too the same way, execution style." That is the only reason I agreed to what I did with Emmett and I'll take that to my grave. He'll make sure that Bella is taken care of if I die or worse spend the rest of my life in prison. She will make sure that Able is raised the way I want and Emmett agreed to help her with my son. I have lived my life wrong and it's time to make the choices to make shit right no matter how much it's killing me inside.

Opie calmed down a little cause now he had something else to focus on other than his own pain. He held his hand out to me "We kill Clay together and I don't give a shit what happens after that either." As fucked up as we all are in the club, if someone else needs us we put our own life aside and do what we can to take care of them.

I joined my brothers and true friends hand "Yeah we kill him together." Opie knows the consequences of the decision he just made. He's gonna do the same and ask Lila to take his kids if anything happens to him.

I went to my saddle bags and brought Opie back JT's book "JT saw all of this coming for the club so long ago. The fall of SAMCRO and the way it would cause brother to fight brother if things didn't change. The path of destruction that it was on then and the way it would end up with us destroying ourselves. He died cause he didn't know how to change the direction of the club and Clay challenged him for the head of the table. You need to read it to understand. I don't wanna let the others know this yet. The only other person that has seen it is Bella. There were only eight people that knew the secrets and four of them are dead now. That only leaves me, Bella, Gemma and Clay. Now you are on that same hit list too."

Opie took the book from me "I already was on the list Jaxs." More truths that are hard to accept but he's right. He has been on Clay's list for a long time now and so was Piney.

I handed him the envelope that Renee gave Bella "After you're done with the book read these. This is why Clay will do anything that he has to do to protect the secrets."

The others wanted to know what was gonna happen "Were gonna go with Opie back to Charming to make funeral arraignments for Mary and Piney. We'll have to watch his back the whole time. But nobody will start any shit while were there. We need to keep our heads and go honor our fallen brother. The girls and kids can stay here till it's time for them to come. Jacob will watch over them and do a ride long. Bella and Abel will go with Emmett to Arizona to make the arraignments there."

Happy kept questioning me and the rest was looking at me like I was the enemy now "Have you lost your fucken mind Jaxs? Why would you send your kid and old lady off with the enemy? How do we know that fucker is even trust worthy and won't nark us out? I can't believe that you trust him cause I don't."

Not wanting to share the details of our arraignment "Emmett hates me and your right Happy it must seem like I have lost my mind. But he loves Bella and he won't do nothing that's gonna hurt her. Abel stays with Bella when he's not with me. I can't be in three places at the same time. They don't belong in Charming till the funeral. We don't know what the retaliation will be on us when we go riding up there. I'm trying to keep everyone alive and I'm running out of options here so if you guys gotta better plan let me hear it. Otherwise you guys are just gonna have to trust me." I took their silence as they don't have any input. Questioning my decisions is how it all started for JT and Clay too when they lost control. I can't tell them the truth about me, Bella and Emmett. Cause that path would lead to disrespect and disapproval of my leadership. Shit it ain't easy being King. But I will do what I gotta do to protect my Queen.

Bella and I are gonna go meet Emmett. He can't come on the reservation which nobody will explain why to me. I've been waiting for her to break down like I expected but she hasn't. Not really having any emotions at all still. We're meeting him near the Cullens property away from everyone. I think Bella needs him right now and I won't stop her from going to him.

Trusting Opie with my life we left Abel with him and Lila. Juice and Koz was down the road from the houses on watch "Protect the girls and kids with your lives." They both know what needed to be done but I felt better saying it again.

We met Emmett and told him everything that happened "Bella give us a minute." She rolled her eyes and stomped off cause she knows that means were talking about her "Love you." She wouldn't even turn around and look at us.

I took out the throw away gun I was carrying "The serial numbers have been filed off. It can't be traced to me or you. Do you know how to use it or do you need me to show you?"

He didn't seem comfortable with it and didn't want to take it "Look Emmett I don't know who'll be coming at you. Clay's reach is strong and don't trust nobody. If you can't pull that trigger there is no way in hell I'm leaving Bella and Abel with you."

Tucking the gun in the back of his pants "I will protect them with my life Jackson. I give you my word."

I really wanna believe him but he is protecting my everything "If they get hurt on your watch I will kill you Emmett. That's just how I am."

He had a smirk on his face "I feel the same way. Only I will be evil with you first. That's just how I am." That smirked turned into a look of darkness. Something that I recognize all too well from looking in the mirror at myself every day. Maybe he isn't that goody goody that he pretends to be after all.

Walking over to where Bella is "Good then we've got an understanding of one another."

Peter and Jasper rode up on their bikes while Bella was walking with Emmett. That's the part of their relationship that I'm most jealous of. The fact she confides in him. She was starting to have some of the emotions of losing her mom but it was with Emmett.

Jasper and Peter was watching me closely I think to see my reaction of Bella hugging Emmett but there wasn't gonna be anything for them to watch. Jasper has always been nice to me but I know where his loyalty lays, his brother where it should "Do you think Doc would look at my guys hand? I need to get him patched up so he can ride." Jasper called Carlisle and he'll call once his shift at the hospital is done. I know he'll take good care of Op and won't ask questions.

When they came back from their walk she hugged them all good bye and then she kissed Emmett. That was the hardest part for me to see but as we agreed she was with his family and I won't interfere with that. I hope see realizes how much I love her and Abel to do this.

On the way to the store to buy some groceries to take back to the reservation she hadn't said anything "Bella are you okay? You know I want to be there for you when you go to Arizona but I can't be everywhere and I've gotta be with Opie." She said she understood and wasn't upset with me at all. But there was something on her mind.

She parked Billy's truck next to a SUV and when the lady got out of her vehicle she banged her door it into the truck door hard. The lady pretended she didn't even notice and went walking into the store. Bella got out and looked at the truck door "Excuse me but you just hit my truck." I looked too and the lady dented it.

The lady was a real snooty bitch "So what, as old as it is can you even tell? Besides it's your fault for parking so close to me. You should be glad that I don't want you to pay for the scratch it made on my door."

I saw a side of my woman I've never seen before, revengeful. Bella put a foot print into the door panel of the bitches SUV when she kicked her foot into it "Now you can say there's something that needs to be paid for on your vehicle."

The lady was pissed and got up in Bella face "You crazy white trash bitch. I'll sue you and you will pay for that."

Bella shoved the lady and the lady fell down to the ground "I will have you locked up for assault. People like you two don't belong in this society. Lower class trash that's all you are."

I was holding Bella back cause I didn't want her to get into trouble. I finally got her to walk away and I was trying to get her into the store when the lady came up behind her and smacked Bella in the back of the head. I let go of Bella "Do what ya gotta do."

Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I think that lady received all the pent up anger and aggressions that Bella has. I was dragging her off the lady "That's enough Rocky. She's had enough."

Throwing her little ass in the truck and leaving before the cops came "Your grounded missy. You can't go nowhere unless I'm with you. But that was really hot by the way. But so not like you. Where did my sweet Bella go?"

She didn't crack a smile or even look at me "Pull the truck over Jackson."

I kept driving "Oh come on Bella I was just play around with you. But it wasn't something I'd expect you to do."

Her tone with me was something I've never heard come from her before "Pull the fucking truck over. You have no idea what I can do when I have to."

Parking the truck on the next gravel road I didn't see what was coming next. She was tearing the buttons off my shirt "Damn you need to fight more often girl."

She was getting undress "Shut up and fuck me." Yeah I love the new Bella.

On the side of the road I was taking Bella as cars drove by but I didn't give a shit. They were honking, flashing their light and one even stopped till I flashed my gun at him.

Bending her over in the seat and fucking her from behind till she was screaming my name. That always gets to me. But I wasn't ready to cum yet.

I led her over into the grass. We lay together and loved each other. There wasn't anybody else in our world at this time but me and her. This was so different from other times we've been together. Maybe it was just the whole voyeurism thing but I don't think so. She was different with me, almost like she wasn't holding nothing back and this was the real her.

Not wanting to stop but when she clawed my back and screamed "I love you Jaxs." I was done for and I couldn't hold it any longer.

When we got back Juice met us at the truck "Where's the food at?"

Happy came out too "You've been gone for four fucken hours and you didn't bring back anything for us to eat."

Telling nothing but having a huge smile on my face "It's a long story, a good story, but long." We ended up ordering thirty pizzas to have enough for everyone to eat. Lila said she would go to get groceries tomorrow.

After we ate Bella told me she was gonna go talk to her dad. This was what has been weighing on her mind all day. She wants to tell him the whole story "Bella you can't tell him about the club and Clay. He's a cop and he'll lock me up. I can't protect you from inside a jail cell."

There was no reasoning with her "I don't care I'm telling him the truth. How long do you think it's going to be until Clay comes after him too? Clay will do whatever it takes to get you and me. Charlie deserves to know and I have to tell him about what happened to Renee. Go with me Jaxs to see him. I have to do this and I need you Jaxs." She has never told me she needed me before.

Making a decision that is gonna effect everything, I agree to go along with Bella to meet her cop father. I have to be fucked in the head like Happy has been telling me I am. Or maybe it's more of Opie's way of thinking, you will do anything for the woman you love club or no club even if it means death.

When we got out I was nervous. I went to take my cut off to leave it inside Billy's truck but Bella didn't want me to "Leave it on Jaxs. It's who you are and I'm not ashamed of that."

Shame wasn't on the list that came to mind. He's a cop and he will hate me just cause of the way I look and the leather on my back. That should be enough of a reason for that anyways. But then when she's done talking murder and all kinds' felony charges come to mind that I will be facing. I am gonna stand by her side and take what comes cause that's what she has always done for me.

Before we made it up to the front door I took her hand. She has always been strong and now it's my turn "Are you gonna come visit me in prison?"

She laughed "Well I can't because if Charlie arrests you he will have to take me too. So they are not going to let me visit you."

A man came to the door with a smile when he saw Bella and frown when he looked me up and down "Bella who is this?"

She introduced me to him. I put my hand out "Hi I'm Jackson and it's nice to meet you."

He didn't shake my hand but crossed his arms "Uh huh and what gang are you with?"

Before I could answer his question Bella hugged him "Dad I have missed you so much. Jaxs is not with a gang it's a motorcycle club." That was a damn good answer but then again she's been around us enough to know what to say or not to say.

He invited us in to set down. Well he invited Bella in and I tagged along. She sat close to me on the couch and I could feel his eyes burning holes through me. Normally I handle this shit really well but I was wanting her father to accept me and it seems to have me all fucked up. I bet he would welcome a guy like Emmett in his daughter's life.

Bella told him she has somethings to tell him and that he needs to remain calm. But he didn't "I knew it you knocked up my daughter. Tell me what you're going to do about that. She is only eighteen."

Bella corrected him "Dad I'm nineteen."

I looked at Bella and she shook her head no "Bella's not pregnant and if she was I would take care of her. I love your daughter and regardless of what you think of me that's not gonna change." I'm trying to remain clam with this guy. But I don't think he is gonna let that happen.

Bella asked to speak to him in private. They were gone for a long time when they came back into the living room "Is Clay a threat to my daughter and is she safe as long as he is alive? Is he responsible for Renee's death?"

Not being sure how I should answer that question cause it was a death sentence for me either way "I'm not sure."

Bella put her hand on her dads shoulder and there were tears in his eyes "Bella will always be my daughter."

Charlie asked me again and Bella shook her head for me to tell him the truth "Yeah I believe that Clay is the one that had Renee killed and I am trying to protect Bella the best that I can from him."

Her dad took his gun out of the holster and I knew it was time for the handcuffs to come out for me too. But he laid it down on the coffee table. He took his badge off of his uniform "I have upheld the law for the last twenty years. I've never even as much as gotten a speeding ticket. When it comes to my little girl this badge doesn't mean shit to me."

Tossing his badge on the coffee table beside his gun "Are you going to kill him or am I?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 25**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**JACKSONS POV**

**How do you answer Charlie's question without given him a confession at the same time? I guess even cops have a breaking point that can be busted when it comes to protecting their family. I took a shot in the dark that he won't push for more information like his daughter always does "I'm gonna handle the situation with Clay. You don't have to worry about it. Everything will be taken care of."**

**He is like his daughter "How do you plan on handling that exactly? What happens to Bella in the mean time? I'll take a leave of absences from the station because she is not leaving my sight."**

**Bella took the lead and I was grateful "Dad that's not why I told you all of this. I just wanted to make your aware so you could use caution. I trust Jaxs to take care of everything. I don't want you to get in trouble. You're all I have left now. If something happens to you I could never forgive myself. So please let Jaxs handle this. It's a family thing for him. Clay is Jaxs step dad." I am glad she has so much faith in me cause I have been flying blind since the day I walked away from the Sons. Charlie isn't all she has. She will always have me and Abel. I could give two shits less about that family anymore. I know it's wrong but in my mind I don't have that family and I never have cause it's always been a lie.**

**After my arguing and trying to rationalize shit with him and still getting nowhere, which by the way I see where Bella gets it from now. Bella was pleading with Charlie; he's at least is giving me the chance to handle it first my way. But he made it very clear to me that if I don't he will. He's coming to Charming with Bella for the service and I can only imagine what hell that will bring too. That's the only way I could get him to agree to back off Clay. How in the fuck am I gonna explain that to the others? Oh hey a cop is gonna tag along with us guys so nobody kill anybody today.**

**I think Charlie is having just as much of a hard time dealing with the truth of his life as me and Bella are. You wake up that morning knowing who you are and where you've been to find out that nothing is real like you thought it was. You're piecing together whatever shreds of reality you can hold on to.**

**I went outside to smoke to give them some time to console each other. Charlie is still in love with Renee after all of these years. You can tell by the way he talks about her and how hard he is taking her death. When a man truly loves a woman it doesn't end there even when they leave you cause you weren't enough for them.**

**Bella and Charlie came outside too. She went over to an old truck and I saw her face light up when she fired up the engine "Jacob rebuilt this for me. I love my old truck and don't say that it's ugly."**

**I popped the hood on it and Jacob made it a sound running vehicle considering how old it is. This kid is way ahead of his time and I would love to have him working in my shop. With a little training I bet he could do anything "Jacob did a good job. It's too bad he is so young cause I think he would make a hell of a mechanic."**

**Bella got out and took a hold of my arm and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for everything you have done for Jake. He loves you Jaxs." I really haven't done anything for him. He's the one that has done for me. I plan on returning the favor as soon as I can.**

**When Bella told Charlie that Emmett was gonna be with them too to make arraignments for Renee he didn't take that news well "Emmett the brother of Edward Cullen. What in the hell is going on Bella? You didn't come back in enough time to start College and you have not returned one of my phone calls. Then you drop this bomb on me of everything that's happened. Now you've let the Cullens back into your life too? What in the hell are you thinking?" At least Emmett isn't getting any better of a welcoming than I am by him. Petty I know but it did make me feel better. For once the biker and the college boy were on the same level.**

**Charlie asked me if I knew how to use a gun and I couldn't help myself but to laugh "Yeah I know how."**

**As we were leaving "Jackson if anything happens to Bella I will personally make sure that you never see daylight again. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"**

**I didn't wanna be a smart ass but I could have taken it a couple of different ways. Charlie will kill me or lock me up "Yeah I got it." This isn't any different of the talk I had with Emmett and I would expect no less of Charlie wanting to protect Bella.**

**He hugged Bella goodbye and at least I know Emmett won't be having any fun on their trip to Arizona with Charlie going along. I was laughing and Bella wanted to know why "Oh nothing." I almost feel like I'm turning into a little pussy hoping deep down that Emmett is made miserable and will have no fun time with Bella. Nah who am I kidding I just hate him.**

**Bella drove her truck back to the reservation and she couldn't be happier to be behind the wheel of it. I'm always wishing I could give her more but maybe I've forgotten about the little things with her too. I think she could care less about having a brand new shiny vehicle. I'm the same way though, give me an old project to work on with my hands and I'm a happy guy.**

**We never told Charlie about Abel when we were there "Bella how do you think Charlie is gonna take the news about me having a kid? Maybe we should have told him while we were there." She kept telling me it would be fine and no big deal.**

**When we got back to the reservation I didn't see Op anywhere after we walked around "Koz where's Opie?"**

**Koz said the last time he saw Opie was walking down the beach. I walked a ways before I found him. He was just hanging out by himself and drinking "How long have you known the truth Jaxs?"**

**This won't be the only time I have to answer this question I'm sure "Since I got shot and came here. I confronted Bella after Clay said she was his daughter and she showed me the letters then."**

**I'm probably gonna be sorry but this is more truths for Opie "Bellas cop dad is coming to Charming too and he knows everything with Clay."**

**Opie wasn't exactly happy at that news "Oh shit. What the fuck have you got yourself into? If we survive the slaughter I guess we'll be keeping it in the family when Bellas dad arrests us huh?" It didn't go as bad as I thought it would. But part of what he's saying is right. How far can Charlie be pushed to bend the law?**

**The girls made our arm bands to wear at the service while I was gone; Piney Winston, Original 9, Lover Friend Savior. I guess Bella had a bigger effect on the guys than I thought cause Opie wanted it to say that. I tucked mine in my pocket and we went back to find the girls.**

**More drama was going on when we got back. Bella was trying to calm Lila down "I can't do it anymore Bella. I never thought I would make it this far with Opie. I hate the club and how it's tearing him apart. If he even lives through killing Clay where is he going to be then? Prison again and for how long this time?" That happens a lot with the old ladies. They blame the club for the decisions we make and not us. It's really never been the club to blame just our own way of thinking that has created the men we are.**

**Bella took a stern approach with Lila that I never thought I would see her do "Do you love Opie?" Lila was crying but shook her head yes "Then somehow you will make it work out with him. You don't have to like the club Lila to be with Opie but it will never work if you hate it. When you hate the club you hate the man too. No matter how fucked up I think the club is I still love the man that Jackson is and trying to become. Opie is trying so hard to make that move too Lila and he's doing it for the ones he loves."**

**Opie was thinking hard about the words that Bella had just said "Do you know who your old lady reminds me of?"**

**I rolled my eyes "Yeah and don't say Gemma's name cause I don't wanna hear it."**

**Opie put his hand on my shoulder "No brother I wasn't gonna say Gemma. I was gonna say a true Queen of her old man." That made me smile cause she is turning into that more every day without even realizing it. This was just another example of how a woman would have to be strong and handle what comes to stand by my side.**

**Opie and Lila talked it out. It has to scare any woman that considers being with us. At first they all wanna be with a bad boy but when the shit hits the fan you'll see those same women getting away from us as fast as they can. Then there is Bella. I'm not sure but she deals with most of this shit so well like she's been through it before. Making the hard choices and tough calls of life.**

**Sitting and watching Abel sleep with all of Opie's kids wondering if they will still have a dad when everything is said and done. Bella came up behind me and I pulled her down on my lap "You handled Lila so well today babe. Sometimes I forget that your younger than me. I couldn't be prouder of my girl." A few years difference in age sometimes makes a huge difference with maturity. But Bella is so mature for her age and seems so fearless lately. To know what goes on in her head would probably scare me and intrigue me at the same time. Maybe someday she'll trust me enough to share that.**

**Thinking about everything that was coming and all the evil things I was gonna do "Promise me Bella that you'll never let Abel forget about me. I know you already have but I need to hear it again." I was giving Emmett my son and old lady this time cause I don't have any choices left. I'm handing them back over to the man that I've fought so hard to get Bella back from.**

**My cell went off and I knew it was time to meet Emmett and sign my rights away "I'll be back." She wanted to go too but I've gotta do this on my own.**

**Emmett was cool about everything "Jackson are you sure this is what you want to do?"**

**I took the papers from him "It's not what I wanna do but what I've gotta do. But I have one question for you. How are you gonna be with my kid? A constant reminder of me always being there in your face every day. When you have your own will Abel still be a welcomed child?" The cold hard facts as they are. Both him and Bella are young and if they stay together they more than likely will have a child of their own someday.**

**Emmett looked away "I can't have children of my own. I had an accident when I was young and there is no chance for that now. I would treat Abel as my own child and make sure that he is loved. I would also make sure that he always knows who his real father is. You and I are not exactly friends but I would never dishonor you or be disrespectful where Abel is concern." I almost felt sorry for him seeing the sadness in his eyes when he talked about not having children of his own. But I also was chocking back the lump in my throat too. That had to take a lot on his part to say he would never let Abel forget me. Emmett is really making it hard right now for me to not like him at least a little.**

**I tossed the papers on top of the Jeep and signed. Every stroke of the pen was breaking my heart "Thanks for everything Emmett. I mean that man. If there's ever a time you need me, I'll be there. You have my word." Nobody would understand our situation and I'm not sure that I understand it all myself. But they say everything happens for a reason and I guess we'll see how all of this plays out.**

**I took a key off my chain and handed it to him "This is to a safety deposit box at the Northeast Bank in Charming. The box is full of cash. If I don't come back use it to raise Abel. You already know what I'm gonna do so let's not bullshit each other."**

**He refused to take it "You'll be back Jackson." I can only hope that's the case. I'll give the key to Bella and make sure that I'm at least some finical support for my son.**

**The ride back to the reservation I used to clear my head. Taking my time, in no real hurry to get anywhere. I always turn to the road when I need to think or gain back my sanity.**

**Finding Bella curled up on the floor with all of the kids. I snuggled up behind her "Hey wake up. Go for a ride with me."**

**She rolled over still half asleep "What about the kids?"**

**Happy was asleep on the couch and Koz was asleep in the recliner "They'll be fine." With Happy and Koz watching over the kids I would pity the fucker that messed with them.**

**She was getting dressed and I stopped her "Your dressed perfect for this ride. Just put your hair up." In a tank top and shorts she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then tied up her hair.**

**After we rode a couple of miles from the reservation I pulled over to the side of the road and took my shirt off. Bella was hesitant to ride without a shirt on "Seriously is this the same girl that molested me on the side of the road in the daylight? We're riding on the back roads and I'll go slow. " I lifted her tank over her head and knew I better get back on the bike or it would be another roadside show.**

**This was the best ride and sexiest I've ever had. With her arms around me and feeling skin on skin it was a rushing sensation going down the road. Her breasts were pressed up against my back and the vibration from the bike felt so good on my already hard cock. I reached around with one hand moved her shorts over and stuck my fingers into her wet pussy.**

**I thought Bella was gonna have a heart attack "Jaxs keep your hands on the bike. We'll have a wreck."**

**Moving my fingers in and out of her a little faster "Relax babe and enjoy the ride. I've got this." I wasn't going over twenty five but fucken while on a slow ride was a thrill no less. When she relaxed and got into; it had cum oozing from my cock. Hearing the roar of the engine and Bellas moans was making me want more.**

**Pulling over again only this time I wanna feel the ride and her too. I unzipped my pants and help her straddle me on the seat "Lay back and hold on to the handle bars." I tucked my shirt under her to cover the gas tank to protect her back.**

**I could only make small movements inside her while going down the road but the engine was making it feel like a giant viberator for the both of us. Our juices were mixed together running from the seat and were making a sizzling sound when hitting the hot parts on the bike.**

**Bella was trying to sit up and I wasn't stopping till we both had all we could take. She managed to sit up on me and feeling her bouncing on my cock I had to either cum or pull over. So I did both. I could barely hold the bike up with the hard way she rocking the bike and my world at the same time.**

**When my feet hit the ground I pounded her till she came and I was soft. I held her to me "Will you forget me Bella?" More hard truths for myself; she'll eventually move on and I already know with who.**

**The moonlight was showing her tears like sparkling rain drops "I'll never forget my Jackson. You were my first for a lot of things. I will always love you no matter what happens."**

**We got dressed and I gave her my sweatshirt out of the saddle bag for the ride back. Opie was sitting outside alone drinking still when we got back "Where've you been brother?"**

**Of course he already knew "We just went for a ride."**

**Opie laughed "Yeah I can tell. A good ride no doubt."**

**I snuggled up to Bella that had Abel lying next to her. I put my arm over both of them and held on to my family one more time.**

**BELLAS POV**

**Jaxs was leaving and I kissed him goodbye "You come home to me." I watched them ride away again wondering what my outlaws fate would be. No matter what happens he will always be unfadded from my memory and unforgotten in my heart.**

**Lila drove over too. I took the car seat out and hugged her goodbye "I love you Bella. I don't really have any family and I think of you as my sister." I waved as Jacob followed her back to the reservation on his bike to make sure that she is alright.**

**Emmett welcomed us both into his home and into his arms like nothing had changed. He wanted to stay away from the Cullens and at his house but wouldn't ever tell me why "It's not important Bella. Just know that I love you and I will always protect you no matter who it's against."**

**When I went to put Abel's things in the bedroom and I stopped as I walked by the door of the spare bedroom. It was a complete nursery. It had Looney Tune characters everywhere; on the walls, bedding for the crib and five foot stuffed animals of several characters "Do you like it?"**

**I couldn't help but to smile "I love it Emmett. Did you do all of this?"**

**He went in and opened the closet door "Alice helped me. But do you think this will be enough for a couple of days?"**

**I walked over to look inside. The closet was crammed full of diapers, baby food and formula "Yeah that is enough for about twenty kids."**

**Emmett watched Abel when I went to take a shower. I was enjoying the peace of showering without five others waiting in line to take one too. I appreciate Jacob and Billy taking us all in but it was really small living quarters.**

**Panic stricken Emmett came into the bathroom and opened the shower door "Bella something is wrong with Abel. He's crying and I swear I didn't hurt him."**

**I grabbed a towel to get out. So much for taking that peaceful shower "Em you really need to relax. I know you would never hurt him. He's probably just hungry."**

**Sitting Abel in his new Tweedy Bird highchair I got a jar of baby food. Emmett was watching my every move carefully "Would you like to feed him Em?"**

**His golden eyes lit up "Do you think I can?" I giggled to myself. Emmett is so loving and gentle. I don't know why he is worried. If I thought he would hurt Abel, I would never let Emmett close to him.**

**It was the most adorable thing to watch. When Emmett took the lid off of the jar "Are you sure this is good for him because it smells like shit?" I kept telling him that Abel would love it. Emmett ever so carefully dipped the little spoon in it and gently put it in Abel's mouth.**

**After feeding him two jars already Emmett went to get the third one when I stopped him "Are you sure we have fed him enough? What if he's still hungry? How do you know when he's full?"**

**I started laughing "When his belly pokes out." I raised Abel's shirt up and showed Emmett his belly.**

**I fixed his bottle and was getting ready to lay Abel down for a nap. Emmett was rocking him in the living room and he was already asleep. So I stuck the bottle in the frig and went to take him from Emmett "Can I hold him for a little longer, please?"**

**I kissed Emmett on the forehead "Hold him as long as you want to." Abel was all wrapped up in blanket because Emmett was afraid he would get cold. I laid down on the couch and watched this vicious predator being wrapped around that little boy's finger. Emmett has never been like the other vampires and today no one would ever believe that he could be a killer.**

**I dozed off and when I woke up I heard noises coming out the kitchen. I leaned up against the counter and watched them "Okay Abel this is my best impression." He was doing Daffy Duck and then he did Porky Pig too.**

**Abel has no fear of Emmett; he was laughing and kicking his legs. His little hands were on Emmett's face and Emmett's smile back at him was so breath taking. He picked up Abel from the kitchen table "Hey you're awake." I napped for four hours and it felt good too.**

**I went over to the frig to see what there was to eat "Em did I mention that Charlie is going with us tomorrow? He already bought his plane ticket" Of course I had not mentioned that yet. I know it's going to be a problem at some point. We talked for a while and I told him about taking Jaxs to meet him. Charlie doesn't like either one of them but that doesn't matter to me.**

**We lounged around on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the night. I changed his diaper and Emmett laid Abel in his bed "Good night little guy."**

**Getting to lay on a real bed after sleeping on the floor felt so good. Emmett kept getting up to go check on Abel and I couldn't stay awake any longer.**

**Woken up to being shook hard "Bella wake up. Abel hasn't moved in the last four hours and I think something is wrong with him."**

**I looked at the clock and it was almost four in the morning. I went to check on him and he was sleeping "Emmett I love you so much and I mean this in the nicest way I can say it. You're driving me crazy. Abel is fine."**

**Emmett laid back down and cuddled with me "I'm sorry Bella. It makes me nervous because I don't know what normal baby behavior is. I don't want anything to happen to him."**

**I gave him a kiss "You are the sweetest man and I know how much you love Abel but you need to relax Em."**

**He held me for the rest of the night but morning came way to soon. By the time I heard Abel; Emmett was dressed and in there with him. I rolled back over for fifteen more minutes of sleep because I know Abel is in good hands.**

**Getting everything ready to go was pretty easy. I showered and ran Abel's bath. But of course mother Emmett was in there playing with him and his tub toys. I snapped a couple of pictures of them together. I don't want to let Jaxs see them but this may be the only chance that Emmett gets at that opportunity of being with a baby.**

**Meeting Charlie at the airport was interesting needless to say. I was in the arms of Edward's brother. The one that broke my heart not too long ago. Emmett was holding the child of the man that I introduced my father to and told him that I was in love with. I probably should have thought that one through a little better.**

**Emmett never seemed phased by Charlie's snide remarks or his being rude to him. He had his best little buddy with him and kept playing with Abel like Charlie wasn't even talking to him.**

**I can't wait until this flight was over with but I know the hardest part was still yet to come. Renee has always wanted to be cremated and have her ashes spread in the ocean. Which I think is fitting to her carefree and uncomplicated life choices. But Charlie being more traditional has already said he wanted a funeral and a proper burial. Thinking a lot about death and choices that we make; I am going to honor her last wishes. No matter how much I have to fight with Charlie.**

**Emmett kept Abel while Charlie and I made the arraignments. They both will be cremated and an ash spreading ceremony in Florida. They always wanted to make it there to live but didn't. Now they will always be there together. Charlie was mad but finally agreed that is what Renee would want.**

**Their house was a rental and Emmett hired people to clean it up. They will box up all of their belongings and put them into storage until I decide what I want to do with them. I'll pick a weekend and come back to go through everything. I mostly want the pictures and little things to keep my Mom close to me.**

**I always longed for closeness with her but never got it. Watching over Abel has made me understand some of the difficulties Renee must have had trying to raise me on her own. It has been an eye opener for me. They say to never judge until you have walked a mile in their shoes and believe me I am finding that to be so true the older I get.**

**When it was all done Charlie wanted to eat. Emmett doesn't eat but he went along and played pretend. When I took Abel from him so he could get a highchair Abel started crying. Emmett took him back and he immediately stopped. Emmett winked at me "Chicks and babies, they can't resist me." That is a true statement. Every woman here was drooling over him and Abel was drooling on him.**

**Charlie asked Emmett if he knew about Jaxs and me. My heart started beating faster not knowing how he would answer the question "Yes I have met Jackson. Charlie do you hate me because I'm a Cullen or do you have another reason? I understand why you would be mad considering the way we left and what Edward did to Bella. But I'm not Edward and she has forgiven me for leaving. Not to sound rude but I love your daughter and I will not let you stand in my way of that. I want to get along but how my and your relationship goes is up to you." Charlie didn't have much to say to that but by the end of the meal they were having a civil conversation. I can only imagine how Jaxs would have responded to the same question of does he know about Emmett. Charlie really wouldn't have liked that answer because Jaxs can't sugar coat for shit.**

**Being bombarded with question after question by Charlie "Bella explain to me about the two of them. Are you dating both of them? Jackson has a child. Are really ready for that huge responsibility? Why in the hell would Jackson allow his child to be around Emmett? Does he even know?"**

**Emmett saved me "Here Charlie is your key and your room is around on the other side. It's been a long day and I think I'm going to go to bed. So we'll talk to you in the morning sleep well." Walking away so glad that I didn't have to answer any of that and tell Charlie more lies.**

**We laid Abel between us. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and put his other little hand on Emmett's chest. His eye lids were getting heavy and he wasn't going to last much longer "You know that there is nothing more I would rather do than give you a child Bella. Being around Abel I don't see how you cannot want one." He was only seeing the good things of having a child and not the bad. I felt bad for what I had said to him the day I left but he knew why I did it. Emmett puts too much emphasis on having children in a relationship.**

**I leaned over Abel and kissed him "I love you Em and you know it doesn't mean that we can't try to make one."**

**Emmett broke our kiss "Does he feel warm to you?"**

**At first I thought Emmett was just over reacting but when I touched Abel he was hot "Yeah he does." I got the thermometer out of his diaper bag and he has a fever.**

**Giving him baby Motrin and running a cool bath for him while Emmett was pacing the floor "Maybe we should take him to the hospital or call Carlisle?"**

**When I put Abel in the bath tub he screamed his head off just like all kids do when they are put into cool water "Let's call Jaxs because we can't take him to the hospital without his consent."**

**Laying Abel naked on the bed hoping his fever would break soon because it is on the high side. I found my cell and Emmett took it away from me "Bella I have to tell you something. We have custody of Abel right now. Jackson gave you and I temporary control of all matters concerning him."**

**Emmett has to be mistaken "You mean if something happens to Jaxs you and I have custody."**

**Emmett shook his head no "Jackson doesn't think he is going to make it through all of this bullshit with the club and Clay. He didn't want Gemma to have Abel so he granted custody before death. It's easier to fight her in court that way. You and I can prove we have a more stable home and a better living environment for Abel to be in than Gemma can. Jackson even gave an affidavit of his own disapproval of his mother having Abel. It's only temporary and if everything goes well Jackson will get to raise his son." I didn't even know what to think about that. Those two have been talking a lot more than I thought. There has to be more to it than that. Jaxs giving Emmett control doesn't make sense and no one mentioned it to me.**

**HONORING A FALLEN BROTHER**

**Jackson and the others made the necessary arraignments. They were trying to keep a low profile in town. With it being such a small town though the news of their return spread like wildfire.**

**They stayed at Piney house because Opie had never been close to Mary. Opie didn't want to go to his own home with a constant reminder of what he had already gone through with Donna and what his children were still going through. His brothers followed his lead while they were here.**

**Not being close wasn't because Mary and Opie didn't love each other but because the club was an obstacle between them. Mary left Piney when Opie was a young boy because she couldn't live with the club ways anymore. The world changed for her when she became a mother. But as soon as he could, Opie went running back to Charming and followed in Pineys footsteps.**

**Mary moved back to Charming to watch Opie grow up even though she would never admit to that. Mary had washed her hands of the club and could not have her own child in her life without excepting the club back too. Right or wrong with the decisions Mary made she lost all of her family but was still nearby when they needed her.**

**Piney and Mary had made their own peace with each before reaching their own ending together. As life often has fate interfering for a reason. They started a life as a young couple in love and received death side by side still having love in their hearts for one another.**

**Opie was taken back to a time when he was younger going through Pineys things. He found little things from his childhood in a box in the closet. Piney never acted as a tender or sentimental man but the things Opie found told him otherwise. That brought a smile to Opie's face and love to his heart finding new things out about Piney.**

**But when Opie came across a letter he called Jackson into the bedroom "You need to read this."**

**Jackson took the letter from Opie.**

**.**

_**You and I have survived so many things together as friends and brothers. The war we fought where we went in as boys and came out as men. **_

**_We were from different sides of the world but united watching each others backs to make it out alive. I have always called you my brother and_**

**_ that will never change. I am closer to you than anyone in the club and I will always have your back._**

**_.  
_**

**_I am losing the battle for dominance in the club and this is one war that I have no fight left in me. I never meant for it to be created for evil _**

**_but that's how it has turned out to be. Long after I'm gone it will fall to its own demise that I am sure of. But don't let it take you with it brother. _**

**_Know when it's time to retreat and when it's time to stand for the fight._**

**_._**

**_If I am not there, watch your back brother and watch over my Jackson. He is the light of my life and all that is good in it. Because if your reading _**

**_this I have already joined my sweet Thomas. _**

**_.  
_**

**_I'll see you on the other side._**

_.  
_

**_JT_**

**_.  
_**

**Both Jackson and Opie were doing a lot of soul searching. Looking for the right answers not wanting to end up like their fathers but not willing to let the club die either. Walking away was one thing but it was a part of them and they would die with it.**

**Happy was searching the cabinets and found Pineys stash of Tequila, his favorite. Happy poured everyone a glass "To Piney and JT." They all took their shots to honor their fallen brothers.**

**Opie and Jackson was more restless than the others. They were tinkering around in the garage to keep themselves busy and not to have time to think about the things that are weighing heavily on them.**

**Something was covered up in the corner. Opie had not noticed it before and he took off the tarp "Holy shit this is JT's bike." The same bike that was kept in the clubhouse of the Sons.**

**Jackson couldn't help but to touch it "How do you think the old man pulled this off?"**

**Opie was all smiles "With Pops who in the hell knows." Piney had went to the clubhouse and taken it. Setting across the street drinking and waiting for Clay to leave. Then Piney waltzed into the garage like he was still a member and ordered the workers to load it up for him. When they questioned him, Piney took out his forty five from Vietnam and asked them if they were ready to die for that bike because he was. They all knew Piney was a crazy old man that meant what he said and loaded it up hoping not to face the same consequences when Clay returned. It was Pineys way of having JT's back one final time and the bike belonged wherever Jackson called home not to the Sons that remained.**

**There was an envelope marked Jackson on it. Jackson opened it up afraid of what shit he was going to learn now.**

**.**

**_Jaxs,_**

**_.  
_**

**_Your father loved this bike. Other than you and Thomas it was the only thing that always brought a smile to his face._**

**_.  
_**

**_When you go on the annual run JT will be there with you. You ride it with pride boy._**

**_.  
_**

_**Piney** _

_.  
_

**After showing Opie the note Jackson folded it up and stuck it in his back pocket. Jackson touched the bike before covering it back up "You'll both be with me. Love you old man."**

**They were putting their black shirts on, arms bands and cuts. Opie had Pineys denim cut in his hand. It will be buried with him. There will only be a grave side service held, closed casket for both Mary and Piney.**

**Jaxs and the crew rode to meet Jacob with Lila, Cherry and the kids. Jackson got off his bike and thanked the wolves for doing the ride along. Jacob, Jared, Quill and Embry offered to stay and go with them. They knew Jackson was outnumbered "Nah, I can't let you guys do that. I appreciate everything."**

**Then Jackson tossed them each an envelope. Inside was a thousand dollars for each of them "That's for your educations. No getting drunk or laid with it on the ride back." They all laughed but Jackson was serious.**

**Then Jackson handed Jacob two more envelopes "Make sure to thank Sue and Billy for me." This was the only way Jackson knows how to compensate anything, money.**

**Riding to the next destination; Bella and Abel. When they met up with them Jackson got off his bike and so did Happy with Opie behind him. They weren't sure what was going on but they didn't want to chance a fight between Jackson and Emmett. But nothing took place. Emmett was honoring their agreement as well. They were around the club so he acted as though he didn't see Jackson kissing Bella. Even though Emmett feels the same way Jackson does; it kills him to watch it.**

**Cherry and the kids were not going to the service. Opie's kids have had enough traumas in their lives and Abel is too small. None of them thought it was safe for the kids to be close by either. Cherry was going to watch them and Emmett was going to stay with her. Sac felt better with Cherry being pregnant not going.**

**Charlie and Bella were riding with Lila to the service. Charlie felt way over dressed because he wore a suit and tie even though Bella told him not to. They were following behind the bikes which out of respect Opie led this ride.**

**Arriving at the cemetery there was already about fifty bikes parked with Sons riders standing by the burial grounds to honor their fallen brother too. On the other side were five police cars with Deputy Hale on standby.**

**Hale was not going to allow a shootout in Charming. There were so many rumors of what had happened between Jackson and Clay but he didn't care. Hale takes his job seriously of protecting the people of the town and has never liked the Sons. Knowing of their illegal ways and that his own Chief of Police protects and covers up their every move.**

**Jackson went over to see why Hale was here "We're just here to keep the peace. Nothing will happen inside Charming is that clear. Please send my regards to Opie." With that Jackson walked away because there was no love loss between those two either.**

**Walking up to where the rest of the Sons were no one crossed the line of the side they were standing on except Bobby. Genuinely wanting to pay his respects he approached Opie "I'm so sorry brother." Opie hugged Bobby back. Then Bobby went back to stand with Clay, the side he chose to be on. Clay didn't like that little display he just witnessed. But this wasn't the time and place to discuss it.**

**Opie went to Pineys casket and laid the cut on top of it "I love you Pops." Then he went back to Jackson's side so the service could start.**

**But before that could happen Clay went to the casket to touch Pineys cut. This was a tradition of the President that has always been performed in the club. Before Clay's hand ever reached the cut Opie grabbed his arm "Touch it and you fucken die right here, witnesses or not."**

**This was what Jackson had prepared them all for, brother fighting against brother. It was time to stand their ground and protect Opie. It didn't matter to any of them that it would be six on one they would fight to their death to fall with honor side by side.**

**Jackson told Bella and Lila to leave, take Charlie too. The girls knew what was coming and went towards the car. But Charlie didn't care either. Bella is all he has left and would protect her no matter what. The police was coming with Hale leading them and their guns drawn. They too knew what was coming next.**

**Charlie walked up to Opie "Son you don't want to do this. Don't let them dishonor your father today." Opie was trying to control his rage and let go of Clay. He didn't want every ones last memory of Piney to be this.**

**Clay had to show his authority right now or the others would lose respect for him too. Clay couldn't even believe that Jackson would bring a cop to this or let him near the club. Clay knew who Charlie is because he did his homework. So he decided to make an example out of Charlie which in return would show Jackson turning into a rat too and can't be trusted. To Clay this was going to be a win win situation for him "Jaxs went and got himself a little cop friend. Jaxs must have turned rat that's all I can come up with. So tell me how's Renee and my daughter?"**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 26**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**CHARMING PD**

**Charlie could not stand for Clay to talk about Renee and Bella. When he came here it was to protect Bella and right or wrong that is what he is going to do. Losing Renee was hard on Charlie and it made changes within him. There was that chance he would have to walk on the wrong side of the law and that is exactly what was happening now. Charlie whispered to himself "Please forgive me." Then he threw a punch at Clay. Clay fell backwards never expecting that to come from Charlie, taken completely off guard.**

**That caused a chain reaction needless to say. Opie head butted Tig in the face and they were fighting the only way they knew how, bloody. The others followed accordingly except Jackson. He was dragging Charlie off Clay for two reasons. The first was he didn't want Charlie to get into trouble and the other was Clays ass belonged to Jackson.**

**As chaos often follows the Sons today was no different. When Hale fired shots in the air the fighting ceased and the arrests began. Charlie, Jackson, Opie, Juice, Happy, Half Sac, Koz, Clay, Tig, Bobby, Chibbs and other Sons were handcuffed. Hale was walking by them as they were lying on the ground "I will not have this shit in my town. It's about time the Sons learn that you are not above the law."**

**One of the deputies was searching them for weapons when he came to Charlie. He found a forty five caliber gun and his badge "Hale you need to see this."**

**Hale was going through Charlie's wallet too and saw pictures of Isabella in there. Hale was at a loss at how Jackson Tellers old lady could mean something to a cop unless he is dirty too "Do you want to tell me why you are so far out of your jurist diction Chief Swan?"**

**Charlie knows all about the law and what his rights are "I was here paying my respects. I have all the necessary permits and a badge to carry a weapon anywhere at any time. So charge me with something or let me go."**

**Hail didn't like someone challenging his authority in his town "Charles Swan you're under arrest for distrusting the peace and assault."**

**This was the first time that Charlie has been on the other side of the cuffs "That won't stick when I go before the judge and you know it. I was in fear for my life." With the last words that Charlie said; Hail knew exactly what Charlie would plead when going before the judge. When the words are uttered, I was in fear for my life, it is automatically considered self-defense. When a fellow cop utters those words no one usually challenges them.**

**However some of the other Sons are not going to be as lucky. Some of them still have other criminal charges pending and some on probation. Jackson is one of those. It's more than enough of a reason to keep him in jail for having a weapon on him illegally.**

**As the Deputies were loading them into squad cars Bella went to Charlie and Jackson "I'll get you out."**

**Hail watched and then approached Bella "You're the daughter I take it? How are you involved in all of this? You're an accomplice unless you cooperate with the police."**

**Lila and Bella refused to say anything to Hail. Old ladies know to keep their mouth shut. Hail decided Bella was the perfect weapon to use against Charlie and Jackson. Jackson might not rat but he was counting on Charlie too. Hail put his sunglasses on and called a deputy over "Take her too." Isabella Marie Swan was arrested with the rest of them.**

**That's when Jackson was struggling against being put into the police car "Hail you son bitch. She ain't got a fucken thing to do with this. Leave her out of it." Jackson was still yelling while three of them were throwing him into the car "I'm gonna kick the fuck out of you when I get out of jail."**

**Hail was smirking now "She's an old lady. Privy to all information about the club. I can put a twenty four hour hold on her for suspicion. We'll see what she has to do with it." Now both Charlie and Jackson were both pissed.**

**Booking all of them in through the process of being arrested one at a time except for Isabella. She was taken to an interrogation room where Hail was waiting for her. He took her cuffs off "I know who your old man and father are. I think you may not be a direct part of the criminal activities that the club is in but you know all about them. Now sit down and let's talk about it."**

**Hail pulled out the chair for Bella and she sat down at the table with him "If you do not give me your full cooperation I will book you as an accomplice to all the Sons dirty little club business. Don't think that who your father is will save you either." These were idle threats that he was throwing at her hoping to scare her into talking.**

**Bella has so much knowledge that she would never share with Hail. She has carried the burden of the secrets of the vampires and wolves for a long time. Standing up against whatever comes along with knowing that secret too. She will do the same for the bikers because she would never rat on the ones she loves. But Bella thought Hail was referring to Clay when he was speaking about her father. It's well known that Clay has the police department in his back pocket "Don't you ever call that son of bitch my father. I don't know anything so charge me or let me go." Hail could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Bella and her back ground was squeaky clean when he ran her.**

**Hail didn't understand everything that was going on but it didn't take him long to find out. After talking with Police Chief Unser he figured out why Charlie Swan was here in Charming. Clay Morrow is Isabella's real father. Unser wanted all the charges dropped against Clay and his crew but Hail refused to back down "For once can you uphold your badge and stop protecting Clay. I'm going to be the chief in a few months when you retire and there is no way in hell I'm dropping the charges against them. I'm the arresting officer so try to release them and I'll have your badge today." Hail was having his own fight to become the new King in his world too. Unser has always been bought by the Sons and they have always done whatever they wanted. The Sons own Charming and have literally gotten away with murder. Hail plans on changing that when he becomes the new chief of police.**

**It didn't take long for the word to spread about what happened to the MC in town. Jacob Hail, Mayor of Charming and David's brother, came into the police station wanting to know what happened. The Sons had pissed on and stopped many of Jacob's investments to improve Charming and to make money. The Sons liked Charming having no new outsiders in their town. Outsiders brought problems for the Sons to operate their illegal activities and they did whatever was necessary for that not to happen.**

**Hale took his brother into his office and told him everything. Jacob was not above doing what it took to make things happen that he wanted "Maybe we can use this to our advantage." Hale always wanted to get all of the Sons gone from Charming but according to the law. They made an agreement all of their own. Handle the worse of the two evils now and then deal with the other.**

**After a phone call was received from the Mayor, Police Chief Unser is now under investigation. Unser has been suspended from the force for thirty days while conducting an investigation of the charges brought against him.**

**Charlie was sitting in a jail cell with outlaws, felonies and cold blooded killers. Juice went over and sat down by Charlie "Being here isn't so bad but the food really sucks. Have you ever been arrested before?"**

**Charlie gave Juice a look "Guess not huh with being a cop and all."**

**Jackson was ignoring what was going on around him. This was one more time that he put Bella in his world and brought shit upon her. He wasn't afraid that Bella would talk but what Hail would do to her because of him and the life he's led. Hail would do anything to get to and hurt the Sons. In Jacksons head he thought how Emmett would never do this to Bella but then again there are a lot of truths that Jackson doesn't know about Cullens.**

**A deputy came to the cell "Swan come with me."**

**Charlie complied with the request. Resisting anything you're told to do only make things worse. But he did correct the deputy "My badge out ranks yours so you need to address me accordingly."**

**The deputy corrected his original statement "I'm sorry Chief. I didn't mean any disrespect to you."**

**Charlie was taken into Hails office "Sit down." The Hail brothers had an offer to give Charlie. They understood that Charlie came here to protect his daughter. What better protection could Charlie offer her than to take down the one common enemy everyone in the room had, Clay Morrow.**

**Charlie was offered a temporary position in the Charming PD as the Police Chief for thirty days. In exchange for his cooperation of fighting against the devil himself, Clay. At the end of thirty days Hail will take his rightfully earned position of Chief. Isn't it amazing how fathers, bikers and cops are so different yet the same too. Fight for what they believe in even if it isn't exactly the law. Some are willing to take that a step further too.**

**Hail and Jacob are using Charlie as much as Charlie can use his badge to go against Clay "I don't know anything about the clubs activities. So I'm afraid that I can't be of much help in that department."**

**Hail laid out pictures on his desk. All of them were of Jackson, Bella or both. The Sons have been under surveillance for a long time. In exchange for Charlie's assistance Bella will have full immunity from all of the clubs activities. Hail will make sure those pictures just disappear.**

**Charlie could give two shits less about the clubs activities but he would always be close to Bella and be capable of protecting her "Okay but there is something that you have to do for me. Until Clay is no longer a threat to my daughter a blind eye will be turned to Jackson Tellers activities. Jackson will not be taken down on my watch, that's on you. That starts by dropping all charges and letting them all out. That includes Clay too. I want Clay to know there is a new Sheriff in town. That will of course be my first order of business." Charlie has his own agenda for Jackson and he would have his back until he completes that task.**

**Hail couldn't agree more. He wanted to personally be the one to bust Jackson. Let Charlie handle Clay. Handling Jackson will be Hails first order of business.**

**Charlie went to walk out the door "The first time you don't back up my call on Clay deputy is when I expose this shit to everyone. You think the bikers are bad assed you've never seen a pissed off father."**

**Jackson and Clay's crew were let go at different times. When Charlie came walking out in his new uniform nobody said a word. But Jackson knew this could bring more problems too "Jackson take Bella somewhere I've have to go play Sheriff for a while. All of the charges have been dropped against you and your boys. I'm counting on you to keep your word or remember what I told you I would do." Jackson stood there knowing Charlie was talking about Clay. But Jackson was not sure how in the hell to contain this fire that was coming with Charlie being here and in charge.**

**Hail came out of the building "Chief Swan are you ready to go?" Hail was looking forward to start pushing the Sons out of Charming.**

**When Clay and the Sons arrived back at the clubhouse everyone was questioning Clay's leadership now. But Bobby wouldn't just drop it like Clay was wanting to "This is yet by far the worst fight you've gotten us into. We fought our own brothers today. Other charters are already starting to doubt our lead and you know what happens when that shit starts. I want to know exactly what the beef has been between you and Jaxs. Don't even fucken tell me it's over your seat either because I know it's deeper than that. Did you know about Bellas dad being a cop? That's going to bring down so much more bad shit on this club brother that we don't need."**

**Clay walked away from the bar refusing to answer any questions "Anybody that is doubting my leadership walk." Clay was going to have to handle shit immediately or lose his crew. With the annual run being only a few days away Clay decided to handle Jackson and Isabella once and for all there. Then get back down to business with the Sons.**

**Some of the Sons were setting at the table having a private conversation among themselves when a knock came on the bar door. Bobby got up and looked "It's the fucken cops."**

**Clay went to the door "Come back when you gotta a warrant."**

**Charlie took a piece of paper of out his pocket "I happen to have one." He threw it on the floor at Clay's feet.**

**Charlie walked in like he owned the place "We got an anonymous tip that there are possible narcotics on the property."**

**Walking behind the bar and knocking every liquor bottle off of the shelf. Watching the bottles crash to the floor breaking "Well there weren't any drugs there. Where shall I look next?" Charlie was sending his own message to Clay.**

**Charlie went over to where Clay was setting and grabbed him up out the chair by his cut "Maybe I should check you personally."**

**Clay will be dealing with Charlie his own way when there are not so many witnesses "Check whatever you want to pig. I don't have anything on me. Besides the only thing you guys are good at finding is doughnuts."**

**Charlie shoved Clay back down in the chair. Charlie back handed him in the face as an insult to Clay "Are you threatening me? I'm pretty sure that's what you just did."**

**Clay then was thrown face first to the floor and Charlie kicked him in the side. Clay has never been treated this way and he won't let it happen again. Clay looked up at Hail "Are you gonna stand by and let him assault me deputy?"**

**Hail turned around so that his back was facing Clay "I'm on a coffee and doughnut break. I didn't see a damn thing." No one has ever seen Hail behave like this before. He is a stickler for following the rule book because the Sons have tried to buy him many times unsuccessfully.**

**Grabbing a handful of Clay's hair Charlie gave Clay his last warning "I'm going to take you down by using the law on my side. If I ever hear Renee or Bellas name fall from your lips again, I'll kill you." No one has ever walked into the Sons territory and threatened one of their own and lived to do it again. Charlie will have to watch his back now because he disrespected the club too.**

**Charlie and the deputies walked out of the clubhouse and all the Sons are in an up roar over Clay's leadership. What in the hell is Clay thinking was what they all wanted to know.**

**But Charlie wasn't done yet. They were waiting outside of the gate of the garage for them. When the Sons rode out onto the street Hail turned on his lights and pulled them all over. Charlie went to Clay "I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your bike. Another damn anonymous tip was given to me that you're hiding narcotics in it. I don't know who you pissed off but man they seem to be on you like stink on shit. But look on the bright side maybe one of your boys here will let you ride bitch with them."**

**JACKSONS POV**

**After all the shit that's gone down today all I wanna do is eat and lay down somewhere for a while. Get everybody out of here while I still can. I thought I could take this on and win but I've got everybody fucked up.**

**Charlie has gone cowboy on Charming. I've gotta get him out of here before they deal with him their way. Being a cop won't save his ass when you piss off the club. He wouldn't be the first cop to go missing from the face of this earth never to be seen or heard from again.**

**Bella was worried about Charlie too but I could tell something was on her mind before that. I've been so busy dealing with all the shit I haven't had a chance to talk to her.**

**Opie hadn't said anything since we got arrested. I think the weight he's carrying and the damage that has been done to him by the club is wearing on him. It's not bad enough that we take the hits as they come but then we beat ourselves up about them too. When you can't let it go is when it kills you slowly and twist you up inside. I see that path of self-destruction for Op right now and I know cause I'm on it too. It's only a matter of time until hate is uncontrollable and bad shit goes down.**

**We didn't have any transportation back to the cemetery except Lila. It's not like we have friends here anymore or people that we can trust and could call them. She was taking as many at a time as she could and I sent Bella with her. The last thing I want is the girls in more danger. The others will ride along with them on their way back so they will never be alone.**

**But when it rains it pours and the shit just keeps piling up. When I saw Wendy coming it only meant more trouble for me "Jaxs I want to talk to you."**

**I wouldn't even get from the curb "I've got nothing to say so leave."**

**Of course she wasn't gonna make it easy on me either "Well I have plenty to say. I've heard all about your new little vanilla pudden that you're trying to pass off as Abel's mommy. I want to see Abel. I want to start having visitations and if you don't give them to me then I'll fight for custody. I'm his Mom and I have that right."**

**Wendy knowing about Bella means someone has been doing some talking to her. I can only think of two people that would even do this, Clay or Gemma "You signed your rights away. I gave you what you wanted. Nobody forced you to trade your Son for cash you junkie whore. You took off while he was laying there fighting for his life because of the drugs you did while you were pregnant. You didn't give a shit if he lived or died. All you cared about was getting the next fix. He'll never call you Mommy and I'll see to that." Yeah I know those words are a double edge sword from going through what Bella and I have finding out the hard way the truth about our lives. But as long as Abel knows the truth when he gets older I don't give a shit. That's one thing that Bella and I agree upon, Abel knowing the truth.**

**I tried to walk away. This was a fight I wasn't ready for and her coming back into Abel's life is worse than Gemma having him "Your one to talk Jaxs. You left the club behind took Abel away from his Grandma. Getting arrested again today being a criminal felon of a father to Abel. I'm clean now but you're still a felon and murderer. It's only a matter of time until I get custody of Abel anyways. Whether it's legally through the court system or your death because when I'm done talking the court will see what a piece of shit you are. Who do you think they are going to give him to, a Mom that went and got right with life for her baby or a murderer?" Wendy was told by someone exactly what to say and what to threaten me with. I know she's never been that smart but she has been around the club and knows a lot of the things I've done.**

**I grabbed Wendy by the throat "If you come near him or try to get custody. I'll burry your body so deep in the fucken woods nobody will ever find it." There is no one or nothing that I wouldn't protect Abel from. She knows that I mean what I said cause I would do it without remorse. Does that make me a bad man, yeah it does. But it also makes me a parent that will do what is needed to let him have a chance at life. I've never been one to think that a mother should be separated from their child. But being a mom or dad means more than saying the words.**

**Opie made me let go of her "What the fuck are you thinking? Were in the cops parking lot and all eyes are on us right now let her go." I wasn't thinking about anything except protecting Abel no matter the cost. Wendy left and I know it won't be the last time I see her around. Just more thing I've got to thank Clay and Gemma for.**

**HAPPYS POV**

**I needed to be on the road by myself for a while and away from my shithead brothers. I've chosen to be a nomad and love that life. I'm use to riding alone, living alone and always being alone. Jaxs argued with me that it's not safe for me right now to ride alone but like I give a shit about my safety. Look at the life I live and getting the name killer comes with a price to pay. Having someone you love in the club with you only complicates life.**

**He understood what I was talking about but in some ways I think Bella has made him soft. No pussy will ever do that to me and sure as the fuck will never tie me down. That's why I love a wife for the night then I kick her ass to the curb the next morning and get another one when I've got the need. I know I'm a prick that way but it's who I am. Let's face it what decent woman would wanna be with a man like me. I sure as the hell haven't found one yet.**

**I know Jaxs thinks I'm a real dick lately cause I've been fighting him on Bella being a part of any of this shit. I'm not trying to be a sexist bastard or anything, but she doesn't belong in it. She has this way about her of throwing Jaxs off his game and he makes decisions I don't think he would is she wasn't around. It's not that I don't like Bella cause I do. Women have a way of making you turn weak.**

**Flying down the highway felt so good to me and without worrying about the one that was riding beside me. I unwind on the road and it's my home. I'll meet up with the rest of them in a couple days when it's time for the annual run.**

**Stopping at a hole in the wall to eat cause I haven't ate since yesterday. Grabbing a booth a pretty little brunette came over to take my order and she was a fine looking woman. She totally took me of guard with her sweet smile and how she didn't seem scared of me at all. Most women that are not tied to the club somehow always shy away from me.**

**Her tight black t-shirt was clinging to her large perk breast. I was pretending to read her name tag while checking her rack. But when I actually saw it I couldn't believe what her name was, Bella "Is your name really Bella?" What's the fucken odds of that shit happen.**

**When her eyes met mine my heart skipped a beat "No my real name is Annabella. Ever since I was little I've been called Bella."**

**I don't know how I'm blaming this shit on Jaxs but I am "How about I call you Doll?"**

**ALICES POV**

**I was helping Esme decorate the living room when my vision started. It was only coming as bits and pieces. Normal it was a complete thought but not this time.**

**Jasper was by my side wanting to know what I saw "Victoria is not coming here to Forks. She going to Charming and we only have two days. She's targeting Bella and Jackson. How could she know about Jackson?" Jasper called Emmett and we are going to meet up with him. He's where Bella is right now.**

**It surprised us all that Charlie went to Charming too. Emmett wasn't sure of why other than to protect Bella. Bella doesn't know it yet but she is going to need so much protection.**

**Rosalie wanted to go along but Jasper told her she needed to stay here with Esme, Carlisle and Edward so that when we bring Bella back that they would be here if Victoria came before we got back.**

**Trying to come up with my own scenarios of how Victoria could know about him. The only one that I could conclude was when the nomads ran across Jackson when they were with the dog. But that doesn't make any sense either.**

**Jasper was acting strange and I could tell something was wrong but I was careful about what I said and thought until we left "Jasper what was that all about?"**

**Peter never left Rosalie alone until we left the house. I noticed when she moved he moved too "I can tell that the bitch is hiding something. That much I know but I don't know what yet. Since when has Rosalie ever wanted to do anything to help Bella? Jasper what did you pick up on?" I was thinking that she wanted to go because she wanted to get Emmett back.**

**Jasper was getting to that mode of kill and destruction, I always can tell "Peters right when you mentioned Jackson she was panicking. None of it feels right to me. There is no way in hell Victoria could know about Jackson unless she's been watching or someone told her."**

**Peter was getting into that same mode as Jasper; kill "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**Jasper answered him with that authority voice that I only see when his soldier is getting ready to come out and play "That I am brother. I'm thinking war is coming and someone will end up being sent straight to hell."**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. I was about ready to wrap this story up and make it come to an end.**

**When I was conversing with my writing adviser, my Peter, I came up with a completely different way to continue this story. A little crazy and probably not the expected continuation of the story but then again I kind of am that way too.**

**I love all of my readers and this story is as much yours as it is mine. I decided that I will let you all decide. Show the ending in a few more chapters or continue with several more?**

**…**

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**

**…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 27**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**CLUBHOUSE POV**

**It wasn't long after Clay lost his ride that Charlie had impounded, when Wendy pulled into the parking lot. Bobby automatically started questing Clay about why Wendy would be at the clubhouse "I don't know what the bitch wants. Get the guys at the table. We need to hold church and discuss our cop friend's fate."**

**Bobby was trying to rationalize with Clay the shit storm that was going to come down on them if they get dirty against a cop "Clay this shit needs to stop now or we're not going to have a club left to salvage. Fucking with a cop is a life sentence."**

**Clay lit up a cigar "Know where your place is and stay in it. I gave you the opportunity to step up and be VP but you didn't want it. So now the only rights you have is to vote at the table. He came into our clubhouse and made us look like fools. Your getten soft Bobby and you've lost your nerve. We kill him and that's the end of it." Bobby was tired of trying to keep the peace and make shit right. He went in to call church.**

**Wendy was pissed when she walked up to Clay "You said all I had to do was threaten Jaxs with Abel and he would cave. I would get my family back. He said he would kill me if I tried to get Abel in court."**

**Clay grabbed Wendy by the throat "I'll kill you if you don't stick to the plan. You'll do exactly what I told you to do or you'll just be another whore that died mysteriously one day. One that nobody will miss or shed a tear over. So you go file the fucken custody papers at the attorney's office. I've already paid him." Then he let go of her.**

**Wendy was coughing trying to catch her breath. Knowing that Clay meant what he said too "Okay I'll go file the papers but I better get my family back."**

**Clay went into the garage office and came back with a brown paper bag "This is for you as we agreed to. You'll need some money to get by on."**

**Wendy opened the bag and inside was five thousand dollars. Clay put his arm around her working his magic as he has always done "Jaxs is just confused right now about life. He needs us to help him. It's that bitch he has been hanging around. She's not like us. She doesn't want him to be a part of the club anymore and she turned him against us. Be that girl that he fell in love with again and show him that you can be a good mommy to Abel. You know I'm not gonna be riding much longer and when Jaxs takes the head of the table don't you want to be the new Queen? Hasn't that always been your dream Wendy, standing by Jaxs side?"**

**Clay was fucking with her emotions right now. Wendy was never strong enough to be by Jaxs side. A lot of their marital problems were because of the club and Jaxs not changing. When her drug addiction got at the worst point was when she and Jaxs separated. Not having anyone in her life she locked herself in the house and overdosed. Almost killing herself and Abel, it was the final straw for her with Jaxs. There was no going back and reconciling their relationship.**

**Clay was promising her things that he had no intention of delivering on but he didn't care. She was another puppy on a leash that he was leading around getting them to do what he wanted. But the one thing that Clay was not factoring in is Wendy's fragile state of mind. Wendy has had some mental issues that she has been fighting and they are about to come to the surface. This was her last chance at leading a normal life and getting her family back. Clay took out a small hand gun out of his cut "This is a throw away gun. You know who is in the way of your happiness right? You take out that bitch Bella and Jaxs will come running back to you with Abel. You can be a family again and you'll be there in his time of need to comfort him."**

**Wendy slowly reached for the gun and she has plans of her own if this doesn't turn out the way she wants it to. She stuck the gun in her bag. But when the Queen biker herself pulled up Clay told Wendy it was time to leave. Gemma would never go along with his plan if she knew Abel or Jaxs was being used. But Clay didn't care it was time to use whatever weapons he has against Jackson.**

**Gemma came over to Wendy "What the fuck do you want? You better leave unless you want the shit kicked out of you." Gemma never liked Wendy. She also made sure than everyone knew it too including Wendy. As far as Gemma was concerned Wendy tried to kill her grandson and she just as soon kill her than look at her.**

**Clay watched Gemma being that protector that she always has been "Wendy was just leaving. She came to see Jaxs but I told her I don't know where he is." Wendy never said anything. She got in her car and left. There was no way Wendy wanted to tangle with Gemma because she has before and always lost. Gemma is just a bad bitch like that. She plays to win.**

**Gemma was unsure if what Clay said about Wendy being there was untrue or not. She also wasn't sure of how Clay would react to her return. Knowing she had nowhere else to go she returned to the only place that was home and the only family she ever knew. Of course Clay already knew where Gemma had gone, to find Jaxs.**

**Clay put his hand on Gemma's face "I missed you. I've been waiting for my Queen to come home to me." Tears were running down her face as he gently wiped them away. She was the only person who ever had control over him. But like Bella with Jackson, Gemma could only reach Clay to a certain point too.**

**They walked into the clubhouse arm and arm. Gemma was welcomed home by all the other members as though nothing had happened. Clay called church. He gave Gemma a long kiss "After church I have to go for a ride but why don't me and you go get some dinner then make up for lost time." She smiled at him just like she has always done but wasn't going to let her guard down where Clay was concerned. Gemma knows exactly what Clay is capable of doing.**

**CHURCH POV**

**Clay took the head of the table to start their meeting. Everyone had questions as to why a cop was on them and what the fuck was up with Jaxs. A lot of the charters wanted to know why the Sons were riding as two separate groups now. So many things were being said at the same time by all of his crew. Clay needed to put a stop to this shit.**

**"At the annual run it will come down to Jaxs having to decide to ride as a nomad or come back to the table. There will be no other charter other than the Sons riding on this turf. Jaxs will have no choice but to sit at the table as a member here again. This bullshit DOA patch will be crushed and stopped once and for all. There is no talking about this shit either or voting on it. You're either with me or against me. Those against me will be dealt with accordingly including Jax Teller. I'll break him to my way of thinking or sentence him to a Sons exit." The rest of the Sons sat in silence. They too know what happens if you quit. There is only one exit from the club, death. But many of them were not sure that they could be part of the mayhem where Jackson was concerned.**

**They discussed their strategy for the run and what Clay expected from each of his crew members. They all agreed with him even though it was against some of their beliefs of what was right. The judge, jury and executioner had spoken when he banged his gavel. They knew they had better follow the words of their leader.**

**Except for Bobby that knew there was more to the story than was being told. After the meeting he planned on going to the one person that knows all, Gemma.**

**There was one more thing that needed to be discussed, Charlie Swan. When that decision was made for them by Clay without a vote too he banged the gavel to bring an end to their meeting.**

**This was no longer a democracy but a dictatorship and Clay was their dictator. When the others were leaving Tig stayed behind and closed the door. He was given his orders by Clay of how to make sure that Jackson didn't stand a chance on the annual run. Also what is to be done with Isabella after Jackson is handled. This is where Wendy fits into Clays plans.**

**Bobby was sitting out in the bar waiting for them all to leave. When the Sons rode away he approached the one that would know all the dirty little secrets of what was really going on. The first time he asked Gemma she tried to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.**

**So Bobby tried a new approach hoping that he could reach out to Gemma "Clay had me take five thousand dollars out the safe and wouldn't ever tell me what it was for. He said it wasn't for me too know then I saw him give it to Wendy when she was here. Do you know what that was all about?" Now Bobby had Gemmas full attention because there would be no reason for Clay to give Wendy anything.**

**Gemma went into the meeting room and shut the doors "I need to know everything that happened while I was gone."**

**Bobby was filling Gemma in on the murders. The way they all fought at the cemetery. How Jackson and Opie's reacted to them and Clay at the service for Piney and Mary. Wendy showed up more than once at the clubhouse and the chummy way she was getting along with Clay. He had also overheard Clay on the phone talking to an attorney about child custody.**

**Then came the questions that Bobby really wanted to know "What really went on between Jaxs and Clay with their beef for one another? Don't tell me is was Jaxs wanting his seat either. Shit was upside down between them before that shit went down. I'm asking as a member and a friend. We was ordered to bring an ending to Jaxs if he doesn't cave at the run and come back to sit at the table. Clay plans on having us take Jaxs out Gemma. I can't do that. I'm thinking of turning in my patch and transferring. If Clay allows me to take that exit that is." Bobby knows that nothing happens without Clay's approval. Clays plan was if Jackson didn't cave to his demands that by killing him the others will fall back in line without Jackson's leadership and he would be every ones ruler again.**

**Gemma set there letting the Bobby's words go through her mind again and again. This is what she was trying to avoid with Jackson, the inevitable with Clay. There is no way she could allow Clay to her hurt her son. There was no way Jaxs would willingly come back and sit at the table either.**

**Gemma never answered Bobby's questions "Do you know where Wendy is staying?" When Bobby said yes she grabbed her purse. Gemma came up with a new plan.**

**Bobby rode along with Gemma to the hotel out on fifty two highway. They went to the rooms where her car was parked first. When Gemma knocked on the second door that was the room where Wendy was staying. When she answered the door and saw Gemma "Leave I have nothing to say to you."**

**When Wendy went to shut the door Gemma pushed her way in the room. Bobby followed along but was getting a bad feeling of what Gemma was going to do.**

**Gemma pulled her gun out of her purse and had Wendy down on the bed "What the fuck have you done with Clay?"**

**Wendy spit in her face "Fuck you. For once the great Gemma feels left out. Things are being done behind your back instead of you calling the shots." That of course was the wrong move to make with the Queen. Gemma had a hold of Wendy by her hair and struck her across her face with her gun.**

**"I'm only going to say this one more time then I'm going to blow your ass away. What the fuck is Clay having you do to Jaxs?" Gemma has always been strong and never afraid to pull the trigger either.**

**Bobby was trying to get Gemma to let her up and stop. But Gemma wasn't going to do that. She stuck the gun barrel in Wendy's mouth "It's going to be real hard for you to talk when I'm done. No body hurts my family."**

**Wendy was struggling to talk then Gemma took it out "Okay I'll tell you. I'm supposed to fight Jaxs for custody of Able. It's to make Jaxs leave Bella and come back to me. Clay called me and told me she made him leave the club and took Able away from you." But there was more to the plan than Wendy had said. A few details that she left out but Gemma was enraged that Clay would put Able in the middle of this shit that was going on with Jaxs.**

**Gemma pulled Wendy up off the bed "Pack your shit and get out of town. If I see your face around here again you won't get the chance to leave. If I see you near Jackson or Able I will kill you." Wendy knew never to cross Gemma because she would do it too.**

**Bobby and Gemma stood outside waiting for Wendy to finish packing. Bobby took out his phone "I'm gonna call Juice and give him them a heads up to what is coming." Juice was the only one that would still answer Bobby's phone calls.**

**Gemma put her gun back in her purse "Yeah you do that." While she stood there she had picked which side her loyalty belonged to.**

**With one final warning to Wendy before she got in the car to disappear but Wendy has nothing to live for without Jackson and Abel "You know what Gemma, you can make me leave but when Clay finds out what you've done you may be on his side of justice this time."**

**To some degree Gemma knew that was true and already came up with plan "I can handle him. Leave and don't fucking come back." Gemma has always been one to mean what she says too.**

**JACKSONS POV**

**On the ride I was thinking about everything that happened today with the club, Charlie, Wendy and Opie. Watching Opie stand and fight without fear was a reminder of who we are and why we do what we do. He would have killed Clay at Pineys casket and never given it a second thought. Witness were just an obstacle to him. One that he would figure out later but that's one of the biggest problems we have; doing it now and worrying about it later.**

**Charlie only proved what I already knew. The love for your child will make you do things that you said you would never do or don't care what the consequences are that you must face for your actions. I wonder if Wendy really misses Abel or even cares. Or is this just a ploy to get to me and which one of them did it. I can only pray for Gemma's sole that it was Clay because I never planned on her being any part of this or hurting her. But when it comes to Abel it doesn't matter I would if I had to.**

**Riding to Cherry and the kids I also needed to decide what to do about Op. Should I give him time to step back and think or go full force to revenge. Until he gets that I don't see shit changing for him. But right now he is a loose cannon ready to go off and that in itself can hurt us depending on when it happens. Not that I blame him I felt the same way but had something to want to change my life for. Op just hasn't found that or realized it yet.**

**We were stopping to eat since I can't remember the last time we did. The shit hole we stopped at had Happy's bike parked outside. When we walked in he was talking to a girl with a smile on his face that's something new. We sat down with him and when I saw her name tag I was finding all kinds of humor in it but he wasn't "Well Hap I see you found your Bella. You might wanna be careful about getting to close and becoming a pussy." This was the same shit I had heard over and over come out of his mouth as advice to me.**

**He gave me that fuck you glare "Shut up." Then he smiled. Yeah the goofy bastard is in love.**

**Juice nudged me "Did he just smile?" It is a shock for us all.**

**I noticed Bella didn't have anything to say and seemed distanced "What's up with you?"**

**She laid the menu down on the table "When were you going to tell me about Abel? I had to find out through Emmett."**

**I wasn't sure how to explain everything so I was gonna try not to go there "That little pussy narked me out."**

**She got up from the table and was pissed "Don't you blame him. This is on you Jaxs." She walked out the door and we all knew that fight was coming. So I followed her outside.**

**"Look I know I should have told you but I did it cause that was my only choice left. You really think it's what I wanna do? But after what happened today it's a good thing I did. Wendy is gonna fight for custody and I don't have custody anymore. She won't stand a chance against you and Emmett. No court would take him away from you and give him to her. It killed me to do it but it scares me more for Abel to grow up with anybody that's gonna let him turn out like me. It fucked me up more than giving him up to Emmett. I love my son and Emmett is not a killer and a degenerate like me." She hugged me tight and told me everything would be alright we would work it out together. I can only hope that's true.**

**The look she had on her face was one I recognized "Clay did this didn't he? Let's go there and kill him now. I'll pull the trigger no court would ever convict me Jaxs. I don't want to lose Abel. I have already lost Renee and Charlie isn't going to leave Charming until Clay is dead if he doesn't get himself killed in the process. I would be doing the world a favor to kill that son of a bitch."**

**Has my outlaw ways bleed over to Bella? Am I to blame for what she wants to become or is becoming? Is she on the road to hell and am I the one that sent her on that path? "No, you will have nothing to do with it. You're pure and good of what I can find in this fucked up world. I won't have blood on your hands. Promise me you will let me do this my way." She shook her head yes but never said the words. I know that means she is just agreeing with me but doesn't mean it.**

**Juice came out with a worried look on his face and I know this can't be good "Jaxs I gotta phone call from Bobby. Clay is gonna wait until the end of the day when Charlie's shift is done then kill him on Main Street to send a message of no one fucks with the Sons." I know the ways and whys of sending messages but I can't let this one happen. Charlie came here to protect Bella now I need to protect him.**

**All the others came out too they already knew what was about to take place and was waiting for me to give the word "Let's go we won't allow Clay to do this. Bella stay with Lila."**

**Bella was being her usual self "No I'm going." Why does she always have to be so stubborn and purposely put herself into danger for no reason is beyond me?**

**Of course as fate had been fucking my world today and now was no different; Cherry was coming with the kids. She was holding Abel. Emmett had Kenny like a football under his arm and holding Ellie's hand. Piper, Lila's son, was taking a ride on his shoulders. I will give him that kids seem to love him. Kenny was telling Op how Emmett threw the ball around with him and Piper. Ellie got him to play tea party. As much hate as I have for Emmett I know I made the right decision where Abel is concerned.**

**But the others weren't far behind him; Alice, Jasper, Peter and Char were here too. That only means that more bad shit is coming my way. When Emmett needed to talk to me I knew I was right "I need to stay close to Bella right now. I think the people that are trying to hurt Edward knows where she has been and they are looking for her in Charming."**

**The shit just keeps getting piled on "Fine after I get back from handling shit with Clay then I'll come up with some bullshit reason that you need to be around."**

**He shook his head "No I need to be near and that means now. I have honored all of our agreement and I expect you to do the same Jackson."**

**I couldn't argue with that he's done everything I've asked. So we talked for a minute and put our heads together. The only problem would be getting the others to go along with it. But it was crazy enough that it might work.**

**As we were walking back to the others "Emmett do you think you can talk Bella into staying here until we get back? It's dangerous for her to go there.**

**He started laughing "No you're on your own for that one. If you figure out how to make Bella do something she doesn't want to do share the secret with me would you." A simple no from him would have done.**

**We split up and talked to our guys about what was going to happen. While we handle Clay the others were going to warehouse steal the guns and then we blow the mother fucker up. Our vote was to let them. They are so cocky let's see if they have the balls to back up their mouths. I let Emmett know it was a go and when Peter referred to Jasper as Major I questioned them being in some military. They are too young to have served anywhere.**

**Bella rode with me and Char was staying with Cherry. I just hope Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Peter don't blow themselves up. But Peter is supposed to have experience in this area "They don't call me Pyro Pete for nothing."**

* * *

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**

* * *

**HOLIDAY SANTA JOKE:**

**It was a quiet Christmas Eve when Santa loaded his sleigh to deliver presents to all the good boys and girls.**

**Santa was doing a great job of spreading the joy and bring delight to all the children all over the world. But when he came down the chimney to one house it was Santa that had a present waiting for him.**

**There was a beautiful naked good girl laying under the Christmas tree with a red satin bra and panties on almost matching Santa's suit "Santa will you stay and play with me?"**

**Now since Santa only gets to cum once a year he had a hard decision to make... reallllly hard "Ho ho ho gotta go got Christmas presents to deliver."**

**But being the damn good girl she was and showing Santa how good she really is she took off her bra and was rubbing her hard like glass nipples "Please Santa I need you to stay and play with me."**

**Santa was covering his hard dick by keeping his bag in front of his hard on. Being jolly "Ho ho ho gotta go got Christmas presents to deliver."**

**But our naughty girl was not taking no for an answer. She laid under the tree without her panties and was spreading her cheer and giving Santa a HO HO HO OH OH OH holy fuck me night "Please cum over here Santa and spank me. I'm such a naughty girl. I am on the naughty list" ... now she was just like Petersgirl... really naughty and she was getting her well deserved spanking one way or another. She slipped her fingers into her wet pussy. **

**Santa threw his bad of toys on the floor " HEY HEY HEY gotta stay can't go up the chimney with a dick this way! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires **

**Chapter 28**

***********I do not own any of the characters; they belong to who they belong to. No copy right intended. This story is rated mature. It contains profanity, violence and adult situations.************

**MAIN STREET POV**

**Jackson and his crew were riding no different than they had before to face chaos and mayhem. Fighting and death is nothing new to any of them. The only difference this time was Bella being along. It was making Jaxs nervous because he knows there are no lines that Clay won't cross to get what he wants. That includes hurting Bella. She is no more than a weapon to Clay against Jaxs. You always try to hurt them by taking away what they love or want the most. **

**With the clubs members, its blood in and blood out that makes or breaks the brotherhood. The blood in is the blood you take from whoever in the fuck gets in your way or the way of the club. Blood out is yours or who you love that has to pay the price for your turning on them. They will take from you until they break your way of thinking. If that doesn't work then a bullet to the head solves all of their problems. **

**When they stopped for gas Jacksons emotions were getting the better of him and he needed to say this to her "Bella I have never loved anybody like I love you. I know you'd be better off with Emmett than me and after this is over I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be with him. If that's what you want I'll let you go this time." His mouth was saying the words but his heart wasn't really meaning them. **

**He needed her to know that for a couple of reasons; one if he died and two if that's what she really wanted. Jackson has done a lot of growing up and realized that you put the ones you love first instead of the other way around. It doesn't mean you love them more. It means your loving them right. This has been a hard lesson that he has been taught by Bella. Even a harder lesson learned for him when he saw her with Emmett for the first time. His whole world fell apart until he knew that even if he lost her that she still could be happy. It was a horrible thought to him but one that made it right if it made her happy. **

**Bella smiled that smile that makes Jacksons heart skip a beat "I love you Jaxs and I'm here until the end." But he didn't know which ending she meant and didn't really want to. It was enough for him for now. **

**He wanted to make sure that Bella understood if anything went wrong while they were in Charming to not get in the way and to get the fuck out of town. She had been with the club enough to know what she needed to do but, it doesn't mean that she will. Bellas hate for Clay has come more to the surface and more noticeable by Jackson. She was having a harder time trying to control it and hide it from Jaxs.**

**When they arrived in Charming, Clay and the others were sitting parked along Main Street on their bikes waiting for Charlie. Jackson saw Gemma walking down the street with Bobby. He turned his head away from her because he didn't want to see her face. The reminder of what she's done and why he is what he is. Mom or no mom right now she is classified as the enemy too. Because he doesn't know who he can really trust.**

**Jackson stopped his bike on the other side of the street away from his mother and told Bella to get off. He handed her a throw away gun "Watch Gemma and use that if you have to. I love you and always will." She gave him a quick kiss and watched them go to fight for what they believe in.**

**Gemma stood on one side of the street watching her son and husband fighting for dominance and control. Bella stood on the other side watching her old man ready to die if that is what it took for change. Her real father Clay, that she would never call that, fight for evil. Evil is nothing new to her and she had seen many evil and dark things that no one would believe it even if she told them the truth. **

**Gemma was having her own internal fight with herself. She knows without Clay her own spot with the club would exist no more. That if Clay was no longer King it would only be a matter of time until she was phased out and Bella would have to fight her to take her throne away from her. Gemma didn't care about the fight that it would bring with Bella because she would fuck her up if that's what it took to keep her throne. But she did care about hiding her own secrets, protecting the Sons way of life and her Jackson. Her Jackson is the only thing left in her life that she could be true to. Then there is only so much truth she could ever let him know.**

**Clay with experience and knowledge on his side. Jackson with youth and stamina on his went to face each other in the middle of the street. The others hung back but were ready to do what they had to do to take care of business. Clay was laughing in Jacksons face "You don't belong here with your little riders. Leave before I kill you right here in front of your mother and my daughter."**

**Jackson stood his ground and that need for vengeance was taking over his better judgment "I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you hurt Charlie. We have a score to settle you pathetic old man. Leave him out of this." **

**Then he shoved Clay "Bring it on bitch." Opie was the most on edge because his want to kill Clay was so bad but he knew he had to follow Jacksons lead as agreed. Opie's anger and the need to revenge his family was so great that he would be part of that kill no matter what. The only thing that ever brought Opie any kind of relief was knowing that his sweet Donna was with the angels watching from above over him and their children. **

**Tig was stepping up to handle shit because that was his job to protect Clay. Clay stopped him "Back off he's mine." Clay took his gun out and laid it on the ground then did the same with his knife. Then took his cut off "I think it's time to whip you like a little bitch and make you remember why I'm the King cause I always will be." Clay knows the only way to stop Jackson is to beat him down in so many ways and he was going to start here.**

**Jackson removed his weapons too and took off his cut. They fight by prison rules; there are none. Jackson knows to ever gain the respect of the others he has to take on whatever challenges comes his way with Clay. Jackson was ready to step up and take his new commanding lead. The others looked on waiting for the outcome because that would determine what move they made next too.**

**Once Clay and Jackson were face to face it was time to prove who the leader was and who was the better survivor. **

**No more than the fight began between the two of them a huge explosion got everyone's attention. With a huge smile on Jacksons face "I think that might be your guns bitch."**

**HAPPYS POV**

**I need to ride or run after we got done with Clay. I wasn't sure which one, maybe both. The club is the only real family I've ever known. But I'm different than the rest of them and won't stop until the mission is complete. After seeing what Clay has turned into and the shit he's bring into the club one of us will have to pull the trigger sooner or later. It's the brothers getting in the way that makes it hard cause I could kill him and not feel a fucken thing. I live by an eye for an eye and Clay drew first blood. **

**When the Son rode away to see what happened at the warehouse Gemma tried to talk to Jaxs but she saw that was useless and he didn't notice she was still breathing so she left. Bobby wanted to know the truth and Jaxs told him some of it but held back too. Bobby has always been known as the peace keeper when he can make that happen "Jaxs don't let your hate for Clay change who you are brother. You're not like him."**

**This was when we are the most dangerous when that killer and outlaw comes out to play. Now was Jaxs time "Yeah, I am Bobby. You either ride with us or you ride against us. Don't get in my way." Jaxs meant every word that he just said too.**

**Bobby had never really seen the new Jaxs like that "You kill Clay to stop him, I get it. But whos gonna stop you?" Jaxs human or normal side was too damn far gone to reasoning now, he's an outlaw.**

**Bobby has been around a long fucken time. If he's doubting Clay now and no longer willing to follow him it's only a matter of time until the outlaws bring Clays ending. This won't be a kill by the bi-laws that shit went out the window when Piney died. If Bobby does try to walk away the right way, he'll never make it out the door alive. He is more civilized than the rest of us. **

**Jaxs was trying to convince him to come ride with us but there are no rules anymore. Just servicing justice our way. I get why he can't do it but to stay alive it comes down to finding the killer in all of us. Out of all them Bobby is the one that it would take more of my killer side to kill but I still would if it came down to it. Its kill or be killed that's our life and how we live. **

**I'm not an emotional kind of guy and never show anyone how I really feel. Being on the road and the run is really the same thing to those that live our way. If you stay in one fucken place to long your setting roots and start to live that way. Never let nobody in and its never a problem. I see Jaxs as fucked up and weak when Bella is around. He let her in and she's in control of the direction he's going in. **

**I for one have never had the desire to be settled or make anywhere a permanent home. It starts making me strung out not being on the move and I start feeling weak. I know Jaxs was seeing it today from me and I was trying my fucken best to hide it. But he knew "Hap we can meet up with you tomorrow brother if you need to get away. Your head needs to be in this shit so you do what you need to tonight. You fucken know what happens when it's not. You get your head blown off and the rest of us too." As messed up as he has been lately he still knows how to handle shit better than I do. Killing is what I do best and what I live for. **

**Jaxs has changed since being with Bella. More rational and waits for the kill, almost plans it. They say the right woman makes you and the wrong one breaks you. But with Jaxs she broke him before making him better and I can't let a woman or no one do that shit to me no matter what. **

**Being a Son is much harder than anyone ever knows. You give up your life to the club or at least with Clay running it you do. Jaxs seems to have a different outlook on that. Some changes in a club are good but some will never happen or work. This whole a woman running things is fucken with my mind. Even though I know all the shots are being called by Jax but it still don't make it right in my head. I just hope he is smart enough to know the difference and isn't causing our own slow death.**

**Flying down the highway with nowhere to go but where I land. I ended up back at the same place I had started today, where I had met my Bella. No reason other than my bike took me here. It looks like my bike knows its shit too cause she was walking to her car and the place was already closed when I pulled up.**

**When I parked and got off my bike I noticed three guys walking behind her. Since it was dark outside they were following her at a safe distance so I know they are up to no fucken good "Hey". I said it loud enough that not only did they hear me but she did too. When she turned around she was startled by them you could tell. **

**Being a Son always guarantees that some asshole has to prove how tough he is by thinking he can whip your ass. Looks like tonight is no fucken different than its always been "This doesn't concern you biker boy. In case you haven't noticed there is three of us and only one of you so take your trailer white trash ass and leave. Before we decide to fuck you up." Why they always have to go to calling us white trash I don't fucken know. **

**I was amused by them until the one of them touched her. I wouldn't let that happen to a woman that I didn't know, let alone to the one that has been on my mind all day. Fucken more trashy women than I can keep track of or never remember their name is one thing. It's our way of life, pussy comes and pussy goes. But forcing myself on them would never happen. I gave them a fair warning and they laughed at me. So I had to be the outlaw that I am. **

**Pulling my gun and putting a bullet in the assholes leg damn close to his balls. That got their attention. The others were no longer laughing but pissing on themselves. This was my side that I'm in control of, staring a man in the face and watching him die.**

**Pointing the gun to the ones dick that had a hold of her arm "Wanna be next?" He let go of her and was backing away. He is smarter than he looks. **

**It was time for me to introduce myself and let them know the shit storm that would come if they fucked with me "They call me the Killer." I pulled up my shirt and let them see all my yellow happy face tatts for effect "I've got forty six of these on my body. I get a new one for every man I kill. Unless you want me to get three more take the piece of shit laying on the ground and fucken don't come back. If you call the cops on me, I will hunt you down. Then I'll kill everything within miles that you love, like or talk to." That part wasn't for effect. It's just how I am. **

**My Doll was shaking and it wasn't cold outside. I wasn't sure how to calm her down or if she would even let me near her cause of what she just saw me do. It takes a special breed of woman to love a man like we all are. After seeing that side of me let's face it why would she come near me? "Um…could you maybe follow me home? I'm kind of scared and I don't want to go home to an empty house alone tonight." That answered one of my questions. She lives alone. She was making me have others, why isn't she scared to death of me?**

**I was careful not to get too close to her or make her feel threatened by me "Do you wanna go for a ride with me? Is there someone that will be looking for you? It's probably not a good time tonight huh? I'll just follow you home to make sure your safe and then I'll take off." Maybe this is why I was supposed to come here. Not to get close to her but to protect her. **

**When I looked into those eyes of hers my walls were coming down around me "No I don't have anybody. I just moved here a few months ago and my neighbor is really my only friend. I have never ridden on a motorcycle before but I've always wanted too. Can we make it a short ride then you can follow me home?" **

**I held out my hand and she took it "Darlin we can make it anything you want to." I only have one helmet and I gave it to her. I could tell she had never rode before "Hold on to me and don't let go." **

**It felt so damn good to have her warm body pressed into mine. It's the Killers rule never allow a woman to stay around long enough to get use to riding with me. Hearing the excitement come from her about the ride reminded me of what I've lost over the years. It's like my second nature and I could do it in my sleep if I had to.**

**When I saw the lighting and heard thunder I turned the bike around to head back to her car. Small drops of rain were starting to come down and they feel like tiny needles hitting your skin making it sting at seventy miles an hour. Finding the first dirt road I could, I need to find us some shelter until the rain stopped. There was a field with a group of big trees. I know that's not a lot but it will keep most of the rain off of us. **

**Parking under the trees I was holding on to her. Her white shirt was already soaked and I couldn't help but to look. She smiled to sweetly that it took me off guard. The women I normally go for are a lot of things but sweet isn't high up on the list. I pushed it a little when I kissed her and she kissed me back. She was different and I needed to be somewhat gentle with her.**

**It wasn't the normal either. What the fuck is this woman doing to me? Maybe she does need to know and see the real me. The man that will send her running far away from me and not want to come back. I went to my saddle bags and took out two bandannas and tied them together "Do you trust me Doll?" She smiled and shook her head yes. **

**We'll see about that shit in a minute. I started wrapping them around her wrist "Still trust me?" When she said yes again, I'm figuring she's just fucken with my head now. It was time to show this little girl why I am like I am. For her sake, she needs to run.**

**After tying her wrist up to the lowest branch I could find, she was on her tip toes and could barely reach the ground. Going to my knees and wrapping her legs over my shoulders was the first place I went. Shoving my face into that beautiful pussy was like having heaven on my tongue. Feeling her squirming around and moaning louder with each stroke of the tongue that I made. Her body twisting from the tree in the lightening was like I was being given my own show from a sex goddess. **

**Saying she was wet wasn't even begin to describe it. But when I stopped what she did surprised me. Tightening the vise grip she has around my neck with her legs "Please don't stop. I am so close to cumming again. Make me cum baby. Nobody has ever been able to do that right to me before." Spurring me on it was and making my cock throb more to make this woman beg me for everything I did to her. I licked, sucked and fingered her clit until she was screaming things that I couldn't even understand. Some of it was the thunder and some was my own head shouting things from inside me.**

**With the rain drops coming down and falling through the trees hitting our bodies soothing them from where the stings of flying down the road were. I ran my hands over her. With the warm heat and the way her body responded to mine was making us both hotter than the warm sun could ever make us in the dark. The rain was helping cool us down and felt so damn good in the spots it hit. Her hair was wet and the silky feel of it felt good in my callused hands. She was rubbing her ass into my hard cock while I kept running my fingers through those silky locks of hers. **

**Every part of me said to fuck the shit out of her but I didn't. This was where I needed her to tell me how much she wanted it and beg me to. I stepped back where she could no longer feel my body "Tell me what you want me to do to you. I need to know that you want to feel my cock inside you." It's dominance control but with her I needed to maintain some sort of it in myself. **

**Letting out hard short breaths as she spoke "I want to feel your cock in my ass. Take me and do what you want to." She took away my control without even knowing she did. Most women think anal sex is nasty but she was wanted it and begged for it. She was willing to give it to me without my asking. Now I was the one that would have begged if I had to, to have her. But I didn't have to she wanted it as much as I do. **

**Holding on to her hips my cock was inside her wet pussy and it felt like she had started a fire down below. A slow burning fire that only she could put out. Smacking her wet ass was making my own hand sting and the shouts of ecstasy coming from her was felt all over my body. She wasn't with me cause of the leather on my back. Not the random crow eaters that hung out in hopes of saying I had one of the Sons in my bed. She was with me cause she wanted me, the real me.**

**Fucking her pussy and rubbing her ass to make the stinging stop I had to finish in her ass. She threw her head back against mine when I pushed about half way into her "Fuck your cock is tearing me in half." I was going where no man had gone before with her. She was where I never let a woman go either. I wasn't going to last much longer and trying not to rip her apart. I thrusted harder until I went to the point of no return. My final thrust shot my cum in her ass. I stood holding her to me until I was limp. **

**When I cut her down from the branch she didn't say much other than "What's your name?" **

**I told her Happy but she wanted to know my real one. No woman has ever asked that before but I told her "David." I haven't been known as that for years. The only one that still calls me that is my mom. Hearing it fall from Dolls lips made me have a strange feeling, something I've never felt before. **

**We made love on the ground slow and steady just like the rain fall. Feeling nothing but each other and cold wet grass touching our bodies. Laying together and talking after is something new for me. I kick their ass to the curb as soon as I'm done with them. **

**The air was shifting and another storm was coming. More than the one in my heart. My saddle bags had a couple of sweat shirts that were dry. I gave her one and we took off. We never made it back to her car. Hell we never made it back to the town she lives in. Today Annabella became Doll, my old lady.**

**EMMETTS POV**

**We were on our way to Charming to do two things. The first be close to Bella when the shit goes down with Victoria and the second to help Jackson get to his goal. The faster he takes care of his business the faster we take care of ours. **

**There should only be two Prospects at the warehouse and the others will be busy with Jackson. Jasper kept telling Peter over and over like a child "Peter we cannot kill a human. We are only to do what we come for then leave. Promise me that you will not bring attention to us and for god sakes don't eat them." I laughed to myself at Jasper treating Peter like Cherry did Kenny when we went to the store. Repeating herself over and over and knowing that no matter how much she said it he really wasn't listening. **

**Peter had that look on his face "Major I can show restraint and be serious when I need to be." Jasper rolled his eyes almost like Cherry did with Kenny too. We all know that's true and not true at the same time. But we have a goal and we need to get in and out without being noticed. In no way do I want the Sons putting us with Jackson and what he's doing. Not that I care about them or what they think but that ties us to Charming and Bella if Victoria comes. As Jasper has pointed out to us many times the surprise attack is still on our side with this as long as no one knows.**

**Jackson was right there were only two Prospects hanging around on watch of the guns and drugs there. We hopped the fence. That should fuck them up how anybody could get inside without cutting the fence and not coming through the gate with all the locks left in place. **

**Of course Peter wanted to have a little fun with them before we got down to business "Watch this shit." He blurred past the first one and pulled his pants down to his knees. Then ran by the other and smacked him on the ass with the guys own hand. **

**Jasper took out his cell phone and called the one person that has a great influence over Peter, Char. Jasper handed him the phone "She wants to talk to you."**

**Peter took the phone but didn't want to "I was behaving baby. I was just having a little fun with them. I know you have told me many times that playing with my food is not nice but since I'm not eating them I thought it was okay." We couldn't help but to laugh at him but after she gave him that stern stop fucking around, he settled down and the Captain came out to play.**

**We each had a job to do; Jasper would knock out one of the guys and me the other. Peter would wire the warehouse with explosives and Alice would have the guns out in flash. Needless to say we had it all done in three minutes. We don't fuck around when were on a mission well not everyone does. **

**We stashed the guns a few miles away in the woods. Jasper took the Prospects in the other direction so they would be safe from the explosion. Jackson wanted to make sure that we sent his message for Clay. With them all being on Main Street he couldn't blame Jackson for it but Jackson wanted to make sure that Clay knew he was responsible for doing it. I tossed the can of spray paint to Peter and told him to paint the sign at the gate with a huge DOA. Peter caught the can "Seriously hot pink paint."**

**I laughed to myself "Bella picked that out."**

**Peter rolled his eyes and painted it. Alice was excited "Wow, I really like that shade of pink." We all looked at her "What I think it's pretty. I was just saying." Only Alice would stop to notice fashion right now.**

**We met up with Jackson and the rest of the Sons. I think Jackson was either confused at how we pulled that off or starting to notice that we are different. He didn't ask many questions as the outlaws know the rules you never discuss your business with outsiders. But it was the look he was giving us as we told our version of the story that was making us a little nervous. Even Jasper was picking up on it and Jackson is smarter than a lot of people give him credit for. **

**The Son was going to go secure protection for the run. They didn't give us many details other than it wasn't safe for Bella to be with them. Which her being with us, was the plan that Jackson and I had already agreed to. That way the other Sons would agree to us being around without protest. **

**The kids and their women are to stay put and they would be back sometime tomorrow "Thanks Emmett for watching over them while were gone. I shouldn't be gone more than a day. The run is in two days then Bella will ride there with me and after we get through with that shit our deal is off. It's time for her to make a choice. You need to stay the fuck away from me or I will kill you. It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done to help us. It's that you're a reminder of what stands in my way to what I want. If I don't make it through it, there is nothing left for me and you to fight for. You get my family. But if anything happens to any of them while I'm gone, I will torture you before I kill you. It's just how I am." **

**Just the way Jackson is only proves that we are both predators of the night. We would die in the place of who we love and never have to think twice about it. But if you get in our way or back us in a corner we are both wild animals and will kill like it too "You may not believe this Jackson but I would rather die than let anything happen to Abel or Bella. When we both have accomplished what we need to all deals are off and we either kill the other or walk away." I have been giving in this situation and now I believe that it is time to let him know where I stand in all of this too. I have been in hell struggling for many years with what I am and have tried to overcome that. His feelings and mine are not that much different. We are both dead inside except for when it comes to one thing; Abel and Bella.**

**Jackson was saying good bye to Abel and Bella. Jasper had heard everything we had said to each other and felt what we were saying without even having to hear the words "Do you want to tell me about the deals you have made with Jackson? Emmett we all have to be on the same page with this. It's not that I want to pry but I know your all twisted up inside right now. I need to know that you're fighting for the same things we are and not to end Jackson later. I felt the hate and need to kill each other coming off both of you." **

**My response was simple for him "My deals with Jackson have nothing to do with fighting to protect Bella. It's no one's business but mine and his of what we have agreed to." I have told no one including Bella everything that our deal entailed and I won't until its time. I know Jackson hasn't because there is no way in hell that the Sons would continue to follow him if they knew the truth. **

**It was like sides were divided with the bikers on one side and the vampires on the other watching Jackson kiss Bella and tell her how much he loved her. Neither side knew how the other would respond to that but I would not interfere. No different than Jackson's time is coming when he would have to look on and not say a word either. Peter was the one that said what the others didn't "You good with letting him rub up on your woman. Aren't you going to do anything about that?" **

**I walked off to go push the kids on the swing "Nope, I'm not." I know what they think. They are right I am weak when it comes to her. But is it being weak or showing strength that it takes to truly love a woman. Some would say being weak makes you a pussy. I say being weak where they are concerned only shows how much restraint you really have or can master when you love them. One little girl brings a bad ass biker and a reborn killer to their knees with just a smile. **

**I was pushing Ellie, Piper and Kenny. They seem like they are affection starved and just sending a little bit their way means so much. Cherry was holding Abel and sat down on a swing "You know Emmett you really are a good man. It shows how much you love with your heart when I watch you with the kids. I see the way Bella looks at you and the way she smiles when she talks about you too. You're like her Prince Charming that has swept her off her feet. I never understood when she said that you taught her what the meaning of love is but after getting to know you it's easy to see why." **

**Spending time with Cherry for the last couple of days I have gotten to know her somewhat. Bella goes all balls out and never knows when it's time to stop. Where Lila seems to sometimes hang back. But Cherry is somewhere in the middle of that. I can hear the baby's heart beat slow down with just a touch of Sacs hand on her. Her own heart skips a beat when he touches her. If I still had a heartbeat, I know I would feel the same when Bella touches me too. **

**Bella came over and when Abel saw her his little legs were going ninety miles an hour. He held up his little arms "Mum mum mum." He tore my non beating heart out and by the tears in her eyes he had done the same to Bella. She sat holding on to him like he could get up and run away at any time. **

**Sitting down at the table with them "Are you okay Bella?" I knew the answer, she isn't. I held on to them both like she had Abel. Not letting them run away from me. If nothing comes out of this other than for a few months I knew the feeling of having my own family, then so be it. It was more than I ever thought I was going to have in this after life I'm living. I needed this as much as Jackson needed my help. **

**Bella asked if it was getting colder but I was really the wrong person to ask that. When Lila and Cherry said the same thing we all acted as though we knew it too. They went to get the kids dressed warmer and we put on more clothes even though we don't need them. To fit in and walk among the humans we have to do a lot of pretending. **

**They were all getting ready to leave to go feed the kids. Nothing would harm them with four vampires around them. I know I have nothing to worry about. Snowflakes were falling and that's fucked up weather for this state. It wouldn't last long maybe a few hours until it would melt away. I was thinking about having Bella out in the snow because she acted like the kids about seeing it. Alice came over to me "She will love it Emmett. We will make sure the others are safe. Go be with her." Nothing like having your sister see all the perverted things you're thinking about before you even get to do them.**

**Taking Bella somewhere as a surprise for the night was something she wanted and didn't want at the same time. She wasn't sure about leaving Abel but she knows how safe he is with them. I found the highest point I could, that is where the snow will last the longest. She hates to run with me so I drove to make her happy. **

**Playing around a little in the snow in the Jeep was fun. She wasn't scared and I saw that girl in her that I met a year ago not the woman that she is now. It's been so long since I had that feeling about her and it was getting to me. A few hours alone in a cabin was enough. The others will come up to the resort after they eat. Making love to her and putting Abel to bed together was a perfect day to me. **

**I can buy anything I want except for one thing; her. Money means nothing in her eyes. But always complains when I spend it on her that's a given "Em it's a waste of money to pay for all of these cabins for a night." She just doesn't understand that I would spend every dime I have on her and live penniless if that's what it took. **

**Bella called Jackson and told him where we were so he could meet us here. He had to once again remind me what would happen if I didn't watch over them. But he has nothing to worry about there. He also wanted to make sure I knew that he would be here before morning. That was a warning for several different reasons but I didn't give a shit.**

**Not being able to help myself I threw a small snowball at Bella. She threw one back and I didn't feel anything when it hit me. Chasing her around the Jeep not really trying to catch her but I finally gave in and caught her. Having her in my arms "We better go inside before I take you right here in the snow."**

**Talking about everything just like she and I always do. This is the part that I miss the most when she's not around, my other half that ask me how I am and cares how I feel. Rosalie was never interested in me only about her own selfish ass. Before I knew it the others were here. I can spend hours with Bella talking. But there are other things I need to spend hours doing with her too.**

**We stood over Abel until he was out and in a little world all of his own. I'm getting better about not being so worried around him and what normal behavior is. Bella went to get her shower ready. I stood in the doorway just listening to him breathe and taking in life. Wondering what he will grow up to be and how he will change over the years. That's something I miss most in this life we have, never changing, always staying the same way no matter how many years we exist.**

**I felt Bella arms around me from behind "Em it's time to let him sleep and you need to relax. Jaxs is right in a lot of ways. There is no one more suited to care for Abel then you are if something should happen to him . Believe it or not Jaxs has nothing but faith and trust in you with the most precious thing; his son." **

**That made me almost not want to kill Jackson later but, I still want to. The only thing that has stopped me before was Bella and now Abel. It was getting harder for me to stop being the predator that I am with Jackson. When something or someone is threatening to take away what you love you strike and kill what you have to in order to keep it. But after I held Abel and was the one responsible for him, that all changed. Nothing was more important to me than protecting him and making sure he had what he needed; Jackson his father. I am old in my years in this life but young when I'm with Bella and Abel. **

**Starting the fire when Bella went into take a shower was for her. My cold body could never help warm her up but I was hell bent on trying to. The deck overlooked the back side scenery and it was pretty with the light blanket of snow that was still falling. The snow was sticking to my bare chest and it felt normal to me but comforting in a way. She could never take being outside in this but when I fired up the hot tub it was going to help make my body temperature closer to hers. Flipping on the deck lights gave a snowy reflection off the bubbling water. That is the way I feel when I'm with her. Bubbly and happy like I never have before. **

**The steam coming from the tub gave a warm sensation to my body like when I touch her. When she came to the door still in her towel, I took it off of her. She was shivering and her teeth started to chatter. But we sank in the hot water together she gave out a breath of awe. She wasn't the only one in awe right now. **

**We sat side by side watching the snow falling around us but feeling the heat building. I dunked under the water not needing to take in a breath because I don't have lungs anymore. Feeling her warm body on my face makes my cock harder. The splashing and thrashing she was doing only made me need to feel her more. **

**Putting Bella straddling my lap. We kissed and our tongues exploring the parts of our bodies that was out of the water. Warm lips and her hot tongue licking across my chest I needed more from her. Her hair speckled white from the snow falling. I grabbed it. Pulling her by her hair until her neck was to my lips. Feeling her pulse of life on my tongue. Licking her ear lobes and sucking her neck made her rub her pussy on my cock. **

**Grinding herself on me until I needed to feel her be one with me. We didn't need to speak words the look in her loving eyes said it all to me. Her pussy was taking my cock in so painfully fucking slow. I felt the grin on her lips when I kissed her "Slow down Em. I need it to be my taking you this time." I let her take me and love me the way she wanted, needed to. Her body was showing me all the love she has. This is the first time I felt her heart trying to speak to me too. **

**I sank our bodies lower down into the hot water and she grabbed ahold of the tub "Let go of the tub Bella. Let go of everything and love me back." She had her arms around my neck and rode me like I was a wild stallion. So fast, so hard and so full of emotions until I could not stop myself from cumming. I shot my cum and all my love inside her. Then we did it again. **

**Setting in front of the fire I was rubbing her back and feeling more loved than I ever have. But I could smell him before he ever made it to the door "Jackson is here Bella." **

**She went and threw my shirt on when he knocked. I threw my jeans on and answered it. I know it's wrong but I didn't even button them up or try to hide it. I wanted him to know. **

**Bella came out of the bathroom in my shirt. Jackson looked at me and around the room. The blanket on the floor by the fireplace and the wet towels on the floor. How could he miss it "Solo party or am I invited too?" **

**Closing the door and looking to Bella "That's up to her." I did sincerely mean that. It's what we agreed to and its only if she wants us both.**

**Jackson being that cocky fuck that he is. Had that little grin on his face and took his wet sweatshirts off. He was only a couple of feet away from her "So babe do you want me to come play?" She looked over to me first and I shook my head yes to let her know it was okay. **

**I sat down on the couch and watched them kiss. His hands go to her thighs pulling my shirt up. She stopped him "Your freezing cold." **

**He is very comfortable with Bella by the way he touches her and moves his body with hers "Then why don't you warm me up." He sat down on the couch with me "Show me how hot you can make me Bella. Hell, put on a little hot show for us both." This is where Jackson and I are different. He brings out that hot bad girl in her where I show that bad girl how to love back in a cool way. **

**After going into the bedroom and coming back out. Its side of Bella I don't think either side has seen before from the looks on our faces. Standing before us naked showing us how she can love her own body and do it very well. Her fingers lightly tracing her skin over her breast and stomach. Tweaking her own nipples between her fingers. Then going where both of our minds already were, to her pussy. One hand rubbing and caressing her breast and the other using her fingers in and out of herself like our cocks.**

**Never having but one threesome I wasn't sure what would be acceptable behavior but I didn't really give a fuck either. My cock ached to be touched watching her and I started stroking myself. Looking over at Jackson he already had gone there.**

**Bella between us on the couch pushing a viberator in and out of herself moaning loud was driving me insane. Jackson was sucking her breast while jacking off his own cock. I went for her mouth. Slowly sucking me and nipping at the head of my cock with her teeth. **

**She pushed us both away and was walking towards the back door. Giving us a come fuck me look over her shoulder "Are you two coming or do I need to invite you?" We couldn't get out the door fast enough behind her. **

**Helping her in the tub she hugged me close to her "This is for you Em. Jaxs won't notice the temperature difference out here and you won't have to worry about all of our bodies touch each other." **

**Touching bodies it was too. Standing all together in water and the air hitting us there was no difference between me and Jackson, not that he noticed anyways. His body against hers and then hers on mine, even a few times all three of us would brush against each other. **

**When we emerged in the water her hands were on both of our cocks and balls. Taking her tongue in my mouth then turning to put it in his. Everything we did was the three of us. When Jackson entered her pussy she had her ass near my cock and that's where it belonged right now. Feeling Bella clinch her pussy down around his cock tighter when I entered her ass, her screaming for me to give her more and don't stop now. **

**We moved inside her together and I could feel his cock rubbing against mine. Cumming together inside her was a feeling like I never had before. We all three felt whatever in the fuck it was that just happened. Not moving not trying to be apart for some reason the three us shared more than our bodies. **

**When we took the party indoors, as Jackson called it, nothing changed. We lay on the bed and sometimes it was me watching her with Jackson. Him watching her be with me and sometimes it was all three of us. Each time I came I was ready again but Jackson being human needed a break "I'm a cum machine Jackson." **

**We exhausted her and she was asleep. Jackson got up and went into the living room put his pants on and lit up a cigarette. I put a pair of shorts on and went out there too "Does she know anything?"**

**He offered me one but it's not like I would get anything out of it so I passed on it "No Bella doesn't know Jackson just like we talked about."**

**Jackson went to go take a shower "Good let's keep it that way." That he and I agreed on that it was what was best for her.**

**Lying listening to their softer steady heart beats I smelled Jasper coming near. I went to the sliding glass door and he saw Jackson and Bella lying on the bed asleep. He didn't ask any questions and I didn't volunteer any information but I'm sure it's pretty obvious to him now. He could smell it too that we all had been together. I stepped outside so he and I could talk "I talked to Carlisle after Alice had a vision. Edward and Rosalie packed their shit and left without saying a word to anyone. I think you know what that means Emmett."**

**Everything makes complete sense now "Yes I do and don't think I won't kill that bitch to protect Bella either if I have to."**

* * *

**This took me longer to write than I thought it would. The Happy love was written for MY DOLL and her little fetish about him. Also another friend that has a rain thing going on. I hope you both liked it cause you know I love you! Emmett and Jackson love well I couldn't help myself!**

**The annual run will be the next chapter. It will be time for Jackson and Bella to shine and face all the evils together. Let's not forget our hero Emmett; he will have to start facing his own hell and the path he chooses to go down.**

**When I started this story I wanted to show them in their own true forms and how they all tie together. The ending will leave no doubt of that.**

* * *

**(A HARLEY REV UP) To everyone that sent a review, marked this story as your favorite or alert. Thank you for reading me!**


End file.
